Away from you
by IsaWyatt
Summary: A deux mois de son mariage Bella se sent mal, la nostalgie la guette. Douloureux souvenir ou dangereuse tentation?Léger dérivé de "Nouvelle Vie". Et si Isabella et Christie n'avaient pas étés enlevées étant enfant que se serait-il passé? Charmed/Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, me voici pour une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle sort direction de mon esprit totalement dérangé.^^**

**C'est une sorte de dérivée à l'une de mes autres fiction qui se nomme "Nouvelle Vie" (pas besoin de la lire, je m'inspire juste de mon autre fiction, l'histoire est totalement différente, tout comme les intrigues).**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu c'est un crossover avec Charmed.  
**

_**Prologue.**_

_-Je t'aime Isabella._

_Je souris profitant de l'instant, de nos doigts entrelaçés, de son regard amoureux, de son odeur envoûtante, de son sourire charmeur, de la petite fossette qui apparaissait sur sa joue gauche quand il riait, de lui tout simplement. _

_Il était tout ce que je voulais, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme lui appartenaient. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il désirait._

_Je me sentais en paix comme je ne l'avais jamais été, j'étais complète, heureuse et en sécurité._

_Dans ses bras rien ne pouvait m'arriver, il me protégerait quoi qu'il arrive._

_La chaleur que je ressentais disparut pour laisser place à un froid glacial, la chair de poule couvrit mes bras alors que ma bouche devenait sèche au rythme de mes battements de cœur. Mon estomac se serra alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit, je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche._

_-Bella calme-toi….Bella…._BELLA!

Je me réveillais en sursaut et grimaçais en comprenant la situation.

-Tu t'es encore endormie. S'exaspéra ma meilleure amie. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse ne voulant pas qu'elle voit mon trouble.

-Excuse-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus c'est juste que….

-Que tu t'angoisses, je comprends, le mariage est dans deux mois c'est tout à fait normal que tu stresses mais s'il te plaît concentre-toi, il nous reste tellement de chose à faire et si peu de temps.

-Alice, comme tu l'as dis il nous reste encore deux mois. Maintenant j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi et aller prendre une douche, si je suis assez rapide je pourrais même passer chez Charlie.

Je me relevais du magnifique et confortable canapé en cuir présent dans le salon, pas étonnant que je me sois endormi. N'obtenant aucune objection je me dépêchais de récupérer mes chaussures et mon manteau, nous étions peut être en mai mais le froid persistait toujours à Forks.

Je me tournais vers Alice pour lui dire au revoir et fus étonné de la voir me fixer, assise sur la table basse, une moue ennuyée aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as toujours pas appelé tes sœurs.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je ne répondis donc pas cela n'aurait servi à rien, je ne gagnais jamais contre Alice alors pourquoi insister. Je me dépêchais de poser un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne commence à me faire la leçon, encore secoué par mon rêve je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

-Bella…

-Je le ferais Alice. La coupais-je vivement, parlait de mes sœurs étaient toujours quelque chose de difficile pour moi, Alice le savait.

-Tu as dis que tu le ferais il y a une semaine! Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en occu…

Je soupirais et quittais la maison en claquant la porte, Alice serait en colère contre moi mais pour l'instant je m'en moquer.

Les images de mon rêve tournoyaient dans mon esprit. Dans un état presque second je m'installais dans ma camionnette et partis en direction de mon appartement où je pourrais prendre une longue et relaxante douche qui je l'espère me changerait les idées.

_Sa bouche._

J'avais toujours trouvé son sourire magnifique et ses lèvres avaient le goût le plus merveilleux qu'il m'avait été donné de goûter.

_Ses yeux._

Ses magnifiques yeux gris envoûtants, qui étaient tellement expressifs tout comme lui.

_Son rire._

La musique classique que je me plaisais à écouter paraissait bien fade face à son rire. Même les meilleurs compositeurs n'avaient réussi à imiter une si douce mélodie, mélange de tendresse et de passion.

_Son corps._

Toutes les nuits où je m'étais endormi contre son torse puissant, dans ses bras protecteurs qui me donnaient la fausse impression d'être intouchable. Toutes ses étreintes que nous avions échangés, tout cet amour partagé.

_Lui._

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement me trouvant ridicule.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahi, voilà qu'à deux mois de mon mariage je pleurais après avoir rêvé d'un homme qui n'était pas mon fiancé, d'un homme qui était mon passé.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fais attention à la route, agissant de manière machinale. Une fois la camionnette garé devant l'immeuble je laissais ma tête retomber sur l'appui tête.

Comment pouvais-je faire ça?

J'étais fiancé et heureuse alors pourquoi rêvais-je de lui?

Pourquoi son souvenir était-il si présent dans mon esprit? Même après deux ans je me souvenais de tout, rien n'avait disparut, mes souvenirs, mes sentiments et mes blessures, tout était là.

Mon téléphone vibra annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je me décidais à le lire plus pour m'occuper que par curiosité.

_Nous rentrons ce soir._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

Je refoulais le sanglot qui menaçait de me secouer et regagnais d'un pas traînant mon appartement.

**Alors quelqu'un a deviné qui était l'homme aux magnifiques et envoûtants yeux gris?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Bellibella pour sa review!**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Je coupais l'eau arrêtant l'eau chaude qui dévalait mon corps. Je me dépêchais d'attraper ma serviette et de m'y emmitoufler me protégeant ainsi du froid de l'appartement.

En arrivant trop pressée de prendre une douche je n'avais pas pris la peine d'aller chercher des vêtements propres, je le regrettais amèrement en posant mon pied nue contre le carrelage glacé, la vapeur dû à ma douche s'échappant par la porte que je venais d'ouvrir.

Je traversais rapidement mon salon, sans trop m'y attarder. Mon appartement n'était pas très grand et très peu meublé, pas faute de moyen mais faute d'envie, je n'aimais pas m'encombrer.

Edward avait toujours trouvé cela étrange mais je ne lui en voulais pas après tout depuis sa transformation Carlisle l'avait habitué à vivre dans le luxe, tout les Cullen étaient ainsi, c'était dans leur nature. C'était l'une des choses qui nous séparaient, lui aimait le luxe, moi la simplicité, il adorait les couleurs vives alors que j'étais plus tourné vers le sombre.

Face à mon armoire ouverte je n'hésitais pas une seconde, j'attrapais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, Alice serait sûrement choqué de me voir faire. Je l'imagine sans aucun mal devant ses vêtements essayant de savoir lesquelles lui iraient le mieux.

Une fois habillé j'allais dans la cuisine pour boire un café, il était presque onze heures trente, je devais me presser si je souhaitais voir Charlie pendant sa pause déjeuner.

Charlie était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années que j'avais rencontré en m'installant à Forks, je m'étais tout de suite senti à l'aise avec lui ce qui avait choqué bon nombres d'habitants qui avaient étés jusqu'à imaginer que nous étions amants mais que nous n'osions pas le dire à cause de notre importante différence d'âge.

Je n'avais rien dis face aux rumeurs, pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire mais je ne savais pas comment les démentir parce que je ne savais pas comment le faire. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer mon attachement à Charlie, au fond de moi il me rappelait mon père, chose que je n'avouerais jamais aux habitants de Forks, ils s'interrogeaient déjà bien assez sur mon passé.

Je m'attachais rapidement les cheveux qui encore mouillés laissaient perler des gouttes d'eau, une fois mon chignon terminé j'attrapais mes clés de voiture et quittais mon appartement.

Je ne sursautais même plus en entendant le bruit du moteur de la camionnette, j'avais finis par m'y habituer tout comme j'avais fini par m'habituer à ma vie ici, j'y avais mes repères et cela me suffisait.

La distance qui me séparait du poste de police n'était pas très importante je fus donc légèrement en avance à mon plus grand regret, Charlie n'avait pas encore fini son service ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir l'attendre et essayais de repousser les images et questions qui ne cessaient d'envahir mon esprit depuis le matin même. Installé négligemment sur le capot de ma voiture je fermais les yeux profitant des rares et faibles rayons de soleil.

-Bella? Je relevais la tête que j'avais inconsciemment baissé pour rencontrer les yeux de Charlie, je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais rassurant mais il ne s'y prit pas puisqu'une ride d'inquiétude plissa son front.

Je ne répondis rien et attendis qu'il s'installe pour redémarrer ma voiture, je ne fis rien pour engager la conversation et Charlie qui connaissait mon caractère ne s'en vexa pas et respecta mon silence.

Une fois devant le restaurant auquel nous mangions tout les midis, je descendis rapidement et rentrais dans le restaurant vite suivit par Charlie. Tina, la serveuse nous fit un signe de tête en nous voyant entrer, elle s'approcha rapidement et prit nos commandes avant de s'en aller.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella? Questionna doucement Charlie.

-Je…c'est rien laisse tomber. Je me suis mal levé ce matin, je vais aller me reposer ça ira mieux. Expliquais-je.

-Crois-tu au moins le mensonge que tu viens de me déblatérer? Quelque chose te préoccupe, je le sais mais j'aimerais bien savoir quoi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler mais si tu en a envie, je serais là pour t'écouter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que quelque chose me préoccupe?

-Tu ne cesses de jouer avec ton collier depuis notre arrivée ici.

Je baissais le regard pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait raison et que ma main droite se trouvait sur mon médaillon, je retirais rapidement ma main comme si le médaillon venait de me brûler, cela n'échappa pas à Charlie qui haussa ses sourcils en me voyant faire.

-C'est rien Charlie je t'assure, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis préoccupé par le mariage et mon esprit me joue des tours, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu as peur de te marier? Peut être est-ce trop tôt.

Je lançais un regard noir à Charlie qui ne se démonta pas et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-On en a déjà parlé Charlie, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. J'aime Edward et je vais me marier avec lui que tu sois d'accord ou non.

-Ne te braques pas Bella, je dis juste que je trouve cela précipité. Pourquoi Edward et toi êtes vous si pressé de vous marier?

-Je ne me braque pas Charlie. Pourquoi es-tu contre ce mariage? Edward ne t'a rien fait.

Tina revint avec nos plats coupant ainsi Charlie qui avait ouvert la bouche prêt à répliquer, nous fûmes silencieux les quelques secondes ou la serveuse fut présente, celle-ci comprit d'ailleurs qu'elle était de trop puisqu'elle partit presque au pas de course. Voyant que Charlie ne parlait pas, je commençais mon plat sans grand appétit, mon estomac était noué et cela depuis le matin même.

-Je me mets juste à la place de tes parents. Qu'en pensent-ils?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes couverts, je pris de grande respiration pour ouvrir mes poings et ainsi ne pas briser les couverts.

-Ils ne sont pas encore au courant.

Charlie qui venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau faillit s'étouffer, je me mordis la lèvre quand je vis un peu d'eau lui ressortir par le nez. Il s'essuya et s'excusa rapidement.

-Tu ne l'es a pas prévenu? Je t'en pries dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

-Il me reste largement assez de temps pour les prévenir.

-Tu te maries dans deux mois, soixante et un jours! S'exclama Charlie, il poussa un soupir et passa une main sur l'une de ses joues parfaitement rasées.

-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard.

-Tu t'es aussi marié jeune, plus jeune que moi-même. Pour le mariage j'aurais presque dix-neuf ans alors que d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu t'es marié à Renée dès que vous avez eu dix-huit ans.

-Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui; je suis seul et je vis dans une petite maison.

-Tu as eu Ethan. Remarquais-je.

-Je n'ai jamais que je regrettais d'avoir eu mon fils,Bella Juste que si j'avais pu j'aurais attendu quelques années, ma relation avec Renée aurait peut être pu marcher.

-Ou alors tu te serais séparé de Renée avant que vous n'ayez eu Ethan et tu n'aurais pas eu ton fils. Rétorquais-je.

-Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard si tu veux bien, je vais être en retard au travail et je n'ai pas le temps de te démontrer que tu as tord.

Je fis signe à Tina qui guettait notre départ, elle apporta l'addition que je réglais avant que Charlie n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit.

-Viens je te ramène. J'enfilais rapidement mon manteau et sortis du restaurant aussi rapidement que quand j'y ai pénétré une heure plus tôt.

Ce trajet ne se passa pas en silence, j'avais réussi à éloigner le sujet du mariage et avais orienté la conversation vers le fils à Charlie. Toujours passionné quand il s'agissait de faire des éloges d'Ethan Charlie se répandit en compliment jusqu'à que nous arrivions devant le poste de police.

Au moment de descendre Charlie se retourna vers moi une dernière fois.

-N'oublie pas, Bella, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

J'hochais la tête lui montrant que le message était passé et repartit en direction de mon appartement, je n'avais pas terminé la dissertation que je devais rendre demain.

Nous étions dimanche et Edward ne rentrait que ce soir, Alice devait être encore fâche de ce matin, il me restait donc toute une après-midi pour finir mes devoirs.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je regagnais sans peine mon logement, je pris les affaires nécessaires et m'installé sur mon canapé, il n'était peut être pas aussi confortable que celui des Cullen mais j'y serais toujours mieux que sur l'une de mes chaises ultra dures.

Je plongeais rapidement dans mes cours voulant encore une fois m'occuper l'esprit, ce fut quand je sentis mes paupières se fermaient petit à petit que je maudis ma brillante idée de mettre installé sur le canapé.

_Une main chaude remonta le long de ma jambe me provoquant des frissons de plaisir incontrôlés. La main s'arrêta juste au niveau de mon genou droit pour me la caresser, je laissais échapper un rire en sentant des chatouillis sous cette divine caresse._

_-Isabella Jenkins ou comment casser mes techniques de séduction. Susurra une voix amusé à mon oreille. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de mon petit ami qui arborait une moue boudeuse, je passais mes mains dans son cou et le tirais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur moi le faisant ainsi arrêter ses caresses._

_-C'est de ta faute, tu m'as fais rire. Tu connais mes poings faibles et tu n'hésites pas à t'en servir._

_-Ne connais-tu pas le célèbre diction « en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis »? _

_-Ce qui veut dire que si un jour nous sommes en guerre je pourrais utiliser tes points faibles sans me sentir coupable ou malhonnête._

_-Nous ne serons jamais en guerre, je t'aime trop pour cela. _

_Il plaça son nez dans mon cou et respira à plein poumons mon odeur qui était selon lui ensorcelant._

_Je sentis ses mains remonter doucement le long de mes cuisses, ses doigts joueurs titillèrent doucement mes hanches me faisant gigoter, continuant leur remontée ses mains caressèrent les cotés de mon ventre pour atteindre mes côtes._

_Quelques secondes plus tard mon rire résonna dans la pièce et…_

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais rapidement, je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce tout en assimilant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve.

Mon cœur se serra brusquement et la nausée me prit, je plaçais une main contre ma bouche et courus jusqu'au toilette ou j'y déversais mon repas précédemment avalé. Les larmes contenues me brûlaient les yeux, je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à genoux devant mes toilettes mais ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone fixe qui me força à réagir.

Je me levais rapidement, attrapais le téléphone et sans regarder le numéro décrocha.

_-Bella?_

Je sentis de l'inquiétude dans son ton qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Qu'était-il arrivé?

-Edward, il y a un problème?

_-Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu n'as pas répondu sur ton portable._

Je soupirais de soulagement et eus un petit sourire.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais occupé, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Quand rentres-tu?

_-Je suis là dans un peu plus d'une heure, je viens directement chez toi. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Bella?_

Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Pourquoi tout le monde me posait cette question aujourd'hui précisément? Avais-je changé d'hier à aujourd'hui?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. On se voit tout à l'heure.

_-Je t'aime._

-Moi aussi.

J'entendis Edward pousser un soupir avant qu'il ne raccroche. Depuis que nous étions ensemble je ne lui avais jamais dis les trois petits mots que certains trouvaient magiques, je me contentais de lui répondre « moi aussi » à chaque fois.

Je savais que cela le blessait mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ces mots que je pensais maudits, je ne les avais prononcés que pour une seule personne à part mes parents et l'on ne peut pas dire que cela se soit bien terminé.

Du coin de l'œil je vis l'écran de mon ordinateur s'éclairer, ma messagerie me prévenait de l'arrivée d'un nouveau e-mail. Je m'installais sur ma chaise de bureau tout en reposant le téléphone sur son socle, comme tout les soirs depuis mon départ je recevais un message de ma sœur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'adresse e-mail, elle était différente des autres soirs. Avec une prudence et une lenteur inutile je déplaçais le curseur pour finalement cliquer sur le message.

_Isabella._

_Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire et pour être franche je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris alors que Billie m'a dit que tu ne répondais pas à ses e-mails._

_Cela peut paraître stupide mais au fond j'espère du fond du cœur que tu me répondras ou que tu me donneras ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie, cela me suffira amplement._

_Tu me manques mais ça je pense que tu t'en doute._

_Ici rien n'est comme avant, depuis que tu es parti nous avons tous changé, certains plus que d'autres._

_Personne ne sait que je t'écris, ils trouveraient cela ridicule pensant sûrement que tu as une nouvelle adresse e-mail, après tout tu as dû changé de nom puisque nous ne t'avons jamais retrouvé._

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dis de vive voix et je le regrette mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur Isa._

_Est-ce normal que je pleure en employant ton surnom? _

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je me répète mais tu me manques._

_Je t'aime._

_Mélinda Halliwell._

**L'histoire se met en place petit à petit, alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'arrête le massacre ou je continue à poster? (parce que dans tout les cas je continuerais à écrire cette fiction même si je ne la poste pas.)**

_**Je tiens aussi à dire que je recherche une Beta Reader.**_

**A la prochaine.**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Mayalis13, Alira 79, Evermore04, Adeline.L, Lydie's et un très grand merci à Bellibella ma beta (je savais que ça m'amuserait de le dire!^^)**

_**Chapitre 2.**_

-Bella? Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Combien de temps étais-je restée devant ce message?

Edward se trouvait à l'entrée du salon. Quand il vit mon visage il s'approcha à grands pas et me prit dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du moment, me doutant qu'après cela Edward souhaiterait avoir des explications.

Les bras froids et durs de mon fiancé avaient quelque chose de rassurant que je ne pouvais décrire. Edward n'avait jamais paru dangereux à mes yeux, pour moi il était fascinant et mystérieux.

Je le sentis se baisser légèrement pour passer l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux. Il me souleva facilement et marcha sûrement en direction du canapé puisqu'il s'assit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Ne pleure pas ma belle, je suis là, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Au lieu de me réconforter, ses paroles eurent le don de me rendre encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

Pourquoi était-il si prévenant? Surtout aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais passé la journée à penser à un autre.

-Je suis désolée, balbutiai-je. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues, atteindre ma bouche et mon menton, tombant quelque fois le long de mon cou.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état? Me sentant trop lâche pour le regarder dans les yeux, je tournai la tête en direction de l'ordinateur espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Cela marcha, puisque Edward me déposa doucement sur le canapé et s'éloigna quelques secondes pour aller lire, à son tour, le message qui m'avait tant bouleversée.

Il revint s'installer à mes côtés et me fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes.

-Qui est Mélinda? Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Bella? Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et les tirai en arrière, ne supportant pas la douleur qui m'envahissait en cet instant. Edward dut le voir, puisqu'il m'attrapa les mains et entrelaça nos doigts, m'empêchant ainsi de m'arracher les cheveux.

-Mélinda….c'est…elle…je…Je me raclai difficilement la gorge et baissai la tête fixant mon regard sur nos mains liées.

-Mélinda est la petite sœur de mon ex, soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

-Et pourquoi t'écrit-elle? Je haussai les épaules, peu désireuse de parler.

-Combien de temps? Je me levai du canapé, retirant mes mains de celles d'Edward, et me mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Est-ce vraiment important?

-Pour moi, oui. À deux mois de notre mariage je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas encore tout de toi.

-Nous allons avoir l'éternité pour nous connaître! M'écriai-je.

-Bella!

Edward se releva du canapé et me rejoignit. Voyant que je continuais à arpenter la pièce il m'attrapa les épaules et me plaqua durement contre son torse. Je n'essayai même pas de me défaire de son étreinte, cela n'aurait servi qu'à le mettre encore plus en colère.

-Dis-moi! Mes yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward, je vis clairement un éclair de détresse traverser ses prunelles.

-Deux ans. J'avais quinze ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble,et il en avait dix-sept.

-Tu l'as aimé? Me demanda Edward. Je savais qu'il espérait que je lui réponde non, mais cela aurait été lui mentir, parce que oui, je l'avais aimé; je l'avais aimé à en crever.

-Arrête je t'en prie! Suppliai-je, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard du sien.

-J'ai besoin de savoir.

Un élan de fureur me traversa, mes muscles se contractèrent, mon cœur s'accéléra, mon estomac se noua, alors que je m'apprêtais à déverser mon venin.

-Tu veux savoir quoi. Si je l'ai aimé? Oui je l'ai aimé, j'ai même pensé que j'allais mourir quand on s'est séparé. Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre? Comment nous nous sommes séparé? Et bien je vais te le dire, pendant presque deux ans il m'a fait croire que j'étais tout pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans moi et malgré toutes ses belles paroles, toutes ses promesses, il m'a trahie. J'ai fais mes bagages et je suis partie. Je n'ai pas prévenu ma famille, aucun d'eux ne sait où je vis ni avec qui, ce que je fais et pourquoi. Je sais que j'aurais pu essayer de lui pardonner, mais je n'aurais pas réussi. Il m'a trahie, il m'a fait trop de mal! Il m'a trahie….il m'a trahie…

Mes genoux cédèrent, et je serais probablement tombée par terre si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapée.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit? Je fus secouée de sanglots quand j'entendis la détresse dans la voix d'Edward.

-Parce que ça ne nous concerne pas.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me bercer, le nez plongé dans ma chevelure.

Fatiguée et lasse, je me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée, priant silencieusement de ne pas prononcer le nom interdit durant la nuit.

_-Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous vous marierez._

_Je ris en entendant Billie parler d'une manière aussi assurée. Installées sur mon lit, couchées sur le ventre, nous discutions avec Christie qui s'était installée sur mon fauteuil._

_-Je t'envie quelques fois quand je vous vois tous les deux, vous êtes si amoureux l'un de l'autre! M'avoua Christie en grimaçant légèrement. Billie éclata de rire en la voyant faire, et je la suivis rapidement dans son hilarité. J'adorais nos moments de complicité entre sœurs, cela arrivait souvent, mais j'en profitais toujours autant._

_-Un jour toi aussi tu trouveras ton prince, Christie, lui assurais-je en arrêtant de rire._

_-Et moi? Et moi? _

_-Toi tu l'as déjà trouvé ma chère Billie, tu as Chris….Aïe!_

_Billie venait de me pousser du lit, et par je ne sais quel moyen j'avais atterri sur les fesses. Je la fusillais du regard alors qu'elle et Christie retenaient difficilement leur fou rire._

_**Je danse jusqu'à rire**_

_**Je prie le jour de ne jamais revenir**_

Je sortis difficilement mon bras de dessous la couette pour tâtonner ma table de chevet à la recherche du réveil.

_**J'ai moins peur à vrai dire**_

_**Des vampires que de ton souvenir**_

J'entendis distinctement Edward rire quand mon réveil s'éteignit après que je l'eus jeté par terre.

-Allez, Bella au bois dormant, debout.

Je grognai et plongeai ma tête sous l'oreiller, tout en m'enfonçant sous la couette. Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de mon petit ami qui tira légèrement ma couverture, exposant mon visage à la lumière du jour. J'ouvris un œil et croisais les yeux dorés d'Edward qui me regardait me réveiller, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Te moque pas, grognai-je, essayant vainement de recouvrir mon visage.

-Tu es adorable au réveil, me dit-il.

-Et toi tu es fou, répliquai-je. Je tendis l'un de mes bras à Edward qui, comprenant le message, se leva et m'aida à faire de même. Je me précipitai vers la douche, ne supportant pas le froid présent dans l'appartement.

Je pris ma douche, me séchai, m'habillai et brossai mes cheveux rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être en retard au lycée.

Edward m'attendait, assis sur le canapé, un air pensif sur le visage. J'allai m'installer sur ses genoux, profitant de sa présence. J'étais rassurée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour l'histoire du message… et aussi à propos de mes secrets.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il à mon oreille après un certain temps.

Je soupirai mais obtempérai en allant chercher le sac qui contenait mes affaires de cours.

La journée se passa de manière normale. Alice vint même me voir pour s'excuser; cela me fit soupçonner Edward de lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert sur mon passé, mais je ne dis rien et acceptai ses excuses, n'aimant pas être en froid avec elle. Et puis c'était elle qui organisait mon mariage, en plus d'être ma meilleure amie; j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking, le bras d'Edward enroulé autour de ma taille, suivie des habituels regards jaloux qui me lançaient des éclairs à chaque pas.

Alice à ma droite me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas, l'esprit encore occupé par le message de Mélinda. Elle voulait de mes nouvelles tout comme je voulais des siennes, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire. Elle avait raison, j'avais changé de nom. Je n'étais plus Isabella Jenkins, et rien que pour cela je ne devais pas me mettre à découvert; j'avais également modifié mon apparence pour paraître plus banale. Me faire repérer aurait été la dernière chose à faire.

Connaissant mes parents et les Halliwell, ils avaient dû engager des professionnels pour me retrouver: si je donnais de mes nouvelles ils auraient une piste, je devais éviter cela.

Je n'étais pas prête à les revoir, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je les reverrai, eux, ceux que j'avais laissés. Ils étaient mon passé et devaient le rester…pour l'instant.

Une fois que je serai transformée, je pourrai les revoir une seule et unique fois. Ils me verront, je m'expliquerai; mettre les choses à plat me permettra peut être de panser définitivement ma plaie qui était encore béante il y a peu.

-…..tellement généreuses et adorables. Alice n'avait rien vu de mon absence et continuait son discours, je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Elles sont si impatientes de te rencontrer, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que le dernier des Cullen se marie. Je dois t'avouer qu'au départ elles étaient assez inquiètes de cette alliance, surtout Tanya. Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, tu es encore humaine, elles ont eu peur que notre secret soit découvert.

Je réprimai un sourire moqueur en attendant Alice parler de mon _humanité, _m'installai dans la voiture et passai le voyage à écouter le babillage de ma meilleure amie. A ses côtés, Jasper était silencieux, tout comme Edward qui conduisait. Je lançai un regard vers ce dernier, étant encore contre lui à ce moment là j'avais perçu son malaise quand Alice avait parlé de ses cousines.

Devant la maison Cullen se trouvait déjà la Mercedes de Rosalie: elle et Emmett avaient tout deux terminé leurs cours plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Comme toujours Edward m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à descendre de la voiture, Jasper fit de même avec Alice.

Plus nous nous approchions de la porte d'entrée et plus des bruits ressemblant à des rires nous parvenaient. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, la main d'Edward présente dans le bas de mon dos me guidait vers le salon. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et trois jeunes femmes blondes qui me dévisagèrent et adressèrent un sourire aux Cullen qui étaient avec moi.

-Tu dois être Bella, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, me dit une déesse blonde. Avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux d'or, elle ressemblait à Rosalie, la déesse des déesses.

-Tanya, dit Edward. Je sentis ses doigts se crisper pendant une demie seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne et adresse un sourire à ladite Tanya qui lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

Les vampires devaient tous penser que je n'avais rien vu de leur échange, et pourtant rien ne m'avait échappé; quelques fois c'était pratique d'avoir des capacités dont les autres n'avaient pas conscience.

Edward m'entraîna vers le divan où je fus accueillie par Esmée qui semblait elle aussi préoccupée par quelque chose.

Mon estomac se noua quand je croisai son regard triste et coupable, ce fut le grognement discret d'Edward qui me ramena à la réalité. Faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu je me décalai très légèrement pour voir ce qui le dérangeait. Je fus surprise de constater que le responsable de la colère de mon fiancé était Jasper qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, le défiant presque.

Les Cullen me cachaient quelque chose: si au début j'en doutais, j'en étais désormais sûre et certaine.

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Pour ce qui est de la chanson je l'ai entendu l'autre jour et elle m'a fait penser à cette fiction.**

**A la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Philae89, Emichlo, Alice, Lydie's, Lilia68, Mayalis13, Evermore04 et encore une fois un grand merci à Bellibella.**

_**Chapitre 3.**_

-Tu vas me manquer.

J'esquissai un sourire amusé en entendant Alice râler contre son frère qui m'embrassait pour la énième fois.

-Edward, lâche-la nous sommes pressées! L'étreinte d'Edward se resserra autour de ma taille, je passai les miens autour de son cou et plaquai mon corps contre le sien, pas du tout pressée de m'éloigner de lui.

Je me sentais bien, me moquant d'Alice et de ses cris indignés. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, deux bras m'attrapèrent au niveau des coudes et me forcèrent à lâcher mon fiancé. Lui aussi avait été tiré en arrière par ses frères qui se moquaient ouvertement de nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Eddy-nouchet, tu la récupèreras ce soir. Alice ne va pas la casser, dit Emmett en riant. Son rire s'accentua encore en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son frère.

-Allez Bella, allons-y avant qu'Edward ne réussisse à te remettre le grappin dessus.

Je ris, tout en montant dans la magnifique porsche jaune d'Alice.

Le mariage était dans trois semaines et, d'après Alice, il restait beaucoup de choses à faire. Personnellement je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mais comment pourrais-je être angoissée alors que l'organisatrice de mon mariage était Alice, l'être le plus électrique et dynamique que la Terre est portée?

-Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser! Tanya, Rosalie et Irina sont censées nous rejoindre au centre commercial, s'enthousiasma Alice.

J'eus un sourire crispé. Voilà un mois que les filles Denali étaient arrivées, et je ne me sentais à l'aise avec aucune d'elles. Non qu'elles soient méchantes, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose me gênait dans leur attitude.

Tanya était, à plusieurs reprises, venue discuter avec moi alors qu'Edward chassait. Elle m'avait posé des questions sur ma vie et m'avait parlé de la sienne, me racontant comment elle avait connu les Cullen, et surtout comment Edward et elle s'étaient rencontrés.

Dans ces moments là, je n'arrivais pas à contenir la jalousie qui me rongeait. Le seul à savoir ce que je ressentais était Jasper. Jusqu'ici il n'en avait rien dit, mais ses regards parlaient pour lui. Etrangement, il semblait me conseiller d'être méfiante…enfin c'est de cette manière que j'interprétais son attitude.

-Alors que penses-tu des modèles que je t'ai envoyés? Me demanda Alice. Je me mordis la lèvre et lui lançai un regard d'excuse.

-Bella! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Elle soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme: Je t'en ai parlé il y a un mois, et je t'ai envoyé un message il y trois jours. Tu te souviens?

J'hochais la tête, incertaine, me retenant de lui dire que je n'avais pas ouvert ma boîte mail depuis un mois, depuis le message de Mélinda.

Les jours suivants l'arrivée du message, l'envie d'appeler Billie et Mélinda avait été forte, très forte. J'avais, à de nombreuses reprises, tapé leurs numéros avant de m'arrêter quand la peur devenait trop forte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais déjà prévu le coup. Quelle couleur aimerais-tu pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs.

Avant d'arriver à Forks, le peu de robes que je portais étaient toutes d'un rouge flamboyant, j'aimais cette couleur, ce qu'elle représentait et ce qu'elle me rappelait.

Pour mon mariage je voulais une couleur plus discrète, plus douce, rappelant ainsi mon histoire avec Edward.

-Bleu, j'aimerais beaucoup que les robes soient bleues roi, dis-je enfin, après quelques minutes de réflexion. Alice acquiesça, me montrant que l'idée lui plaisait et qu'elle n'y voyait aucune objection.

Nous arrivâmes au centre commercial. La voiture de Rosalie y était déjà garée. Je descendis rapidement de la voiture et rattrapai Alice qui partait déjà au pas de course. Les filles nous attendaient devant l'entrée, assises sur un banc.

-Très bien les filles, c'est parti pour une après-midi de folie! Cria Alice en levant ses bras vers le ciel. J'arquai un sourcil, Rosalie eut un sourire en coin en examinant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, tandis que Tanya et Irina laissèrent échapper un rire.

Je suivis le groupe sans grand enthousiasme. Non que je n'aimai pas faire les magasins, mais si je pouvais m'en passer je le faisais volontiers…tout le contraire de ma meilleure amie qui s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine pour s'extasier sur son contenu.

-Un problème? Je tournai la tête vers Tanya qui venait de se poster à mes côtés. En ayant marre, je m'étais négligemment appuyée contre un mur, alors que les filles étaient plus loin, dans une nouvelle boutique.

Je haussais les épaules, répondant silencieusement à Tanya qui eut un rire bref.

-Je dois avouer qu'Edward a totalement raison quand il dit que tu es extrêmement patiente. Si j'étais à ta place, cela ferait bien longtemps que je nous aurais toutes défenestrées.

-Nous sommes encore au rez-de-chaussée, et vous êtes des vampires, cela ne vous ferait strictement rien, répliquai-je. Tanya eut une moue contrite.

-Je plaisantais, mais je vois que tu y avais déjà pensé.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais fus arrêtée par Tanya.

-Attends! Avant que tu ne me lances encore une de tes piques, je tenais juste à te remercier d'avoir pardonné à Edward et de ne pas me tenir rigueur de ce qu'il s'est passé en décembre dernier. Je dois avouer que j'étais septique quand il m'a annoncé qu'il voyait une humaine, je suis heureuse de m'apercevoir que j'avais tord en pensant que tu nous trahirais au premier obstacle.

Un nœud me noua l'estomac. Que s'était-il passé en décembre dernier? Edward m'avait demandé en mariage, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais du lui pardonner cela.

Tanya replaça une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. Elle se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, sûrement un ancien tic qu'elle avait gardé de son humanité. C'était la première fois que je la voyais mal à l'aise, cela renforça mon sentiment de mal être.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner facilement. Je sentis mes genoux trembler, alors qu'un voile obscurcissait ma vue.

_Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors que je montais les marches le plus rapidement qu'il m'était possible avec une respiration saccadée._

_Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça? Avais-je si peu de valeur à leurs yeux pour qu'ils me trahissent de cette façon?_

_Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre je ne réfléchis pas et me précipitai vers mon armoire où se trouvait un sac de voyage. J'empilai rapidement des affaires (vêtements ou simples breloques, qu'importe!)._

_Un élan de douleur me coupa la respiration. Je me laissai tomber au sol, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que je me réveille et que tout soit comme avant, que la douleur disparaisse pour ne plus jamais la ressentir._

_La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je refreinai la nausée qui me prenait et essayai de me redresser. Après plusieurs tentatives je réussis, me saisis du sac et fermai les yeux, espérant disparaître, car c'était bien là la seule chose qui me restait: l'espoir._

_C'était l'une des premières fois que j'utilisais ce pouvoir, je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'informer les autres de son apparition. Une petite voix me cria que je pouvais encore le faire, que je pouvais essayer de tout arranger, je la repoussai et fermai mon esprit, me sentant partir loin, très loin de là._

-Bella? Tu pleures! Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, s'excusa Tanya. Je secouai la tête, refusant de voir la triste réalité.

Il m'avait trahie. Il m'avait menti.

Les hommes étaient-ils tous des salops briseurs de cœur? Ou était-ce moi qui les poussais à faire cela?

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux et relevai le regard, croisant celui de Tanya. Je crispai les poings, sentant un besoin meurtrier me prendre, mes paumes commencèrent à chauffer, alors que le sang battait à un rythme effréné au niveau de mes tempes.

Je relevai la tête et évitai de justesse la main que Tanya voulait poser sur mon épaule. Si elle me touchait je risquais de craquer et de faire un carnage, et si je perdais le contrôle tout serait fini.

-Be…commença-t-elle, mais je la coupai en levant une de mes mains qui commençaient à devenir rougeâtre.

-Tais-toi, et s'il te plaît va-t-en, articulai-je doucement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, je me précipitai dans le premier magasin de vêtement qui se présenta à moi, j'attrapai un vêtement au passage et courus presque en direction des cabines d'essayage; la vendeuse ne m'arrêta pas, voyant que je tenais un article.

Une fois la porte de la cabine refermée, je me laissai glisser au sol et posai ma tête contre le mur. Les larmes continuaient de couler mais cela ne me soulageait pas. Je laissais malgré tout les sanglots prendre possession de moi. Chaque fibre de mon corps me faisait souffrir, ne cessant de me rappeler ce que je venais juste d'apprendre. Je posais ma main droite au niveau du cœur et la serrai, espérant faire cesser la douleur.

La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Un coup discret fut porté à la porte et, pendant une seconde, j'eus peur que ce soit Alice ou l'une des filles.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien? Questionna doucement la vendeuse, je ne lui répondis pas mais pris appuis sur le sol pour me relever.

Je plaçais mes deux mains au niveau du ventre, et cette fois-ci je n'arrêtai pas ma magie qui se répandit dans tout mon corps.

M'observant dans le miroir je vis mon reflet se modifier alors que les changements s'opéraient. Mes cheveux noirs de jais redevinrent châtain foncé avec quelques reflets auburn, mes yeux marrons/verts reprirent leur teinte chocolat alors que mes lèvres rose pâle se colorèrent de vermeil.

Je me concentrai, ignorant les coups frappés à la porte de la cabine, et laissai mon aura se déployer. Je ne pris pas la peine de l'admirer, comme je le faisais autrefois, et me projetai en direction de la villa des Cullen. J'entrai dans la maison sans frapper, pour trouver Jasper qui regardait la télévision dans le salon. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et se redressa en me dévisageant.

-Bella? Que s'est-il passé?

-M'a-t-il trompé? Ne le voyant pas répondre je commençai à m'énerver, je le fus encore plus quand j'entendis son téléphone sonner.

-Ne réponds pas, lui ordonnais-je. Etrangement, il m'obéit, se contentant de me fixer, alors que je me rapprochais de lui. J'agrippai sa chemise et le forçai à se baisser pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien.

-Je sais que tu es au courant sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça en voyant Tanya. Et puisque tu es le seul membre de cette famille à ne pas me prendre pour une putain de conne, je te pose cette question: Edward a-t-il, oui ou non, couché avec Tanya alors que nous étions déjà ensemble?

-Oui, murmura Jasper après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je le relâchai et ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir en quittant la ville. Je me doutais qu'il allait prévenir Alice, je me devais donc d'être rapide.

Je me projetai chez moi, fonçais dans ma chambre et attrapai quelques vêtements, ainsi que mes affaires de toilette. Je plaçai mon ordinateur portable au dessus du tout pour ne pas l'abîmer et partis à la recherche d'une feuille de papier.

L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines m'empêchait d'avoir mal, m'anesthésiant pour quelques temps. Je m'installai à mon bureau pour écrire une lettre à la seule personne qui méritait de véritables aux revoir.

_Charlie, je tiens tout d'abord à te dire que je suis désolée._

_Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu lira ma lettre jusqu'au bout, mais je te l'écris quand même, parce que même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

_Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai pas. Les cours étant finis, je peux me le permettre._

_Ne cherche pas à savoir la raison de mon départ._

_P.S: J'ai appris qu'Ethan allait venir vivre avec toi, je suis heureuse pour toi, et triste de ne pas avoir pu le connaître._

_Tu vas me manquer, chef Swan._

_Bella_

Je pris la lettre, attrapai mon sac et me projetai pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Arrivée devant la maison de Charlie, je vis que la voiture de patrouille n'était pas là. Je m'approchai de la porte et glissai la lettre dans la boite aux lettres.

Une larme glissa sur ma joue et tomba au sol.

Ne supportant pas de rester plus longtemps dans cette ville, je fermai les yeux en souhaitant disparaître une fois de plus.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me tenais dans une ruelle sombre. J'en sortis rapidement et marchai quelques minutes pour arriver dans une avenue bondée.

M'approchant du bord de la route, je tendis le bras et hélai le premier taxi qui passait. Prenant le chauffeur de vitesse, je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule.

-Amenez-moi dans l'hôtel le plus proche, s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et mit son compteur en route. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez à New-York, mademoiselle?

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à certaines de vos questions.**

**Isa à New York, c'est bizarre mais quand j'écris ça je pense automatiquement à Martine à la plage. ^^**

**Ouais donc je disais vous l'aviez pas vu venir le coup de New-York. :)**

**Si j'ai réussi à vous surprendre tant mieux sinon...**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Philae89, Emichlo, Alice, Lilia68 (ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire ^^), Lydie's, Adeline.L, Twiwoodlove, Bella-lili-rosecullensister et merci à Bellibella.**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Mélinda**_

Le regard fixé sur mon assiette, j'étais en train de vivre le pire anniversaire de ma vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Billie pour savoir qu'elle surveillait le moindre de mes gestes. Elle avait peur que je craque…et elle avait raison de se méfier, parce que coincée entre sa sœur et mon frère j'avais plus envie de crier qu'autre chose.

-Alors Mélinda, heureuse d'avoir seize ans? Me demanda doucement Helen. Je relevai légèrement la tête et adressai un sourire contrit à la mère de Billie.

-Je pourrais l'être plus, ma meilleure amie me manque, et malheureusement elle n'a pas pu être présente aujourd'hui, admis-je sans aucune honte. A ma gauche je sentis Christie se tendre, alors que les mains de Wyatt étaient crispées sur ses couverts.

Bien décidée à faire de ce dîner un enfer; je souris plus franchement et croisai le regard amusé de Chris. Il me connaissait bien et se doutait que je préparais quelque chose; mais lui, contrairement à Billie, ne fera rien pour m'arrêter.

Chris était très proche d'Isabella avant son départ, je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, comme Billie était celle de Wyatt. En apprenant son départ, il avait d'abord était triste avant d'être en colère contre son frère et Christie.

-Mélinda as-tu ouvert mon cadeau? Questionna Christie. Je lui adressai un regard mauvais. Elle me tendait vraiment une perche pour que je la batte!

-Non mais par contre j'ai un petit ami. Tu veux que je te le présente ou tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller toute seule? Cependant, j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu trop jeune pour toi…

Christie devint pâle et détourna la tête, retournant à son repas sans grand appétit. L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas très joyeuse, le devint encore moins.

-Mélinda…souffla Pénélope comme un avertissement. Je ne lui lançai pas un seul regard, et attrapai mon verre rempli de champagne pour ce jour exceptionnel.

Je repoussai mon assiette, n'ayant pas très faim, et observai le visage de chacune des personnes assises à la table. Il y avait les Jenkins, mes parents, mes frères, mes tantes, mes oncles, ainsi que mes cousines et mon unique cousin.

-C'est fou se qu'on s'amuse! M'exclamai-je soudainement. Toutes les têtes se relevèrent pour se tourner dans ma direction.

-Et moi qui pensais qu'avoir seize ans serait drôle… continuai-je. J'avais capté l'attention de tout le monde et cela me plaisait.

-Mélinda arrête de te plaindre s'il te plaît, et fais des efforts! Maman plongea son regard dans le mien; en refusant de baisser les yeux je la défiai.

-Je fais des efforts! Si je n'en faisais, il y aurait déjà deux personnes de moins à cette table. Malheureusement, même s'il s'agit de mon anniversaire je n'ai pas pu choisir les invités, répliquai-je, acide.

J'entendis un soupir venant de ma droite.

-Tu crois que ça nous amuse peut être? Tu penses sincèrement que l'on ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait? Wyatt semblait fatigué, las. En fait, il était ainsi depuis deux ans et demi, depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il l'avait perdue.

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que vous ressentez! J'ai perdu ma sœur à cause de toi et de cette traînée! Crachai-je.

-Mélinda! Maman venait de se lever, elle posa sa serviette sur la table avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. N'étant plus une petite fille, je ne me laissai pas impressionnée et m'appuyai sur le dossier de ma chaise, lui faisant signe de continuer.

-Excuse-toi, tout de suite! Papa se leva pour la soutenir; je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était bien un truc de parents ça: quand l'un échouait, l'autre s'empressait d'apparaître pour montrer qu'il était là pour le soutenir.

-Plutôt crever! Je préfère encore devenir amie avec Christie. Je me levai à mon tour, ne les quittant pas des yeux.

-Va dans ta chambre, tout de suite! Je posai à mon tour ma serviette sur la table, reculai ma chaise de manière à avoir de l'espace, fis une révérence exagérée et me relevai.

-Avec plaisir.

Je sortis du salon prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Je ne ménageai pas ma force puisque la porte sortit de ses gonds et tomba sur le sol.

Je me mis à rire, mais montai tout de même dans ma chambre, heureuse d'avoir réussi à pourrir l'ambiance.

Une fois allongée sur mon lit, j'arrêtai de rire et j'enfonçais la tête dans mes bras, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper. Depuis qu'Isabella était partie, je me sentais seule. C'était vers elle que je me tournais quand j'avais un problème: elle était la sœur que je n'avais pas eu.

Voilà deux ans et demi que je passais pour une adolescente rebelle qui voulait de l'attention, alors qu'au final, la seule chose que je demandais étais que l'on me rende Isa, ma sœur, mon amie.

Un coup discret fut porté à la porte. J'essuyai mes joues et m'appuyai contre la tête du lit, prenant une pose nonchalante.

-Entrez.

La tête de Chris passa dans l'entrebâillement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, j'avais eu peur que maman m'ait poursuivi jusque dans ma chambre pour me faire la leçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en venant s'installer sur le lit.

-Du tricot, cela ne se voit-il pas?

Ma répartie s'envola quand je croisai les yeux bleus de Chris. Il m'ouvrit ses bras où je me réfugiai.

-Elle me manque Chris, elle me manque terriblement, sanglotais-je, la tête calée contre le cou de mon frère. Il referma ses bras sur moi et se mit à me bercer.

-Je sais, je ressens là même chose, m'avoua-t-il. Surprise, je relevai la tête et croisai son regard embué de larmes contenues.

_-Vous n'êtes pas drôles! Grognai-je en fusillant du regard mes frères qui, négligemment installés sur le canapé, jouaient à la console._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Billie et Isabella. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire éblouissant que je rendis; elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front._

_-Et moi alors? Wyatt reposa sa manette et tendit ses bras à Isa. Je refermai mes bras autour de la taille de cette dernière et lançai un sourire moquer à mon frère._

_-Qu'as-tu encore fait? Demanda Isabella à Wyatt, qui leva ses mains en signe d'innocence._

_-Pourquoi est-ce toujours de ma faute? Geignit Wyatt en croisant les bras sur son torse, faussement vexé._

_Isabella se défit doucement de mon étreinte et se rapprocha de mon frère qui, la prenant par surprise, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'entraîna sur ses genoux, la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui._

_Je détournai le regard, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, quand je vis Wyatt caresser les fesses de sa petite amie. Non mais quel obsédé celui là!_

_De leurs côtés Chris et Billie avaient continué la partie de jeu vidéo après que Billie ait récupéré la manette de Wyatt._

_-Alors, que t'ont fait tes méchants et vilains grands frères? S'amusa Isabella en se retournant pour me faire face._

_-Ils refusent de m'emmener au centre commercial._

_-Wyatt!_

_Je ne sus pas si Isabella avait crié parce que Wyatt refusait de me conduire au centre commercial, ou si c'était parce qu'à cet instant il essayait de la déconcentrer en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou._

_-S'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir, dit Isabella. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder Wyatt qui ferma aussitôt les yeux, ne voulant pas céder devant ceux de sa petite amie. Je savais, d'après Isa, qu'il craquait à chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait ce regard. _

_Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de son petit ami, Isabella se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille; Wyatt ouvrit automatiquement les yeux et la dévisagea avant de soupirer._

_-C'est bon tu as gagné, allez viens Mélinda._

_Je sautillai sur place heureuse d'avoir, pour une fois, gagné face à mon grand frère._

_Chris, lui, totalement déconnecté de la scène, continuait de jouer avec Billie, ne se rendant même pas compte que l'espace entre eux deux avait petit à petit diminué._

J'esquissais un sourire amusé en y repensant: voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé, Chris et Billie se tournaient toujours autour, sauf qu'il y avait désormais une gêne entre eux. Chris en voulait à Christie alors que Billie soutenait sa sœur comme elle le pouvait.

Du coin de l'œil je vis des flammes apparaître dans un coin de ma chambre. Je me redressai rapidement.

-Chris!

Chris se leva à son tour en apercevant le démon et créa une boule d'énergie, prêt à le vaincre.

-Stop! On se calme, dit le démon. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, j'ai été envoyé pour vous transmettre quelque chose.

J'arquai un sourcil mais arrêtai tout de même Chris qui se préparait à lancer la boule d'énergie.

-Tu es Mélinda? Me demanda le démon; je hochai la tête. Avec un sourire, il sortit un paquet de sa poche qu'il déposa doucement par terre, ne prenant pas le risque de s'approcher.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il avait disparu.

J'échangeai un regard avec Chris avant de m'approcher de la boîte. C'était une boîte en velours rappelant les boîtes à bijoux.

-Mélinda, ne fais pas ça. Chris me prit la boîte des mains.

-Cela peut être dangereux, il faut prévenir les autres.

-Et pourquoi dois-je être entourée pour ouvrir un cadeau? Je voulus récupérer la boîte mais Chris leva le bras la rendant hors d'atteinte.

-Un cadeau qui a été apporté par un démon. Qui serait assez dingue pour utiliser ce moyen de livraison? Répliqua Chris.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit; Chris dut deviner à qui je pensais puisqu'il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu penses réellement qu'elle ferait ça? Voyons Mélinda, pourquoi le ferait-elle, et surtout, pourquoi un démon accepterait-il de faire ça pour elle?

-Cela fait deux ans et demi qu'on ne l'a pas vu, elle a pu changer! Je profitai de l'inattention de Chris pour récupérer mon bien et l'ouvrir avant qu'il n'ait pu m'en empêcher.

Une boule de lumière s'échappa de la boîte, j'entendis plus que je ne vis Chris ouvrir la porte.

-Maman! Cria-t-il. Aussitôt des pas précipités se firent entendre.

-Mélinda ne bouge pas!

Je réussis enfin à quitter la boule du regard pour le poser sur maman; derrière elle se trouvaient tante Phoebe, tante Paige, papa, Wyatt, Billie, Christie et Chris.

_-Mélinda, _souffla une voix que je reconnus tout de suite; ma main s'avança d'elle-même vers la sphère lumineuse.

-Non! Cria Wyatt en passant devant maman. Il voulut m'arrêter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide: mes doigts étaient déjà entrés en contact avec la sphère qui s'illumina encore plus. Je fermai les yeux, ne supportant pas la trop forte luminosité.

_-Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais oublier ce jour unique? Susurra une voix amusée._ Je me tendis et rouvris les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

_-Ne me cherche pas je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je voulais juste que tu ais ton cadeau et te dire que je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Vis ta vie et profites-en à fond. Fais en sorte de ne jamais rien regretter._

-Isabella. Souffla Billie, la sphère sembla l'entendre puisqu'elle s'approcha.

_-Coucou petite sœur, je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je tenais juste à te dire que tu me manques toi aussi._

La lumière de la sphère diminua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement éteinte. Je me penchai et attrapai la boîte qui était maintenant ouverte. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvaient une chaîne et un pendentif. Je pris doucement le pendentif dans mes mains pour l'étudier, c'était un cœur en or blanc dans lequel se tenait un petit ange.

-Mélinda? Murmura Billie en s'approchant de moi, elle paraissait encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ouvris ma paume, lui montrant le pendentif.

-Elle ne m'a pas oubliée.

La seconde d'après la porte de ma chambre claquait: Wyatt avait craqué et était parti.

Pour la première fois en deux ans et demi j'eus de la peine pour lui.

**J'avoue sans honte qu'écrire les répliques bidons de Mélinda l'ado rebelle m'a fait beaucoup rire.**

**A la prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Lydie's, Evermore04, Emichlo, Twiwoodlove, Adeline.L, Lilia68 ainsi que le lecteur qui n'a pas laissé son pseudo.**

**Un grand merci à Bellibella. ^^**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Isabella**_

-Le paquet vient d'être livré, annonça le démon qui venait d'apparaître. Il s'inclina légèrement face à moi. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

-Parfait, tu peux disposer.

Ne perdant pas de temps, le démon disparut. Je me relevai de mon fauteuil et me tournai vers la baie vitrée, admirant ainsi le coucher du soleil. C'était l'un de mes rituels: j'aimais voir la lumière diminuer pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Un rire amusé me coupa dans ma contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Enzo? Je soupirai, mais regagnai tout de même le siège que je venais de quitter.

-Tu les fais tous fuir.

Enzo sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de moi, s'appuyant contre mon bureau. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui dire de bouger, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces démons sont tous des lâches, grognai-je en me calant contre le dossier du siège, sans quitter mon invité des yeux.

-Si tu les vois ainsi, pourquoi as-tu accepté de t'allier à eux?

J'eus un rire moqueur. Voilà ce qui finira par perdre Enzo: sa curiosité. Il posait toujours trop de questions et sur des sujets qui ne le regardaient pas. Un jour, il sera puni de son effronterie. Je répondis tout de même à sa question, n'ayant rien à cacher.

-Nous combattons dans un but commun. Les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent ne peuvent que m'être utiles.

-J'ai fais des recherches sur ce que tu m'as demandé, reprit Enzo, après quelques minutes de silence.

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

-Il commence à se cacher, je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Je hochai la tête, pensive. Voilà qui risquait de contrecarrer mes plans…

-Ne relâchez pas la surveillance. Mets un groupe de traqueurs sur le coup. Préviens-les que je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent repérer, sifflai-je. Ma voix était sèche, mais je savais que c'était la seule manière pour qu'Enzo me prenne au sérieux et m'obéisse. Il hocha la tête.

D'un mouvement de la main, je le fis disparaître, me retrouvant une nouvelle fois seule.

L'un des derniers rayons du soleil frappa la bague qui était posée sur mon bureau; j'eus une grimace en voyant les diamants s'illuminer.

Voilà six mois que j'avais quitté Forks, cela faisait aussi six mois que je vivais ici, à New York. J'avais une fois de plus changé de nom, sauf que cette fois-ci j'avais conservé mon apparence.

Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté de voir de nouveau une inconnue dans le miroir: j'avais vécu cela pendant deux ans, et je savais à quel point cela était difficile. Je n'étais définitivement pas prête à revivre cette situation, je ne voulais plus avoir l'impression de ne pas être complète.

Pendant deux ans je m'étais cachée, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. J'avais laissé les Cullen me commander, décidant pour moi à la moindre occasion. Bien sûr, je tenais toujours à eux, et une part de moi les aimera toujours, mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les décisions que j'avais prises, les paroles que j'avais prononcées; je n'étais pas moi-même durant cette période, j'en avais maintenant conscience.

Dès mon arrivée à New York, je m'étais reprise en main, ne laissant pas la tristesse m'envahir. Un sourire amer étira mes lèvres quand je me rendis compte que j'avais de l'expérience en la matière.

J'avais, à de nombreuses reprises, été tentée de me laisser contrôler par la colère. Mais je m'étais toujours reprise à tant. Je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Aux côtés des Halliwell, j'avais appris une chose: notre rôle n'était pas de punir les coupables, mais de protéger les innocents.

C'était une règle que j'avais toujours eu du mal à tenir, même aujourd'hui je ne la respectais pas vraiment. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas créé des alliances aussi surprenantes que dangereuses; alliances qui m'étaient très bénéfiques. Grâce à elles j'allais pouvoir détruire un mal, et ainsi protéger les miens.

Un sentiment de rage commença à monter en moi quand je pensais au futur combat. Je serrai les poings, contenant mon impatience. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la satisfaction que je ressentirai en voyant tous ces démons mourir, en les imaginant brûler et se consumer dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Quand mon regard se posa sur l'horloge, je fus surprise de voir qu'il était déjà minuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne voyais pas le temps passer, et c'était assez dérangeant: j'allais être en retard à la réunion.

J'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau et passai la main à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, faisant apparaître mon athamé. Je relevais mon jean pour placer le poignard contre mon mollet et partis en me projetant.

En six mois, j'avais pris le temps de réactiver mes pouvoirs. J'avais également appris à me servir de ma force de projection qui m'était très utile. Ressentir le pouvoir couler dans mes veines était une sensation grisante, qui m'avait manquée pendant ma disparition du monde magique.

Par simple curiosité, je m'étais renseignée sur les pouvoirs de Billie et Christie, et sur l'évolution de leur potentiel magique. Les informations que j'avais recueillies m'avaient appris que le pouvoir principal de Billie était la télékinésie tandis que celui de Christie était la pyrokinésie. J'avais ressenti une pointe de jalousie en l'apprenant. Elles possédaient toutes deux de puissants pouvoirs offensifs, alors que le mien n'était même pas défensif.

Peu de temps après cette découverte, j'avais acquis une nouvelle capacité. Je possédais un bouclier mental qui, avec beaucoup de concentration de ma part, devenait physique. Je n'étais pas tellement surprise par ce don, après tout Edward n'avait jamais réussi à lire dans mon esprit.

Je fronçai les sourcils en m'apercevant que les lanternes disposées le long du chemin étaient éteintes. J'avançai le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à entendre des bruits de lutte. J'allai m'en mêler, quand un cri familier retentit.

-CHRIS! ATTENTION! Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix de ma sœur. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de voir des Halliwell combattrent mes « alliés ». J'hésitai entre partir et rester pour me battre à distance. Je regardai la scène une nouvelle fois et grimaçai, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas partir. Je me glissai silencieusement dans un coin de la grotte, espérant ne pas me faire repérer, et j'assistai aux combats, je ne savais toujours pas qui aider.

Mon regard se posa sur le parchemin se trouvant sur la table. Je ravalai un juron: il ne fallait surtout pas que les Halliwell tombent dessus. Sur ce parchemin se trouvait le nom de chaque personne faisant partie de ce nouvel ordre. Je devais le récupérer le plus rapidement possible! Ne pouvant agir dans la seconde, j'assistai au combat dans mon coin, silencieuse et inactive.

Billie combattit un démon dont elle se débarrassa rapidement, puis je la vis courir pour aider Christie qui, encerclée par trois adversaires, n'arrivait pas à faire face. Chris était entouré de deux autres démons alors que dans un coin de la pièce Wyatt se chargeait d'éliminer les trois qui restaient. J'évitai de détailler ce dernier et reportai mon attention sur la seule sœur qui comptait à mes yeux: un démon venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'étendis mon bouclier jusqu'à elle, la protégeant, tout en envoyant le démon s'écraser contre un mur.

J'espérais que mon acte soit passé inaperçu; ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Après s'être débarrassée des démons restants, mon ancienne famille se réunit au centre de la pièce.

-Qui est-là? Demanda Christie. De ma place, j'entendis parfaitement la pointe de défi dans sa voix. Je laissai échapper un ricanement qui attira leur attention dans ma direction.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Wyatt ne se décide à avancer. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me projetai derrière eux, tout en retenant ma respiration. Saisissant le parchemin, je partis le plus rapidement possible.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée chez moi que je laissai la pression redescendre. J'avais failli me faire prendre. Appuyée contre le mur je repris ma respiration.

Je finis par me relever. Faisant partie de l'ordre, je me devais de connaître l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Enzo, murmurais-je. La fatigue m'envahissait petit à petit.

Le démon apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-Deux fois dans la même journée, continue comme ça et je vais commencer à croire que je suis devenu important à tes yeux.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, le faisant déglutir. Il ne perdit pourtant pas son sourire, malgré sa peur apparente.

-La grotte a été attaquée.

L'air amusé d'Enzo disparut, alors qu'un pli soucieux apparaissait sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce…, commença-t-il, mais je le coupai d'un geste de la main.

-On s'en moque! Contente toi d'aller voir combien de démons sont morts et reviens me faire ton rapport.

Sans prendre le temps de me répondre, il disparut dans la seconde.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, laissant mes affaires au sol, et je partis en direction de la douche, abandonnant mon athamé sur un meuble.

L'eau chaude me remit les idées en place. Je ne comprenais pas ce que faisaient les Halliwell ici. Comment avaient-ils pu trouver la grotte?

Je sortis de la douche, me vêtis rapidement et retournai sur mon fauteuil, attendant les nouvelles qui ne seraient certainement pas réjouissantes.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

_**Billie**_

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Piper. Je grimaçai. On avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là!

-Le parchemin a disparu, avoua Chris, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Face à nous les sœurs échangèrent un regard, tandis que derrière elles Léo fronçait les sourcils.

-Mais comment?

-Mystère et boule de gomme, grogna Wyatt.

-Le parchemin était à côté de nous, et la seconde d'après il avait disparu, expliquai-je.

-Un leurre? Phoebe se retourna vers Léo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers nous. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre?

Je croisai le regard de Chris, tandis que Wyatt prenait la parole.

-On a entendu un rire, ça a détourné notre attention. Au final, il n'y avait personne, et le parchemin n'était plus à sa place.

-Il y avait trop peu de démons, murmura Christie à mes côtés.

-Et alors? Je fronçai les sourcils ne voyant pas où était le problème.

-Ils savaient que vous alliez venir…commença Paige, avant d'être reprise par Piper.

-Ou alors, ils étaient bien organisés, et savaient où aller en cas d'attaque. Il faut trouver leur nouvelle planque, conclut l'aînée des sœurs, provoquant les grognements de Chris et Wyatt.

-Génial, c'est reparti pour un tour! Râla Wyatt. Il se releva du canapé où nous étions installés, et partit en s'éclipsant.

Piper laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Léo s'approcha d'elle immédiatement, alors que Phoebe posa une main compatissante sur son épaule..

-Il faut lui laisser du temps, Piper.

-Cela fait deux ans et demi, Phoebe! Du temps, il en a eu! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne sera plus jamais comme avant sauf si… Piper ne termina pas sa phrase et ferma les yeux. Je sentis Christie se tendre. Voulant la rassurer, j'attrapai sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts.

-Sauf si elle revient, termina Paige en soupirant.

Je savais qu'elle et Isa n'avaient jamais été réellement proches; le caractère impulsif de Paige ne concordait pas avec le calme d'Isabella.

Ma sœur me manquait terriblement. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à ma jumelle.

-Billie? Je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'à part Chris et moi il n'y avait plus personne dans le grenier.

-Tout va bien? Je haussai les épaules et le dévisageai quelques secondes.

-Elle te manque? Demandais-je soudainement.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Chris arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas à ma question.

-Elle était ma meilleure amie.

-Elle l'est toujours. Je vis ses poings se fermer avant qu'il ne se lève.

-Bonne nuit Billie. Il s'était déjà éclipsé avant que je puisse lui répondre.

Je fermai les yeux laissant couler quelques larmes. J'aimerais tant que tout redevienne comme avant.

_-Debout les mar…où est Isa? _

_J'ouvris un œil en grognant. Chris était du genre matinal, il adorait venir nous réveiller, Isa et moi, sachant que nous étions toutes les deux d'une humeur massacrante au réveil._

_-Où veux-tu qu'elle soit à … je regardai le réveil…sept heures trente du matin._

_J'écarquillai les yeux et lançai un regard furieux à Chris qui retenait son rire. _

_-Tu as osé me réveiller à sept heures et demi, un samedi matin? Articulai-je doucement. Chris recula légèrement, avant de se mettre à courir._

_Je me levai rapidement et le poursuivis, sans faire attention aux bruits que nous causions._

_-Tu vas me le payer Christopher Perry Halliwell! Criai-je en me lançant à sa recherche._

J'eus un sourire en repensant à se souvenir.

À cette époque nous étions tous heureux. A cette époque nous étions tous ensemble.

**Alors? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Evermore04, Lydie's, Twiwoodlove, Emichlo, Alice et Adeline.L**.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous/toutes! ^^**

**Je sais que cela ne va pas plaire mais je reprends les cours demain ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour écrire, la publication sera donc moins rapide.**

**Un grand merci à Bellibella qui a prit comme résolution de ne plus jamais boire du Jack daniels, je suis de tout cœur avec toi! =)**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Isabella**_

-Nous ne pouvons même plus aller retrouver les nôtres, la situation devient invivable! S'énerva un démon. Les autres membres de l'ordre, installés autour de ma grande table de salon, acquiescèrent.

La réunion venait à peine de commencer et déjà les démons se plaignaient. Je pris un air impassible en les écoutant.

-Calmez-vous! Ordonnai-je. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Je me levai de ma chaise et fis le tour de la table, tout en réfléchissant.

-Il faut peut-être laisser les choses se tasser, proposa courageusement un autre. Je lui lançai un regard perçant, il déglutit difficilement avant de se ratatiner sur son siège.

-Les Halliwell n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils ne nous auront pas débusqués. Je laissai mon regard se promener sur la pièce, se posant quelques fois sur les démons.

-Que proposes-tu? Demanda Enzo; appuyé contre un mur il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-Il faut établir le contact. Un concert de protestations accueillit ma décision. Je levai la main, les faisant taire une fois de plus.

-Je pensais que les Halliwell n'étaient pas prêts? S'opposa le démon Bayemon (démon d'occident).

-Ils ne le sont pas, admis-je avant de reprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra prendre contact avec le plus ouvert d'entre eux: Léo.

-Pourquoi lui? Je ne fis pas attention à cette remarque et continuai.

-A une époque il fut un Fondateur, il sera le plus apte à nous comprendre et à faire entendre raison à sa famille.

-Tu as l'air de bien les connaître. Je m'approchai du démon qui affichait un air moqueur et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Mettrais-tu en doute ma loyauté? Oserais-tu faire cela alors que c'est grâce à moi que cet ordre existe? C'est grâce à moi que toi et tes semblables êtes toujours en vie, ne l'oublie jamais!

Je me redressai et dévisageai chacun d'entre eux.

-Aucun de vous n'a besoin de savoir qui je suis. Ma nature et la cause que je sers ne concernent que moi. Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous partageons un but commun; les Halliwell le partagent aussi. Pour mener cette guerre ils auront besoin de notre aide, comme nous allons avoir besoin de la leur.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour t'approcher de Léo? Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en charger. Je m'amusai de la crainte qui venait de s'installer parmi eux. Je rencontrai le regard d'Enzo.

-Enzo? Demandai-je. Je savais qu'il accepterait: il acceptait toujours.

-J'accepte, j'irais parler à Léo. D'après ce que je sais il est pacifiste, je ne risquerais donc rien.

-Parfait.

Comprenant que la réunion était terminée, les démons partirent.

Il ne restait plus qu'Enzo et moi. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Bien entendu, ils ne doivent rien savoir à propos de mon identité, lui dis-je.

-Dois-je en conclure qu'ils te connaissent? De toute façon, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles réellement. Que pourrais-je leur dire? Il se pencha vers moi, nos visages n'étant plus éloignés que de quelques centimètres.

-Tu connais mon prénom, c'est bien assez. D'ailleurs, tu ne dois jamais le prononcer quand l'un d'eux est présent. Que dis-je? Tu ne dois jamais le prononcer! Personne ne doit savoir.

Enzo ne répondit pas, se penchant davantage, il déposa un baiser juste au-dessous de mon oreille. Je voulus m'éloigner de lui, ne souhaitant pas céder à mes pulsions, mais il m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par la taille. Il me colla contre lui et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Laisse toi aller, tu en meurs d'envie, susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je luttai contre mes hormones une demie seconde, abandonnant le combat presque instantanément; je plaquai davantage Enzo contre le mur et pris possession de ses lèvres.

_**Alice**_

-Tu vois quelque chose? Me demanda Edward pour la millième fois. Je le fusillai du regard.

-Si je voyais quelque chose tu serais le premier à le savoir, grognai-je. Jasper posa sa main sur la mienne et entrelaça nos doigts, essayant de me calmer.

-Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver les enfants, cela ne nous ramènera pas Bella. Esmée vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward.

-On n'en serait pas là s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie, criai-je en me levant. Edward fit de même me dominant de toute sa taille.

-Comme on n'en serait pas là si tu étais restée avec Bella pendant votre après-midi shopping! Répliqua-t-il. Je posai mes mains sur les hanches.

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que Tanya n'était pas au courant sur le fait qu'elle devait fermer sa gueule! Après l'avoir tronchée, tu as du oublier de le lui dire!

-Qui, à l'arrivée de Tanya, ne cessait de vanter ses qualités à Bella?

Je crispai mes poings, me retenant de le frapper, Jasper dut le sentir puisqu'il se leva et m'attrapa par la taille.

-Entre Bella et Tanya mon choix est vite fait, crachai-je.

-Le mien aussi.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Tanya rentra dans la pièce suivie d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

Mon frère leva un regard plein d'espoir dans ma direction.

-Alors?

-Toujours rien, Emmett, je suis désolée. Il baissa la tête laissant s'affaisser ses épaules.

-C'est bizarre comme tu es agréable avec lui et pas avec moi… Le Edward sarcastique m'énervait encore plus que le Edward empressé.

-Va te faire foutre Edward! Et puis Emmett n'a pas baisé une autre femme une semaine avant de demander la main de sa compagne!

-Waouhh que de vulgarités Alice! Ne supportant plus son masque d'arrogance, je tendis mes mains pour l'étrangler, mais Rosalie attrapa mes mains au vol, alors que Jasper me tirait en arrière jusqu'à ce que l'on soit en dehors de la maison.

Loin d'être calmée, je tapai dans une pierre, me moquant de ruiner mes Louboutins. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, faisant apparaître un sourire diabolique sur mon visage; Jasper le vit puisqu'il eut un regard légèrement effrayé.

-Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit, je tiens à dire que je préfère largement la "Alice en colère" à celle "psychopathe".

Un rire amusé m'échappa alors que je laissai mon regard parcourir le terrain. Je me mis à courir; récupérant mon butin; mon mari écarquilla les yeux en me voyant faire.

-Alice…NON! Cria-t-il.

Trop tard, j'avais déjà lancé la pierre en direction de la Volvo. Elle alla s'écraser sur le toit de la voiture, brisant toutes les vitres. Edward sortit immédiatement de la maison en entendant mes pensées que j'avais réussi à cacher jusqu'ici.

-Alice, tu n'as pas fais ça?

-En plus d'être stupide il devient sourd, me moquai-je.

_**Billie**_

Je m'approchai discrètement de Wyatt qui, planté devant la fenêtre, admirait le levé du soleil. Nous venions de passer la nuit à travailler sur l'ordre.

-Tu peux venir Billie, je ne vais pas te mordre, dit-il.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allai me poster à ses côtés.

-J'aimerais te demander si tu vas bien, mais nous connaissons tout deux la réponse, soufflai-je. Un rire amer secoua mon meilleur ami qui croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Penses-tu qu'elle va revenir? Me demanda-t-il. Je tournai la tête, croisant ainsi son regard, et lui lançai un sourire malicieux, espérant lui remonter le moral.

-Si Isa ne revient pas d'elle-même, j'irai la chercher, je la trouverai, lui botterai le cul et la ramènerai ici par la peau des fesses.

Ma réplique aurait pu le faire sourire s'il n'avait pas grimacé en entendant le diminutif de ma sœur.

-Maman vous attend en bas.

Mélinda se tenait à l'entrée du grenier, elle dévisagea son frère avant de faire demi-tour.

-Elle me déteste, murmura-t-il. Je plaçai une main sur son épaule.

-Mais non, c'est sa colère qui la fait agir ainsi, essayai-je de le rassurer. J'allais me retourner pour descendre au salon, mais je m'arrêtai au bout de quelques pas. Wyatt qui me suivait s'arrêta lui aussi.

-Billie?

-Quand Isa sera de retour, évite de faire la même connerie. Je ne t'ai pas tué la première fois, mais blesse l'une de mes sœurs et, meilleur ami ou non, je m'occupe de toi.

-Si je blesse à nouveau Isa, je jure que je m'occupe moi-même de mon cas.

Je ne pus lui répondre qu'il m'avait déjà dépassée. Je m'empressai de le suivre, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de Piper.

Toute la famille Halliwell était déjà installée sous la véranda. J'arquai un sourcil: les réunions de ce genre n'étaient qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Christie qui m'avait gardé une place. Piper se leva, suivie de Léo, pour se placer au milieu du cercle que nous formions.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi rapidement.

-Piper, Léo, y a-t-il un problème? S'inquiéta Phoebe.

-Léo a été contacté par un membre de l'ordre, expliqua Piper.

Personne ne parla, trop surpris par la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Paige, posant à voix haute la question que nous nous posions tous.

-Il voulait m'expliquer leur véritable but et, s'il ne m'a pas menti, leur aide nous sera précieuse.

-Que veulent-ils?

-La même chose que nous: détruire la Triade. Celle-ci est devenue trop gênante pour certains démons, ils souhaitent donc l'anéantir.

-Et bien sûr, ils veulent notre aide, chuchota Chris en se frottant les yeux.

-Que leur as-tu répondu? Osais-je demander.

-Je leur ai dit que j'allais vous en parler, mais qu'une alliance entre nos deux « familles » sera peut-être impossible.

-Pourquoi? Questionna Mélinda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce sont des démons, lui répondit Wyatt.

-Ils veulent la mort de la Triade, nous la voulons aussi, articula-t-elle doucement. Si je ne connaissais pas Mélinda, j'aurais peut-être été effrayée en voyant son regard à cet instant.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Mélinda, dit Piper.

-De toute façon, avec vous c'est toujours compliqué quand ce n'est pas l'enfant sacré qui pose la question, s'énerva la jeune Halliwell en se levant.

Piper ne pu prendre la parole que sa fille avait déjà quitté la pièce. Je voulus me lever pour la suivre, mais un vertige me força à me rasseoir. Une migraine commença à se faire sentir, mais fut presque aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment de bien être et de chaleur.

-Billie, s'inquiéta Christie en me voyant poser mes mains sur les tempes. Avant que je puisse lui répondre mon téléphone vibra, je l'attrapai rapidement et lus le message.

Si je n'avais pas été assise, je pense que je me serais évanouie; je relus le message, plusieurs fois, avant de réellement le comprendre.

_A noël petite sœur._

_Isa_

Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur le calendrier accroché au mur, nous étions le quatre décembre.

Dans vingt et un jours, je la reverrai.

Dans vingt et un jours, elle rentrera.

**Surprise! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Twiwoodlove, Alice, Lydie's, Adeline.L, Evermore04 et Emichlo.**

**Adeline.L: J'aimerai te répondre mais je ne peux pas de peur de trop en révéler. N'en veux pas trop à Christie, ils étaient deux après tout. =)  
**

**Je souhaite vraiment vous remercier, vous êtes là depuis le début!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

**Chapitre 7**

**Billie**

Mon téléphone vibra mais je refusai l'appel. Cela faisait quatre jours que j'ignorais les Halliwell. Après avoir reçu le message d'Isa, je m'étais dépêchée de partir sans leur donner d'explication; même Christie ne savait pas de quoi il retournait.

-Billie? Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard chocolat de ma mère.

-Wyatt et Chris t'attendent au salon. Je grimaçai et cachai ma tête sous l'oreiller.

-Dis-leur que je dors, grognai-je.

-Vraiment? Je ne savais pas que tu parlais en dormant, s'amusa Wyatt. Je tournai la tête, refusant de les voir.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Billie que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à nos appels? Me demanda doucement Chris.

Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux. Je me redressai sur mon lit, gardant malgré tout la tête baissée.

-Je suis désolée les gars, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, expliquai-je.

Une main se posa sous mon menton et me força à relever la tête, Chris me regardait avec inquiétude, tout comme Wyatt qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Réfléchir à propos de quoi?

Mon regard se posa sur Wyatt et je me mordis la lèvre, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il allait réagir en apprenant le retour d'Isabella.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai reçu un message qui m'a perturbée. Rien de bien grave.

Je me maudis de leur mentir de cette manière. Je vis les deux frères échanger un regard avant que mon meilleur ami ne me tende la main.

-Si ce n'est pas important tu peux donc venir avec nous au manoir.

J'hésitai avant d'hocher la tête: je n'étais pas sûre que leur dire maintenant soit la bonne solution. Ne pouvais-je pas attendre jusqu'au vingt-quatre décembre?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention quand Chris s'éclipsa en me tenant le bras. Voyant que le salon du manoir était vide, je montai silencieusement au grenier, suivie par les héritiers Halliwell.

Dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, Piper releva la tête du pendule et me dévisagea; mal à l'aise je détournai le regard.

-Bonjour, dis-je simplement, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Paige apparue dans le grenier, les bras chargés de grimoires. Elle sourit en me voyant:

-Tiens, une revenante! Je sursautais en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi.

-Billie tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Wyatt et Chris ne me quittaient pas du regard. Mon sourire, que j'essayais de rendre rassurant, devait davantage ressembler à une grimace vu leur air peu convaincu.

Je me relevai rapidement et attrapai un livre au passage.

-Il fait beau, nous sommes tous en vie, quel problème pourrait-il y avoir? Alors, sur quoi travaillez-vous? Demandais-je nerveusement.

J'espérai qu'ils n'insisteraient pas, j'avais toujours étais une piètre menteuse, et d'habitude je n'arrivais pas à garder un secret. C'est pour cette raison que je m'étais éloignée des Halliwell, j'avais peur de craquer à chaque fois que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Nous sommes toujours sur la piste de l'ordre, m'apprit Piper. Je devais devenir paranoïaque, car je sentis de la suspicion dans ses paroles, comme si elle savait que je cherchais à leur cacher quelque chose.

-Qu'avez-vous décidés de faire?

-Nous avons accepté de les rencontrer pour discuter, une simple rencontre sans engagement. Paige tendit une pile de livres à Chris et Wyatt qui s'empressèrent de les feuilleter.

-Que cherchez-vous?

Je voulais me remettre à niveau, j'avais loupé tellement de choses en quatre jours.

-Le membre que Léo a rencontré a refusé de nous donner le nom de son chef, il assure qu'il ne le connaît pas, mais nous ne le croyions pas. S'il refuse de nous dire qui dirige les démons, c'est qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher. J'avais la maudite impression que le regard de Piper était encore plus perçant qu'à son habitude.

-Et donc, vous cherchez qui pourrait être à la tête de l'ordre pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, compris-je.

-Tu as tout compris, Billie the kid! Wyatt ne releva pas la tête de son livre. J'aurais pu croire qu'il était concentré s'il n'arborait pas un sourire malicieux en employant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné. J'attrapai un livre et lui lançai à la tête, l'évitant facilement il se mit à rire.

-Stupide Halliwell, sifflai-je.

-Hey! S'indigna mon meilleur ami, je l'ignorai et replongeai dans la lecture de mon livre. En tournant la page, je tombai sur un texte qui traitait des Grimlocks.

_-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivis, demanda Christie._

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais si c'est le cas on est vraiment mal._

_Je croisai le regard anxieux de ma jumelle. Appuyée contre un mur, Isabella reprenait son souffle après notre course._

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, je croisai les doigts priant pour que ce ne soit pas des démon.._

_-Elles doivent être par ici, siffla une voix mauvaise. _

_-Merde! Chuchotai-je. Nous n'avions vraiment pas de chance. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Fermant les yeux, je serrai mon poignard de toute mes forces, me préparant à l'utiliser._

_-Hey, les gars, attendez-nous! Plaisanta une voix amusée. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux._

_-Tu vois ça, Wyatt. Ces démons n'ont vraiment aucun respect., s'amusa une autre._

_-Halliwell? Isabella se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait, je l'imitai, tout comme Christie. _

_-Ce sont des sorciers, chuchota Christie en voyant Chris lancer une boule d'énergie sur un démon._

_Ni Isa ni moi ne prîmes la peine de lui répondre, trop occupées à regarder ce qui était en train de se passer. Je retins un cri quand un autre Grimlock apparut derrière Wyatt. Isa réagit rapidement, elle me prit le poignard des mains, se mit à découvert et le lança sur le démon._

_-Jenkins! S'exclama Wyatt en voyant qui venait de le sauver._

_-Halliwell. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Isa s'approcher de lui et ramasser le couteau qui était tombé au sol à la mort du démon._

_Chris se débarrassa du dernier qui restait et s'approcha de ma sœur._

_-Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-il._

_-La même chose que vous, répondis-je en sortant de ma cachette._

-Les Grimlock te font sourire? me demanda Paige en s'installant à mes cotés.

-Non, c'est…je repensais juste au premier combat Halliwell/Jenkins. Cette nuit-là, Isa a sauvé la vie de Wyatt.

-Il ne nous l'a jamais dit! J'esquissai un sourire amusé en voyant Chris et Wyatt se chamailler pour le même livre.

-Des tas de choses n'ont jamais étés dites, murmurai-je.

Je replongeai dans mon livre, faisant comprendre à Paige que je n'ajouterai rien de plus.

Nous avons passé la matinée à chercher qui pourrait bien être à la tête de l'ordre, mais aucun démon ne correspondait vraiment.

-J'en ai marre, se plaignit Chris. Je l'observai, amusée.

-Tu en as marre, ou tu as faim?

-Les deux! Me répondit-il en se frottant le ventre. Je levai les yeux au ciel, Chris était un vrai goinfre.

-Billie! Cria Mélinda en pénétrant dans le grenier.

-Oui? Le regard qu'elle me lança m'indiqua qu'elle savait pour Isabella, je déglutis difficilement.

-Tu sais.

-Non, tu crois? Pendant combien de temps allais-tu nous le cacher? Elle s'avança vers moi sous les regards surpris de sa famille. Je me relevai rapidement et fis quelques pas en arrière, de manière à m'éloigner d'elle. Malheureusement pour moi, Mélinda avait hérité du pouvoir de sa mère, et pouvait donc décider de me blesser à tout instant.

-J'avais prévu de vous le dire. Je voulais qu'elle se calme avant de lui expliquer mon point de vue.

-Quand? Le vingt-quatre? Pour qu'on est juste le temps de digérer la nouvelle? Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et fit exploser un coussin, je sursautai en la voyant faire. Note à moi-même: ne jamais plus rien cacher à la fille de Piper.

-Mélinda! Sa mère se leva et s'interposa entre nous. Nullement impressionnée, Mélinda voulut se rapprocher davantage, mais elle en fut empêchée par ses frères qui lui attrapèrent chacun un bras.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dis-je.

-Alors pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit? Répliqua-t-elle. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

-Comprends moi Mélinda, je suis perdue. J'avais besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Pense à ton frère, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir: je voulais y aller doucement.

Mélinda secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. D'un geste sec et précis elle se défit de l'emprise de ses frères et quitta le grenier sans me jeter un regard.

À peine eut-elle quitté la pièce que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Que nous caches-tu Billie?

-Je…c'est…euh…vous voyiez quoi.

-Non...non, on ne voit pas du tout, mais on aimerait bien. Le sarcasme de Paige ne m'atteint pas.

Je fermai les yeux, m'apprêtant à lâcher la bombe, mais avant cela je rouvris un œil.

-Chris, tiens Wyatt s'il te plaît, grimaçai-je. Connaissant mon meilleur ami, il serait bien capable de faire le tour du monde pour retrouver ma sœur.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Fais-le! M'obéissant Chris attrapa le bras droit de Wyatt.

-Je…Isa va bientôt revenir.

Je me repliai sur moi-même m'attendant à une explosion de cris. Mais au contraire, personne ne parla, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

-Quand? La voix de Wyatt était incertaine, je soufflai en ouvrant les yeux. Il était pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, Chris ne le lâchait pas des yeux; Paige avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche alors que Piper se rapprocha de son fils pour lui attraper le deuxième bras.

-Elle m'a dit que nous nous reverrions le vingt-cinq décembre, avouai-je.

-Lâchez-moi. Inquiets de voir Wyatt si calme, Piper et Chris obtempérèrent. Dès qu'ils le firent, celui-ci s'éclipsa.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

Cette année, les fêtes de fin d'année promettaient d'être spectaculaires.

**Alors?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Emichlo, Adeline.L, Evermore04, Twiwoodlove et Lydie's. Et un grand merci à Bellibella (ton conseil m'a beaucoup aidé).  
**

**J'avais prévu de ne poster le chapitre que demain mais bon j'ai craqué, j'étais trop impatiente d'avoir vos avis! =)  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Mélinda**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

J'arrivai dans la salle à manger où étaient déjà installés mes frères, ma mère, Christie et Billie. Je m'assis sans dire un mot, toujours en colère contre cette dernière.

-Mélinda…commença-t-elle. Je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard noir, la faisant taire. Maman soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Billie n'y est pour rien Mélinda, il faut que tu le comprennes.

Je serrai les dents, ne lui répondant pas. Face à mes parents, j'avais décidé d'adopter une nouvelle attitude: l'indifférence. Dès que j'avais le malheur de faire un écart de conduite j'étais sanctionnée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chris et Wyatt. Je serais donc irréprochable, sans pour autant redevenir celle que j'étais.

Chris me lança un regard d'avertissement. S'il comprenait ma colère envers notre frère, il n'approuvait pas mon attitude envers maman. Je lui fis un sourire narquois et me servis une tasse de thé.

-De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée? Demandais-je du ton le plus mielleux que j'avais en réserve. Je vis Christie retenir une grimace avant de me répondre.

-Nous discutions de l'ordre. Je pris un air surpris.

-Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez tous en train de parler d'Isabella… Vous devez être fous de joie de la voir revenir, surtout toi Christie. Avant son départ vous étiez extrêmement proches, je me souviens même que vous aviez tendance à tout partager.

Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres en voyant qu'elle avait saisi le sous-entendu.

-Mélinda, siffla Wyatt. Je me retournai vers lui et posai les mains sur mon cœur.

-Oui cher-grand-frère-de-mon-cœur, que puis-je faire pour toi? Attends, je sais! Tu aimerais savoir si j'ai des nouvelles de ton ex. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, si des informations me parviennent j'accourrai immédiatement pour te les donner.

Le masque impassible de Wyatt laissa passer un éclair de douleur, avant que mon frère ne se reprenne en se levant.

-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Je finis rapidement ma tasse sous les regards de reproche des personnes présentes, et me levai à mon tour.

-Je suis désolée, mais je viens brusquement de perdre l'appétit. Puis-je me retirer, mère? En disant cela, j'arborai un air faussement angélique.

-Non Mélinda. Assieds-toi, nous devons discuter. La voix de maman tremblait de colère. Billie, Christie et Chris se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce tandis que je me réinstallais.

Regardant devant moi, je fis comme si j'étais seule dans la pièce. Maman sembla comprendre mon attitude puisqu 'elle soupira. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Que t'arrive-t-il?

Ne lui répondant pas, je me redressai sur mon siège en me tenant bien droite. S'il y avait une chose que maman détestait, c'était qu'on ne prenne pas la peine de lui répondre, comme si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas important.

Papa apparut à ce moment là et gémit en comprenant la situation.

-Mélinda, soupira-t-il. Je ne me tournai, fixant inlassablement le mur face à moi.

-Que s'est-il encore passé? Papa s'installa aux côtés de maman et lui attrapa la main.

-Notre fille a décidé de faire comme si nous n'existions pas, expliqua maman. La tristesse présente dans sa voix me fit serrer la mâchoire.

-Alors, des nouvelles de l'ordre? Demanda maman après quelques minutes de silence; temps pendant lequel mes parents attendirent sûrement une réaction de ma part.

-Non.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je réussis à rester impassible.

-Tu peux partir Mélinda, dit Papa, ne me voyant toujours pas réagir. Je me relevai tranquillement et quittai la pièce d'un pas désinvolte.

Chris était assis au salon et semblait m'attendre.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Je passai devant lui sans lui jeter un regard et regagnai ma chambre en fermant la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, refoulant les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. Je pris mon médaillon entre les mains et observai une fois de plus la minuscule inscription gravée sur le cœur.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi."

Souhaitant remettre mes idées en ordre, je m'éclipsai en haut du Golden Gate Bridge.

_-Ferme les yeux, chuchota Chris d'une voix excitée. J'obéis, tout en entendant Wyatt se moquer de lui._

_-Où m'emmenez-vous? Demandai-je, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des deux de me répondraient._

_-Nous considérons que tu es maintenant assez âgée pour connaître l'endroit où nous aimons aller quand nous avons besoin de réfléchir._

_Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Cela faisait des années que j'attendais que mes frères me fassent découvrir cet endroit, comme papa l'avait fait pour Wyatt et comme Wyatt l'avait fait pour Chris._

_-Prête petite sœur? Je hochai la tête et sentis qu'on m'attrapait les mains._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, l'air pur me parvint, je le respirai à pleins poumons et ouvris les yeux, après en avoir eu l'autorisation par mes frères._

_Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa._

_-Mais on est… je ne terminai pas ma phrase et me penchai pour regarder les voitures passer sur le pont._

_-Et oui petite sœur, nous sommes en haut du Golden Gate Bridge, s'esclaffa Wyatt._

_-Tu pourras venir ici quand tu auras besoin de réfléchir. Et, si un jour tu as besoin de contacter les Fondateurs, ceci est notre point de rendez-vous._

_Les prenant par surprise, je leur sautai dessus et les étreignis de toutes mes forces._

_-Merci, merci, merci, ne cessai-je de répéter._

Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement les yeux, profitant du vent qui balayait mes cheveux.

-Je savais que tu viendrais ici, murmura une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

J'ouvris les yeux et allai m'asseoir, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide.

-Vas-tu moi aussi m'ignorer?

-Laisse-moi!

-Te taire et retenir ta colère ne sert à rien Mélinda. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es fâchée. Isabella va revenir, tu devrais être heureuse.

-Je le suis, chuchotai-je.

-C'est faux, tu ne l'es pas totalement.

-Laisse-moi Christopher.

J'étais las de tout ça.

-Pourquoi nous en veux-tu? Continua-t-il, comme si je ne lui avais pas demandé de partir.

-C'est facile de faire comme si vous ne comprenez pas. Et maintenant qu'Isa va revenir, vous affichez tous des mines heureuses. Par simple curiosité, est-ce que l'un de vous s'est donné la peine de la rechercher?

-Nous avons engagé des détectives.

-C'est facile de refiler le sale boulot aux autres. Et la magie, vous ne l'avez même pas utilisée pour la trouver! Aucun de vous ne s'est battu pour elle! Crachai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

-On a essayé, m'avoua Chris. Surprise, je tournai la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramenée, questionnai-je, perdue.

-J'ai dit que nous l'avions cherchée, pas que nous l'avions trouvée. Pendant des mois, nous avons lancé des sortilèges et créés des formules, mais aucune n'a fonctionné…comme si la magie d'Isabella n'existait plus, comme si….

-Elle était morte, terminai-je pour lui.

-Pas forcément. Nous avons aussi pensé qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses pouvoirs.

-Billie le sait?

-Non. Je me mordis la lèvre et dévisageai mon frère qui se releva sans me regarder.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela? J'étais réellement curieuse, pendant deux ans et demi personne ne m'en avait parlé, et voilà que quelques jours avant le retour d'Isabella, les langues se déliaient.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi j'espère que cela t'aidera à redevenir toi-même, et pas cette adolescente remplie de colère qui cherche à blesser son entourage.

Je ne pus lui répondre qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé.

Je fis de même, apparaissant dans le grenier vide du manoir. J'allais quitter la pièce quand mon regard se posa sur le pendule.

Alors qu'une idée folle me traversait l'esprit, mon médaillon se mit à chauffer.

Sans hésitation, je défis ma chaîne, attrapai le cordon du pendule, fis un nœud avec les deux et me postai entre la carte de San Francisco et la mappemonde.

Je ne pus faire un geste que le pendule se mit à tourner de lui-même. Sans le vouloir, je laissai échapper un cri de surprise: Chris m'avait assuré que cela ne marchait pas!

Je ne quittai pas le pendule des yeux: celui-ci tourna de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il m'échappe des mains pour aller se planter sur la carte, me faisant sursauter.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de m'avancer pour voir où il avait atterri. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la rue qu'il désignait.

Sans réfléchir, je récupérai mon collier et m'éclipsai. J'atterris dans le salon, faisant sursauter Helen qui sortait de la cuisine en tenant un plateau où se trouvait une théière et des tasses. Ses yeux rougis firent accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

-Mélinda? Je m'approchai de la mère de Billie et lui attrapai les bras, me moquant du plateau.

-Où est-elle? Demandai-je, me retenant de justesse de la secouer comme un prunier.

-Où est qui? Je perçus le mensonge dans sa voix au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots.

Un rire amusé attira mon attention.

-Laisse tomber maman, tu n'as jamais su mentir.

Lâchant Helen, je n'osai pas me retourner, de peur de m'être une fois de plus trompée.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Tu peux te retourner Mélinda, essaya de me rassurer la personne derrière moi.

-Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est totalement impossible, murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur les tempes. Une douleur au bras me fit rouvrir les yeux. Automatiquement je me retournai, croisant de ce fait les yeux chocolat d'Isabella.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu pensais rêver, j'ai voulu te prouver que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans me donner la peine de lui répondre, je me précipitai vers elle pour l'enlacer. Elle répondit tout de suite à mon étreinte. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes; je plongeai ma tête dans le cou d'Isabella qui passa ses bras autour de moi pour me bercer.

-Calme-toi Mélinda, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Tu ne repartiras plus? Je relevai difficilement la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, arborant un sourire heureux.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, sauf bien sûr si j'y suis forcée. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que le vingt-cinq.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai craqué et je suis venue plus tôt. Cela te gêne-t-il?

Je secouai rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, resserrant mon étreinte. Cela ne sembla pas l'embêter.

_-Mélinda! Mélinda!_

Je grimaçais en entendant mon père et mon frère m'appeler; Isabella vit ma grimace.

-Ils t'appellent, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochai la tête, triste de devoir déjà la quitter. Elle se défit doucement de mon étreinte et me posa un baiser sur le front.

-Vas-y, nous nous reverrons.

-Tu me le promets? La peur serrait mes entrailles: maintenant qu'elle était revenue, je ne voulais pas la perdre de nouveau.

-Parole de sorcière.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire heureux qui étira mes lèvres; cela faisait deux ans et demi que je n'en avais pas eu.

_-MELINDA!_

Je soupirai, mais m'éclipsai en direction du manoir. Toute la famille était réunie dans le grenier, ainsi que Billie et Christie. Papa s'avança rapidement et me prit dans ses bras alors que maman restait en retrait, n'osant pas s'approcher.

-Où étais-tu passée, nous nous inquiétions. J'ai essayé de te trouver, mais sans succès.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cependant je ne perdis pas mon sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas aux Enfers, j'espère…Dit Chris en s'approchant pour me prendre à son tour dans les bras.

-Non j'étais…

…_avec Isabella_

-…partie faire un tour, je voulais me remettre les idées en place.

Je croisais le regard de Billie et lui lançais un sourire, la prenant par surprise.

-Tu vas mieux? S'inquiéta papa.

-Tout est parfait!

Je sautillais presque de joie en lui répondant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous et à toutes, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre *prend un air angélique*.**

**Bon allez c'est pas tous ça mais...séquence remerciements!**

**Merci à Evermore04, Alice, Adeline.L (x2), Lydie's, Emichlo et Twiwoodlove sans oublier Bellibella fidèle allier toujours à son poste =) !**

**Sinon Adeline.L qu'entens-tu par _"__Je me demande quand elle va finir par comprendre, au moins avoir un doute, sur l'identité de (=Edward..)"?_**

**Si tu te demandes quand Mélinda et les Halliwell vont apprendre pour la relation Bella/Edward, je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas encore.  
**

**Je sais, je sais je suis sadique. On me le répète assez comme ça (surtout ne te sens pas viser Bellibella ^^ ). Je vous laisse tranquille.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Isabella:**_

_-Isa! Allongée sur mon lit je laissais les larmes dévaler mes joues, le regard fixé au plafond. J'entendis les pas de ma grande sœur se rapprocher, sans pour autant réagir._

_En voyant mon état, Christie se précipita vers moi._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Si une autre personne avait été présente, je me serais certainement roulée en boule tout en plongeant la tête sous l'un de mes oreillers, refusant ainsi de me dévoiler et préférant m'enfermer dans mon mutisme. Sauf que là il n'y avait que Christie et moi, et qu'avec Christie, avec ma grande sœur, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher: elle savait tout de moi comme je savais tout d'elle._

_-Halliwell, sanglotai-je. Son regard se durcit tandis que ses poings se serrèrent._

_-Qu'a-t-il encore fait, ce crétin, siffla-t-elle._

_-Je…. Ne réussissant pas à terminer ma phrase, je lui tendis les bras et me décalai, elle comprit le message et s'installa à mes côtés, me prenant contre elle. _

_-Je crois que je l'aime, murmurai-je dans son cou. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son geste était rassurant. Je me blottis davantage contre elle, profitant de sa présence._

_-Que dois-je faire? Chuchotai-je._

_-Le lui dire. Sa voix était à nouveau douce, prouvant que sa colère s'était évanouie. J'avais toujours trouvé que Christie était une personne apaisante, respirant la tranquillité et le calme, c'est pour cela que ses colères étaient impressionnantes._

_L'expression « le calme avant la tempête » lui correspondait parfaitement._

_-Et s'il ne m'aime pas? Elle se pencha et me déposa un baiser sur le front._

_-S'il ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il est l'être le plus stupide de la Terre. _

_-Ou qu'il est le plus réaliste. Ma gorge était serrée par l'émotion._

_-Tu est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse Isabella. Tu es généreuse, intelligente, drôle, loyal et, par-dessus tout, tu es magnifique. Ne doute jamais de cela, me rassura-t-elle._

_Plus tard cette après-midi là Billie était venue nous rejoindre, et, tout comme moi, elle s'était blottie contre notre sœur._

-Isabella!

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir, mais je me repris, m'observant une fois de plus dans le miroir: mon tee-shirt noir à manches longues me collait comme une seconde peau, ma jupe en jean m'arrivant à mi-cuisse était sexy et ma paire de bottes en cuir qui s'arrêtaient aux genoux me donnait un air classe.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis maman pénétrer dans ma chambre. Elle se plaça derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je croisai son regard et soupirai. Maman avait toujours su deviner mes pensées, aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont être fou de joie de te revoir, dit-elle en essayant de me rassurer. Je grimaçai, pas du tout convaincue.

-Je suis persuadée que Christie va être folle de joie en me voyant!

-Tu manques énormément à ta sœur, me répondit une voix. Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard azur de mon père; appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte il me dévisageait, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Permets-moi dans douter! J'essayais de ne pas être agressive en parlant de Christie.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais de retour, et pendant cette semaine j'avais vu Mélinda tous les jours. Elle m'avait parlé des changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis mon départ. Je m'étais retenue de lui dire que, pour la plupart, j'étais déjà au courant: elle ne devait pas savoir que j'avais fait des recherches.

Elle m'avait avoué avoir été agressive depuis mon départ. Je ne lui en avais pas voulu, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait: se sentir abandonné était le pire sentiment au monde.

Mélinda avait abordé son comportement envers ses parents, que ce soit ses colères ou son indifférence. Là non plus, je n'avais rien dit, me contentant d'acquiescer, tout en serrant l'une de ses mains, la soutenant comme je le pouvais.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle s'était retenue de me parler de Christie, et je lui en étais reconnaissante, ma colère aurait sûrement prit le dessus si elle l'avait fait. Je n'étais pas stupide, je me doutais que je ne pourrai pas blesser -physiquement j'entends- Christie et Wyatt, je me contenterai donc de leurs envoyer le maximum de piques possible ….enfin pour l'instant.

-Isabella...commença ma mère.

-Laisse tomber maman, vous perdez votre temps.

Je m'éloignai de ma mère, attrapai mon sac et offris un sourire crispé à mes parents.

-Allons-y.

Je les vis échanger un regard avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu as raison, nous allons être en retard. Je détournai les yeux, ne supportant le regard blessé de ma mère.

Le trajet se passa en silence, aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. Arrivée devant le manoir Halliwell, je fus tentée de me projeter loin de là, mais je me repris au dernier moment: il était hors de question que je sois faible. J'avais décidé de revenir, je devais m'en tenir à ma décision: la protection de Billie était en jeu, et ma jumelle était plus importante que tout à mes yeux.

Je suivis mes parents jusqu'à la porte d'entrée...qui s'ouvrit instantanément sur Mélinda. Elle salua rapidement mes parents avant de foncer sur moi pour m'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Je ris en lui rendant son étreinte. On aurait pu croire que nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des mois. Elle m'attrapa la mains et me tira à l'intérieur de la maison; j'arrêtai tout de suite de rire, mal à l'aise. J'entendais parfaitement les conversations qui provenaient de la salle à manger.

Mélinda voulut m'y emmener, mais je résistais. Elle se tourna vers moi, incertaine.

-Isa?

Je fermais les yeux, me doutant des conséquences de son geste: nous, sorciers, possédions des sens plus développés que les humains, ce qui voulait dire qu'au moins un Halliwell avait entendu Mélinda. Elle aussi se rendit compte de son erreur quand Chris sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, et se figea en me voyant.

-Isabella, murmura-t-il.

Le silence se fit automatiquement avant que des bruits de pas ne retentissent. Le reste des personnes présentes dans le manoir apparut derrière Chris.

Ce fut Mélinda qui osa prendre la parole la première, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Surprise! Son air enthousiaste m'arracha un léger sourire, Mélinda était terriblement fière d'avoir réussi à garder le secret de mon retour. En tournant la tête pour reporter mon attention sur les Halliwell, je croisai une paire d'yeux gris, mon estomac se serra en même temps que mes poings.

Placé juste derrière son frère, Wyatt avait les yeux écarquillés. Je réussis difficilement à rester impassible, et je mentirais si je vous affirmais que mon cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre au moment où j'avais croisé son regard.

_Je claquai la porte de mon casier, un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine sans que je sache pourquoi. Je regardai autour de moi, espérant trouver ce qui pouvait tant…me troubler._

_Je croisai une paire d'yeux gris qui me fixait sans aucune gêne, je lançai aussitôt un regard noir à son propriétaire._

_-Isabella?_

_Trop préoccupée, je n'avais pas vu mes sœurs s'approcher de moi._

_-Oui? Demandai-je sans quitter l'homme du regard._

_-Wyatt Halliwell, le type le plus respecté du lycée, souffla Christie en s'appuyant elle aussi contre mon casier. Je détournai la tête pour la dévisager._

_-De qui parles-tu? Billie eut un léger sourire._

_-Je pense qu'elle parlait du type qui ne cesse de te mater alors que tu le fusilles du regard, s'amusa ma jumelle._

_-Fais attention Isa, Wyatt est loin d'être un modèle de vertu, me prévint ma grande sœur._

_-Pourquoi? C'est un bad boy? Il brûle des voitures, répond aux profs et a de mauvaises notes? Christie leva les yeux au ciel. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un sourire amusé apparaître sur le visage du dénommé Wyatt._

_-Il est pire que ça! Avec son sourire, son air mystérieux, son intelligence et ses yeux à tomber, il a toutes les filles qu'il désire. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme toutes ses anciennes conquêtes qu'il a jetées. _

_J'esquissai un sourire moqueur et passai un bras autour des épaules de ma grande sœur._

_-Quelle dommage! Moi qui espérais passer à la casserole dès le premier jour, je vais devoir attendre qu'il mûrisse, me plaignis-je faussement triste._

_-Ou qu'une fille le castre, dit Billie en riant. _

_-Non, mais sérieusement Christie, tu me vois sortir avec "Mister populaire"? La seule chose qui pourrait me brancher chez Halliwell, c'est son physique et, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, il n'est pas du tout mon genre. Il n'a aucune chance avec moi._

_J'esquissai un sourire amusé avant de reprendre._

_-Enfin, je dis ça, mais je pourrais revenir sur ma décision s'il a de jolies fesses._

_Christie secoua la tête de gauche à droite, alors que Billie ne cherchait même plus à retenir son fou rire._

_-Je me demande vraiment ce penseraient maman et papa s'il t'entendaient. Toi, leur innocente et fragile petite fille de quinze ans._

_Ma grande sœur me lança un dernier regard, avant de s'éloigner en direction de son prochain cours qui allait bientôt commencer._

-Hey! Dis-je en leur faisant un léger signe de la main. Billie sortit du tas pour se poster juste devant moi.

Rien qu'à sa posture je sus qu'elle était en colère et bouleversée. Avant que je puisse réagir, elle m'avait mise une gifle. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue mais ne dis rien: après tout je l'avais bien mérité.

-On ne se voit pas pendant deux ans et demi et la seule chose que tu trouves à nous dire c'est « hey »! Tu te moques de moi Isabella Marie Jenkins! Cria ma jumelle. Je gardai malgré tout un visage fermé et dévisageai ma sœur.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Billie? Ma voix était calme et contrôlée, s'il y a bien une chose que je désirais c'était garder mon calme.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais nous dire, qu'on t'a manquer, que tu allais bien pendant ton absence, que la séparation a été dure des deux côtés! Qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir souffert!

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qu'elle ne chercha même pas à contenir, à l'opposé de moi qui essayait de rester impassible.

C'était une chose que j'avais toujours admiré chez Billie: elle n'avait pas honte d'exposer ses sentiments. De nous deux c'était elle, et de loin, la plus sociable.

_Je soufflai un bon coup avant d'oser sonner. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Wyatt Halliwell qui était… à moitié nu. Mes yeux balayèrent rapidement son corps, maudissant silencieusement son short de basket-ball qui m'empêchait de profiter totalement du spectacle._

_Il eut un sourire amusé en me voyant et s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte, nullement gêné de se trouver torse nu devant moi._

_-Pile à l'heure Jenkins, j'allais justement prendre une douche. _

_Je lui lançai un regard de défi et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine qu'il avait regardée pendant une demi seconde de trop._

_-Je suis venue chercher Billie. _

_-Et moi qui pensais que tu venais pour me frotter le dos. _

_Il se redressa et s'approcha de moi, réduisant considérablement la distance qui nous séparait. Je relevai la tête refusant de baisser le regard devant lui._

_-Arrête de rêver Halliwell, sifflai-je en lui lançant un regard noir._

_-Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ce sera un autre jour. Viens quand tu veux._

_-Je ne suis pas intéressée._

_Pas du tout démonté, il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient presque collés l'un contre l'autre._

_-Wyatt? Demanda soudain une voix, Wyatt recula légèrement et tourna la tête._

_-Oui maman? _

_-Qui est-ce? Je me décalai sur le côté._

_-Isabella Jenkins, la sœur de Billie, répondis-je à la place de Wyatt. Une femme apparut sur le porche. Elle était brune, avait de grands yeux couleur miel et était de taille moyenne ._

_-Enchantée Isabella, je suis Piper Hall…Elle s'arrêta quand son regard se posa sur son fils: ce qu'elle vit lui fit froncer les sourcils._

_-Wyatt! Que fais-tu dans cette tenue? J'eus un sourire en coin en voyant le grand Wyatt Halliwell se faire sermonner par sa mère._

_- J'allais prendre une douche quand tu m'as demandé d'aller ouvrir, se justifia-t-il. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel et désigna la porte._

_-Va prendre ta douche, tout de suite!_

_Il me lança un regard avant d'obtempérer, juste avant de rentrer dans la maison il se tourna vers moi._

_-Au fait Jenkins, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, n'hésite pas si l'envie t'en prend. Je ne pus lui répondre qu'il était déjà rentré dans la maison. Je soupirai, et croisai le regard amusé de la mère d'Halliwell._

_-Je dois avouer que cela peut être gênant d'avoir un fils….commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en faisant une moue dubitative._

_-Exhibitionniste, terminai-je pour elle._

_-Tout à fait, approuva-t-elle._

-Vous m'avez manqué, j'allais bien pendant mon absence, la séparation a été aussi dure pour moi et oui, j'ai souffert. Veux-tu autre chose?

Billie me prit par surprise en me sautant dessus, passant ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'elle plongeait sa tête dans mon cou.

Je soupirai de soulagement en passant à mon tour les bras autour d'elle: j'avais eu tellement peur qu'elle refuse de me voir.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, me faisant relever la tête. Chris se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant pas approcher. Je défis l'un de mes bras et le lui tendis. Il vint et me prit dans ses bras, encerclant Billie au passage.

-Tu es là, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

-Je suis de retour.

** Allez avouez vous aussi vous aimeriez bien être déshabillé du regard par Wyatt (ou Wes Ramsey, c'est à vous de voir!). **

**À la prochaine!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à tous! Je poste le chapitre en avance vu que je serais absente ce weekend.**

**Séquence remerciements: Merci à Bella-lili-rosecullensister, Adeline.L, Emuchlo, Evermore04, Twiwoodlove, Sissi72-friend, Lehna!**

**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, vous prenez le temps de lire mon histoire et en plus vous laissez un commentaire. Vous êtes géniaux, ne changez pas surtout! XD  
**

**Un grand merci aussi à Bellibella pour sa correction et ses avis.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**_Chapitre 10_**

_**Isabella**_

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux années?

-As-tu rencontré quelqu'un?

-Et tes pouvoirs, se sont-ils développés?

Toujours dans le hall, j'étais entourée par tous les Halliwell qui me posaient question sur question, ne me laissant pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre. Je me contentai de les observer chacun à leur tour, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point certaines choses avaient changé: leurs visages s'étaient affinés, ils avaient tous grandis, leurs regards étaient moins innocents qu'à mon départ.

Retentit alors un sifflement qui les fit tous taire.

-Tout le monde à table, dit Piper, qui reprit en entendant les premières protestations: Tout de suite!

Je vis la majorité des Halliwell rentrer dans la salle en ronchonnant. Dans le hall il ne restait plus que les trois sœurs, Wyatt, Chris, Billie, Christie et moi.

Je fis mon possible pour ne regarder ni mon ex ni ma grande sœur. Rien que de les savoir dans la même pièce que moi me faisait mal. Piper me jaugeait du regard, je ne détournais pas les yeux, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne m'impressionnait plus autant qu'avant.

-Tu as changé, remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai mûris, répliquai-je. Ma réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de rentrer elle aussi dans la salle. Phoebe la suivit après m'avoir lancé un grand sourire. Paige, elle, plissa les yeux dans ma direction avant de pointer un doigt sur moi.

-Tu en a mis du temps, siffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses sœurs.

Je haussai les sourcils mais ne cherchai pas à en comprendre la signification, entre Paige et moi ça n'avait jamais été simple.

-Isa…, commença Christie, je la coupai en levant la main.

-Isa, c'est pour mes proches et ma famille. Tu n'es pas l'une de mes amis et, en ce qui me concerne, tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille. Je me décidai à tourner la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien qui était inondé de larmes contenues.

-Pardonne-moi, me supplia-t-elle en s'avançant. Elle fut arrêtée par Billie qui lui attrapa le bras.

-Christie, non, souffla ma jumelle. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant.

-Viens, Isa. Chris m'attrapa la main, et me tira vers la salle à manger où les autres étaient déjà installés. Vu leur air gêné, ils avaient sans aucun doute entendu mes « retrouvailles » avec ma sœur.

Je m'assis sur la chaise que l'on me désignait. Quelques secondes plus tard Billie vint s'asseoir à ma gauche, Chris était placé à ma droite, tandis que face à moi était installée Mélinda. Cette dernière me lança un sourire moqueur:

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir échapper aux questions cette fois-ci.

-Essaies-tu de m'effrayer Mélinda Halliwell?

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Chris, intéressé. Papa eut un rire qu'il essaya de camoufler en toussant: ayant été présent cette semaine il savait que quoi il retournait.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire un seul mot sur sa vie pendant ces deux ans et demi, elle est restée muette comme une tombe, se plaignit la jeune Halliwell.

-Vraiment? Billie me regarda en faisant de grands yeux, je levai les miens au ciel.

-Je suis immunisée contre ton regard Billie, et puis pourquoi êtes-vous tous si intéressés par ce que j'ai pu faire? Je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé de bien passionnant.

-Permets nous d'en juger par nous-mêmes. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un sourire: Paige était vraiment prête à tout pour me contredire.

-Si vous insistez.

-On insiste, assurèrent Mélinda et Chris en même temps. Je soupirai. Repoussant mes couverts, je calai ma tête dans ma main droite: tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

-J'ai vécu pendant deux ans aux alentours de Seattle, admis-je. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mes parents échanger un rapide regard.

-Seattle? N'y a-t-il pas eu des meurtres la bas? Déglutit maman, inquiète.

-Il y a des meurtres dans toutes les villes, maman. Mais oui, il y a bien eu un tueur en série qui a sévi là-bas pendant trois mois.

Maman laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur.

-Et tu es restée vivre là-bas!

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel de nouveau.

-Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive? Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, soufflai-je en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Les Halliwell ne participaient pas à la conversation, se doutant qu'il valait mieux attendre que la colère de maman se soit apaisée.

-J'apprends que ma fille a vécu dans une ville proche de celle d'un tueur en série, et tu voudrais que je ne m'inquiète pas et que je reste calme!

-Tu n'as plus de raison de t'inquiéter puisque je suis bien en vie, ici, devant toi!

Je faisais mon possible pour retenir mes répliques acides, j'avais des principes et être polie envers mes parents en faisait partie.

-Et si nous parlions d'autre chose, s'exclama Billie en essayant de calmer le jeu. Je posai mon regard sur elle, attendant la suite, tout en conservant une pose nonchalante.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, petite sœur?

Ma question sembla prendre Billie au dépourvu. Elle devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que l'affrontement entre maman et moi se prolonge.

-Tes pouvoirs.

-C'est vrai, tu n'en a pas encore parlé. Paige posa ses mains à plat sur la table et me jaugea du regard, essayant probablement de deviner mes capacités.

-J'ai un bouclier, murmurai-je.

J'avais décidé de garder mon pouvoir de projection secret pour le moment, ainsi je gardais une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Si les Halliwell, ou même Billie, découvraient ce pouvoir, ils surveilleraient à coup sûre chacun de mes déplacements, de peur que je ne m'enfuis à la moindre occasion.

-Comme Wyatt! Par simple réflexe, je fusillai Pénélope du regard, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Mes poings se serrèrent automatiquement à l'entente de ce nom. Chris le remarqua puisqu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes.

-Non, contrairement à celui de …enfin contrairement à d'autres boucliers, le mien n'est pas si facile à déjouer.

Ma pique ne passa pas inaperçue puisque le dit Wyatt donna un léger coup sur la table.

-Facile à déjouer? Grogna-t-il. Un sourire m'échappa quand je me rendis compte que j'avais réussi à l'énerver. Mélinda le vit aussi puisqu'elle applaudit sans honte.

-Bravo Isa, je suis totalement impressionnée. Cela fait exactement vingt-quatre minutes que tu es officiellement de retour, et tu as déjà réussi à énerver le prince des Halliwell.

-Mélinda! Piper posa un regard lourd de sens sur sa fille qui l'ignora en beauté. J'arquai un sourcil, j'étais peut-être au courant du comportement de Mélinda, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'en être surprise. Je reposai mon attention sur les personnes attablées, sans prendre la peine de regarder Wyatt.

-Je dis juste que, contrairement à certains pouvoirs, mon bouclier n'a pas de faille.

Wyatt avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif. J'étais donc sûre et certaine qu'il tomberait dans le magnifique piège que je venais de lui tendre. Cela ne manqua pas, car il repoussa sa chaise et se retourna totalement vers moi, je ne le regardai toujours pas, affichant un sourire vainqueur.

-Il serait donc infaillible tout comme toi.

Prenant tout mon temps pour répondre, je me décalai légèrement, lui lançant un sourire éblouissant. Personne ne dut le voir, mais le regard de Wyatt avait dévié une demie seconde pour se poser sur mes lèvres.

-Je n'osai pas le dire, mais tu as raison, ce qui serait bien la première fois d'ailleurs ...contrairement à certains, je ne faute pas à la première occasion, sifflai-je, lui faisant ainsi perdre son air colérique.

Que j'ose ainsi parler de sa trahison devait le surprendre, et je dois avouer que cela m'étonnait moi-même. J'avais tellement envie de le blesser que j'arrivais presque à passer outre ma souffrance. Mon envie …non, mon besoin de le voir malheureux était trop présent pour que je l'ignore.

-Parle nous un peu de ton pouvoir, Isabella, dit précipitamment Léo, voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérer si personne n'intervenait.

Je me réinstallai confortablement, lâchant ainsi mon ex du regard.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dessus, mon bouclier était à la base mental, mais j'ai réussi à le rendre physique, devenant ainsi intouchable dans certaines situations, expliquai-je.

Les regards impressionnés de certains Halliwell ne m'échappèrent pas.

-C'est donc pour cela que je ne ressens pas tes émotions.

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieuse? Demanda Piper.

-Pourquoi me posez-vous tant de questions?

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais Paige fut plus rapide.

-Énigmatique?

-Totalement. Je faisais toujours en sorte que mes réponses soient les plus courtes possible, moins les Halliwell en sauraient et mieux ce serait.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Paige ne répliqua pas, elle eut même un sourire amusé, chose étrange, surtout si j'en étais l'auteur.

-Et vous alors? Mélinda m'en a raconté une partie, mais j'aimerais connaître les passages manquants à son récit.

-Oh! tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant….commença Billie, avant d'être coupée par Mélinda.

-Christie a quelqu'un en vue. Comprenant la perche que me tendait Mélinda, je pris l'air le plus surpris que j'avais en stock, avant de me retourner vers ma jumelle.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami.

Chris, qui était en train de boire, faillit s'étouffer. Je lui donnai quelque tapes dans le dos, tout en observant les différentes réactions visibles suite à ma pique.

Mélinda retenait difficilement son fou rire, sûrement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses parents. Certains Halliwell arboraient un air gêné, mes parents échangeaient un regard peiné, Christie avait détourné la tête, alors que Wyatt l'avait baissée. Les mettre mal à l'aise était bien plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Elles sont deux maintenant, chuchota Chris à mes côtés.

Henry junior ne se cacha plus et se mit à rire, tout en répondant à son cousin.

-C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Avec Mélinda et Isabella, cela risque d'être bientôt l'apocalypse! Laissa échapper Alyssa, la plus jeune fille de Phoebe.

-Que voulez-vous, j'ai appris de la meilleure, se vanta la jeune Halliwell.

-Isabella, veux-tu venir avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher de l'eau.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me levai en même temps que Piper, la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans la salle, tout le monde était redevenu silencieux, guettant notre entrevue. Piper s'en aperçut elle aussi, puisqu'elle murmura une rapide formule d'insonorisation avant de se tourner vers moi.

-As-tu prévu de repartir?

-Non. J'arquai un sourcil. Pourquoi? Repris-je. Piper attrapa la carafe vide qu'elle avait posée sur le plan de travail et s'approcha de l'évier pour la remplir.

-Malgré la pique de tout à l'heure, Mélinda redevient petit à petit elle-même. Je retrouve ma fille et je voulais être sûre que je ne risquais pas de me retrouver une fois de plus face à une adolescente pleine de rancœur.

Je m'appuyai contre un meuble et croisai mes bras sur la poitrine.

-Je te jure que je ferai mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, et pour que Mélinda reste proche de toi. Par contre, as-tu réellement besoin de moi pour remplir la carafe ou puis-je retourner avec les autres? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'encourage.

Piper secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et elle me désigna la porte.

-Tu peux y aller, merci.

A peine avais-je quitté la pièce que des bruits de luttes me parvinrent. Je m'empressai d'aller dans la salle où se trouvait tout le monde. Deux démons se tenaient là, entourés de six petits tas de cendres.

D'un revers de main, Wyatt en désintégra un, mais l'autre disparut pour réapparaître juste derrière Mélinda et lui placer un couteau sous la gorge.

-Un geste et elle meurt, siffla le démon.

Chris ferma le poing, réduisant ainsi sa boule d'énergie, et Wyatt baissa le bras, ne souhaitant pas blesser sa sœur. Paige et Phoebe semblaient tout aussi impuissantes.

Détenue par le démon, Mélinda avait les larmes aux yeux. Je vis un éclat de peur traverser ses pupilles, ce qui, quand on la connaissait, n'était pas chose habituelle.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et étendis mon bouclier, protégeant Mélinda. Le démon fut projeté dans la véranda. J'attrapai rapidement mon athamé, bien dissimulé dans l'une de mes bottes, et le lançai sur le démon avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Le tout n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Je fis rapidement une inspection, et soupirai de soulagement en voyant que personne n'était blessé. Piper sortit de la cuisine à ce moment là et se figea en voyant la scène: des tas de cendre au sol, ses fils et ses sœurs échevelés par leur combat et sa fille bouleversée. Cette dernière courut vers sa mère, Piper ouvrit automatiquement les bras pour y accueillir sa fille. Voyant le malaise de la sorcière qui avait encore les bras chargés, j'attrapai la carafe qui la gênait.

Elle me lança un sourire reconnaissant. Derrière nous les autres étaient toujours muets.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça? Mais comment? Je me retournai pour faire face aux autres et croisai le regard de ma jumelle.

- Mon bouclier est bien plus puissant que vous semblez le penser.

J'avançai jusqu'à la véranda pour récupérer mon athamé.

Le souvenir vivace de ma première bataille avec les Halliwell me revint à l'esprit.

Observant la lame de mon couteau, je me fis le serment qu'il ne leur arriverait plus rien. Maintenant que j'étais revenue, je ferai tout pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit blessé.

**Et voilà Isa is back! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**À la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Hey! Les amis me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à Emichlo, Evermore04, Twiwoodlove, Sissi72-friend,Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Alice, Falena, Mimicam, Adeline.L et Lydie's. Un grand merci à Bellibella qui prend le temps de corriger mes erreurs (qui sont nombreuses je l'avoue).  
**

**Merci, merci et encore merci vous êtes tous géniaux!**

**Allez je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Wyatt:**_

Assis en haut du Golden Gate Bridge, je profitais du calme et de la solitude qui m'entourait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Isabella était revenue. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je passais mes nuits à ressasser notre dernière journée heureuse ensemble, cherchant l'erreur.

J'étais perdu; je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Comment avais-je pu passer du paradis à l'enfer en un si cours instant?

Fermant les yeux, je ne pris pas la peine d'essuyer la larme qui dévalait ma joue.

_-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, susurrai-je à son oreille._

_Placé derrière Isabella, j'enlaçai sa taille d'un bras, la plaquant doucement contre moi. De ma main inoccupée, je tenais le paquet à quelques centimètres du visage de ma petite amie._

_-Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant mon cadeau. Je la laissai faire tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi. Elle me dévisagea, avant de faire une moue qui me faisait toujours craquer._

_-Surprise, chuchotai-je en posant mon front contre le sien._

_-Que m'as-tu encore acheté, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell? _

_-Tu le sauras si tu ouvres ce paquet, Isabella Marie Jenkins, répliquai-je._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil en voyant la boite en velours bleu, mais ne dit rien et l'ouvrit sans rechigner, dévoilant le médaillon que je m'étais décidé à lui offrir. Cela faisait deux semaines que je l'avais acheté; à la base ce devait être le cadeau pour nos deux ans, mais j'avais craqué, le lui offrant en avance._

_Anxieux, je passai une main sur ma nuque._

_-S'il ne te plait pas, je pourrais toujours aller l'échanger... Isabella arrêta de contempler le médaillon et releva la tête vers moi. Je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Me prenant par surprise, elle me sauta dessus._

_-Je l'adore! Oh mon dieu Wyatt, il est parfait! _

_Rassuré, je l'enlaçai et collai mon nez tout contre son cou, respirant son odeur qui était à mes yeux la senteur la plus envoûtante au monde._

_-Je t'aime, murmurai-je. Son étreinte se resserra autour de mon cou, alors qu'elle déposait un baiser juste derrière mon oreille._

_-Si tu savais combien je t'aime, me répondit-elle doucement._

Mon téléphone vibra, me faisant reprendre conscience de la réalité. Je soupirai, mais répondis tout de même en voyant l'appelant.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux, Chris? Je n'avais pas pu empêcher la sécheresse dans ma voix, inconsciemment j'en voulais à mon frère.

Depuis son retour, lui et Isabella semblaient avoir recré les liens qui les unissaient avant, alors que moi, je n'avais le droit qu'à des regards noirs et des piques plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Quand j'avais de la chance, elle se contentait de me répondre froidement, sans vraiment m'attaquer.

-Maman aimerait que tu reviennes, cela fait trois heures qu'elle t'a envoyé au P.3, soupira-t-il.

Chris était loin d'être bête, il avait compris la raison de mon attitude envers lui et, étrangement, il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir: il avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'en colère.

-J'arrive. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et raccrochai.

J'essuyai rapidement mes joues, ne voulant pas montrer ma peine. Je connaissais Isa: si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi à me toucher, elle allait continuer ses tortures pour me faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Je m'éclipsai et atterris dans la cuisine où maman était en train de cuisiner. Elle sursauta en me voyant surgir; son regard lourd de reproches réussit à m'arracher un sourire.

-Combien de fois vous ais-je dis de ne pas apparaître sans prévenir?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter après ton vingtième sermon sur le sujet, avouai-je en m'appuyant contre le frigo.

Maman leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à la préparation de son plat.

-Wyatt?

Je fronçai les sourcils, tout en me tournant vers Mélinda qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle me regarda timidement avant de baisser la tête.

Cela devait bien faire deux ans et demi que Mélinda ne s'adressait plus à moi de son plein gré, et surtout pour ne pas m'agresser. Du coin de l'œil, je vis maman arrêter de remuer sa sauce, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

-Je…non, rien, laisse tomber, soupira ma sœur en jouant avec l'une des bagues qui ornaient ses doigts. Ne voulant pas perdre une occasion de me rapprocher d'elle, je la rappelai alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

Mélinda était ma petite sœur. J'avais longtemps attendu un geste de sa part. J'étais prêt à tout pour regagner sa confiance, tout comme j'étais prêt à tout pour regagner celle d'Isabella, ainsi que son amour.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider? Mélinda se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

-Je…euh, j'aurais besoin de toi pour mon entraînement, j'aimerais améliorer mon pouvoir. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider…comme tu possèdes le même don que moi. Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autres de prévu, bien sur, m'expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Aucun problème, vas au grenier, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Mélinda eut un grand sourire et fit demi tour pour quitter la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter.

-Merci…grand frère, murmura-t-elle avant de repartir.

-Elle est redevenue elle-même, se contenta de dire maman qui n'avait rien loupé de notre échange.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire, avant de me diriger vers le grenier où Mélinda devait m'attendre.

En entrant, je fus surpris de voir ma sœur en train de rire, assise sur le canapé, à regarder Isa qui s'amusait à maintenir Chris au plafond. J'arquai un sourcil mais entrai tout de même, me raclant la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Isabella me lança un rapide coup d'œil, avant de détourner les yeux pour les reposer sur Chris qui me fixait d'un regard suppliant.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait? Demandai-je à mon frère. Il me lança un regard incrédule.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose?

L'emprise du bouclier d'Isa sembla disparaître un instant: Chris se retrouva pendu dans le vide.

-Hey! Isa, ne fais pas n'importe quoi! Cria mon frère. J'allai m'installer aux côtés de Mélinda qui semblait se retenir de sautiller sur place.

Mon regard se posa naturellement sur Isabella. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière pour mieux voir Chris, une moue amusée aux lèvres et les yeux plissés, elle semblait être la même qu'avant son départ. Une seule et unique chose avait changé: un éclair dur illuminait parfois ses prunelles qui n'exprimaient autrefois que de la bienveillance.

_-Alors l'inspection? Souffla Chris en s'installant à mes côtés. Appuyé contre ma voiture, je ne lui lançai qu'un bref regard avant de reporter mon attention sur l'entrée du lycée: je ne souhaitais pas louper la sortie de celle qui serait ma prochaine conquête._

_-Plutôt bonne, répondis-je simplement. _

_-Juste bonne? _

_Je haussai les épaules, ne regardant toujours pas mon frère._

_-Que veux-tu que je te dise? _

_-Je m'attendais plutôt à quelque chose comme « cette année les filles sont sacrément chaudes, ou bonnes, ou un autre truc dans ce style »._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_-J'ai plus de vocabulaire que ça, Chris._

_-C'est vrai, malheureusement tu ne l'utilises que pour séduire tes conquêtes._

_La sonnerie retentit enfin, faisant apparaître un sourire sur mon visage._

_-Tu peux parler, sifflai-je._

_Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, je me redressai vivement, ne souhaitant pas la manquer._

_-Vu ton attitude, je parie que tu as déjà repéré ta première proie de l'année, s'amusa Chris, avant de reprendre. Alors qu'a-t-elle fait? T'a-t-elle bousculé « accidentellement » comme toutes les autres?_

_-Non, elle a clairement dit à sa sœur qu'elle ne me tomberait pas dans les bras. _

_Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Chris, lui montrant que j'étais sérieux. Il éclata de rire._

_-Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre? S'empressa-t-il de demander, une fois qu'il eut reprit son calme._

_-Elle a peut-être dit que je ne l'intéressais pas, ou plutôt que « Mister populaire » ne l'intéressait pas, grinçai-je._

_C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille me résistait de la sorte. D'habitude, un regard ou un sourire suffisait pour que la fille se laisse approcher sans crainte._

_-Qui est-elle? Questionna Chris. Je ne lui répondis pas, la voyant sortir du lycée, seule._

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres, je laissai Chris contre la voiture et m'avançai vers elle d'un pas félin, prêt à la dévorer tel le prédateur que j'étais. _

_Son regard se posa sur moi et elle soupira, continuant sa route jusqu'à la voiture de sa sœur. Je la suivis, calquant mon pas sur le sien._

_-Enchanté, je suis Wyatt …commençai-je. Mais elle me coupa, s'arrêtant du même coup de marcher. Je m'immobilisai à mon tour et me retournai poux lui faire face._

_-Écoute moi bien, parce que je ne veux pas me répéter! Je sais qui tu es, et personnellement je ne suis pas intéressée, donc contente-toi des autres lycéennes qui sont assez stupides pour croire à ton baratin._

_Elle voulut reprendre sa route, mais je me mis en travers de son chemin, croisant les bras sur le torse. Elle me lança un regard noir._

_-Dis-moi au moins ton nom, belle inconnue, soufflai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens._

_A ma grande surprise, elle leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire._

_-Est-ce que cette technique marche vraiment sur les autres filles? Son ton était moqueur._

_Je fus pris au dépourvu et mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance._

_-Tu es plus difficile que les autres filles._

_-Je suis moins stupide, tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle._

_Elle me contourna et continua sa progression._

_-Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler? J'étais réellement curieux. J'étais habitué à ce que les filles me courent après et non qu'elles me fuient._

_-Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix que je le fasse? _

_-Réponds-tu toujours aux questions par d'autres questions?_

_-Je le fais seulement quand la personne en face de moi me tape sur les nerfs, siffla-t-elle_

_-Heureusement que je suis à tes côtés alors, lui dis-je en souriant. _

_-Tiens-tu vraiment à jouer sur les mots, Halliwell?_

_Je n'étais pas étonné qu'elle connaisse mon nom, après tout sa sœur m'avait « présenté » pendant notre pause. Je dois avouer que ce que j'avais entendu n'avait rien de flatteur. Cela n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'Isabella -parce que oui j'avais retenu son nom- se méfie de moi._

_-Si cela peut me permettre de rester plus longtemps auprès de toi, Jenkins._

_Elle soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne pus réagir qu'elle m'avait déjà plaqué contre l'une des voitures qui se trouvaient à proximité. Elle se plaqua contre moi, laissant l'une de ses mains jouer avec le bas de ma chemise, passant quelques fois dessous pour effleurer l'élastique de mon boxer. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille._

_-N'essaie pas de m'attraper, Halliwell. Je cours bien trop vite pour toi. Et puis, je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte._

_Isabella s'éloigna rapidement de moi, reprenant son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Encore troublé, je rejoignis Chris qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange._

_-Tu veux coucher avec l'une des petites sœurs de Christie Jenkins? Tu veux mourir ou quoi? Gémit mon frère en se massant les tempes, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'installa dans la voiture que je venais de déverrouiller, du côté passager._

_Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Isabella, elle discutait avec ses sœurs._

_-Un jour ou l'autre tu seras mienne Isabella Marie Jenkins, Murmurai-je._

_Comme si elle m'avait entendu, Isabella tourna la tête et me dévisagea, avant de rejoindre ses sœurs qui étaient déjà installées dans la voiture._

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres, je ferai tout pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tord._

_Oh oui; j'étais bien décidé à prouver qu'Isabella Jenkins était comme toutes les autres filles et que je pouvais l'avoir si je le désirais._

_Après tout, pourquoi dérogerait-elle à la règle?_

-Vas-tu lui téléphoner? Demanda Isabella.

-Non, et puis en quoi cela te regarde?

À peine la phrase de Chris fut-elle achevée que le bouclier d'Isa se remit en place, faisant claquer la tête de Chris contre le plafond.

-Aïe, Isa! Grogna Chris.

-Vas-tu lui téléphoner? Répéta Isa.

-Je pensais qu'elle était aussi intelligente qu'un pot de yaourt. Chris gigotait, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise du bouclier. A sa place je resterais tranquille. Si l'envie l'en prenait, Isa pourrait tout simplement le laisser tomber à terre.

-Elle l'est, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la plaquer par message! Même les pots de yaourt ont le droit d'être recyclés. Si tu ne romps pas correctement avec elle ta copine va nous pomper notre oxygène, en plus de se mettre en danger. Donc je répète ma question: Chris Perry Halliwell, vas-tu appeler ta petite amie pour lui donner un rendez-vous durant lequel tu rompras correctement avec elle, au lieu de te contenter d'un ridicule message?

-Tu as gagné, je vais l'appeler, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi descendre, supplia mon frère.

Je fis une grimace, me doutant de ce qui l'attendait. Mon intuition était correcte puisque la seconde d'après Chris tomba au sol, face contre terre.

-LES ENFANTS! REUNION!

**Alors? Je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer mais une review ça fait toujours plaisir. =)**

**À la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**J'ai décidé d'être généreuse et de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la semaine prochaine! =)**

**Merci à Sissi72-friend, Adeline.L, Lydies's, Twiwoodlove, Emichlo, Evermore04 (pour sa trèèès longue review ^^), Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Mimicam.**

**Et un immense merci à Bellibella.**

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est le nombre de review qui ont motivés mon geste, vous avez pris le temps de laisser votre avis. Je vous fais donc cadeau d'un chapitre en avance.  
**

**Un prêté pour un rendu. ^^  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Esmé**_

Assise sur le canapé, je regardais une fois de plus ma famille se déchirer. Cela faisait maintenant sept mois que Bella était partie, et cela faisait aussi sept mois que mes enfants se disputaient à la moindre occasion.

-Je refuse de les voir! Cria Alice.

-Ils n'y sont pour rien, Alice, tenta doucement Carlisle pour la calmer.

-Ils ont détruit notre famille, siffla Alice en fusillant mon mari du regard.

-Carlisle a raison, ils ne sont pas responsables. Cette histoire a commencé à cause d'Edward et de Tanya. Eléazar, Carmen, Irina et Kate n'ont rien fait de mal.

Mon cœur mort se serra en entendant Emmett parler. Depuis le départ de Bella, il n'était plus le même: il ne faisait plus aucune plaisanterie. La seule personne qui semblait avoir encore de l'importance à ses yeux était Rosalie. Il nous en voulait, je le savais.

De la famille, Emmett était le seul à ne pas avoir su pour la trahison d'Edward: nous avions fait en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, sachant qu'il se précipiterait aussitôt pour le dire à Bella, espérant ainsi limiter la casse et les dégâts.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais fus arrêté par Jasper.

-Emmett…, commença mon fils. Mais Emmet le coupa.

-Pourquoi continuer à faire des conseils de "famille" alors que nous n'en sommes même pas une. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Les loups ont raison: nous ne sommes que des suceurs de sang incapables de reproduire les liens qui unissent une véritable famille.

D'un geste las il se défit de l'emprise de Jasper et quitta la maison.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Rosalie se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

-Je le perds, murmura-t-elle en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Le masque de Rosalie se fissurait petit à petit, laissant entrevoir une fragilité peu commune. Elle redevenait l'humaine brisée qui avait été abandonnée sur un trottoir.

Je posai ma mains sur son genou, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Brusquement Rosalie se releva comme si elle avait été brûlée à mon contact.

-Emmett a raison. Personne ne put réagir qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce à la recherche de son compagnon.

Je dévisageai les personnes qui étaient toujours présentes. Alice n'était plus en colère. Presque recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle était brisée. À ses côtés, Jasper arborait un masque de pure souffrance: toute notre peine convergeait vers lui. Edward était assis sur le siège de son piano. Ses yeux exprimaient la douleur qu'il ressentait, tandis que sa mâchoire était serrée, tout comme ses poings qui agrippaient le clavier du piano, pouvant le briser à tout instant.

Carlisle se trouvait juste en face de moi, il examinait lui aussi nos enfants.

Un halètement brisa le silence. Alice prise dans une vision sanglotait sans retenue. Jasper faillit s'écrouler en ressentant ce qu'éprouvait sa femme. Edward, qui savait ce qu'Alice voyait, se releva, mais il ne s'approcha pas d'elle comme il en avait auparavant l'habitude.

Alice reprit conscience. Elle nous dévisagea, et nous offrit un triste sourire avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

-Alice, est-ce la seule solution? Murmura Edward. Ma fille se figea, avant de tourner la tête pour croiser les yeux de celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son frère.

-Oui. Elle partit sans un mot de plus. Jasper nous regarda longuement avant de suivre sa femme. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi désemparé.

Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, je me relevai, presque suffocante.

-NON! Hurlai-je. Carlisle, qui lui aussi avait compris, s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui me secouaient.

Silencieusement Edward s'approcha de la sortie. Je repoussai Carlisle et me précipitai vers lui. Je lui attrapai le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il plongea son regard doré inondé de douleur dans le mien qui devait refléter le même sentiment.

-Je suis désolé. Je pleurai sans larmes, m'accrochant désespérément à mon fils, mon premier fils.

Un bras passa autour de ma taille me tirant légèrement en arrière. Je résistai quelques secondes puis lâchai prise, comme vidée de mes forces. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard d'Edward avant que la porte ne claque pour la cinquième fois.

-Esmé…

-NON PAS MES ENFANTS! PAS EUX! Je cherchai à me défaire de l'emprise de Carlisle pour les rattraper. Ils ne pouvaient pas me quitter, je ne le supporterais pas.

-Je t'en prie Carlisle, fais quelques chose, ne les laisse pas partir. Je sanglotais sans retenue, soutenue par mon mari.

-Esmé…Esmé, calme-toi. Mon compagnon s'inquiéta en voyant mon état.

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur qui arrivait d'habitude à me calmer et à me détendre.

Mais malheureusement, rien aujourd'hui ne s'était passé comme d'habitude. En temps normal je ne ressentirais pas cette douleur, en temps normal aucun de mes enfants ne serrait partis, aucun ne m'aurait abandonnée.

Je secouai la tête, essayant vainement de faire disparaître de mon esprit ce qui venait de se passer. Je priai silencieusement pour oublier tout ces mots prononcés, tout ce venin qui avait doucement, mais sûrement, brisé notre famille.

À cet instant, j'aurais tant souhaité être humaine pour pouvoir pleurer, pour obtenir un quelconque soulagement.

Cette dispute avait réussi à détruire quatre-vingt-neuf ans de bonheur vampirique. J'étais presque sûre que j'allais mourir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Sauf que, contrairement au jour de ma transformation, ce n'était pas ma vie que je voyais défiler devant mes yeux mais l'arrivée de chacun de mes enfants.

Contrairement aux autres mères, je n'avais pas porté mes enfants et, pour certains, je n'avais jamais entendu battre leurs cœur. Mais je les aimais comme ils étaient, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. J'avais été aussi présente que possible pour eux.

Tout défila devant moi, sans que je puisse réagir.

La première fois que j'avais vu Edward, il m'avait regardé avec compréhension tandis que Carlisle m'expliquait ma nouvelle nature.

La première fois que j'avais vu Rosalie, Carlisle venait juste de la ramenée alors qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Je me souviens encore des battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient à chaque respiration, tout comme je me souviens de la douleur et de la honte qui habitaient ses pupilles.

La première fois que j'avais vu Emmett, c'était au moment où Rosalie l'avait rapporté de la forêt. Pour la première fois j'avais vu de l'espoir dans les yeux de ma fille.

La première fois que j'avais vu Alice et Jasper, j'avais été surprise mais charmée par l'entrain et la joie de vivre que dégageait la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je me souviens aussi du besoin que j'avais ressenti de protéger Jasper à la vue de toutes ses cicatrices.

La première fois que j'avais vu Bella, je n'avais pas pu refreiner mon envie de l'enlacer, souhaitant la remercier pour le bonheur qu'elle apportait à Edward.

Tout était profondément ancré dans mon esprit: le sourire en coin d'Edward, l'air maternelle de Rosalie, la fossette qui apparaissait sur la joue droite d'Emmett quand il riait, l'air mutin d'Alice, les regards de Jasper qui pouvaient exprimés n'importe quel sentiment, et les yeux de biche de Bella.

À chaque nouvelle arrivée, mon cœur s'agrandissait, me permettant d'aimer encore davantage si cela était possible. Mais maintenant mon cœur était aussi vide que mon âme était morte, sans mes enfants je n'étais rien.

Sans eux je n'existais plus.

_**Isabella**_

Installés dans la véranda nous attendions l'arrivée de Paige et de sa famille, Phoebe, Coop et leurs filles étant déjà arrivés.

-Désolé du retard, s'excusa Paige en apparaissant. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, la famille Mitchell s'installa à nos côtés.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'inquiéta Phoebe une fois de plus. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle ne cessait de poser la question qui n'obtenait jamais de réponse.

-La réunion avec l'ordre a eu lieu, expliqua finalement Piper.

Je fis mine d'être aussi surprise que les autres personnes présentes. Bien entendu, j'étais au courant de la réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Ne pouvant pas me dévoiler, j'avais envoyé Enzo qui devait transmettre certaines informations à Léo, lui-même devant nous les retransmettre.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus? Demanda Billie. Installée à sa gauche, je restais silencieuse.

Soudain, mon téléphone vibra. Je fronçai les sourcils mais me levai tout de même.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens. Je quittai la pièce pour lire le message que je venais de recevoir.

_C'est arrivé._

_E._

-Merde, sifflai-je. Ce que je redoutais venait d'arriver. N'avais-je pas assez de problème à régler?

-Un problème, Isa?

Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard inquiet de ma jumelle, derrière elle se trouvait Mélinda. Je leurs fis un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'est rien.

Elles semblèrent légèrement convaincues et retournèrent à la réunion, je les y suivis. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi quand j'entrai à mon tour.

-Je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, m'excusai-je.

Je vis très clairement les Halliwell échanger des regards entre eux. À peine étais-je rentrée que je devais déjà repartir.

-Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave, dit Billie.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je devais me dépêcher d'y aller.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais ça ne peut malheureusement pas attendre. J'ai des choses à régler.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre? Questionna Christie.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondis-je froidement en fusillant ma sœur du regard.

Je me détournai, attrapai mon sac et partis en direction de la porte... que je ne pus atteindre car Chris apparut devant elle, me bloquant le passage.

-Je pense au contraire que tu nous dois des explications, grogna-t-il mécontent.

Toujours dans ma main, mon téléphone recommença à sonner, faisant grimper mon impatience. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que j'avais des secrets qui ne les regardaient en aucun cas?

-Désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais j'ai vécu sans vous pendant deux ans et demi. Ce que j'ai fait durant ce lapse de temps ne vous regarde pas.

Mon ton dur sembla surprendre Chris qui ne broncha pas quand je le bousculai, légèrement, pour passer.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et partis au quart de tour. Qu'avait-il pu se passer? Quand j'étais partie tout allait bien.

Je conduisis encore quelques kilomètres avant de garer ma voiture dans un parking peu éclairé, les Halliwell ne devaient pas pouvoir me retrouver.

Une fois véritablement à l'abri des regards, je fermai les yeux et m'éclipsai jusqu'à mon « ancien » appartement à New York. Assis sur le canapé, Enzo m'attendait.

-Que s'est-il passé? M'empressai-je de lui demander. En bon soldat, Enzo se releva immédiatement, se tenant bien droit, le regard fier.

-Une dispute a éclaté, il semblerait que cela ait été la goutte de trop.

-Es-tu sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas juste éloignés pour chasser? J'espérais tellement que ce soit le cas, mais au fond je savais que jamais Enzo ne m'aurait contactée s'il avait eu le moindre doute.

-Sûr et certain, que dois-je faire? Demanda mon second. Me mordillant la lèvre, j'arpentai la pièce.

-Fais les surveiller, m'écriai-je soudainement. Enzo me dévisagea surpris par ma réaction. il m'avait toujours connu calme et sûre de moi, me voir perdue et indécise devait sûrement être perturbant pour lui. Ne le voyant pas réagir je recommençai à m'énerver.

-Dépêche-toi de mettre des traqueurs sur le coup avant que je ne m'énerve!

Sous le coup de la colère, j'étendis mon bouclier qui projeta les meubles contres les murs dans un bruit assourdissant. Enzo ne fut pas en reste puisqu'il passa par-dessus mon bar, atterrissant dans ma cuisine.

-Bien, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de disparaître rapidement.

Lasse, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, ma colère étant retombée. Je laissai glisser jusqu'à me retrouver couchée sur le dos, fixant mon plafond d'un air absent.

Trop de choses me tombaient dessus. Je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à tout gérer, et pourtant il le fallait. Si je craquais, il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup de dégâts.

Je devais rester forte, la vie des Halliwell et de ma famille en dépendait.

Mon regard se posa sur la bague qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, un rire nerveux me secoua: le clan Cullen venait officiellement de se séparer.

La nouvelle allait arriver très rapidement aux oreilles des Volturi qui se mettraient bientôt à les traquer.

Prenant de grandes inspirations, je me calmai et me redressai.

La traque pouvait commencer.

**Alors? Je sais je suis sadique et vous savez le pire ...je suis fière de l'être!**

**À la prochaine!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me revoilà! Alors pas trop dure cette semaine? ^^**

**Merci à Eve-Maria, Lydie's, Mimicam, Adeline.L, Emichlo, Marie, Sissi72-friend, Evermore04, Lovers87, Twiwoodlove.**

**Un grand merci à Bellibella!**

**Allez allez on est presque à 100 reviews, encore un petit effort s'il vous plaît.  
**

**Il y aura une annonce à la fin du chapitre, lisez-la et dîtes-moi si cela vous intéresse. =)**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Billie**_

-La réunion est terminée, merci d'être venus, dit Piper.

Personne ne bougea, personne ne lui répondit. Le regard fixé sur mon téléphone, j'attendais impatiemment des nouvelles de ma jumelle.

Ses mots ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit _« j'ai vécu sans vous pendant deux ans et demi »_ _« Ce que j'ai fait durant ce lapse de temps ne vous regarde pas. ». _

Comment avait-elle pu tant changer? Avant son départ, Isa aurait sûrement hésité, mais elle aurait finit par se confier en voyant notre inquiétude. Alors que là, elle s'était juste contentée de s'excuser brièvement avant de partir… encore une fois.

J'avais l'étrange et la désagréable impression d'avoir une inconnue face à moi; inconnue qui possédait l'apparence de ma sœur, ses manies, sa façon de parler, mais qui n'avait en aucun cas son attitude: elle était trop dure, trop…calculatrice, comme si chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles devait être mûrement réfléchi, comme si tout avait été répété à l'avance.

Là où mon Isa inspirait la joie et la bonté, celle qui était revenue était entourée de mystères et d'énigmes qui semblaient incompréhensibles. Elle était tellement inaccessible!

Je me doutais que les Halliwell n'avaient pas perçu son changement comme moi j'avais pu le voir, et pourtant je savais que quelque chose s'était passé, je le sentais de manière totalement inexplicable.

-Billie?

Je tournai la tête et regardai Christie qui m'observait avec inquiétude.

-Des nouvelles? Demanda doucement Mélinda. Je grimaçai et posai mon portable sur la table basse. Cela faisait bien trois heures que je n'avais pas quitté l'écran des yeux, écran qui ne s'allumait toujours pas pour me signaler un message ou un appel.

-Rien du tout, murmurai-je découragée.

Christie attrapa l'une de mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts, essayant vainement de me rassurer.

-Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure? J'arquai un sourcil et dévisageai Phoebe, ne comprenant pas sa question. Elle eut un bref sourire en voyant mon regard et s'expliqua.

-J'ai senti ton inquiétude quand toi et Mélinda êtes allées chercher Isabella. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si angoissée?

Je retirai ma main de celle de ma grande sœur et la passai dans mes cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier…c'est juste qu'Isabella semblait contrariée, soupirai-je.

-Sais-tu pourquoi?

Assis juste en face à moi, Wyatt attendait ma réponse. Si en apparence il semblait calme, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Pour tout dire, mon meilleur ami était sur des charbons ardents depuis le retour de ma sœur. Il avait tellement espéré son retour qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Lui qui était si vif, avec son fort caractère, ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en faute face à Isabella. Il n'y a pas deux jours, je l'avais vu se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre quand Isa avait traversé le salon pour rejoindre Mélinda qui était à l'étage.

-Non…enfin si…non! Non, je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, admis-je difficilement. En répondant à ces questions j'avais l'impression de trahir ma sœur.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Mélinda. Elle, qui pourtant avait été présente, n'avait pas dû analyser le comportement de ma jumelle comme je l'avais fait.

-Et… fit Paige m'incitant à continuer.

Je plongeai la tête entre mes mains et me frottai les yeux. Devais-je continuer à leur répondre ou devais-je me taire?

-Billie, chuchota Chris, on souhaite juste aider Isabella.

Quand je m'aperçus que ma jambe tremblait, ce qui était chez moi un signe de gêne, je me relevai et arpentai la pièce, obligeant Henry jr a enlevé ses jambes qu'il avait posé sur la table basse.

-Ce n'était peut-être rien, peut-être que je m'inquiète trop pour Isabella, ce qui me ferait voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

-Je ne pense pas. Léo prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers lui, sans que cela le gêne, il reprit.

-Vous êtes jumelles, il est donc normal que vous soyez proches. Elle est une partie de toi, comme tu es une partie d'elle. Je ne dis pas que si quelqu'un la pince tu ressentira la douleur, mais je pense sincèrement que tu es capable de percevoir des choses venant d'Isabella qui nous restent invisibles.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, toujours en proie au doute. Je me lançai tout de même, si je devais « trahir » Isabella pour la protéger et l'aider, alors je le ferai.

-Elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer, expliquai-je. Je levai la main, coupant ainsi Christie qui allait prendre la parole. Si je m'arrêtais maintenant, je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de reprendre.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle développe un don de voyance ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai vu à son regard que ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se produire. Elle était tellement préoccupée, agacée et en colère! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Tu penses que cela était grave? Je croisai le regard de Phoebe et haussai les épaules.

-Je le pense, mais encore une fois je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ce que j'avance.

-Doutes-tu d'elle?

Même si c'était Piper qui venait de prendre la parole, ce n'étais pas sur elle que je reportai mon attention. Mon regard étant fixé sur Wyatt. Il s'était levé et était allé s'adosser contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés, il était plus anxieux que jamais.

-Non, répliquai-je ne lâchant pas mon meilleur ami des yeux. Wyatt dut sentir qu'il était observé puisqu'il releva la tête et me dévisagea.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Au fond, je savais qu'il était le seul à réellement comprendre Isabella. Il ne s'en était peut être pas encore aperçu…

…mais moi si.

_**Isabella**_

Je grognai de frustration en repoussant une énième branche. Non mais quelle idée d'aller s'enterrer dans une forêt?

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais partie précipitamment de chez les Halliwell. Je savais qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter et j'en étais désolée, mais il était totalement hors de question qu'ils soient impliqués dans mes histoires. C'était ma vie, mes ennuis.

Voilà que depuis deux heures je traquais Rosalie et Emmett dans le Katmai National Park and Preserve, ils ne cessaient de bouger et j'avais beau me projeter, ils finissaient toujours par m'échapper. Je savais qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès: ils étaient en pleine partie de chasse, c'était pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à les rattraper. Quand les vampires chassent leurs sens sont encore plus exacerbés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Un grognement me parvint, je soupirai de soulagement et enjambai un tronc d'arbre mort.

-Qui est là? Siffla la voix froide et coupante de Rosalie.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais continuai d'avancer en contournant les nombreux arbres qui me coupaient le chemin.

-Vous cacher ne sert à rien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et dépassai la dernière rangée d'arbre qui me séparait du vampire. Je finis par déboucher sur une clairière. Rosalie se tenait au centre, le cadavre d'une biche reposait à ses pieds.

-Bella? Les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit apparaître, je haussai les épaules et lui fit un rapide signe de la main.

-Hey Rosalie! Comment vas-tu? Lui demandai-je le plus naturellement possible.

-Qu'est que…je…tu…enfin… Je suis en plein délire, murmura la vampire en secouant la tête. Je vis son regard se poser sur la biche avant qu'elle ne me fixe à nouveau.

Je croisai mes bras sur la poitrine et m'approchai doucement de Rosalie, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment appréciée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la brusquer.

-Tu ne délires pas, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour le moment. Il faut que je vous parle à toi et Emmett, c'est important.

-Il est entrain de …commença-t-elle encore perdue.

-…chasser, je sais, terminai-je en voyant son trouble.

Elle me jaugea rapidement du regard, évaluant ma nouvelle apparence. Aucun des Cullen ne m'avait jamais vu au naturel, aucun d'eux ne connaissait Isabella Jenkins.

-Comment….?

-Je préfère attendre Emmett pour m'expliquer, soufflai-je en allant m'adosser à un arbre.

Le silence se fit, elle n'osait pas parler et je n'avais rien envie de lui dire. Si j'étais venue les voir c'était pour Emmett, je me doutais qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la trahison d'Edward. De tous, il était le seul à avoir toujours été là pour moi, il était mon nounours.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre, je retins un soupir de soulagement et me redressai. Emmett pénétra dans la clairière sans me voir, il se précipita vers sa femme qui lui jeta un bref regard.

-Rose? Demanda Emmett avec inquiétude en voyant le comportement de sa femme qui restait muette et se contentait de me regarder.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Salut Emmett, murmurai-je.

Il se tendit, avant de se retourner pour finalement me dévisager.

-Bella?

Je ne pus lui répondre qu'il m'avait déjà sauté dessus pour m'enlacer. Soulagée, je l'étreignis à mon tour. Il m'avait tant manqué!

Nous passâmes quelques minutes ainsi, profitant de l'un de l'autre.

-Que fais-tu là?

Je grimaçai légèrement, avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir à même le sol en faisant de même, Rosalie nous rejoignit silencieusement et attrapa l'une des mains de son mari pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Une partie de la vérité devait être dévoilée, sinon comment expliquer que je sois en plein milieu d'une réserve animalière en Alaska? Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux, tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Bella? Mon estomac se retourna en entendant mon ancien surnom, je ne dis pourtant rien, affichant un sourire heureux mais crispé.

-J'ai appris pour votre séparation.

Autant rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Écoutez, on a pas de temps à perdre. Je sais que vous vous posez des tas de questions, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. L'une des seules choses que vous pouvez savoir est que je vous ai fait surveillés depuis mon départ. Je me doutais que quelque chose de grave arriverait, et je n'avais pas tord, débitais-je à toute vitesse.

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Emmett ne le brise.

-Tu nous as fait surveiller? C'est impossible nous l'aurions vu! Malgré ses paroles, je vis le doute s'installer dans les prunelles de mon presque frère.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça mais il y a plus grave, admis-je. Je leur fis un sourire contrit.

Je savais qu'ils étaient un peu perdus, mais le temps filait. Il fallait être rapide pour stopper les Volturi.

-Ah! parce que c'est possible? Cracha Rosalie, je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palai.

-Oui, enfin sauf si tu considères que la mort des tiens n'est pas quelque chose d'important, répliquai-je en colère.

-Quoi? L'emprise de la main de Rosalie sur la main d'Emmett se resserra en entendant mes paroles. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant mes paroles. Ne pouvant revenir en arrière, je continuai malgré tout mon explication.

-Les Volturi sont au courant de votre séparation, ils ont prévu d'en profiter.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit! S'écria Emmett en tapant contre un rocher qui se trouvait à nos côtés. Celui-ci se brisa, devenant de la poussière grisâtre.

-Crois-tu que cela les gêne? Aro est prêt à tout pour avoir Edward, Alice et Jasper dans son clan, vous détruire ne le gêne absolument pas, ricanai-je nerveusement.

Je me relevai prestement, et me mis à arpenter la clairière.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire? Grogna Rosalie en se relevant pour me faire face.

-Tu sais quoi? Je propose d'attendre quelques jours, et quand tu entendras parler de la mort et de la capture de certains vampires tu commenceras peut-être à m'écouter!

-Que devons-nous faire? Emmett avait baissé la tête et semblait désemparé. Je détournai les yeux, ne supportant pas sa douleur.

-Il faut que vous retrouviez les autres. Je peux vous indiquer leur position, mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous accompagner.

-Pourquoi? Chuchota le vampire. J'osai finalement le regarder et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Nos chemins se sont séparés, Emmett, il faut l'accepter. Rien n'est comme avant, après mon départ j'ai retrouvé ma famille, comme vous devez retrouver la votre. Je vous enverrai les informations nécessaires par message, ayez toujours vos téléphones à portée de main.

Emmett esquissa un sourire triste et se leva. Il m'enlaça, respirant mon odeur.

-Au revoir petite sœur, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, avant de partir en courant.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en le voyant s'éloigner, même si une part de moi était soulagée: il avait compris et accepté mes décisions, il s'était comporté comme un frère, je l'en remerciais.

Je secouai légèrement la tête et retins mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque seconde. Étrangement Rosalie s'était calmée, elle m'adressa même un regard désolé.

-Prends soin de lui.

La vampire hocha la tête avant de commencer à partir, je vis à sa démarche qu'elle hésitait. Elle finit par s'arrêter, sans toutefois se retourner pour me regarder.

-Merci pour tout.

Je ne lui répondis pas et la regardai disparaître à travers les arbres.

La gorge serrée, j'attrapais mon téléphone et le bout de papier qui se trouvait dans ma poche.

_Alice et Jasper sont en France, vous devez les contacter au plus vite._

_Carlisle et Esmée sont sur l'île d'Esmée._

_Et votre frère est au Brésil._

_Bonne chance._

_Isabella._

J'envoyai le message avant d'être tentée de changer d'avis et de les rejoindre. Je dépliai rapidement le papier, maintenant que Rosalie et Emmett étaient loin je pouvais lancer le sortilège que j'avais préparé.

_Que cette rencontre reste secrète_

_Et que les secrets soient protégés _

Une étincelle lumineuse apparut, avant de disparaître immédiatement. Ces deux petites phrases empêcheraient Edward de voir la discussion qui venait de se déroulée dans les pensées de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

Fermant les yeux, je me projetai.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le Palozzo dei Priori se dessinait devant moi. Je ne perdis pas davantage de temps. D'après Enzo, les Volturi n'avait pas encore commencé leur traque, j'avais donc une chance d'arriver à temps et de les arrêter.

D'un geste sec, j'arrachai la bouche d'égout pour traverser les centaines de souterrains qui se trouvaient en dessous de la ville.

Je finis par déboucher sur l'accueil où se trouvait une brunette qui parut surprise de me voir.

-Mademoiselle les visites n'ont pas commencées.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuai ma route suivie par ses cris indignés. J'avançais lentement, profitant des tableaux qui ornaient les murs du château. Je ne pouvais nier que les Volturi avaient du goût en ce qui concernait l'art.

Après seulement quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, la porte de la salle du trône se dessina devant moi. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait et l'ouvris brutalement, envoyant la porte claquer contre le mur dans un bruit effrayant.

-Qu'est-ce que …Bella?

Sans quitter le roi des yeux, j'envoyai une boule de feu sur l'un de ses gardes qui disparut presque instantanément, laissant à sa place une odeur de chair brûlée et une fumée violette.

Le silence se fit automatiquement.

J'adressai un sourire mauvais aux rois.

-Heureux de me revoir?

**Alors?**

**J'ai décidé de mettre des systèmes de bandes-d'annonces pour chaque chapitre, chaque personne m'ayant mis un commentaire devra me préciser si cela l'intéresse soit par message soit en l'écrivant directement dans sa review. **

**Cela ne peut s'appliquer bien sur qu'aux personnes inscrites (et les chapitres doivent bien entendu être déjà écrits), je suis désolé pour les autres mais je ne veux pas poster les bandes d'annonces directement donc il faut soit que vous vous inscriviez soit que vous attendiez une semaine pour avoir la suite.**

**En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus.**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis en haut, s'il vous plaît faîtes moi atteindre les 100 reviews...please! =)**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci merci merci merci merci merci merciiiiiii ! 17 reviews (j'étais dingue en ouvrant ma boîte mail ^^ )**

**Séquence remerciements! *danse de joie***

**Merci à YasmineM, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Emichlo, Bellibella (ma bêta!), Philae89, Lydie's, Adeline.L, Mimicam, Alice, Eve-Maria(x2 ^^), LoooL, Mimi81, Sissi72-friend, Evermore04 (ma muse ^^); Frimousse30 et Twiwoodlove.**

**LoooL et Eve-Maria: Il faudrait que vous soyez inscrits(tes) pour que puisse vous envoyer les bandes-d'annonces par message comme je le fais avec les autres.**

**Je suis tellement heureuse que je vous poste la suite.**

**Pour les bandes annonces, laissez-moi une review que je sache qui veut celle du chapitre 15.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Isabella**_

Mon sourire mauvais ne m'avait pas quitté alors que j'observais d'un œil ravi les multiples tas de cendres qui emplissaient désormais la salle. Choqués, les rois étaient assis sur leurs trônes, tandis que devant eux se tenaient, refusant de s'écarter, leurs gardes les plus fidèles.

-Toujours pas prêts à collaborer? Susurrai-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Du coin de l'œil je vis une vampire fléchir ses genoux, prête à m'attaquer. La prenant par surprise, j'étendis mon bouclier et la plaquai contre le mur; créant une boule de feu je m'apprêtais à m'occuper d'elle comme je m'étais déjà occupée de ses semblables.

-Stop! Cria Aro. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança vers moi, ignorant les protestations de ses gardes qu'il fit rapidement taire.

J'arquai un sourcil en le voyant faire. Était-il suicidaire?

-Que veux-tu Bella? Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires, mais je t'en prie arrête de tuer mes gardes, ils ne t'ont rien fait, me pria le roi.

Par simple esprit de provocation, je lançai la boule de feu sur le vampire qui disparut dans un hurlement strident.

-Tu n'as donc pas compris? Tu ne peux rien m'apporter, sifflai-je.

-Alors que veux-tu? Cria Caïus qui se releva vivement de son trône. Il me lança un regard noir que je rendis.

Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la salle. Cela faisait une heure que j'étais arrivée, et j'avais déjà commencé à faire le ménage. Dès ma première intervention, plusieurs rangées de gardes s'était placées devant les rois en signe de protection. J'avais bien évidemment puni tous ceux qui s'étaient opposés à moi.

Je mentirais si je disais que voir le regard de proie piégée qu'arborait en ce moment Aro ne m'amusait pas. J'étais satisfaite de voir le grand Aro Volturi inquiet pour son armée. Je savais qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour ses gardes à proprement parlé. S'il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles, c'était parce que, tout comme moi, il savait que sans son armée il devenait vulnérable, que sans son armée il n'était rien.

-Les Cullen, dis-je simplement. Je vis parfaitement Aro se tendre, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

-Y a-t-il un problème? Demanda le roi presque mal à l'aise.

-Te moques-tu de moi, Aro? De colère je l'envoyai contre la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Maître! Jane voulut se défaire du rang, mais son frère lui attrapa le poignet et la força à rester en place. Je fis une moue faussement déçue à Alec qui se contenta de me fixer, impassible.

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas retenu la leçon! Ma voix résonna dans la salle, personne ne me répondit; les gardes se rapprochèrent davantage des trônes. Par protection ou par peur? Je ne le savais pas, et pour tout dire je m'en moquais.

-Vous aviez prévu de vous en prendre à eux , ne me contredis pas! Criai-je. Mes paumes étaient brûlantes à cause des boules de feu que je n'avais cessé de lancer. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, la rage inondait mes veines et aveuglait mon esprit.

Je n'étais que colère et cela les Volturi refusaient de le comprendre.

-Ils n'ont pas respecté les lois, en t'apprenant leur nature, ils se sont condamnés, cracha Caïus.

- Juste deux choses: la première, je ne suis pas humaine comme les Cullen le pensent. Deuxièmement, je vous empêcherai de vous en prendre à eux et cela même si je dois tous vous tuer.

Aro, qui était toujours contre le mur, se releva pour s'approcher doucement de moi. Je retins un rire en le voyant faire: il était ridicule.

-Nous ne savions pas que tu n'étais pas humaine, chère Bella…commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

-Et vous ne saviez pas que je pouvais tous vous tuer si l'envie m'en prenait, terminai-je pour lui. Aro hésita une demie seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il venait sans doute de comprendre que, s'il ne collaborait pas, cette journée serait sans doute la dernière pour son clan.

-Laissez les Cullen tranquilles.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires nous n'irons pas leur rendre visite. La voix mielleuse que venait de prendre Aro me dégoûta. Je n'avais pas loupé la teinte d'admiration présente dans ses paroles.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Aro!

Mon exclamation eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il arrêta sa progression vers moi et se tint à quelques mètres, voulant probablement se laisser une marge de manœuvre si je venais à l'attaquer.

-Si j'apprends que vous avez cherché à prendre contact avec les Cullen, cela ira très mal pour vous. Leur clan est désormais sous ma protection. Suis-je clair?

-Très.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, Marcus prit la parole. Il se leva de son trône et vint se placer face à moi.

-Nous ne nous approcherons plus des Cullen, jeune _Isabella, _dit-il en accentuant mon prénom.

Je hochai la tête, mais ne lui répondis pas. Il ne me mentait pas, j'en étais persuadée. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était Marcus Volturi, le vampire le plus silencieux au monde, ou peut être était-ce parce que je n'avais pas loupé le respect qui illuminait ses prunelles quand il me regardait.

-Bien.

À peine eu-je terminé ma phrase que je me projetai.

Il était tant que de rentrer chez moi!

_**Billie**_

-Quand? Demandai-je en descendant rapidement l'escalier.

_-Hier soir après le dîner, expliqua maman._

-D'accord, merci, je passerai tout à l'heure.

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure ma puce._

-Embrasse papa et Isa de ma part, soufflai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je pénétrai dans la salle à manger des Halliwell; attablés autour de la table aucun d'eux ne me lâchait du regard.

-Des nouvelles? Demanda Piper.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur une chaise à la droite de Chris.

-Elle est revenue hier soir. Je passerais la voir cette après-midi, il faut que l'on discute.

Christie, qui avait aussi dormi au manoir, me fit un sourire encourageant.

-C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Mélinda.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais affronter la Triade à moi toute seule, grognai-je en me servant une tasse de café.

Face à moi Wyatt laissa échapper un rire, je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Ose te moquer de moi Wyatt Halliwell, et c'est toi qui iras t'expliquer avec Isabella! Sifflai-je lui faisant perdre son sourire. Il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Depuis quand as-tu peur de parler à ta sœur? Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Chris et haussai les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être depuis qu'elle est devenue plus têtue que vous tous réunis.

Je vis des étincelles dans un coin de la pièce avant que Léo n'apparaisse. il se laissa tomber en soufflant aux côtés de sa femme qui le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Un problème?

-L'ordre, soupira Léo en plongeant sa tête entre les mains.

-Qu'a-t-il fait? Demandai-je, mon cœur se serrant de manière inexplicable.

-D'après les Fondateurs, il serait à la recherche de quelqu'un, un mauvais sorcier à ce qui se dit, mais rien n'est sûr.

-Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? Si c'est un mauvais sorcier cela va nous aider, non...

Je fronçai les sourcils, partageant l'avis de Mélinda. Après tout, une alliance avec l'ordre était peut-être possible.

-Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous. Wyatt plongea son regard dans celui de son père, cherchant la confirmation à son hypothèse.

-C'est ce qu'on pense, sinon pourquoi pourchasser un sorcier... Aucune autre information n'a filtré, les Fondateurs veulent rencontrer l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. La Triade est devenue gênante, aussi bien pour le bien que pour le mal.

-Je me demande vraiment qui le dirige, murmura Christie, pensive. Je la dévisageai, surprise. Elle sourit en voyant mon air perdu.

-En quelques mois, l'ordre a acquis une certaine notoriété grâce à son mystérieux dirigeant. Pour réussir un coup tel que celui-ci, il faut être rusé et avoir la rage de vaincre, peu de personne en sont capables.

Mélinda grimaça ouvertement et regarda ses parents.

-Et c'est bien ou pas?

-Cela dépend du vrai but de l'ordre.

Piper attrapa l'une des mains de son mari et la serra doucement.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'idée de nous allier à des démons nous effleurerait un jour l'esprit, dit Chris en se levant.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, Mélinda venait de lâcher son verre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle me dévisagea.

-Le démon, murmura-t-elle, celui de mon anniversaire.

Nous échangeâmes tous des regards.

Je soupirai, comprenant que la discussion avec Isabella ne pouvait plus attendre.

_**Isabella**_

_Peux-tu passer au manoir?_

_On doit parler._

_Billie._

Je grimaçai en lisant le message, voilà autre chose.

-Foutu karma, grognai-je en attrapant des vêtements dans ma penderie.

J'étais prête à parier que le « on » du message signifiait les Halliwell, Billie, Christie et moi, et non uniquement ma jumelle et moi.

J'éprouvais toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Billie à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. On aurait dit qu'elle observait une inconnue, qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir énormément changé.

Je me préparai rapidement et attrapai les clefs de ma voiture. Je m'étais permise une petite folie il y a quelques jours: une Aston Martin Vanquish noir. En plus de l'argent que j'avais amassé au cours des années, j'avais aussi « emprunté » de l'argent à Edward, me permettant de me payer cette merveille.

-J'y vais, maman.

Assise sur le canapé, maman soupira en me regardant partir.

-Où vas-tu?

Je savais que je la blessais avec toutes mes absences, mais je n'avais pas le choix, la vie d'une de ses filles était en jeu.

-Voir Billie au manoir, elle m'a envoyé un message pour que je la rejoigne là-bas, expliquai-je.

-Je pensais qu'elle devait venir nous voir.

Je me penchai par-dessus le canapé et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, elle semblait déçue.

-Elle a dû changer d'avis. Ne t'en fais pas, tu la verras ce soir de toute façon.

Je partis rapidement en direction du manoir. Je ne frappai pas et rentrai directement, à peine avais-je fait trois pas que Mélinda me sauta dessus.

J'éclatai de rire et l'enlaçai, je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais Mélinda me rappelait ma meilleure amie, le petit lutin qui ne cessait de me manquer malgré sa trahison.

-Ah! enfin tu es rentrée, il t'en aura fallu du temps, râla la jeune Halliwell.

-Je ne suis partie que trois jours!

J'esquissai un sourire amusé en voyant le hall vide, personne n'était venu m'accueillir.

-Laisses-moi deviner, ils sont tous au salon prêts à me sauter dessus avec un filet à papillon.

Mélinda éclata de rire, mais hocha la tête en me menant au salon.

Comme je l'avais prévu, ils étaient installés au salon, je fus tout de même surprise de ne pas voir la famille de Phoebe et de Paige. J'arquai un sourcil et allai m'installer sur un canapé, sans que personne ne prenne la parole.

Billie et Christie étaient installées face à moi, elles se tenaient les mains comme pour se soutenir, je levais les yeux au ciel à cette vision.

-Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé? Me demanda Piper. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un sourire.

-J'ai connu mieux, admis-je avant de me retourner vers Billie. Maman était déçue de ne pas te voir, elle pensait que tu viendrais.

Billie baissa la tête n'osant pas affronter mon regard.

-Je voulais te parler, murmura-t-elle.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palet et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-J'avais compris, de quoi voulez-vous discuter?

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant leur hésitation, ce fut Wyatt qui osa prendre la parole.

-Nous voulions te parler de l'anniversaire de Mélinda.

Je le fusillai du regard, ne supportant pas les émotions qui traversaient ses prunelles quand il me regardait. Il soupira en voyant mon attitude.

-Je me doutais que vous finiriez par m'en parler, et pourtant il n'y a rien à en dire.

-Vraiment? Christie me défia du regard, cette fois-ci je ne retins pas mon rire.

-Non, non, j'ai juste dis ça pour vous rassurer, sifflai-je.

-Pourquoi le démon t'a-t-il obéit?

Je me tournai vers Chris avec un grand sourire, je n'arrivais jamais à être véritablement en colère contre lui.

-La peur est un sentiment facile à utiliser quand on sait la contrôler, susurrai-je, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Il haussa les sourcils et me fit un sourire arrogant.

-Tu vas me faire croire que toi, Isabella Jenkins, qui est haute comme trois pommes tu arrives à effrayer quelqu'un?

-Chris Perry Halliwell tu devrais savoir que, rien que dans cette pièce, il y a trois personnes qui me craignent. Deux parce qu'elles savent que je pourrais les briser en deux si l'envie m'en prenait, et la troisième n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux alors que je suis sa jumelle!

Je me relevai et m'avançai vers la porte, refusant de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, murmura Billie.

Mon poing commença à se resserrer sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Arrête de te voiler la face Billie, c'est lassant à force.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je sortis en claquant la porte. M'installant rapidement dans ma voiture, je démarrais en trombe pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Une question ne cessait de tournoyer dans mon esprit.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point?

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Et qui veux la bande d'annonce du prochain chapitre?**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Hey!**

**Me revoilà!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser si certaines n'ont pas eu la bande d'annonce, je vous promets que tout le monde l'aura cette fois-ci même si je dois y passer trois heures. ^^**

**Merci à Philae89, Twiwoodlove, Mimicam, Cassy, Sissi72-friend, Lydie's, Adeline.L, Mimi81, Alice, Emichlo, Bellaandedwardamour, Evermore04, Frimousse30, YasmineM et Oliveronica Cullen Massen.**

**Ainsi qu'un grand merci à Bellibella.**

**Je vous conseil d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fiction " Les dés du destin", même si l'on ne la voit qu'une seule fois la Alice de cette fiction me fait trop rire. =)**

**Cette fois-ci qui veut la bande d'annonce?  
**

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Wyatt**_

-Attaque, ordonnai-je à Mélinda qui hésita avant d'obtempérer. Elle leva ses mains pour me faire exploser. J'étendis mon bouclier juste à temps pour me protéger et contrer l'attaque ui rebondit jusqu'à atteindre le punching ball. Mélinda grimaça en voyant le sac prendre feu, me faisant éclater de rire.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, grogna-t-elle. Elle attrapa les gants de boxe qui se trouvaient à ses pieds et me les lança à la figure.

Je ne pus répliquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur Billie qui déboula dans le sous-sol, vite suivie par sa grande sœur. Je retins une grimace en voyant Christie: depuis « l'histoire » j'étais toujours gêné par sa présence.

Je fus surpris de l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait ma meilleure amie. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, elle se rapprocha du punching-ball et lui donna un coup de poing, l'envoyant contre un mur.

-Un problème? Osai-je demander. Je regrettai tout de suite ma question en voyant le regard blessé de Billie.

-Isabella refuse de me parler.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Mélinda. En effet, il était rare qu'Isabella soit en colère contre sa jumelle, elle aimait trop Billie pour lui en vouloir.

-Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je n'ai rien pu dire qu'elle m'a balancée qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me parler! Elle veut que l'on parle mais elle n'est même pas un instant à m'accorder, ragea Billie.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Billie, dit Christie, essayant de rassurer sa sœur...qui la fusilla du regard.

-Excusez-moi de m'inquiéter pour ma jumelle. C'est vrai,ce n'est pas comme si elle était totalement différente depuis son retour! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était devenue inaccessible!

Billie fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Mal à l'aise, Christie passa une main sur sa nuque et nous offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est à cran depuis la discussion avec Isa. Avec noël qui approche et Isa qui ne sera peut être pas là...

-Quoi! Cria Mélinda.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant... remarqua Christie en grimaçant.

Ma petite sœur lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir son téléphone, et elle s'éloigna pour appeler.

J'observai Christie quelques secondes. Comment avais-je pu coucher avec elle? Pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie, au contraire, mais à mes yeux, face à Isabella, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

-CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL N'ESSAIE MEME PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU N'ES PAS AVEC ISA PARCE QUE JE NE TE CROIERAIS PAS! RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI MAINTENANT!

Mélinda raccrocha et revint vers nous, tandis que Chris apparaissait en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Où est Isabella? Articula Mélinda, qui, les poings serrés, était prête à se remettre à crier. Par simple précaution, je m'éloignai de quelques pas.

-Pas avec moi, c'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer au téléphone, répliqua notre frère.

-Ne me mens pas. Mélinda posa ses mains sur les hanches et défia Chris du regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-C'est vrai, on a passé l'après-midi ensemble. On a tué quelques démons avant de se mettre à en traquer un. Elle devait me prévenir si elle le trouvait avant moi.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Cela fait combien de temps? Demanda précipitamment Christie.

Chris haussa les épaules.

-Pas long…son regard se posa sur l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur, en voyant l'heure ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Chris?

-Quatre heures et quart, murmura mon frère.

Je serrai la mâchoire pour retenir des injures.

-Mélinda, va chercher le pendule et emmène-le au salon, je vais essayer de la localiser.

Je me précipitais au salon où se trouvait Billie qui, en nous voyant, se releva. Elle dut lire de l'inquiétude sur mon visage puisqu'un masque d'appréhension se peint sur le sien.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'angoissa-t-elle.

-On ne sait pas.

Mélinda revint avec le pendule, je débarrassai la table d'un mouvement de bras, et installai le tout.

Plaçant le pendule au dessus de la carte, j'espérai le voir se déplacer pour nous indiquer la position d'Isabella. Le téléphone de Chris se mit à vibrer, il l'attrapa et décrocha rapidement sous nos regards qui devaient sans doute être pesants.

-Isa? Isa? Putain j'entends rien, où es-tu? Quoi! Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Personne ne put réagir que Chris s'était déjà éclipsé.

-C'est quoi ce bordel! Cria Billie.

_**Chris**_

-Isa?

J'avançais rapidement à travers les tunnels, espérant retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Le cœur serré, je priais pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

-Isa? Redemandai-je au bout de quelques minutes. Contrairement aux autres fois, un gémissement me répondit. Je stoppai ma progression et tendis l'oreille, laissant mon regard faire le tour de la grotte dans laquelle je venais de déboucher. Une légère alcôve se trouvait dans un coin.

Je m'y précipitai. Installée contre la paroi, Isa semblait lutter contre l'évanouissement. À ses pieds se trouvait son téléphone portable qui pataugeait dans une marre de sang. Je retins un hoquet d'horreur, et espérai que ce sang ne lui appartienne pas.

Je saisis délicatement ses épaules, provoquant chez elle un gémissement de douleur.

-Chris, murmura-t-elle.

-Chut, c'est bon ma belle, tu ne risques plus rien.

Je passai un bras sous ses genoux, la plaquant doucement contre mon torse. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira de soulagement.

Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, son adversaire avait dû être redoutable pour la mettre dans cet état.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, je m'éclipsai en direction du manoir, atterrissant dans le hall. J'entendis des pas précipités. Mélinda débarqua, elle poussa un cri en voyant l'état d'Isa.

-Que s'est-il passé? Je grognai une vague réponse et pénétrai dans le salon où se trouvait encore Wyatt, Billie et Christie.

-Putain, Chris! Wyatt se releva du canapé et m'aida à y installer Isa.

Ignorant les cris de Billie et Christie, je pris le temps d'examiner les blessures d'Isa, elle était blessée au niveau de l'arcade, une longue griffure commençait au niveau du cou et descendait le long de son épaule. Il lui manquait un bout de peau au niveau de la hanche droite, et son poignet gauche était sans doute fracturé.

Je repoussai doucement le bracelet qu'Isa avait toujours à son poignet, une morsure de vampire semblait gravée dans sa chair. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de soigner son poignet, avant de remettre le bracelet en place, masquant la cicatrice. Si Isa souhaitait m'en parler, elle le fera, je ne voulais pas l'y obliger.

Pendant mon inspection, Wyatt s'était dépêché de soigné l'arcade d'Isa qui ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. Je m'occupai de sa hanche alors que mon frère se chargeait de son épaule. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour soigner toutes ses blessures. Malgré nos multiples soins, Isa ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de remuer dans son sommeil en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles. Seul un mot se détacha du lot et nous parvint.

_-Dayias_.

_**Isabella**_

_-Isabella?_

_Je retins un sourire et me retournai vers mon « petit ami » qui, allongé sur son lit, jouait avec une mèches de mes cheveux, l'entortillant autour de son doigt._

_-Oui? _

_Wyatt se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assis face à moi, il m'attrapa les mains et entrelaça nos doigts, provoquant en moi un frisson de plaisir incontrôlable._

_-Veux-tu être ma petite amie? Me demanda-t-il doucement. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre avant de répondre._

_-Non._

_Wyatt écarquilla les yeux, avant de me fusiller du regard quand il me vit m'écrouler de rire. Sans que je puisse réagir il m'attrapa par la taille, me plaqua contre le matelas et se plaça au dessus de moi, m'immobilisant les mains au dessus de ma tête avec l'une des siennes._

_-Halliwell! Halliwell, lâche-moi tout de suite! Grognai-je en gigotant pour essayer de le faire tomber. Malheureusement il ne bougeait pas, m'observant avec son regard ensorcelant._

_Je finis par arrêter de gigoter après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, il était resté silencieux attendant que je me calme. Je soupirai et laissai tomber ma tête contre le matelas._

_-Alors, Jenkins, ne souhaites-tu pas revenir sur ta décision. _

_Wyatt passa sa main inoccupée dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon cou. Dévalant mon épaule, elle frôla doucement ma poitrine, faisant considérablement augmenter mon rythme cardiaque. Il caressa doucement mes hanches avant de laisser reposer sa main sur mon ventre, la laissant entre nous. _

_Un frisson de plaisir me prit. Agissant instinctivement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, le plaquant totalement contre moi._

_-Alors, toujours pas envie? Chuchota-t-il, le nez contre mon cou, me chatouillant avec son souffle._

_-C'est vile ce que…tu es en train de faire, bégayai-je lamentablement, provoquant son rire._

_-Je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire, tu devrais le savoir, susurra-t-il à mon oreille._

_J'eus l'impression que mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite face au désir que je ressentais. Cet homme était diabolique!_

_-Tu ne me feras pas céder, sifflai-je difficilement. J'avais bien trop de fierté pour arrêter cette petite bataille._

_-Sors avec moi, Isa._

_Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et lui fit un sourire moqueur._

_-Non._

_J'adorais le faire tourner en bourrique, Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire la moue._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si têtue? Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres._

_-Tu t'ennuierais si je ne l'étais pas, rétorquai-je. _

_-Ne m'aimes-tu pas? Demanda-t-il._

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, Wyatt._

_-Ah oui? Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à inverser nos positions, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Je me penchai légèrement, frottant mon nez contre le sien dans un geste enfantin._

_-Je suis totalement, et irrémédiablement, amoureuse de toi. _

_Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque, avant qu'il n'approche mon visage du sien, réunissant nos lèvres qui se retrouvèrent avec plaisir._

-Enfin réveillée?

Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard de Wyatt qui, assis sur un fauteuil, semblait attendre quelque chose. Je compris en voyant son air soucieux que ce quelque chose était mon réveil. Je ne lui répondis pas et me redressai légèrement, regardant autour de moi. Je grognai en me rendant compte que j'étais dans sa chambre, installée dans son lit.

- Et bien Halliwell, tu profites de mon sommeil pour me mettre dans ton lit, c'est du joli! Mais c'est sur que, venant de toi, il ne faut pas s'étonner, sifflai-je en m'asseyant. J'étirai mes membres engourdis, faisant craquer mes articulations.

-Tu semblais pourtant à l'aise, j'ai même vu l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ton visage pendant que tu dormais. Aurais-tu reconnu mon odeur? Rétorqua Wyatt, qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa répartie.

J'arquai un sourcil et me relevai totalement.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je rêvais que je vous faisais brûler vifs Christie et toi.

J'avais presque atteint la porte quand il m'attrapa le poignet, me forçant à lui faire face, J'affrontai son regard en affichant un masque impassible.

-Que s'est-il passé? Ricanant, je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais. C'était un tic qui apparaissait quand j'étais en colère ou impatiente.

-Cela ne te concerne pas. D'un geste sec je me défis de son emprise et quittai la pièce, consciente du fait qu'il me suivait.

-Oh que si cela me concerne! À partir du moment où Chris t'a ramenée à moitié morte, cela m'a concerné! À partir du moment où tu es en danger, cela me concerne Isabella!

Stoppant ma descente des escaliers, je me retournai. Du haut des marches, Wyatt me jaugeait du regard. Je plissai les yeux retenant toutes les injures qui me traversaient l'esprit.

-Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Halliwell, il faudrait que tu le comprennes! Dès que l'idée de baiser Christie t'as traversé l'esprit, tu as perdu les « droits » que tu avais sur moi! Criai-je.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois que j'étais aussi en colère. Tout mon être réclamait vengeance! Malgré cela, je serrai les dents et voulus reprendre mon chemin, mais je fus arrêtée par un rire triste et froid.

-Tu es toujours obligée de la ressortir celle-là! A la moindre occasion tu la balances! Wyatt avait refermé sa main sur la rambarde, ne contrôlant pas sa force: j'entendais distinctement le bois craquer sous ses doigts.

-Excuse moi de vous haïr pour votre trahison. Que croyais-tu? Que j'allais vous remercier de m'avoir poignarder dans le dos sans une putain d'once d'hésita….

-JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN DU TOUT! Hurla Wyatt. Il lâcha la rambarde pour agripper ses cheveux courts dans un geste nerveux.

Je refoulai mes larmes et quittai le manoir précipitamment, me précipitant une fois de plus vers ma voiture que j'avais garée plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Les larmes me brouillait la vue. Je démarrai en trombe.

J'aurais tant aimé le croire, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas….lui faire confiance était bien trop dur.

**Alors? Je suis méchante, hein? * sourit sadiquement tout en tapant dans ses mains***

**Je sais que je l'ai déjà dis mais qui veut la bande d'annonce, je promets que tout ceux qui sont inscrits et qui la demandent l'auront, je le promets!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

***prend un air innocent et s'avance doucement***

**Hey! Je vous ai manqué? Non? *hausse les épaules*  
**

**Merci à Bellaandedwardamour, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Mimi81, Adeline.L, Lovelychance, Missgege93, Mimicam, Alice, Frimousse30, Emichlo, Twiwoodlove, Evermore04, Sissi72-friend et Dreams-Twilight.  
**

**Et un grand merci à Bellibella!**

**Dîtes moi qui souhaites avoir la bande d'annonce du prochain chapitre.**

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_Chris_**

Cachés dans le couloir, Billie, Mélinda, Christie et moi n'avions rien loupé de la « discussion » entre Wyatt et Isabella. Après le départ de ma meilleure amie, mon frère laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, il semblait avoir perdu toute énergie.

-Pas le peine de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là, souffla-t-il, sans pour autant regarder dans notre direction.

Sans que je puisse réagir Mélinda m'avait poussé, me mettant à découvert. Je tournai la tête et lui lançai un regard noir, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement désolé. Je m'avançai doucement vers Wyatt qui était assis sur les marches, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Il ne réagit pas quand je m'installai à ses côtés.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demandai-je. Je vis Wyatt me regarder du coin de l'œil une fraction de seconde.

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que vous avez tout vu?

Je lui fis un sourire coupable qu'il me rendit avant de se frotter les yeux, signe de sa lassitude.

-J'ai merdé, une fois de plus, grogna-t-il.

Je ne le contredis pas pour deux raisons: premièrement, parce qu'il avait besoin de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et le couper à chaque phrase n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Deuxièmement, parce que j'étais d'accord avec lui, il avait merdé, cela était clair et net. Isa était à fleur de peau, tout le monde l'avait vu. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché Wyatt de la pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, jusqu'à fuir pour se protéger.

Derrière moi j'entendis des pas. Mélinda se plaça derrière Wyatt et l'enlaça, les bras autour de son torse, le maintenant contre elle dans une attitude protectrice. Billie s'assit à la gauche de mon frère et lui attrapa la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Je tournai la tête pour voir que Christie se tenait derrière nous. Elle s'était installée derrière moi et me fit un sourire triste quand elle vit que je l'observais.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Billie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de mon frère.

-Billie a raison, tu n'y es pour rien Wyatt. Isabella n'était juste pas prête à parler, approuva Mélinda en posant sa tête sur son autre épaule.

Le silence présent entre nous n'était pas pesant. Nous avions tous besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

La porte claqua, et tante Phoebe apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle haussa les sourcils en nous voyant installés de la sorte.

-Que s'est-il encore passé? Soupira-t-elle après nous avoir observés quelques instants. J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Billie, ne sachant quoi dire, et encore une fois ce fut Mélinda qui réagit la première.

-Isabella a été blessée, admit ma petite sœur en grimaçant. Je vis un éclair d'inquiétude passer dans les pupilles de ma tante. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée et préoccupée.

-Où est-elle? Questionna-t-elle.

-Partie…encore une fois, grogna Wyatt. Il se releva, se défaisant lentement de l'étreinte des filles et partit en direction du grenier.

-Vous l'avez laissée partir alors qu'elle était blessée? Phoebe écarquilla les yeux et fouilla dans ses poches pour en extraire son téléphone sur lequel elle pianota à toutes vitesse.

-Bien sur que non! Protestai-je. Phoebe arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle arqua un sourcil en me regardant.

-On l'a soignée avant, continua Mélinda.

-Et puis, on tient à la vie, elle était bien trop en colère après Wyatt pour qu'on essaie de la retenir, repris-je, vite approuvé par ma petite sœur qui hocha la tête avec véhémence. Billie et Christie préférèrent rester silencieuses.

-En colère après Wyatt? Ils se sont disputés? Un éclat d'intérêt illumina le visage de notre tante qui grimpa les marches pour s'asseoir à la place où était assis Wyatt quelques minutes auparavant.

Comprenant que nous avions attisé sa curiosité et qu'elle n'était plus vraiment en colère, Christie osa prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer leur discussion comme une dispute, mais en tout cas c'était assez violent.

Au lieu de se poser sur Christie, les yeux de Phoebe allèrent vers Billie qui, gênée, détourna la tête en soupirant.

-Sur quel sujet portait la dispute?

-À ton avis? Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel, je retins un sourire en la voyant faire.

Nous n'avions jamais eu de mal à discuter avec Phoebe, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle était empathique, ou alors parce qu'à nos yeux elle était davantage une confidente qu'une tante.

-Oh…mais il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Le _sujet _a déjà été abordé à plusieurs reprises, et jamais Isabella n'est partie après une querelle, elle a toujours fait face.

Phoebe se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux les ramenant sur sa nuque. J'étais sûr que des tas d'hypothèses, expliquant le départ d'Isabella, passaient dans son esprit à cet instant précis.

En grandissant j'avais compris que toute la logique de notre tante reposait sur la psychologie. A ses yeux, les individus n'agissaient jamais sans raison. Depuis le retour d'Isabella, j'avais remarqué son intérêt grandissant pour ma meilleure amie, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui nous avait échappé, mais elle ne disait rien par respect pour Isa.

-Wyatt lui a dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. La voix de Billie était rauque, comme si elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la main de ma tante se crisper légèrement sur son portable, avant de se remettre à taper dessus.

-Euh…tata qu'es-tu en train de faire? Mélinda se pencha légèrement en avant pour essayer de lire le message que Phoebe écrivait rapidement.

-J'envoie un message au journal pour faire annuler mes rendez-vous, expliqua notre tante.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que, voyez-vous, nous allons passer le reste de l'après-midi à rechercher le démon qui a attaqué Isabella. Après cela, nous allons le retrouver pour qu'il nous explique la raison de son attaque, et pour finir nous allons faire venir Isabella pour essayer de réparer l'erreur de votre frère.

Je retins l'envie d'enlacer Phoebe. Que ferions nous sans elle, tante Paige et maman pour nous secourir en temps de crise?

**_Isabella_**

-Où est Taylor? Sifflai-je en direction d'un démon qui se ratatina face à mon regard. Du coin de l'œil je vis le haussement de sourcils d'Enzo, malgré cela il ne dit rien, comprenant qu'une intervention de sa part lui causerait des ennuis.

-Il a disparu, avoua le démon assis à ma droite.

De colère, je donnai un coup de poing sur la table en verre qui se fissura.

-L'un de vous m'a trahie, annonçai-je avant de reprendre, et il va payer pour cela.

Je ne loupai pas les échanges de regards entre les démons, je ne ratai pas non plus leur air effrayé et surpris quand j'envoyai une boule d'énergie sur l'un d'eux.

-Voilà, maintenant nous sommes vraiment entre nous…au fait, n'espérez pas revoir Taylor, il est certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Je n'étais pas vraiment triste de la mort de ce démon, après tout j'aurai certainement dû le tuer dans un proche avenir, quand il s'en serait prit à un innocent. Pour tout dire, Dayias m'avait en quelque sorte mâché le travail.

-Pourquoi avoir tuer Stevens? Un démon eut assez de courage pour se relever et affronter mon regard qui était passé de colérique à moqueur, même si une part de moi était toujours enragée.

-Ce déchet de l'humanité avait pactisé avec Dayias qui a bien failli m'avoir cette après-midi.

-Quoi? Grogna Enzo, ses poings se crispèrent montrant sa colère difficilement retenue.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que notre alliance avec les Halliwell commence maintenant? Questionna un démon.

Je me mordis la lèvre et arpentai la pièce, encore hésitante. Étais-je prête à révéler ma place dans cette guerre aux Halliwell? Et eux, étaient-ils prêts à entendre la vérité? Billie m'accepterait-elle après mes révélations ou me renierait-elle? Tant de questions tournoyaient dans mon esprit, rendant la situation encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-On n'a plus le choix, il faut qu'on soit tous prêts!

Je ne répondis pas à Enzo, passant une main sur ma nuque, avant de la faire descendre de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, j'attrapais le médaillon qui s'y trouvait et jouai nerveusement avec, espérant voir apparaître une réponse.

J'arrêtai ma marche et fermai les yeux, cherchant une autre issue. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être au pied du mur, de ne pas avoir d'autre solution, d'être obligée de me mettre à nue, de révéler ma part sombre qui risquait d'effrayer ma jumelle.

-Alors?

-Laissez-moi. Ma voix avait claqué. La teinte de moquerie présente dans mes paroles avait bel et bien disparue. Je m'étais montrée volontairement sèche. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en sentant leurs regards sur moi. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous partis…sauf Enzo.

-Isabella…, commença-t-il mais je le coupai.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, vas-t-en.

Comprenant mon réel besoin de solitude, il partit sans rien dire de plus.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège, installé en bout de table. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'effleurai du bout du doigt la fêlure présente sur le verre.

_-Où est Wyatt? Demandai-je vivement en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Chris. Le cadet des Hallywell et Billie relevèrent la tête de leurs bouquins et me dévisagèrent, surpris. _

_-Euh…je n'en sais rien, mais merci d'avoir défoncé ma porte, dit Chris en arquant un sourcil._

_La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit._

_-Jenkins?_

_Je me tendis légèrement en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix._

_-Halliwell…il faut qu'on parle. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me retournai, lui attrapai le bras et l'entraînai jusque dans sa chambre, en prenant garde de bien fermer la porte derrière nous._

_-Est-ce que ce que ce dont tu veux parler à un rapport avec le fait que tu as passé la semaine à m'éviter? Wyatt croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa contre la commode. J'allai lui répondre quand mes yeux furent attirés par une goutte d'eau qui dévalait lentement son cou. Je mis mes mains derrière le dos pour qu'il ne voit pas mes poings se serrer tandis que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, retenant mon envie de me jeter sur lui pour lécher cette maudite goutte d'eau qui semblait me narguer._

_-Isabella? Un frisson me parcourut quand je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom alors qu'une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les prunelles de Wyatt quand il s'aperçut de mon trouble. Je détournais la tête refusant de croiser son regard._

_-Isa…, commença-t-il. Je l'empêchai de terminer en posant l'une de mes mains sur sa bouche._

_-Non, non tais-toi, ne me rends pas la tâche encore plus difficile! S'il te plaît. _

_S'il venait à prononcer mon prénom avec sa voix veloutée, je risquais à coup sûr de lui sauter dessus. _

_Me rendant compte que ma main était toujours sur sa bouche, je la retirai vivement et m'éloignai de lui sous son regard curieux; dans ses yeux, l'amusement avait remplacé l'inquiétude présente jusque là._

_Il me fallut quelques minutes pour calmer mon trouble. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer._

_-Je…euh…je…_

_-WYATT! _

_Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée, en colère ou déçue que la voix de Piper ait interrompu mes bégaiements, plus ridicules les uns que les autres._

_-Vas-y, soupirai-je en ne le voyant pas réagir. Il se redressa et s'avança doucement vers moi levant une main qui plaça à quelques centimètres de ma joue, je combattis l'envie de fermer mes yeux pour imaginer pleinement ce que cela serait d'avoir sa main sur ma peau._

_-Tu es sûre? Souffla-t-il doucement. J'osai finalement relever les yeux vers lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien._

_-Oui._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons d'autres occasions de parler…je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper aussi facilement, surtout maintenant que tu ne m'évites plus, s'amusa Wyatt. _

_Il m'adressa un grand sourire avant de sortir de sa chambre, me laissant plus frustrée et fébrile que jamais._

J'esquissais un sourire en pensant à ce jour particulier. J'avais passé des heures à essayer de coincer Wyatt pour lui avouer mes sentiments, malheureusement j'étais sans arrêt interrompue par Piper, Mélinda, Paige, Léo, Phoebe, et même Coop. Tous les Halliwell semblaient s'être ligués contre moi.

_Mal à l'aise, je me mis à arpenter la pièce sous le regard de Wyatt, que je savais intense._

_-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Si c'était seulement depuis ce matin, grognai-je de manière inaudible._

_-Je…, fis-je en m'arrêtant, avant de recommencer à marcher ne parvenant jamais à terminer ma phrase._

_Ce ne fut qu'à mon cent deuxième aller-retour que Wyatt se leva du canapé où il était assis pour me forcer à m'arrêter en m'attrapant par les épaules._

_-Tu peux tout me dire Isabella, dit-il avait de reprendre avec humour, je te promets que je ne m'enfuirai pas en courant._

_-Je…suis…_

_-WYATT RAMENE TES FESSES!_

_Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en entendant la voix de ma jumelle._

_Cela faisait trois heures que nous étions tous au P.3 pour aider à la préparation de la soirée "ultra importante" qui devait s'y dérouler le soir même. Cela faisait aussi trois heures que je me demandais comment réussir à entraîner Wyatt dans le bureau de Piper pour lui dire la nature de mes sentiments à son égard._

_Wyatt vit le désespoir qui commençait à m'envahir puisqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon front, espérant ainsi m'apaiser._

_-Je te promets qu'on discutera aussitôt que la préparation du club est terminée._

_-Pour que quelqu'un nous interrompt encore une fois? Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. Peut-être était-ce le destin? Peut-être ne devais-je pas le lui dire?_

_-Personne ne nous interrompra, et cela même si on doit s'exiler au Pôle Nord pour parler. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'eus la fugace pensée que c'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel geste envers moi._

_Je fermai les yeux refusant de le voir s'éloigner de moi, je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi mais ce fut un bruit de verre brisé qui me ramena à la réalité._

_Sans réellement réfléchir à mes actions, j'avançai et ouvris la porte vivement, plus déterminée que jamais._

_Me moquant des regards surpris qui se posèrent sur moi, je repérai Wyatt entrain de porter un carton, j'allai jusqu'à lui et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, le plaquai contre le bar qui se trouvait derrière lui, le forçant à lâcher le carton qu'il tenait._

_-Qu'est-ce que…? _

_-J'en ai marre d'attendre, dis-je en guise d'explication._

_Je mis mes mains sur sa nuque réduisant la distance entre nous alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, cette fois-ci sans aucune hésitation._

_-Tu veux savoir ce qui me tracasse Wyatt, et bien je vais te le dire: je suis amoureuse de toi. Depuis que je m'en suis aperçue tu m'obsèdes, c'est pourquoi je t'ai fui, je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu me retenir si j'avais été trop proche de toi. Depuis ce matin, j'essaie de te parler pour te révéler mes sentiments, mais tu vois il semble que toute ta famille et ma jumelle se soient ligués contre moi pour m'en empêcher. J'ai même pensé que c'était notre destin de ne pas être ensemble. Moi, Isabella Jenkins, j'ai pensé au destin! Tu me rends dingue Halliwell et le pire c'est que tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Je t'aime Wyatt Halliwell si je te dis ça c'est parce que j'en ai marre de combattre des sentiments qui me bouffent de l'intérieur._

_Une fois ma tirade finie je fermai les yeux, coupant notre lien visuel, et voulus m'éloigner, quand je sentis les bras de Wyatt se faufiler autour de moi, me maintenant contre son corps. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir son grand sourire._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais._

_Il se pencha et réunit nos lèvres pour la première fois. Perdant conscience avec la réalité, je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou, tout en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, tandis que ses bras me tirais toujours plus vers lui, rapprochant davantage nos corps si cela était possible._

_J'entendis à peine, le sifflement de Chris, le rire des Halliwell et le « Enfin! » de Christie._

_J'étais dans mon monde, dans notre monde._

Un soupir m'échappa. A cette époque là, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être intouchable.

Et pourtant, le temps m'avait prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas.

**Alors? **

**Deux annonces valent mieux qu'une: ceux qui veulent la bande d'annonce laissez un com's. Merci**

**A la prochaine! ^^  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut la compagnie? Alors cette semaine? **

**Merci à Bellaandedwardamour, Philae89, Mimi81, Emichlo, Adeline.L, Twiwoodlove, Evermore04, Sissi72-friend, Mimicam, Oliveronica Cullen Massen.**

**Ainsi qu'un immense merci à Bellibella!**

**Je pense que vous savez comment faire pour obtenir la si précieuse bande d'annonce (moi modeste?).**

**En tout cas ceux qui sont intéressés laissez une review tout en précisant que vous désirez un avant goût du prochain chapitre. ^^  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Isabella**_

-Je n'y arrive pas, grogna Henry Junior face à moi. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que nous étions installés dans ma chambre, chez mes parents, devant les multiples plans.

Je ne répondis rien, il était capable de trouver la solution au problème, j'en étais persuadée.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça? Croisant ses yeux de jade, je lui adressai un sourire mystérieux et posai mon index sur la première carte.

-Concentre-toi et tu y arriveras, soufflai-je doucement. J'eus en réponse un regard exaspéré, avant qu'il ne se replonge dans les diverses tactiques possibles.

Profitant de sa concentration, je réfléchissais calmement, voilà une semaine que j'avais frôlé la mort, cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête, menaçant mon secret.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, j'avais finalement accepté de passer le réveillon auprès de mes parents et de la famille Halliwell. Mélinda s'attribuait le mérite de ma venue, je ne l'avais pas contredite pour ne pas la blesser, mais à la vérité j'essayais de profiter le plus possible de ma famille et de mes amis.

Qui sait comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant la vérité?

Je secouai discrètement la tête, chassant les pensées négatives et morbides qui commençaient à envahir mon esprit.

Un léger sentiment de culpabilité m'étreint alors que je posai mon regard sur Henry jr: depuis maintenant quatre jours, j'exploitais son esprit stratégique, étonnamment développé pour un adolescent. Pour qu'il accepte de participer à mes « expériences », j'avais utilisé sa plus grande faiblesse: l'Histoire.

En effet, passionné d'Histoire, Henry jr connaissait le plan de chacune des batailles auxquelles les États-Unis avaient participé, de la position du chef à la manière dont les troupes devaient se replier en cas d'attaque surprise. Il comprenait et analysait tout, aucun détail ne semblait lui échapper. Et là où une personne voyait des cadavres et du sang ayant coulé inutilement, Henry saisissait l'esprit stratégique du meneur, que celui-ci fut complexe ou non.

Ce fut l'exclamation de l'adolescent qui me fit revenir la réalité. Face à moi, Henry jr avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il se tapa le front avant de se relever brusquement.

J'esquissai un sourire vainqueur: il venait de trouver la solution. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, il attrapa rapidement un stylo, se pencha sur la table et se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur la carte, modifiant certaines annotations déjà présentes, en raturant d'autres.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se releva, fier de lui. Je fis le tour de la table pour me placer à sa gauche, admirant d'un œil plus que satisfait le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Je ne lui demandai pas s'il était sûr de lui, Henry était comme sa mère, il ne supportait pas de se sentir forcé à quoique ce soit et il était toujours sûr de lui quand il faisait quelque chose. Je passai distraitement un doigt sur les nouvelles écritures qui recouvraient désormais le papier.

-Crois-tu que cela aurait marché?

Je compris qu'il parlait de son plan de bataille: Henry désirait savoir si sa tactique, utilisée dans la réalité, lui aurait apporté la victoire. Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Nous ne le saurons jamais, mentis-je une fois de plus.

-Dommage, souffla-t-il.

Comprenant que nous en avions terminé, il me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éclipser, sûrement en direction de chez lui.

Ne perdant pas de temps, j'attrapai la carte et me projetai en direction de mon "ancien" appartement où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Enzo...qui était comme à son habitude installé sur mon canapé.

-Alors? Demandai-je vivement.

-Tous c'est déroulé exactement comme prévu, nous n'avons perdu que deux démons de niveau inférieur.

Je retins un cri de victoire. Il y avait exactement trente-six heures que j'avais remis l'un des plan d'Henry jr à Enzo, sur ce plan se trouvait des numéros qui représentaient des types de démons. Pour qu'Henry ne devine pas ma manœuvre, je lui avais indiqué les aptitudes de chaque numéro. Étant encore un jeune sorcier, il n'avait pas une très grande connaissance des démons et de leurs capacités. J'avais exploité cette faiblesse pour la tourner à mon avantage, ou plutôt à _notre_ avantage.

Après tout, mon combat n'était-il pas le même que celui des Halliwell?

Nous combattions tous pour la mort de la Triade, la seule différence entre nous c'est que j'utilisais d'autres méthodes pour parvenir à mes fins. Là où les Halliwell cherchaient à protéger et éloigner leurs enfants du combat, je cherchais plutôt à les faire participer, même indirectement, sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Je connaissais bien les Halliwell, mais depuis mon retour, j'avais pu voir les prédispositions des héritiers. Mélinda avait déjà développé son pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres, même si j'avais quelques suppositions sur leurs futurs capacités.

Silencieusement, je tendis le plan à Enzo qui l'attrapa et s'éclipsa.

Mon téléphone vibra, je décrochai sans même regarder l'appelant, me doutant de l'identité de celui-ci.

_Ramènes tes fesses Isa!_

_Mel._

_**Alice**_

-Êtes-vous sûr de vous?

_-Tout à fait madame Hale._

-Très bien, je passerai demain récupérer les documents à votre bureau.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je raccrochai. Je plongeais ma tête entre les mains, ressassant la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jenks.

Comment avions-nous pu être si aveugles?

Comment avait-elle pu nous mentir de la sorte?

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais allée voir Jenks, considérant qu'il était mon dernier espoir pour retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise _où_ elle était, mais certainement pas _qui_ elle était.

Isabella _Jenkins._

Elle s'appelait Isabella Jenkins et non Bella _Davis _comme elle s'était présentée à nous, comme nous l'avions tous crû. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de venin et je serrai la mâchoire.

-Alice?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix inquiète de Jasper qui, depuis la porte d'entrée, me dévisageait. Il se précipita vers moi quand il vit mon état. Plongeant mon visage dans son cou, je sanglotai sans larme. Trop perturbée, je ne fis pas attention aux exclamations de ma famille.

-Alice, princesse, que s'est-il passé?

-Bella, murmurai-je, refusant de m'éloigner de mon mari.

-Tu as eu une vision? Elle va bien? Alice je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle va bien!

Ne supportant pas mon silence, Emmett m'attrapa par le bras ma forçant à relâcher Jasper qui grogna.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon frère qui me regardait toujours, attendant anxieusement ma réponse. Je savais qu'il était inquiet à propos des Volturi, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne me demande de vérifier leur activité, pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à la recherche de Bella.

-Elle nous a menti.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. N'étant pas d'une nature patiente, il m'entraîna de force en direction du canapé. Le reste de la famille s'installa autour de nous, attendant eux aussi des explications.

-Elle n'est pas Bella, soufflai-je difficilement. Sentant ma tristesse, Jasper m'attrapa la main et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis allée voir Jenks, j'espérais qu'il retrouve Isa, avouai-je en baissant le regard.

-Et alors? La voix de Carlisle était teintée d'appréhension, ce qui était étonnant quand on le connaissait: c'était bien la preuve qu'il tenait à Bella, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

-Il l'a retrouvée.

N'arrivant pas à rester en place, je me relevai et me mis à arpenter la pièce.

-Vu ton attitude, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. J'adressai un timide sourire à Rosalie qui me jaugeait du regard. Je compris que je devais tout leur expliquer quand je perçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de ma sœur.

-Je suis allée voir Jenks il y a quelques semaines. N'ayant pas de ses nouvelles, je pensais qu'il pataugeait, et pourtant il m'a appelée il n'y a même pas une heure. La toute première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est qu'il avait retrouvé Isabella _Jenkins._

Je m'arrêtai, laissant ma famille digérer la nouvelle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Esmée poser une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation, tandis que Rosalie posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son mari qui ne me quittait pas du regard. Jasper, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de m'envoyer des vagues de calme.

-Bella nous a menti sur son nom, sur sa vie, elle n'a jamais vécu à Phoenix. Je me demande même comment nous avons fait pour ne rien voir.

Devant les regards perdus qu'échangeait ma famille, je levai les yeux et les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

-Réfléchissez! Elle ne nous parlait jamais de ses parents et se braquait quand nous la questionnions sur ses sœurs. Repensez à son animosité quand je lui ai demandé quels amis elle comptait inviter au mariage! Elle refusait de parler de sa vie, même Edward ne savait presque rien!

-Comment Jenks l'a-t-il retrouvée si elle n'a laissé aucune trace?

Je détournai le regard avant de soupirer, j'allais leur avouer quelque chose que je n'avais dit à personne, Edward m'ayant fait promettre de le garder pour moi.

-Bella a été contactée par une certaine Mélinda.

-En quoi cela vous a-t-il aidé?

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de continuer.

-Le nom Halliwell, vous dit-il quelque chose?

Je grimaçai en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Décidemment, ils voulaient me compliquer la tâche!

-Piper Halliwell.

Rosalie fut la seule à écarquiller les yeux.

-Le P3.

Je hochai la tête: le P3 était un des clubs les plus fréquentés du continent.

J'eus un sourire amer en pensant que le soir où j'avais voulu aller au club se trouvant à Seattle avec mes frères, ma sœur et Bella, cette dernière ne s'était pas sentie bien et avait dû rester chez elle pour se reposer.

-Attends, attends une seconde. Tu es en train de me dire que Bella, notre Bella, connaît les Halliwell?

Emmett se releva du canapé et se mit à arpenter la pièce comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-D'après Edward, elles devaient être très proches.

-En quoi cela nous avance-t-il? Qu'as-tu découvert?

-Elle est à San Francisco, Emmett!

Mon cri eut le mérite d'arrêter l'avancée de mon frère et de faire sursauter mes parents. Esmée se releva et vint vers moi, attrapant mes mains.

-Pouvons-nous aller la voir? Questionna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que nous allons y aller! Emmett était choqué qu'Esmée ait pu penser le contraire. Je pris une grande et inutile inspiration avant de lui faire face.

-Non. Ma voix avait claqué, montrant que ma décision était irrémédiable, et cela quoi qu'ils en disent. Je n'étais peut-être pas le chef de famille, mais je savais que Carlisle ne me contredirait pas.

-Pourquoi?

J'allai vers Jasper et m'installai sur ses genoux.

-Bella a connu un autre homme avant Edward, cet homme l'a trahie, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue à Forks, pour s'éloigner. Après ce qu'Edward lui a fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous accueille à bras ouvert, je pense même qu'elle nous en veut.

-Elle nous a sauvé! Répliqua Emmett en me fusillant du regard.

-Cela ne change rien, nous savions pour Edward et Tanya et nous ne lui avons rien dit. Cela m'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle revienne vers nous.

À peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'Emmett donna un coup de poing dans le mur et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je méritais la tristesse que je ressentais, nous la méritions tous…sauf Emmett.

Il n'avait rien su de l'aventure d'Edward, et malgré cela il avait été puni en perdant sa sœur.

Nous étions responsables de la peine causée.

Mon regard se posa sur le calendrier accroché au mur, je savais très bien quel jour nous étions, mais c'était quand même douloureux d'en avoir la preuve.

Cette année, le vingt-cinq décembre n'était pas un jour de rire et de joie.

_**Billie**_

-Billie tu es magnifique, s'écria Mélinda en m'ouvrant la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu roi s'arrêtant au genoux et s'attachant autour du cou.

Quant à moi, je m'étais contentée d'une robe noire, toute simple, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, avec de fines bretelles ainsi qu'un léger décolleté.

Je lui rendis son compliment, la faisant sourire de fierté alors qu'elle saluait mes parents qui me suivaient. J'entendis distinctement le « bonsoir» glacial qu'elle adressa à Christie.

A peine avais-je fait quelques pas que mon meilleur ami arriva et m'enlaça, je lui rendis son étreinte avec plaisir.

-Tu es éblouissante, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner légèrement de moi.

Vêtu d'une chemise rouge, pas entièrement boutonnée, et d'un pantalon de costume noir, Wyatt était sexy, et je n'avais aucune honte à l'avouer. Je lui adressai un sourire amusé en me rappelant que l'année dernière, et celle d'avant, nous avions eu du mal à l'entraîner hors de sa chambre le soir du réveillon: il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas cette année.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que ma sœur était une vraie motivation pour toi.

-Il n'a même pas rechigné à s'habiller, ajouta Mélinda qui avait entendu ma phrase. Elle lança un sourire taquin à son frère, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Un bras se posa sur l'épaule de Mélinda, la faisant sursauter.

-De quoi parliez-vous? Demanda Chris.

-De ta stupidité, grogna Mélinda en le fusillant du regard.

-D'Isabella, lui expliquai-je au même moment.

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs? Oh! Billie, Christie vous êtes ravissantes, dit Piper en sortant de la cuisine pour venir saluer mes parents.

Je retins un rire en voyant l'air dépité de Wyatt. Chez les Halliwell, il n'était pas étonnant que quelqu'un qui ne devait même pas être au courant d'une discussion s'en mêle, dans cette maison tout finissait par se savoir.

-On ne peut même pas avoir une conversation sans que tout le monde soit au courant, râla-t-il en mettant les mains dans les poches.

-Elle est dans ma chambre, répondit Mélinda à sa mère, tout en lui adressant un sourire innocent.

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle est ici et tu ne me l'as pas dit! S'écria-t-il.

Mélinda ne lui répondit rien et alla accueillir Phoebe, Coop, Alyssa, Peyton et Pénélope qui venaient d'arriver.

Un sifflement me fit tourner la tête, je dévisageai Chris avant de suivre son regard…Isabella descendait les escaliers. Elle était vêtu d'une robe rouge flamboyante en satin, le bustier en forme de cœur était parsemé de petites fleurs en sequins alors que la jupe de la robe coupée asymétriquement s'arrêtait au milieu de son mollet.

-Tu es sexy! S'exclama Chris. Isabella descendit le reste des marches et lui fit un sourire arrogant en ramenant l'une de ses mèches bouclées derrière l'oreille.

-Tu es observateur, lui souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Je laissai échapper un rire devant le culot et la repartie de ma sœur.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Wyatt s'était figé et ne lâchait plus Isabella du regard. Voulant lui faire reprendre conscience en toute discrétion, je lui écrasai le pied avec mon talon.

Cela marcha puisqu'il sursauta et me lança un regard noir. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai saluer les Halliwell que je n'avais pas encore vus.

-Il ne s'en remet pas? Me susurra discrètement Phoebe à l'oreille.

-À ton avis? Non mais regarde-le, on dirait qu'il a reçu son cadeau avant l'heure, s'il continu comme ça il va y avoir de la bave partout!

-Tu peux te moquer Billie, mais en tant qu'empathe je peux t'assurer que Wyatt est plus proche du bord du gouffre que des portes du paradis.

Je baissai les yeux, avant de les poser de nouveau sur mon meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne la quittant pas du regard, tandis que ma jumelle parlait avec nos parents. Il ne l'aurait pas admirée davantage si elle avait été la huitième merveille du monde.

Il ne fallait pas être empathe pour comprendre que Wyatt était toujours irrémédiablement amoureux d'Isabella.

-Il se rend compte de ce qu'il a perdu...

Je ne pus qu'approuver les paroles de Phoebe.

-J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient passer l'éternité ensemble.

Au milieu de tout le bruit, notre conversation était assez discrète.

-Nous le pensions tous...je le pense toujours d'ailleurs.

Surprise, je détournai la tête pour la fixer intensément, attendant qu'elle continue. Sentant mon regard, Phoebe haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours sur son neveu.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Billie.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi?

-Oh, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Elle m'adressa un sourire amusé, avant de rejoindre Paige qui venait d'apparaître avec toute sa famille.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Bon? Mauvais? **

**Qui veut l'extrait du prochain chapitre? (oui oui je sais je me répète mais je sais très bien que certains(es) ne lisent pas ce qui précède le chapitre) **

**A la prochaine!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, ni d'avoir envoyé toutes les bandes d'annonces. Pendant toute une semaine je n'ai presque pas eu Internet et les seules fois ou je l'avais je me battais pour me connecter, la preuve j'ai envoyé un message à ma bêta que j'ai du taper 4 fois, 4 FOIS. Vous imaginez? Le temps que je l'envoie, je n'avais déjà plus de connection Internet.**

**Donc voilà pour me faire pardonner (même si je ne suis pas responsable) j'ai décidé de vous poster le prochain chapitre en avance!**

**Merci à Philae89, Adeline.L, Bellibella (!), Mimi81, Alice, Emichlo, Twiwoodlove, Lovelychance, Evermore04, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Mimicam, Frimousse30, Sissi72-friend et Bellaandedwardamour.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Je ne sais pas quand pas quand je vais poster la suite, cela dépendra sans doute: d'Internet (qui normalement fonctionne) ainsi que de vos reviews. **

**J'ai trouvé une solution pour les non inscrits qui désiraient avoir les bandes d'annonces, si cela ne vous dérange pas donnez moi votre adresse que je puis vous les envoyer pas e-mail.  
**

**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=wotgO270YGw (enlevez les espaces), cette vidéo est le "générique" de cette fiction donc si ça vous dit.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Billie**_

J'échangeai un regard avec Christie en soupirant, ce que Piper vit puisqu'elle posa les mains sur les hanches.

-Billie ne soupire pas! C'est important ce que nous faisons en ce moment, aucun de nous ne sait vraiment à quoi nous allons être confrontés, autant se préparer au pire dès à présent.

Je hochai la tête. Piper avait raison, je ne pouvais le nier mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'ennuyer.

-Qui penses-tu que cela puisse être? Me souffla doucement Chris. Installé à ma droite, il murmurait de manière à ce que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

Comprenant de qui il parlait je haussai légèrement les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas…Barbas? Répondis-je en donnant le premier nom de démon qui me passait par la tête. Chris eut un rire amusé.

-On l'a déjà vaincu, me fit-il remarquer.

-Un bon paquet de fois d'ailleurs, comment fait-il pour toujours revenir?

Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, Barbas était un démon comme un autre et nous commencions à avoir l'habitude de le voir ressusciter. Il n'était pas invincible, loin de là, juste extrêmement collant et résistant.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

Face à nous, Piper continuait son discours sur la réunion qui aurait lieu dans cinq heures avec l'ordre. Nous allions peut-être enfin rencontrer le chef. J'étais impatiente d'y être et de découvrir le responsable de tout ce remue ménage. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que nous recherchions qui pouvait diriger tout ces démons, et je refusais de repartir à la fac sans connaître la personne nous menant par le bout du nez.

Je découvrirai qui était le chef de l'ordre, et même si je devais pour cela visiter tout les recoins de l'Enfer!

-Je ne sais pas, un gremlins ?

Je retins un ricanement en imaginant la minuscule créature bleue commander des démons plus féroces et dangereux les uns que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire? Mélinda, qui se trouvait au bout du canapé, se pencha discrètement pour nous voir.

-Le chef.

Personne ne semblait remarquer notre petite conversation, tous les regards étaient posés sur Piper et Léo qui avait rejoint sa femme.

-Je parie sur Kellman, dit la benjamine des Halliwell.

-Et pourquoi pas Zankou tant que vous y êtes? Lâcha Pénélope en se retournant pour nous faire face.

Apparemment, notre discrète conversation n'en était plus une.

-Bonne idée, commenta Chris. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtés le faisant jurer.

Malheureusement pour nous, Piper l'entendit. Elle se retourna vers nous, tandis que nous nous recroquevillions presque, tout en prenant des visages innocents.

-De quoi parliez-vous?

Voyant que personne n'osait répondre, je me mordis la lèvre, avant de relever la tête pour faire face à Piper qui me sondait du regard.

-On parlait de l'ordre et…de son chef, admis-je, en priant silencieusement pour que Piper ne me pulvérise pas de colère. Elle était tellement stressée par la réunion...

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle sourit et alla s'installa sur l'accoudoir d'un des canapés, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine elle esquissa un sourire.

-Très bien, si c'est cela qui vous intéresse réellement. À qui pensez-vous?

Personne n'osa répondre. Finalement, ce fut Pénélope qui prit la parole. Gênée, elle se triturait les mains.

-Je pensais à un démon comme le Troxa.

-Pourquoi cela? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Prenant confiance, Pénélope se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire.

-C'est un démon assez difficile à attraper, et il est invisible, ce qui expliquerait le fait que personne à part les membres de l'ordre ne l'ait vu.

-Et pourquoi pas Vicus?

À peine Chris eut finit sa phrase qu'il se prit un coussin sur la figure. Assis juste en face de nous, Wyatt lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu te crois drôle? Siffla mon meilleur ami en plissant les yeux, je retins un rire quand Chris leva les mains en signe de paix.

-On se calme, je plaisante, même si l'idée que tu retombes en enfance est assez drôle. Imagine, cela plairait peut-être à Isa.

Un nouveau coussin frappa Chris sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Piper leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le manège de ses fils.

-Je parie sur Nomed, c'est bête à dire, mais il est plutôt cool comme démon, il doit avoir un paquet d'alliance.

-Tu marques un point Ryry.

Henry jr lança un regard noir à Mélinda, il ne put répliquer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Isa apparut dans l'embrasure du salon quelques secondes plus tard, elle arqua un sourcils en nous voyant tous installés.

-Un problème? Demanda-t-elle doucement alors que son regard survola la pièce en s'arrêtant légèrement plus longtemps sur Wyatt que sur le reste d'entre nous. Elle s'avança et vint s'installer à la droite de Chris, personne n'avez encore prit la parole.

-On cherchait qui pourrait être le chef de l'ordre.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les pupilles d'Isabella alors qu'elle observa Chris.

-Et alors? À votre avis, qui est-ce? Gros démon ou pas? Croisant les bras, elle ne cacha pas son sourire amusé.

-Gros.

-Petit.

Mélinda et Henry jr avait parlé en même temps, ils se fusillèrent de nouveau du regard.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas tomber d'accord, constata Isabella en observant les deux adolescents.

-Pas vraiment non, sourit Piper.

-Qu'en penses-tu? Je croisais le regard d'Isabella alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

-Proposez et je vous dirais lequel me semble le plus probable.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Chris lancer un sourire moqueur à son frère avant qu'il ne se retourne vers ma jumelle.

-Vicus?

Isabella se mordit la lèvre essayant de cacher son sourire.

-Halliwell retombe en enfance?

Sa voix trembla, et quelques secondes plus tard elle éclatait de rire ne se retenant plus, alors que Wyatt grimaçait ouvertement.

La porte d'entrée claqua nous faisant tous sursauter. Ma mère arriva les larmes aux yeux dans le salon, nous faisant nous lever Isabella, Christie et moi.

Le regard de maman se posa immédiatement sur Isabella.

-Helen? Demanda doucement Piper, se levant pour poser une main sur le bras de l'arrivante qui ne détourna pas le regard.

Un cri étouffé me fit tourner la tête, Isabella fit un pas en arrière le regard écarquillé alors que maman s'avança doucement vers elle. Je m'interposai en faisant un pas sur le côté, Christie fit de même ainsi nous faisions barrière entre maman et Isabella.

-Le saviez-vous? La voix de maman était rauque, preuve de sa tristesse. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Non. Ce n'était pas moi ou ma grande sœur qui venait de répondre mais Isa. Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Personne ne le sait.

-Elle avait donc raison, souffla maman en laissant couler quelques larmes. Je n'osai pas bouger ne comprenant pas la situation.

-Alice, la voix d'Isa n'était qu'un murmure, sonnant comme un regret.

-Oui. Isabella pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus?

-Vous parler de quoi? Christie fit en pas en direction de maman, attrapant l'une de ses mains pour la réconforter. Maman lui adressa un léger sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Ce n'était pas contre vous. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Isabella pour savoir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Helen?

Trop occupées par la dispute qui se déroulait, aucune de nous n'avez fait attention à l'arrivée de notre père. Il était essoufflé et dévisageait ma mère.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je sans pour autant bouger. J'étais seule entre Isa et maman.

Il ne put répondre que maman refit un pas en avant me faisant reculer, je faisais en sorte d'être toujours entre elle et ma jumelle. Je connaissais leur caractère quand elles étaient en colère.

-Ce n'était pas contre nous? Ou tu ne voulais tout simplement pas nous voir...

-Non! J'aurais voulu que vous soyez là! Je…je… bégaya Isa, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Je vis clairement le signe que Piper fit à ses enfants, à ses nièces et à son neveu qui hésitèrent avant de quitter la pièce, Wyatt et Chris furent les seuls à rester, faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils ne partiraient pas, Piper soupira mais ne dit rien.

-Tu nous a menti.

-Je vous ai peut-être caché des choses, mais jamais je ne vous ai menti! Cria Isabella face à l'accusation de notre mère.

Les paroles de ma sœur me frappèrent, Isabella était blessée et je ressentais sa peine, elle avait mal, très mal. Je posai une main sur mon cœur ne supportant pas la douleur, mes genoux tremblèrent et je faillis tomber au sol. Chris et Wyatt me rattrapèrent et me forcèrent à m'asseoir.

Grimaçant toujours, je réussis à reporter mon attention sur la conversation. Comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne entre ma mère et Isa, Wyatt se plaça légèrement en retrait prêt à intervenir. Je savais que ma mère ne blesserait jamais Isa intentionnellement mais je savais aussi que jamais Wyatt ne laisserait quelqu'un s'en prendre à ma jumelle.

-Quand comptais-tu nous le dire?

-Pas maintenant.

Maman tendit le bras et laissa tomber des papiers au sol, Isa ne les ramassa pas mais serra la mâchoire semblant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce fut Christie qui se baissa. Je vis le visage de ma grande sœur se crisper alors qu'elle posait un regard surpris sur ma jumelle.

Papa qui n'avait pas bougé récupéra les documents et les regarda à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Isabella Davis et Edward Cullen sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage qui se déroulera le 13 juillet à la villa Cullen, récita maman les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

-Quoi! Chris ne réussit pas à me maintenir assise.

-Tu es fiancée? Murmura papa.

-Je l'ai été.

J'attrapai les papiers d'un geste brusque et les lus rapidement: il y avait le faire-part de mariage, ainsi qu'une lettre dont certains mots étaient illisibles à cause des larmes que maman avait dû verser en la lisant. J'y trouvais aussi une photographie froissée montrant Isabelle et un homme brun-roux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Comment as-tu pu nous le cacher? Je relevai la tête pour regarder Isabella et retins une exclamation. À quelques centimètres d'elle se trouvait Wyatt qui, les sourcils froncés, étudiait son visage. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de ma sœur, découvrant son visage, essuya doucement les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Personne ne put réagir qu'il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil du salon qu'Isa tangua légèrement, elle se rattrapa au canapé.

-Isa…

Isabella sursauta et lâcha l'embrasure de la porte du regard, elle se redressa, semblant avoir retrouvé ses forces. Je fus surprise de son changement d'attitude, la seconde d'avant elle était prête à s'écrouler et maintenant elles se tenait droite et fière face à nos parents.

-Non, pas d'Isabella! J'en ai assez de vos jugements! Oui, j'ai été fiancée, et alors? Je ne le suis plus, point final. Maman, ne sois pas en colère, le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, et même si cela avait été le cas, je suis heureuse qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait été là pour me voir accomplir l'une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie! Pour ce qui est d'Alice, je me moque de ce qu'elle a pu te dire ou t'écrire, j'ai vécu pendant ces deux ans et demi et je n'en ai pas honte. Pour ce qui en est du reste, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu doutes de moi et de ma sincérité.

Maman ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Isabella releva la main, l'interrompant.

-Non, je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je me fiche même de ce que tu pourrais me dire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Pour vous protéger, même si je ne nie pas que je me suis aussi protégée. La seule chose qui dicte mes actes, c'est mon besoin de protection envers vous!

Personne ne parlait, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Isa courut jusqu'à la porte et la claqua. J'entendis distinctement les roues de sa voiture crisser sur le bitume avant qu'elle ne parte à toute allure.

_**Wyatt**_

_Fiancée. _Elle avait été _fiancée._

Grognant, j'envoyai deux nouveaux coups dans le punching-ball. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma colère, si je ne le faisais pas elle risquait d'éclater à tout moment.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de possessif, sauf quand il s'agissait d'Isa. Quand nous étions ensemble, je n'avais pas honte de dire qu'elle était à _moi, _qu'elle _m'appartenait_ comme je lui appartenais, qu'elle était _mienne _comme j'étais sien.

La colère coulait dans mes veines et inondait mon esprit, j'étais prêt à chercher et retrouver l'enflure qui l'avait demandée en mariage, qui l'avait _possédée._

J'eus l'horrible image mentale d'Isabella en train de faire l'amour avec un autre homme.

De rage, j'envoyais une autre salve de coups. C'était idiot d'avoir pensé être le dernier homme à l'avoir touchée, à l'avoir eue, le dernier à qui elle ait dit les trois mots qui pouvaient autant blesser un homme que le combler, ces trois mots qui me remplissaient de joie à une époque.

J'étais encore plus stupide d'espérer que, maintenant que son secret n'en était plus un, Isa reviendrait vers moi, qu'elle me pardonnerait...de penser qu'elle m'aimait comme je l'aimais.

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne t'étais pas éclipsé.

Je ne répondis pas à Chris qui s'installa sur les marches menant à la cuisine.

-Elle est partie, m'annonça-t-il.

Il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de mon silence et continua.

-Mélinda a râlé de la voir partir en coup de vent et Billie est avec Christie au salon, elles s'expliquent avec leur parents.

Je continuais à frapper toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, mes poings me brûlaient mais je m'en moquais. En arrivant dans la cave, je n'avais pas réfléchi et m'étais précipité sur le sac de frappe, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler des gants.

-Elle ne t'a pas repoussé quand tu l'as embrassée sur le front, c'est un bon point pour toi.

Je savais que Chris voulait me faire réagir, je savais qu'il cherchait à m'énerver pour me faire parler, et même en le sachant je tombais dans son piège.

Me retournant, je lui fis face.

-Un bon point? Un bon point! Tu te moques de moi! Elle a été fiancée, articulai-je.

-Et alors? Elle ne l'est plus, c'est ça le plus important.

Je serrai la mâchoire, Chris avait raison, je le savais, même si je refusais de l'avouer.

-Wyatt! Chris!

-Allez, viens, il faut y aller.

Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge, il nous restait encore deux heures trente avant la réunion.

-Maman veut que nous y allions en avance, m'expliqua Chris comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je hochai la tête et montai pour prendre rapidement une douche et me changer. Je guéris mes mains et redescendis au salon où se trouvait tout le monde. Je vis que Carl et Helen étaient repartis et j'en fus secrètement soulagé.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient maman, papa, tante Phoebe et tante Paige ainsi que Coop et Henry. Les quatre derniers n'étant pas présent ce matin, maman devait sans doute être en train de les mettre au courant.

Il avait été convenu que seuls certains d'entre nous iraient à la réunion. Henry et Coop devaient rester au manoir pour s'occuper de Peyton, Pénélope, Alyssa, Henry junior ainsi que de Patricia et Prudence. Mélinda pouvant exceptionnellement nous accompagner, son pouvoir était déjà suffisamment développé pour qu'elle puisse faire face aux démons en cas de piège.

Maman, Phoebe et Paige finirent par s'approcher de nous.

-Êtes-vous prêts? Nous hochâmes tous la tête. Quand maman nous en fit signe, je m'éclipsai en attrapant le bras de Billie.

La réunion devait avoir lieu dans la salle d'audience que nous avez prêtée les Fondateurs.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je fus surpris de voir que quelques démons étaient déjà présents, assis dans un coin ils murmuraient entre eux.

-Pourquoi sont-ils déjà là? Chuchota Billie.

-Leur chef aura voulu faire comme nous en arrivant en avance. Je ne quittais pas les démons des yeux, même si je sentais la présence de ma famille derrière moi.

-C'est lui qui m'a transmis les informations, souffla papa en désignant discrètement un démon qui était à part des autres et semblait les surveiller.

Comme si le démon avait entendu papa, il détacha son regard de ses semblables pour le poser sur nous.

Il s'avança jusqu'à nous, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Léo, je suis ravi de te revoir.

Papa ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, tout en serrant la main de maman.

Trois lumières scintillantes apparurent dans le coin opposé aux démons. Les trois Fondateurs qui venaient d'apparaître vinrent vers nous, tout en jaugeant le démon qui nous faisait face.

-Pouvons-nous commencer la réunion? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Ne devait-elle pas débuter dans deux heures? Le Fondateur offrit un sourire bienveillant à mon père.

-Cela est vrai, mais plus vite la réunion commencera, plus vite elle s'achèvera.

-Pressés de vous débarrasser de nous?

Le démon posa une main sur son cœur, tout en affichant un air faussement triste.

Les Fondateurs ignorèrent sa remarque. Le démon fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner, mais il se rétracta au dernier moment.

-Évitez de commencer la réunion avant que ma chef ne soit arrivée. Vous avez tellement insisté pour qu'elle soit présente qu'elle se vexerait sûrement de votre peu de considération à son égard.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux Fondateurs et rejoint les siens, nous laissant tous perplexes.

-Le chef de l'ordre est une femme? Dit tante Paige, surprise.

-C'est génial! S'exclama Mélinda. Je haussai les sourcils et me retournai vers elle, comme les autres membres de la famille présents.

-Ben quoi? Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait enfin une femme au pouvoir, expliqua Mélinda face à nos regards, nous faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas normal, chuchota papa.

Je savais qu'il ne s'adressait pas réellement à nous mais qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute. J'étais malgré tout curieux de la suite de son raisonnement.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une démone ayant assez de pouvoir pour contrôler autant d'hommes. Les démons refuseraient de se plier aux ordres d'une femme s'ils la considéraient comme un être faible. S'ils l'ont fait, c'est qu'elle doit être extrêmement puissante, et par conséquent des informations à son sujet auraient dû nous parvenir.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, conclus-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Laissant mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce, je me tenais prêt en cas d'attaque.

-Qui te dis qu'il s'agit d'un démon? Demanda doucement tante Phoebe.

-Qui voudrais-tu que cela soit?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Billie avait pris la parole.

-Ta sœur.

Chris venait de pousser un cri, et je me serais sûrement moqué de lui si je n'avais pas vu une femme apparaître.

Mon souffle se bloqua et je retins une exclamation, la reconnaissant immédiatement.

-Isabella.

**N'oubliez pas cette semaine vous ne reviewvez (je suis même pas sûre que ce verbe existe ^^ ) pas pour la bande d'annonce mais pour avoir la suite plus rapidement.**

**C'est à vous de jouer (ah ah ah j'avais trop envie de la caler cette phrase!)...**

**C'est bon, c'est bon je me calme.**

**A la prochaine (mais quand? ...suspense)**

***part en courant*  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Des parents qui souhaitent que leur fille révise son bac c'est bien. **

**Des parents qui envoient leur fille une semaine chez sa tante l'éloignant ainsi de la tentation de sortir avec ses amis c'est ingénieux.**

**Des parents qui ne préviennent pas leur fille quand pleine cambrousse il n'y a pas de réseau et pas d'Internet, c'est mal surtout quand celle-ci a préparé sa clé usb avec le chapitre à poster.**

**Des parents qui malgré le retour de leur fille l'empêchent de s'approcher de l'ordinateur parce qu'il lui reste encore une épreuve, c'est tout simplement...HORRIBLE!**

** Voilà un petit résumé de ma semaine!**

**Alors merci à Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Twiwoodlove, Bellaandedwardamour, Morgane, Maelys Halliwell Black (Sirius...SIRIUS! ^^), Adeline.L, Lehna, Evermore04 (tu ne m'as pas attrapé! =) ), Al, Yumeri, Emichlo, Camila23, Sissi72-friend, Lovers87, Mimicam (incroyablement parfait? arrête tu vas me faire rougir!) et Modigou.**

**Sans oublié ma ultra patiente et géniale bêta *roulements de tambour*...Bellibella! Applaudissez-là c'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres tout beaux!**

**Sinon quelqu'un est allez voir le générique avec le lien du chapitre précédent?**

**Allez je vous laisse tranquille...**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Isabella**_

Affrontant leurs regards, je faisais mon possible pour conserver un visage impassible.

-Que fais-tu ici? Murmura Mélinda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua la tête, perdue.

Je ne lui répondis pas, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Chris ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Je tressaillis en croisant le regard de Billie, elle n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux comme je l'avais imaginé. Au contraire, à cet instant précis, ses yeux étaient durs comme des diamants, sa mâchoire était serrée et je vis clairement son emprise se resserrer sur le bras de Wyatt.

Relevant légèrement la tête, je croisai les yeux gris qui ne cessaient de me hanter. Contrairement à sa famille ou à mes sœurs, Wyatt ne semblait ni perdu, ni déçu, ni colère, il était…calme, tellement calme que je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit.

M'en voulait-il au point de me haïr? Avait-il oublié la révélations de mes fiançailles? M'avait-il pardonné?

Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de pensée, après tout il m'avait lui aussi trahi. À mes yeux, sa trahison était pire encore que celle d'Edward, car en plus de me tromper il l'avait fait avec _ma _propre sœur, _celle _qui me réconfortait quand j'étais enfant, _celle_ qui m'avait protégée, _celle _qui m'avait encouragée à lui révéler mes sentiments.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me tendis, même si j'avais reconnus Enzo. J'étais mal à l'aise face à tout ces regards, face à _leur _regard, celui des personnes les plus importantes de mon univers.

-Depuis quand nous trahis-tu? Siffla Billie. Elle plissa ses yeux jusqu'à les réduire à deux fentes.

-Je ne vous ai jamais trahis, répliquai-je le plus calmement possible, même si je sentais ma voix trembler.

-Tu oses dire cela alors qu'un démon a la main posée sur ton épaule! UN DEMON, ISA! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de son meilleur ami.

-Laissez-nous, dis-je aux démons, sans pour autant quitter ma jumelle du regard.

Si tous s'éclipsèrent immédiatement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Enzo qui resserra sa poigne.

-Isabe…commença-t-il, mais je le coupai en levant une main.

-Va-t-en Enzo. Ne le voyant pas réagir, je repris: pour une fois obéis!

Ma voix avait claqué, j'étais en train de perdre mon calme.

-Bien. La seconde d'après il était parti? me faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Billie se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

-Ils t'obéissent comme de vrais petits soldats, se moqua-t-elle. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu penser que Billie perdait la raison, ses poings étaient serrés dans ses cheveux.

Au fond de moi, je ressentis le besoin de lui dire d'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se blesse, parce que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Plus préoccupée par son bien être que par sa colère, je ne répliquais pas. Si je laissais la colère m'emporter, j'allais prononcer des paroles et d'un que je ne pensais pas, et de deux que je regretterais toute ma vie.

Chris s'approcha de Billie et, avec Christie, la força à rejoindre leur groupe. Je le vis lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, essayant sûrement de la calmer.

-Depuis quand es-tu à la tête de l'ordre? Je croisai pour la première fois le regard de Léo qui, à part Billie, semblait être le seul à pouvoir parler.

-Depuis le début.

Il était temps de tout leur avouer, j'en avais marre des mensonges. Ils voulaient la vérité? Ils allaient l'avoir!

-Pourquoi?

-La Triade souhaite obtenir quelque chose, si elle l'obtient, nous sommes tous perdus.

-Quoi?

Je tournai la tête et posai mon regard sur les trois Fondateurs qui étaient étrangement silencieux et qui observaient la scène de loin.

-Ils le savent, soufflai-je.

-N'en as-tu pas marre de tout ces mystères?

Je fermai les yeux, maudissant silencieusement Chris de ne pas réussir à contenir Billie. Cette dernière se défit de la poigne de mon meilleur ami et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que Wyatt l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras.

-Et toi n'en as-tu pas marre de raconter toutes ces bêtises?

Ne comprenait-elle pas que je faisais tout cela pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans la menace de la Triade qui pesait au dessus de sa tête? De nos têtes?

Billie ouvrit la bouche, choquée par mes paroles. Je fus moi-même secrètement étonnée de m'entendre lui répondre.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-J'ose tout simplement! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ta permission pour agir.

-On voit où cela t'a menée, ton petit ami te trompe avec ta sœur, tu quittes la ville et tu te mets en couple avec un autre homme. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi _Edward _et toi vous êtes-vous séparés? T'aurait-il trompée lui aussi?

Je savais qu'elle essayait de me blesser, et elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Refoulant mes larmes, j'esquissai le sourire le plus narquois que je possédais.

-Cela est peut-être vrai, mais j'aurais au moins connu l'amour dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, sœurette...

Bien décidée à ne pas me laisser marcher dessus, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que Wyatt avait légèrement relâché sa poigne, par contre Billie l'avait senti puisque la seconde d'après ma joue me brûla et ma tête était partie sur la gauche.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi étonnée et blessée moralement, j'aurais sans doute grimacé: Billie n'y était pas allée de main morte.

Une larme dévala ma joue, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Billie m'attaquerait physiquement. Je m'étais trompée sur bien des plans.

-Tu n'es pas ma sœur!

Mon cœur se serra me faisant apporter une main sur ma poitrine essayant d'apaiser la douleur que je ressentais.

Billie venait de porter le coup final, je sentis mes genoux trembler. Malgré cela, je relevai la tête, affrontant son regard pour la dernière fois.

-Pars.

Je fermai les yeux et me projetais

L'atterrissage fut plus dure que d'habitude et je me laissais glisser au sol ne retenant plus mes larmes. Repliée sur moi-même, la main fermement agrippée au niveau de ma poitrine, je n'avais conscience que d'une chose…je venais de tout perdre.

_**Christie**_

_**-**_Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça? Cria Billie.

Assise face à elle, je ne faisais même plus attention à ses paroles, mon regard était fixé sur la porte menant à la véranda. Je voyais à travers les vitres les sœurs se disputer avec les trois Fondateurs, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à les espionner: tous les enfants Halliwell, Coop, Henry et Léo le faisaient aussi.

Depuis que nous étions de retour au manoir, Billie n'arrêtait pas de crier à la trahison; la seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais tu jusqu'alors venait de ma peur de la perdre. J'avais déjà perdu Isa, je ne supporterai pas de perdre Billie; même si j'étais en colère après cette dernière de sa réaction face à notre sœur.

Je savais, bien sûr, que nous étions tous en partie responsables du départ d'Isa. Aucun de nous n'avait cherché à la retenir après que Billie lui ait explicitement demander de partir. Nous avions tous mal agi, même si notre réaction était due au choc que nous ressentions.

Grognant, je plongeai ma tête entre les mains.

-PARTEZ! Le cri de Piper me fit sursauter, je me relevai prestement du canapé.

Les Fondateurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsèrent presque immédiatement. Toujours en colère, Piper fit exploser un vase.

-Piper, murmura Léo en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme, tentant de la réconforter.

-Tout cela est de leur faute, siffla l'aînée des sœurs. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de son mari et partit en direction des escaliers. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte de la chambre conjugale claqua.

-Papa, murmura Chris. Léo se retourna vers son fils et haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Pas maintenant Chris, s'il te plaît, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en nous regardant. Il quitta lui aussi la pièce mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la porté d'entrée qui claqua.

-Les enfants? D'un même mouvement, les héritiers Halliwell se retournèrent vers Phoebe et Paige qui venaient à leur tout de sortir de la véranda.

Paige avait les yeux rouges alors que Phoebe retenait ses larmes. En les voyant ainsi, leur mari se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Maman, que s'est-il passé? Pénélope s'approcha de sa mère.

Phoebe soupira et passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, tout en maintenant son mari contre elle.

-Ce n'est rien ma belle, nous nous sommes disputés avec les Fondateurs.

-À propos d'Isabella? Osa demander Mélinda.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard avant que Paige acquiesce.

-Ils nous ont caché des choses espérant que l'on ne découvrirait rien, des vies étaient en jeu et malgré cela ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur secret, ils se moquaient complètement des dommages collatéraux.

La voix de Paige nous fit ressentir tout sa tristesse. A la fin de son explication, elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête, se blottissant contre Henry.

-Isa fait partie de ces dommages, compris-je.

-Malheureusement, souffla Phoebe.

Je me tournai vers l'une des fenêtres pour que personne ne voit les larmes que je n'arrivais plus à contenir en pensant à ma sœur, à ma petite, innocente et fragile petite sœur.

Je posai mon front contre la vitre, absorbée par la conversation, personne ne faisait attention à moi. Une petite partie de moi me rappela que si Isa avait été là, elle aurait remarqué mon état, certes nous n'étions pas à en bon terme, mais il m'arrivait de sentir son regard sur moi.

Dans ces moments là, je ne tournais pas la tête pour croiser son regard, je me contentais de profiter discrètement de l'attention qu'elle me portait, parce que, pendant ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Isa posait ses yeux sur moi, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ma petite sœur, la jeune fille souriante, pleine de vie, généreuse, drôle, magnifique et heureuse.

Bien sûr, à chaque fois, cette impression était fausse; mon cœur se brisait dès que je percevais le mépris présent dans ses prunelles avant qu'elle ne me jette à la figure l'une de ses piques dont elle-seule avait le secret.

-Savaient-ils qu'_elle _nous trahissait?

Ne me retenant plus, je fis volte face.

-Arrête, grognais-je. Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi, mais je m'en moquais, j'aimais peut-être Billie, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse encore cracher sur Isabella.

-Ne me dis pas que tu la défends!

Ne me laissant pas impressionner par sa colère, je me postai face à elle, affrontant son regard azur remplit d'incertitudes; car c'est cela qui poussait Billie à agir, elle était blessée et voulait extérioriser sa peine en haïssant Isabella.

-Elle est ma petite sœur, je la défendrai toujours, rétorquai-je, me moquant bien que les autres voient mes joues rougies et humidifiées par mes pleurs.

-Elle nous a menti, elle nous a trahis, ouvre les yeux Christie!

La colère de Billie ne m'atteignait pas, je refusais d'entrer dans son jeu, elle devait voir la réalité en face, détester Isabella ne nous aiderait en rien.

-C'est plutôt à toi de les ouvrir, tu ne m'impressionnes pas Billie, ta colère ne m'effraie même pas. Tu aimes Isa, tu as beau le nier c'est un fait, elle est ta jumelle, elle est une partie de toi, tu es liée à elle pour l'éternité. Accepte-le et avance avant de…

Je m'arrêtai et soupirai: m'énerver ne servirait qu'à aggraver la situation.

_Si seulement cela était possible._

-Avant de quoi? Vas-y _grande sœur _expose le fond de ta pensée, toi qui es si sage.

-Avant de blesser encore plus de monde. Tu es égoïste et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Si tu ne te concentrais pas uniquement sur ta peine, tu verrais que les autres aussi souffrent! Regarde autour de toi! Mélinda est presque pliée en deux à force de retenir ses sanglots, Chris va certainement avoir la lèvre en sang s'il continue de se la mordre, Paige, Phoebe et les autres sont brisés et tu ne le vois même pas! Wyatt ne réagit même plus, je suis sûre que tu pourrais lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il ne le sentirait même pas, la douleur l'anesthésie complètement, et Piper…

-STOP! ARRETE! Cria Billie.

-Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris! Piper est en haut, elle souffre, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle tient à Isabella, pendant deux ans et demi, comme nous tous, elle a espéré son retour, sauf qu'en plus du retour d'Isa, Piper a obtenu celui de ses enfants! Si Isa repart, aucun de nous ne le supporterai. Cela te gêne peut-être, mais elle a une place particulière pour chacun d'entre nous, amie, meilleure amie, sœur, presque rivale ou âme sœur.

Un éclair de douleur traversa les pupilles de Billie qui laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya rageusement.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela? Tu parles de souffrance, mais cela n'a pas l'air de te gêner de me blesser! M'accusa-t-elle, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

J'affrontai son regard sans ciller.

-Si je te dis tout cela, c'est parce que j'en ai marre Billie. Pendant deux ans et demi je me suis tue, de peur de te perdre comme j'avais perdu Isa, alors j'ai tout accepté venant de toi. D'accord ou pas, je me suis aplatie quand il l'a fallu, j'ai été là quand tu en as eu besoin, j'ai tout simplement joué mon rôle de grande sœur, tout comme je vais le jouer aujourd'hui pour Isa en étant à ses côtés quoi qu'elle décide.

Un silence plana à la fin de ma tirade, jusqu'à ce que Paige le brise.

-Tu as raison.

-Paige…commença Phoebe avant d'être coupée par sa petite sœur qui reprit.

-Non, Phoebe! J'ai trop longtemps repoussé Isabella par pur égoïsme, j'avais trop peur de perdre mon filleul, que j'ai été jusqu'à repousser la femme qui le comblait et qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Si Isa venait à me contacter, je l'aiderai sans hésitation, et cela quoi que toi ou Piper puissiez en penser. Critiquer les Fondateurs de leur manque d'aide et laisser Isabella se jeter dans la gueule du loup serait hypocrite et injuste, je m'y refuse!

Un sanglot se fit entendre avant que Billie ne quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Mon cœur se serra, mais je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

J'allais aider Isabella.

J'allais me battre pour ma sœur, et cela quoi que les autres en disent.

***regarde discrètement par dessus le bureau et évite de justesse une tomate***

**Hey! On se calme! Vous voulez un avant goût de la suite? **

**Très bien! Une review une bande d'annonce et cela inscrit ou pas!**

**Pour les non inscrits votre adresse e-mail et c'est dans la boîte.**

**Bien sur les bandes d'annonces ne seront envoyés que demain après midi parce que comme je l'ai noté il me reste une épreuve au bac et que donc d'ici la je vais la réviser. **

**A la prochaine!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien. **

**Merci à Bellaandedwardamour, Emichlo, Lovelychance, Morgane, Mimicam, Adeline.L, Sissi28, Marie, Twiwoodlove, Tia63, Mimi81, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Sissi72-friend, Law, Evermore04, Camila23, Aryaueda, Agathe et Chavenda.  
**

**Ainsi qu'à Bellibella que je remercie pour ses corrections merveilleuses et ultra rapide. =)**

**Morgane: Ton adresse n'apparaît pas dans la review?**

**Autre chose: ça fait 24 heures que j'essaie de poster ce chapitre! Mais ça ne marchait pas me disant qu'il y avait une erreur de type 2. Si certains(es) d'entre vous écrivent une fiction je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà eu ce problème?

* * *

**

_**Edit:**_

**_Louise Malone JE T'AIME! Depuis dimanche dernier je prie pour que je puisse poster la suite et là enfin je tombe sur la solution proposé justement par Louise Malone (mon héroïne!)_**

**_Pour ceux qui lisent les messages d'auteurs, je tiens à préciser que ce message a été écrit le vendredi soir (25) et que le message au dessus a été écrit le dimanche matin (20).  
_**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Christie**_

-On est mal, grognai-je en me laissant tomber aux côtés de Paige. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire contrit tandis que Phoebe avait déjà reporté son attention sur le livre des Ombres.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

J'arquai un sourcil et la dévisageai prise de court par l'étrangeté de la situation. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Paige me réconforterait un jour. J'aurais encore moins pensé qu'elle me soutiendrait en tenant tête à ses sœurs. Mais le plus bizarre dans cette situation, c'était sûrement le fait que Paige m'aidait à retrouver Isabella alors que Wyatt, Chris et Mélinda étaient amorphes.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas? La situation est critique! Autant ouvrir les yeux et l'accepter tout de suite.

Phoebe soupira à mon commentaire, mais continua tout de même à tourner les pages du livre.

-Tout peut encore s'arranger.

J'étais consciente que ni Phoebe ni Paige n'étaient responsables de la situation, mais leur attitude m'énervait plus qu'elle ne me réconfortait. Je me relevai et me mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Ah oui, et comment? On est trois. TROIS! Vos enfants n'ont pas encore développé leur pouvoir. Chris, Wyatt et Mélinda sont quasiment immobiles depuis une semaine. Sans parler de Piper qui joue à la femme invisible, et Billie qui se planque chez nos parents! Si la Triade nous attaquait maintenant, nous n'aurions aucune chance de les vaincre.

-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, souffla Paige.

M'arrêtant je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. J'espérais que Paige comprenait ce que je pouvais ressentir. J'en voulais aux autres, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça.

Pendant des mois, ils m'en avaient voulu pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre Wyatt et moi. Ils m'avaient accusé de la douleur d'Isa, mais je n'avais rien dit car au fond j'étais de leur avis.

Mais voilà qu'au moment où Isabella avait besoin de nous, aucun d'eux ne réagissaient, préférant s'enfermer dans le mutisme. J'imaginais parfaitement la réaction d'Isa: si elle pouvait les voir maintenant, je ne donnerais pas cher de leur peau.

Soufflant de lassitude je secouai la tête, essayant difficilement de me faire à l'idée que ma petite sœur n'était pas là, et que, par conséquent, elle était dans l'incapacité de faire réagir les trois imbéciles qui se trouvaient un étage au dessous de moi.

J'arrêtai brusquement mon avancée, fis demi-tour et quittai le grenier en descendant les marches le plus rapidement possible. Je savais que ce n'était pas gagné, mais je me devais d'essayer.

Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien...non?

_**Chris**_

Allongé sur mon lit, mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, j'essayais désespérément de remettre mes idées en place.

Isabella dirigeait l'Ordre, soit.

Billie était partie.

Maman fuyait la maison.

Wyatt, Mélinda et moi étions totalement perdus.

Cela pouvait se comprendre, non?

Et vu le regard que Christie posait sur nous, elle nous en voulait à mort.

Je fermai les yeux me laissant bercer par « With or without you ».

_-Chris, murmura une voix à mon oreille. _

_Grognant, je plaquai un oreiller sur ma tête, espérant qu'ainsi la personne me laisserait tranquille. En réponse, ma couverture me fut arrachée. _

_Me relevant rapidement j'envoyai un coussin sur l'intrus qui éclata de rire. J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant celle qui se trouvait au pied de mon lit._

_Voyant que j'étais totalement réveillé, Isabella, qui ne cachait pas son amusement, grimpa sur mon lit et se mit à sauter dessus._

_-Debout!_

_Je la dévisageai avant de me laisser retomber. _

_Elle finira bien par se calmer, non?_

_-Je sais à quoi tu penses, et la réponse est non. Allez, bouge ton derrière espèce de feignasse!_

_Ne me voyant toujours pas bouger, Isa arrêta de sautiller et se laissa tomber à mes côtés. Refermant les yeux, j'aspirais à me rendormir, même si je me doutais bien qu'Isabella m'en empêcherait._

_-Je ne pense pas que cela plaise à Wyatt, soufflai-je ._

_-De quoi? Me demanda Isa en posant sa tête sur mon torse, pas du tout gênée par le fait que je sois torse nu._

_-Il va me tuer s'il te retrouve toi, sa petite amie, dans le lit de moi, son petit frère._

_Isabella se mit à rire, imaginant certainement Wyatt en train de m'étrangler. Je grimaçai à cette idée. Je fronçai les sourcils, me rendant compte de quelque chose._

_-Isa? _

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir Wyatt? Après tout, je suis certain qu'il serait heureux de te voir, surtout qu'il est…je posai mon regard sur le réveil et retins un juron en voyant l'heure._

_Je lançai un regard noir à Isa qui se mordit la lèvre._

_-Il est trois heures du matin! Sifflai-je. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour analyser la situation, avant de hausser les épaules. Je m'assis sur mon lit, obligeant Isa à s'éloigner._

_-Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça? Wyatt va me déchiqueter vivant s'il apprend que tu étais dans mon lit à trois heures du matin! Non, tu sais quoi? Il va me démembrer s'il apprend que tu as fais une virée dans mon lit, et cela quelque soit l'heure qu'il est. Je suis bon pour la morgue! _

_Plongeant ma tête entre les mains je retins un cri._

_-Chris, ne sois pas si dramatique! Je relevai la tête et dévisageai Isa qui leva les yeux au ciel._

_Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme? Ah oui, c'est vrai! Elle possédait l'immunité diplomatique aux yeux de mon frère, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas mon cas._

_-Que fais-tu ici? Murmurai-je. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas être effrayé._

_Moi, le grand, le fort, le beau, le …téméraire Christopher Perry Halliwell, j'avais peur que quelqu'un apprenne la présence d'Isabella dans ma chambre…en pleine nuit!_

_-Ta chambre est insonorisée, et je l'ai fermée à clé. Personne ne peut rentrer, et si quelqu'un essaie il pensera sûrement que tu fais ta petite affai…commença Isa._

_-ISA! La coupai-je ne retenant pas mon cri cette fois-ci._

_-Relax! Soupira ma meilleure amie. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches avant de reprendre. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu t'y mets._

_-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Articulai-je doucement. Isa se tapa le front, comme si elle venait brusquement de se rappeler de quelque chose._

_-Tu vois, à cause de toi, j'ai failli oublier de te parler de ton démon! Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur mon torse, se moquant bien de me griffer avec son ongle._

_-Mon démon? _

_-Oui, tu sais, celui qui a tenté de violer cette fille la semaine dernière…et bien, je l'ai retrouvé, et vu que c'est toi qui l'as fait fuir, je me suis dit que cela t'intéresserait de venir chasser avec moi._

_Je croisai mes bras sur le torse et arquai un sourcil._

_-Tu t'es dit que cela m'intéresserait...ou tu as pensé que je serais le seul assez fou dans cette baraque pour te suivre aux Enfers en pleine nuit dans le seul but de botter le cul à quelques démons?_

_Isa fit la moue, avant d'esquisser un sourire._

_-Et alors?_

_Je me relevai du lit et attrapai le premier tee-shirt qui se présentait._

_-Tu avais totalement raison._

Je ne retins pas mon sourire en pensant à cette nuit qui avait été la première d'une longue série.

Personne ne le savait à part nous.

Nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'elles devaient rester secrètes, qu'elles resteraient _notre _secret.

_**Mélinda**_

Ne refoulant pas mes larmes, je les laissai glisser le long de mes joues.

Isabella était partie.

Elle ne reviendrait plus.

Nous l'avions perdue.

_-Ne lui en veut pas._

_Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard d'Isa qui, adossée à la porte de ma chambre, ne me quittait pas du regard._

_-Que fais-tu là? Je n'avais pas voulu être méchante, et pourtant ma voix avait été sèche, rendant mon ton agressif._

_-Veux-tu que je parte? Me demanda-t-elle._

-_Non_.

_Je ne mentais pas, sa présence ne me gênait pas du tout. Au contraire, elle me réconfortait._

_Je ne connaissais pas bien Isabella. A mes yeux, elle était juste la sœur de Billie, tout comme je ne devais être pour elle que la petite sœur de Wyatt et de Chris, et pourtant…elle était là avec moi._

_C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrettais le plus de ne pas avoir de grande sœur, d'être toute seule pendant que Wyatt et Chris sortaient, de devoir me taire pour ne pas passer pour une enfant gâtée._

_Quand j'avais rencontré Billie, j'avais espéré qu'elle puisse remplir le vide que je ressentais. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas, mais je lui en voulais pas, après tout je ne pouvais pas la forcer à tenir un rôle qui ne l'intéressait pas._

_-J'ai honte, avouai-je en baissant la tête._

_-Honte de quoi? De grandir? J'entendis Isa se rapprocher avant qu'elle ne s'asseye à mes côtés. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, même si j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi._

_-C'es tellement humiliant! Je me triturai les mains et détournai la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit mes larmes, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que j'étais faible._

_Elle ne me répondit pas, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire._

_-Après ma discussion avec ma mère, j'ai pleuré, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter._

_J'osai enfin tourner la tête pour la regarder. Isa, qui surveillais ma réaction, m'adressa un petit sourire._

_-Pourquoi? _

_Je faillis me rétracter et m'excuser d'avoir posé une question aussi personnelle, mais à ma grande surprise, Isabella haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée par ma question._

_-J'ai toujours tout fait avec Billie, et inconsciemment, je pensais que __**ça **__se passerait de la même manière. Quand j'ai eu mes premières règles, mais que ça n'a pas été le cas de Billie, j'ai eu l'impression d'être anormale. La discussion que j'ai eu avec ma mère m'a rendue encore plus malade, surtout qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était fière de moi parce que je grandissais. Mais je ne voulais pas grandir, pas sans Billie._

_-Et qu'a fait Billie? _

_Isabella eut un petite rire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux._

_-Elle a senti que j'avais besoin d'elle, elle est venue me voir en compagnie de Christie. Ce jour-là, maman n'est pas allée travailler et elle nous a permit de rester à la maison toutes les trois. Elle se doutait que j'aurais besoin de mes sœurs dans un moment comme celui-ci, et elle avait raison. Ne reste pas seule Mélinda, je comprends ta gêne, mais ne te braque pas. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte d'en parler._

_J'eus un rire amère en laissant couler quelques larmes._

_-Et à qui veux-tu que j'en parle? Maman m'en a déjà parlé et je refuse de revivre ça. Il est hors de question que j'en discute avec papa, et Wyatt et Chris seraient encore plus mal à l'aise que moi._

_-Tu as deux tantes qui ne demandent qu'à être présentes pour leur nièce. Tu as Billie, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec elle, en plus elle était tellement pressée d'avoir ses règles qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de partager son "expérience" avec toi. Et puis, si tu en as besoin, je suis là, même si on ne se connaît pas très bien._

_Isabella se releva et se dirigea vers la porte._

_-Isabella! Elle se retourna. Je me mordis la lèvre, me trouvant encore plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà. Je soupirai, mais demandai tout de même._

_-Comment pourrais-je te contacter? _

_Elle esquissa un sourire mystérieux._

_-Sur ta table de nuit._

_Je me retournai immédiatement et attrapai le bout de papier où Isa avait noté son numéro de téléphone._

_-Hey, Mélinda! Je relevai la tête et lui fis un grand sourire, ne réussissant pas à cacher ma joie. _

_-Oui? Demandai-je._

_Elle désigna le papier que je tenais._

_-Ce numéro ne dois jamais, et je dis bien J-A-M-A-I-S, tomber entre les mains de ton frère! Je tiens à ma tranquillité, c'est clair?_

_Je hochai vivement la tête. Satisfaite de ma réponse, Isa sortit de ma chambre. À peine eut-elle fermé la porte que j'éclatai de rire. Je ne savais pas si la raison était qu'Isa voulait être là pour moi, ou si c'était le fait d'imaginer la tête de Wyatt s'il savait que j'avais le numéro d'Isabella, numéro que même Billie, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie, refusait de lui donner sur ordre de sa jumelle._

J'appuyai mon visage contre l'oreiller et le mordis, essayant vainement de refreiner mes sanglots.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, Isabella avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, une place très importante.

Elle était devenue ma grande sœur, celle que je n'avais jamais eue.

_**Wyatt**_

Voilà une semaine que je me terrais dans ma chambre.

Après la révélation d'Isabella, je n'avais pas su comment réagir. J'avais été comme anesthésié, ne bougeant que pour retenir Billie de lui sauter à la figure.

J'avais merdé, une fois de plus. Isabella avait eu besoin de soutien, elle avait eu besoin de voir que nous étions là pour elle envers et contre tout. J'avais vu le désespoir envahir petit à petit ses pupilles, et pourtant je n'avais rien fait, j'étais restée à ma place, regardant Billie la blesser, puis la chasser.

_-Wyatt? _

_Je baissai la tête et croisai le regard d'Isa. Me penchant légèrement, j'effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes avant de m'éloigner, sans pour autant m'arrêté de danser._

_-Oui? Murmurai-je._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Comme satisfaite par ma réponse, Isabella se blottit davantage contre moi, calant sa tête dans mon cou. Je resserrai mon étreinte, la plaquant encore plus contre moi._

_-C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux, je ne retins pas mon sourire._

_-Et moi qui comptais faire quelque chose d'encore plus génial pour tes dix-sept ans, la taquinai-je._

_Isabella ne répondit pas, mais passa l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer._

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée. Isabella et moi avions passé notre soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous moquant des taquineries de Chris qui riait de nous voir si proches.

Cette soirée avait été parfaite à mes yeux, et pas seulement parce que nous fêtions l'anniversaire d'Isabella.

_-Isa, il faut qu'on arrête, grognai-je contre ses lèvres. Je la plaquai davantage contre le mur. Une part de moi était consciente que mes gestes contredisaient totalement mes paroles._

_Si ma conscience me criait d'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, ce n'était pas le cas de mon corps. Ne réussissant pas à lutter contre mon instinct, j'attrapai Isabella par la taille et je la soulevai, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille._

_-C'est-ce que tu veux? Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille._

_Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle se mit à suçoter la peau de mon cou. Je réussis à m'éloigner du mur, Isabella toujours dans mes bras, pour me rapprocher de son lit sur lequel je me laissai tomber._

_À califourchon sur moi, Isabella entreprit de défaire ma chemise alors que je bataillai contre ma conscience. _

_La situation était totalement en train de m'échapper, et je savais que si l'on continuait ainsi, elle allait vraiment dégénérer. Isabella s'était aperçue de mon conflit intérieur puisqu'elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se redressa, passant ses deux bras autour de mon cou._

_-Veux-tu arrêter? Souffla Isabella._

_Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées et son yeux pétillant, elle était plus belle que jamais._

_-Non, avouai-je, avant de reprendre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes par la suite._

_Isabella eut un sourire attendri et posa son front contre le mien._

_-Je ne le regretterai pas._

_-Tu es sûre de toi? _

_-Je suis sûre de nous, cela me suffit amplement. J'ai confiance en toi Wyatt, j'ai confiance en nous. Ma réponse te convient-elle?_

_Ne lui répondant pas, je l'embrassai, la remerciant silencieusement de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'offrir._

Une larme dévala ma joue en pensant à cette nuit-là, celle de _sa_ première fois, celle de _notre_ première fois.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai en voyant ma porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

_**Christie**_

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Wyatt brusquement, avant de faire de même avec celle de Chris, pour terminer par celle de Mélinda, les faisant ainsi sortir de leurs chambres respectives.

Mélinda me lança un regard noir.

-Que veux-tu? Siffla-t-elle en colère.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa question et les regardais tout les trois, un par un: Wyatt me dévisageait, il se tenait au chambranle de sa porte, comme s'il menaçait de tomber à chaque seconde, Chris s'adossa contre la porte qu'il avait refermée, et Mélinda serrait les poings, j'étais consciente qu'elle était prête à m'attaquer.

-Réagissez! Pensez à Isabella, j'ai…

Ne me laissant pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, Mélinda fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre.

-Tu es indigne d'elle!

Mélinda se retourna et fit exploser le vase qui se trouvait à ma droite, le verre m'entailla la peau me faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Malgré cela, je continuai, j'avais une chance d'atteindre Mélinda, il ne fallait pas que je la laisse passer.

-Es-tu prête à abandonner Isa, ta grande sœur? Es-tu prête à la laisser combattre seule en ne sachant pas si elle y survivra? Es-tu prête à renoncer véritablement à elle? Parce c'est ce qui va se passer si nous n'agissons pas, si nous ne la soutenons pas. Je connais Isabella, elle affrontera la Triade, qu'on soit à ses côtés ou non. C'est vrai qu'elle dirige l'Ordre et qu'elle nous a caché beaucoup de choses, mais personne ne peut nier que, cela mis à part, elle n'a pas toujours été là pour nous. Mélinda, rappelle-toi! Moins d'une heure après avoir mis un pied dans le manoir, elle t'a sauvée d'un démon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à te tuer devant toute ta famille! Chris, combien de fois t'a-t-elle suivi quand tu voulais aller à la chasse aux démons alors que personne ne souhaitait t'accompagner? Et toi Wyatt, combien de fois Isabella t'a-t-elle sauvé, combien de fois a-t-elle risqué sa peau pour toi? Elle t'a donné son cœur, ce n'est pas une chose que tu peux balayer d'un geste de la main. Elle t'a accepté tel que tu étais, avec tes pouvoirs, ton caractère, ta famille, et même avec Excalibur! Je vous en prie, ne l'abandonnez pas.

Mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Isabella. J'étais prête à tout pour la sauver, pour qu'elle revienne, même si elle devait continuer de me haïr. Je serais même heureuse de recevoir ses piques et ses regards noirs si cela signifiait qu'elle était près de nous, en vie.

Wyatt se retourna. Mon cœur se serra: j'avais échoué. Me prenant par surprise, il referma sa porte.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Me demanda-t-il.

-Que veux-tu que "nous" fassions? Le reprit Chris en échangeant un regard avec Mélinda qui, déterminée, essuya les larmes qui lui avaient échappé.

J'esquissai un sourire plein d'espoir.

J'avais une chance de retrouver et d'aider Isabella.

_**Alice**_

_Des yeux dorés._

_Une peau pâle._

_Une bouche vermeil._

_Des cheveux châtains foncés avec des reflets auburn._

_Bella._

Le vase que je tenais m'échappa alors que je me laissai glisser sur le sol.

-Non, murmurai-je en tombant à genoux, non, s'il vous plaît.

-Alice?

Je ne répondis pas à mon mari qui, inquiet, m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à me relever. Je croisai son regard doré alors que le venin me montait aux yeux.

-S'il te plaît Alice, dis-moi ce qui se passe? C'est Edward? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-C'est Bella, je…je…elle va être transformée.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, mais me maintint contre lui, tout en attrapant son téléphone.

-Carlisle, on a un problème.

**Je ne veux pas réclamer mais vous savez ce que je veux...n'est-ce pas?**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut!**

**Merci à Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Sissi72-friend, Lehna, Mimi81, Emichlo, Evermore04, Mimicam, Twiwoodlove, Camila23, Law, Vampire-marie ainsi qu'un immense merci à Bellibella.**

**Vampire-maire: Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sans en dévoiler trop sur l'histoire. J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, sinon ton commentaire m'a vraiment beaucoup touché. =)**

**Sinon je tiens à préciser que j'ai fais exprès d'écrire de long flash-back pour le chapitre précèdent, les enfants Halliwell étaient tristes, ils repensaient à Isa et au moment "importants" qu'ils avaient vécus avec elle, je ne pouvais décemment pas caler des moments clés en trois lignes!**

**Autre chose, après avoir lu ce chapitre vous aurez très certainement envie de me torturer, je veux juste vous dire que cela n'est ABSOLUMENT pas nécessaire et puis réfléchissez si vous m'attaquez qui écrira la suite? ^^**

**Qui veux la bande d'annonce du prochain chapitre, elle sera envoyé demain dans la journée ?  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**Isabella**_

Un coup de pied dans le ventre me fit me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je gémis alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient petit à petit.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir! Grogna une voix inconnue.

La lumière des torches accrochées aux murs était bien trop forte pour mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Encore perdue, je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs.

La réunion…l'annonce…ma dispute avec Enzo…le bruit…la douleur…

-Que voulez-vous? J'avais essayé de rendre ma voix sèche…sans grand succès, ma bouche était pâteuse, mes muscles endoloris et mon cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti.

-À ton avis _Isabella _?

Je secouai la tête. Cette personne me connaissait, je devais par conséquent moi aussi la connaître. Et puis cette voix traînante, cet accent légèrement marqué, j'étais presque sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas n'est-ce pas? Un ricanement se fit attendre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et j'eus la réaction la plus stupide au monde: j'espérai. J'espérai que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, j'espérai ne pas mourir ici, non que j'eus peur de mourir, mais je refusais de quitter ce monde tant que ma fam…tant que les Halliwell et mes sœurs ne seraient pas en sécurité; mes parents, eux, ne risquaient rien.

-Maître, ils vous demandent, souffla une autre voix de manière presque inaudible.

Je retins de justesse un gémissement, le visiteur n'était qu'un démon.

-Très bien.

Je ne pus réagir que je me retrouvai debout, plaquée contre la paroi, des liens m'enserrèrent les poignets et les jambes, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Je tirai de toutes mes forces dessus, sans pour autant réussir à me détacher.

-Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas nous fausser compagnie, murmura la voix. Je sursautai sentant un souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je relevai la tête, je l'avais inconsciemment baissée sous le coup de la colère, et rencontrai le regard de mon tortionnaire.

Ma gorge et mon estomac se nouèrent, je ne pus retenir le frisson qui traversa mon corps alors que mon cœur se mettait à tambouriner de manière effrénée.

Ces grands yeux noirs, ces mèches blanches, ce sourire sadique, ce visage qui hantait mes nuits, mais qui malgré tout me poussait, me _forçait_,à continuer ma tâche jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon but.

-Dayias.

Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, et pourtant je savais qu'il l'avait entendue. Posant un baiser sur mon front, il s'éloigna sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers moi.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'ais reconnu _Isabella. _Je suis d'autant plus heureux de savoir que cette fois-ci tu es toute _seule_, aucun Halliwell ne viendra pour te sauver.

Ce qu'il lut dans mon regard, malgré la très faible luminosité environnante, provoqua chez lui un éclat de rire, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. À peine fut-il parti que je fermai les yeux essayant vainement de me projeter.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir gagné, pas maintenant alors que j'étais si près du but!

Mes larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui pleurnichait pour un oui ou pour un non, mais à cet instant je ne cherchai plus à retenir ma peine.

Et puis après tout, pourquoi l'aurais-je retenue? J'étais seule, vraiment seule, Chris ne viendrait pas me chercher, je ne pouvais même pas le contacter, et puis même si je le faisais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il accepterait de venir m'aider.

Je savais que cacher des choses aux Halliwell me retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre, mais je le payais aujourd'hui de la pire manière qui soit.

Parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que jamais Dayias ne me laissera quitter ces murs en vie.

_**Wyatt**_

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps? Râla Mélinda.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi préoccupé, j'aurais sûrement souri en pensant que ma petite sœur redevenait elle-même.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps. La voix de maman était suppliante; il était assez étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle avait peut-être accepté notre participation à la bataille, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous…et pour Isabella.

Mélinda s'installa aux côtés de maman et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour lui montrer son soutien, sa présence.

-Pas de nouvelles de Billie? Demanda Chris. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, nous savions tous qu'il était inquiet.

-Non, toujours pas. Elle refuse de répondre au téléphone, et d'après maman elle ne sort pas de sa chambre. Christie plongea sa tête entre les mains.

-Et Isabella? Osai-je demander. Christie releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

-Elle ne …commença Christie avant d'être interrompue par des étincelles qui commencèrent à apparaître au milieu du salon.

Papa apparut, mes poings se serrèrent en voyant son visage: il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une mauvaise, une très mauvaise, nouvelle. Maman se releva lâchant la main de Mélinda. Elle s'approcha de papa et lui caressa la joue d'un geste réconfortant avant de s'éloigner légèrement de lui.

-Phoebe! Paige! Cria-t-elle.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers avant que mes deux tantes n'arrivent. L'air empreint d'espoir qui était inscrit sur leur visage disparut en voyant celui de papa. Phoebe baissa le regard alors que Paige se crispa.

-Qu'ont-ils dit? Siffla cette dernière. Papa passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

-Une annonce leur est parvenue, souffla-t-il. Mon cœur se serra quand il se détourna, si papa n'osait pas affronter nos regards c'est que la situation était bien pire que ce que nous pensions.

-Nous sommes tous seul, murmura-t-il.

-Nous savions déjà que les Fondateurs ne nous aideraient pas, ils ont toujours refusé de le faire quand cela concernait une quelconque bataille.

Maman avait froncé les sourcils, elle fit un pas en direction de papa et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule lui montrant son soutien.

-Quand je dis que nous sommes seuls, c'est au sens littéral: nous serons les seuls à participer à cette bataille. Papa tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de maman, une demie seconde avant de reporter son regard sur le coucher de soleil.

-Mais l'Ordre? De l'inquiétude perça dans la voix de tante Paige. J'échangeai un regard avec Chris qui se redressa en attendant la réponse.

-L'Ordre vient officiellement de se séparer.

Personne n'osa réagir à cette annonce, et plus le silence persistait et plus j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Christie va chercher Billie.

Ne voyant pas de réaction faisant suite à cet ordre, maman reprit de sa voix autoritaire.

-TOUT DE SUITE!

_**Billie**_

Les yeux fixés au plafond je comptais les secondes qui s'écoulaient…depuis le départ d'Isabella, de ma jumelle, de ma moitié.

Je l'avais chassée, je lui avais dit de partir, je lui avais crié qu'elle n'était pas ma sœur.

J'étais un monstre, j'en avais conscience, et pourtant j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'elle m'avait trahie, je me sentais incomplète, vide. La réaction de Christie m'avait achevée, elle ne me comprenait pas, personne ne me comprenait.

Maman s'était inquiétée en voyant mon état, elle avait sans doute imaginé le pire, et elle avait raison. Ce qui venait d'arriver, ce qu'Isa avait fait, était horrible.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

Pourquoi?

Alors que nous étions si près du but, si près de la destruction de la Triade qui nous aurait permis de vivre le plus normalement possible.

Et cette douleur qui ne me quittait pas, m'affaiblissait à chaque instant. Je posai une main sur mon cœur, espérant calmer la sensation de brûlure qui m'envahissait.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir physiquement d'un cœur brisé. J'éloignai ma main de ma poitrine en réalisant qu'Isa avait eu le même geste avant de partir. Je me roulai en boule sur le côté avant de fermer les yeux, la douleur était plus vive, plus forte, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, puis des voix me parvinrent, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elles disaient.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit mais je gardai les yeux fermés, si je ne réagissais pas la personne partirait. Une main anormalement fraîche se posa sur mon front.

-Billie…Billie!

Surprise de reconnaître la voix d'Isabella, j'ouvris les yeux et la dévisageai. Penchée sur moi, elle me couvait d'un regard inquiet, sa main était toujours sur mon front repoussant mes cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Maman, elle est brûlante! S'exclama ma jumelle.

-Isa…soufflai-je difficilement.

-Billie c'est moi, Christie.

Je répondis pas car à cet instant ma vue se troubla. Avec quelques difficultés je portai mes mains à mes yeux.

_La douleur…non…Sa douleur_

_Ses pleurs_

_Le rire froid et cynique_

Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules avant que quelqu'un ne me secoue doucement mais fermement.

-Princesse, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît. La voix était douce et rassurante, tellement rassurante que je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour effacer la pointe d'inquiétude que j'y percevais.

-Chris…murmurai-je en le reconnaissant. Ma respiration était sifflante, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu.

-Je n'arrive pas à te soigner Billie. Que s'est-il passé?

Déglutissant difficilement, je serrai la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, espérant réussir à m'exprimer.

-Wy…commençai-je.

-Je suis là. Je sentis que mon meilleur ami m'attrapait la main.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, je devais leur dire ce que je savais sur Isabella, je devais _lui _dire, je ne savais même pas comment l'expliquer mais j'étais sûre qu'Isa était en danger; chaque partie de mon être me le criait.

-Isa…repris-je. La main qui tenait la mienne se resserra légèrement.

-On ne l'a pas encore retrouvée mais on la cherche, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera bientôt parmi nous.

Je sentis une larme glisser le long de ma joue en entendent la phrase de Piper: ils ne comprenaient pas. La douleur au niveau de mon cœur se fit plus forte, plus présente, comme si quelque chose me le broyait.

-Repose-toi, chuchota Wyatt, il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Comprenant qu'il allait se relever et partir avant que j'ai pu m'expliquer et le prévenir, j'utilisai mes dernière forces pour ouvrir très légèrement les yeux.

Lui seul pouvait la retrouver, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

-Wy…Isa…dan..ger…Dayias…mourir…

Un silence accueillit mes propos incohérents. Ne luttant plus contre l'évanouissement, je laissai le noir m'entourer et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Wyatt avait compris, je l'avais lu dans ses yeux.

Ils allaient la chercher.

Il allait la sauver.

_**Isabella**_

Je ne retenais plus ni mes cris, ni mes larmes ce qui semblait ravir Dayias. Je n'avais plus conscience du temps. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là? Une heure? Un jour? Une semaine? La douleur était toujours là, et cela malgré le temps qui passait.

Face contre terre je toussai, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, sans succès.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu serais plus coriace, je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement déçu.

Quelque chose de froid glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je gémis comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. La seconde d'après Dayias m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'envoya contre l'une des paroi de la grotte. S'approchant de moi avec son poignard il eut une moue contrite.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous rejoindre? Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me redressai difficilement. Mes genoux tremblaient, mais je m'en moquais, je ne mourrai pas sans me battre.

Dayais le comprit puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quel sens du sacrifice, ironisa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, si vous faîtes cela c'est pour atteindre Billie, sifflai-je, la respiration saccadée.

Je reculai, me collant à la paroi, en voyant Dayias se rapprocher tout en jouant avec son arme.

-Pas seulement ma chère, les Halliwell, eux aussi posent problème, sinon pourquoi ton cher sorcier et toi vous êtes-vous séparés?

Je fronçai les sourcils et passai une main sur mon arcade sourcilière qui saignait.

-Il m'a…vous n'avez rien à voir avec cela! Criai-je. Je sus à l'instant où je terminais ma phrase que j'aurais dû me taire, et cela pour deux raisons: premièrement m'énerver et crier ne changerait rien, surtout que ma toux recommença, me forçant à m'appuyer totalement contre la paroi. Et deuxièmement parce qu'une étincelle de colère traversa les pupilles de Dayias avant qu'il ne me place son poignard sous la gorge.

-Ne sois pas si insolente Isabella, j'ai toujours détesté cela. Si tu veux tout savoir, ta séparation avec l'héritier Halliwell était bel et bien prévue pour la réussite du plan, plan que tu n'as même pas été capable de suivre!

Je sentais la lame appuyée contre ma trachée me faisant suffoquer. Les yeux noirs de Dayias brillaient d'une folie pure.

J'étais totalement perdue. Que voulait-il dire? En quoi la Triade était-elle responsable de ma séparation avec Wyatt? Quel était le plan?

Je ne pus réfléchir davantage qu'un coup dans le ventre me fit me plier en deux.

-Ne pouvais-tu pas te tourner vers nous? Siffla le sorcier. Je relevai la tête tout en me tenant le ventre. J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

-Mais non, continua-t-il, tu t'es sentie obligée de t'éloigner des Halliwell et de la magie! Tu devais nous rejoindre Isabella, tu le devais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui m'envoya au sol.

-Vous êtes des monstres, réussis-je difficilement à articuler.

Je serais certainement en larmes si je possédais encore la force de pleurer. La Triade m'avait tout pris pour le Pouvoir. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune morale, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là.

-Vous avez fait tout cela pour le Pouvoir n'est-ce pas?

_Le Pouvoir Ultime_

Je ne sus même pas pourquoi je posais la question alors que la réponse était évidente.

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que connais déjà la réponse?

Je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire.

-Wyatt, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je retenais difficilement mes larmes alors que la vérité m'apparaissait petit à petit.

-Ne t'a jamais trahie, enfin si, mais il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, ricana Dayias qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

-Et Christie?

J'avais besoin de savoir. Au fond de moi je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que disait le sorcier. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'être trompée à ce point, je ne pouvais pas être partie à cause d'un mensonge. Dayias mentait il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, tout était réel, je souffrais mais je l'avais accepté, j'avais accepté le fait que ma sœur m'ait trahie, j'avais accepté le fait qu'une relation entre Wyatt et moi était impossible et cela malgré mon amour pour lui.

Parce que, oui je l'aimais toujours, une petite part de moi trouvait cela stupide de m'en rendre compte maintenant alors que j'allais très certainement mourir.

-Elle aussi n'a rien fait, elle ne t'aurait jamais trahie en étant consciente de ses actes.

Je secouais la tête refusant d'y croire.

-JE LES AI VUS!

Un ricanement répondit à mon excès de colère.

-Leur corps était là, ce n'était pas le cas de leur esprit.

-Pourquoi? Je savais que je me répétais, et pour tout dire je m'en moquais, je voulais la vérité, l'entière vérité.

S'agenouillant face à moi, Dayias passa une main dans mes cheveux les ramenant en arrière avant de soupirer.

-Je ne le devrais pas, mais vu que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici en vie, je peux me permettre de _tout _te raconter. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous étions prêts et nous sommes prêts à tout pour empêcher une alliance entre vos deux familles: tant de magie réunie, concentrée, nous serait certainement fatale. Mais…

Je me mordis la lèvre retenant mes insultes, je me doutais qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons qui expliquaient leurs actes.

Dayias eut un rire bref avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais, reprit-il, t'éloigner de ton Halliwell ne réglait pas complètement le problème parce que, comme tu le sais, ta petite sœur se trouve être la moitié d'un pouvoir immense et très utile pour le camp auquel elle appartient. Et comme nous ne savons pas qui est l'autre moitié nous avons décidé de vous éloigner les unes des autres, vous rendant ainsi plus accessibles et vulnérables. Après ta « rupture » avec l'héritier Halliwell, nous pensions que par simple esprit de vengeance tu nous rejoindrais, ta chère petite sœur toujours présente pour toi aurais essayé de te ramener sur le droit chemin mais elle aurait fini par sombrer elle aussi. Et grâce à elle nous aurions eu votre grande sœur; vous possédant toutes les trois nous n'aurions pas eu trop de mal à découvrir qui possédait l'autre partie du pouvoir.

Tout se serait parfaitement déroulé, mais tu n'as pas été capable de les trahir, tu as préféré t'éloigner. Tu nous as pris notre victoire, notre revanche! Il est temps que tu nous rejoignes Isabella, il est temps que tu fasses ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a de cela deux ans et demi! Siffla Dayias en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Trop préoccupé par son discours, il ne s'était pas aperçu que je m'étais très légèrement décalée sur la gauche et que mon poing s'était refermé sur une pierre.

Étrangement, plus Dayias parlait et plus j'avais l'impression de revivre. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur qui m'habitait quelques minutes auparavant, ma respiration était aussi normale que possible, mes muscles se bandaient alors que mon esprit était envahi par la rage, par le besoin de vengeance que je ressentais.

La Triade et Dayias m'avaient pris ma vie, j'allais donc prendre la leur.

D'un geste vif et précis je sortis mon bras de derrière mon dos. Trop surpris Dayias ne réagit pas immédiatement, me permettant de planter la roche dans son cou. Il grogna et me repoussa brutalement contre la paroi, je ne réussi pas à éviter son poignard qui fendit l'air et m'atteint à l'épaule. Je gémis de douleur et glissai au sol, évitant ainsi sa seconde attaque.

En alerte mon regard parcourut la pièce pour finalement se poser sur la pierre jade qui, accrochée au mur, brillait de mille feux. Comprenant de quelle pierre il s'agissait, je me précipitai, espérant l'atteindre avant mon adversaire.

J'étais peut être en colère mais pas stupide, dans mon état actuel je n'avais aucun chance contre Dayias si nous venions à nous battre au corps à corps. Comprenant ce que je voulais faire il se précipita à ma suite, je sentis quelque chose autour de ma cheville au moment où ma main allait se refermer sur la pierre.

Un mouvement sec m'envoya au sol, le mélange de terre et de gravier m'écorcha les mains.

-Qu'espérais-tu donc faire Isabella? Une main sur mon épaule m'obligea à rouler sur le dos, au-dessus de moi Dayias me lança un regard furieux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Son bras se leva lentement, sans que je ne contrôle mon geste mon pied partit directement dans le genoux de Dayias. Tout se passa rapidement, je me redressai alors que le poignard de Dayias lui échappa des mains pour aller se planter dans le mur, coupant la lanière qui retenait la pierre. Cette dernière tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se brisa.

Profitant du choc de Dayias, je me reculai jusqu'à la paroi alors que je sentais mes pouvoirs me revenir. Maintenant que la pierre était brisée, je pouvais partir, je pouvais _fuir_ mais je ne le ferais pas; Dayias le savait, je le savais. J'avais appris trop de chose pour fuir comme une lâche, je l'avais trop souvent fait, il était temps que cela cesse.

Ne lâchant pas mon adversaire du regard je me remis sur mes pieds.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela _petite fille_, cracha-t-il en avançant vers moi. J'allais vers ma droite, souhaitant l'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Je vis très bien son poing se fermer avant qu'une boule de feu ne me soit lancée. Je me baissai pour l'éviter avant de répliquer avec une boule d'énergie.

L'une de mes mains était appuyée contre le mur, me donnant une certaine stabilité. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Dayias ne perde patiente, il reprit son avancée dans ma direction.

Je fermai les yeux et déployai mon bouclier, presque instantanément une odeur de sang me parvint. J'ouvris doucement les yeux m'attendant à trouver Dayias à quelques mètres de moi, légèrement assommé mais toujours fou de rage et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. J'osai bouger en entendant un gémissement de douleur, avec un peu de chance je l'avais plus blessé que prévu.

Dans un coin de la pièce Dayias était bel et bien à terre sauf qu'il était …empalé. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de stupeur en voyant une lance traverser son ventre, beaucoup de sang s'échappait de la plaie. Son regard exprimait de la douleur pure et une part de moi se réjouit de voir que, pour une fois, Dayias souffrait de la même manière que ses victimes.

Je continuai à m'approcher alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, sa respiration était haletante alors que des râles sortaient de sa gorge.

Me penchant dans sa direction je me rendis compte de mon erreur.

Je m'en rendis compte quand une vive douleur me traversa.

Je m'en rendis compte quand je vis la toute dernière lueur de satisfaction traverser le regard de Dayias avant qu'il ne lâche son dernier souffle.

Je m'en rendis compte quand ma main se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre et rencontra le manche du poignard que Dayias avait du récupéré avant que je ne projette mon bouclier.

Je m'en rendis compte quand mes jambes cédèrent ne supportant plus la douleur.

Je m'en rendis compte quand un courant froid me traversa, me montrant que Dayias n'était pas le seul à mourir.

Me laissant tomber au sol, je laissai échapper un cri de douleur plus fort que tout ceux que j'avais pu laisser échapper jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis désolé, souffla une voix. Un homme venait d'apparaître ainsi qu'une jeune femme sur laquelle mon regard se fixa, brune avec des yeux couleur miel, elle ressemblait de manière flagrante à Piper et Phoebe.

-Non, sanglotai-je en comprenant ce qu'ils venaient faire.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme exprimaient du regret, il tendit sa main vers moi voulant me toucher mais le femme l'arrêta.

-Non! Cria-t-elle.

-Son heure est arrivée Prue! Rétorqua l'homme.

-Non…

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la femme qui venait de prendre la parole mais moi: je refusais de partir, de …mourir alors que la Triade en avait toujours après ma famille, après les Halliwell.

Fermant les yeux je me laissai envahir par le sentiment que j'avais le plus ressenti ces dernières années …l'espoir.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Bella!

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mon poing toujours serré sur le manche du poignard.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

**N'oubliez pas laissez une review en précisant si vous voulez la bande d'annonce.**

***sifflote avant de s'enfuir en courant***

**AH AH je vous ai bien eu! J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que vous détestiez Wyatt et Christie pendant 20 chapitres! **

**Je le devrai peut être pas mais je suis ultra fière de moi!**

**Allez m'en voulez pas trop... ^^**

**A la prochaine...(si aucun de vous ne s'est vengé)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou!**

**Merci à Philae89, Maelys Halliwell Black, Mimi81, Evermore04, Adeline.L, Vampire-Marie, Sissi72-friend, Twiwoodlove, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Mimicam, Emichlo, l'Inconnu et Law.**

**Et bien entendu un immense merci à Bellibella pour sa correction.**

**Je suis désolé avec les vacances je n'ai pas pu posté, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir été attaqué (physiquement j'entends) ^^ .**

**Allez...**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**Isabella**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mais les refermai instantanément sous le coup de la luminosité.

-Alice, tire les rideaux.

Je soupirai en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle.

-Bella…Bella…? Tu m'entends? Un souffle me chatouilla l'oreille, je grognai et rouvris prudemment un œil pour dévisager la personne présente à mes côtés.

-Emmett, je suis peut-être blessée mais pas sourde! Un sifflement de douleur m'échappa quand je tentai de me redresser. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me força à me rallonger.

-Économise tes forces.

Prenant réellement conscience de la situation je me relevai, n'écoutant pas Carlisle, celui-ci se rapprocha de moi, prêt à me rattraper à la moindre faiblesse.

Essayant d'oublier ma douleur, je fis face aux personnes présentes dans la pièce: Emmett qui était toujours à la droite du lit, Rosalie qui était appuyée contre le mur opposé, Jasper qui retenait Alice sûrement pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus comme elle en avait l'habitude. Carlisle se trouvait à ma gauche et Esmée était juste derrière lui.

Tous semblaient inquiets et en même temps incrédules. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qui leur traversait l'esprit à cet instant.

Je ne retins pas mon soupir de soulagement en constatant l'absence d'Edward.

-Que s'est-il passé? Soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit: la peau de mon ventre me tirait bien trop pour que je reste debout.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question. Rosalie s'approcha de son mari et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-C'est compliqué.

Je ne loupai pas l'échange de regards des Cullen, ils semblaient communiquer par télépathie, leurs questions se reflétant dans leurs pupilles. Je retins de justesse un ricanement à la pensée que le seul télépathe de cette famille n'était pas là.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné? Ta vie ressemble à une série télévisée! Rétorqua mon presque frère.

Le ton d'Emmett n'était pas particulièrement dur, mais il était sec. Malgré cela, je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'il était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait transparaître.

-Ai-je dis quelque chose? Demandai-je, inquiète de ce que j'aurai pu révéler sous le coup de la douleur.

-Rien du tout. Alice réussit à se soustraire de l'emprise de son compagnon et se posta face à moi. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et jaugea ma réaction. J'arquai un sourcil en la voyant faire, si elle pensait que j'allais lui pardonner sa trahison elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

À mon arrivée à Forks j'avais eu comme un coup de foudre pour elle, étant ma meilleure amie et ma presque belle-sœur nous avions une relation très forte.

A l'instant où qu'Alice était entrée dans ma vie, je sus qu'elle y aurait une place importante, j'avais beau essayé de me protéger en ne m'attachant à personne, chacun des Cullen avaient réussi à se faire une place dans mon cœur.

J'avais tissé des liens avec cette famille qui n'avait pourtant pas hésité à me mentir, à me _trahir_ tout en continuant à jouer à la petite famille parfaite. Quand je les avais rencontrés, je les avais trouvés courageux de se mêler aux humains, maintenant je les trouvais juste hypocrites; je me demandais même jusqu'où ils seraient prêts à aller pour conserver leur image.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensée, elle baissa la tête, honteuse, alors que je me crispai en ressentant une pointe de douleur au niveau de mon estomac. Posant instinctivement ma main dessus je croisai le regard inquiet de Carlisle qui détourna la regard me mettant mal à l'aise.

-Les enfants, Esmée, sortez s'il vous plaît, je dois parler à Bella. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle me donna pourtant la chair de poule.

-Mais…commença Emmett, il s'arrêta quand Carlisle leva une main lui intimant le silence.

-C'est important.

Emmett s'approcha doucement de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce suivit de Rosalie qui me jeta un rapide regard .

-Bella? Je ne répondis pas, ignorant mon ancienne meilleure amie.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pas autant que moi. Ma voix tremblait mais je m'en moquais, je savais que c'était stupide mais j'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée à l'idée de ce que Carlisle allait m'annoncer, même si je m'en doutais.

-Je… reprit-elle mais elle s'arrêta quand je levai une main, imitant ainsi le geste de Carlisle.

-Non Alice, je ne suis pas prête à entendre tes mensonges, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas en état, et de plus ton père veut me parler _seul à seul._

J'essuyai rapidement une larme qui était sur le point de dévaler ma joue et je fermai les yeux, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter une fois de plus le regard blessé de mon _ex-_meilleure amie.

Le silence était pesant, je savait qu'il n'y avait plus que Carlisle et moi dans la pièce. Je savais aussi que mon ex-futur beau-père devait en ce moment même me fixer sans ciller.

-Non…chuchotai-je en refoulant mes sanglots.

N'obtenant aucune réponse qui approuverait mes dires, je rouvris les yeux, furieuse, tendant un doigt en direction de Carlisle je ne cachai ni ma colère, ni ma rancœur.

-Non Carlisle! Non! J'ai bien trop de choses à vivre, à découvrir, alors je me moque de ce que vous pensez mais je vais bien…j'irai bien, et cela quoi qu'en dise la médecine.

Quelques larmes traîtresses m'échappèrent et je les essuyai rageusement.

-C'est grâce à la morphine que tu vas bien, c'est grâce à elle que tu as pu te redresser et discuter comme si tout aller bien mais c'est faux Bella, tu ne vas pas bien…je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu survivre à ta blessure.

Me recroquevillant sur moi-même je détournai la tête et observai le soleil se lever, la journée serait certainement magnifique.

_Très belle journée pour aborder le sujet de ma mort._

-Tu as fais une hémorragie…

-Si je suis toujours là c'est que vous avez réussi à l'arrêter.

Je fus étonnée en entendant ma voix, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle ne trembla pas, ne laissa pas transparaître ma tristesse, elle était monocorde comme si la discussion ne me concernait pas, ne m'atteignait pas.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle s'est arrêté d'elle-même. Tu as frôler la mort, je ne comprends pas le fait que tu ais survécue et le fait que tu sois éveillée. Dans ton cas même si tu étais dans le coma on pourrait considérer que cela est exceptionnel.

-Je suis bel et bien en vie et éveillée Carlisle et cela ne changera pas!

J'entendis son soupir avant que sa main glacée ne se pose sur mon bras. Surprise par son contact, je relevai la tête sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux…cela était bien trop dur.

-La morphine te donne cette impression mais quand dans quelques heures elle arrêtera de faire effet tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais retira sa main comme si ma peau venait de s'enflammer et qu'il ne supportait pas mon contact.

-Je mourrai. Un sourire triste étira mes lèvres, moi qui pensais avoir échappé à l'ange de la mort voilà que j'apprenais que j'allais bientôt, très bientôt, le retrouver.

-J'ai besoin de temps Carlisle.

Ma voix sonnait comme une supplique. Carlisle se retourna et osa affronter mon regard pour la première fois.

-J'aurais aimé t'en donner plus.

La porte se referma sur lui, mon attention se focalisa sur le lever de soleil.

Mon dernier lever de soleil.

Ma dernière journée.

_**Wyatt**_

Mon regard se posa sur Billie, assis sur le seul fauteuil présent dans la pièce je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Son état empirait et nous ne pouvions rien y faire, elle n'était pas blessée, elle n'était pas malade, et pourtant son état ressemblait à celui d'une personne aux portes de la mort. Son visage pâle avait un aspect maladif, je soupirai en plongeant ma tête entre mes mains, les dernières paroles de ma meilleure amie tournant dans ma tête.

_Wy…Isa…dan..ger…Dayias…mourir…_

Si je comprenais les paroles de Billie je ne savais pas comment les interpréter.

Dieu seul sait comment Billie savait qu'Isabella était en danger à cause d'un sorcier se prénommant Dayias. D'après ma meilleure amie l'un d'eux allait mourir, je priais pour que cela soit Dayias. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Isabella…définitivement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement.

-Wyatt? Où est Chris?

Je relevai la tête pour voir Christie dont le regard était fixé sur sa petite sœur. Elle secoua la tête et reporta difficilement ses yeux sur moi.

-Je l'ai envoyé se reposer, marmonnai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Piper m'a dit qu'il refusait d'aller se coucher. Christie s'avança et alla doucement s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Une potion de sommeil ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, soupirai-je en me frottant les yeux.

Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures que je n'avais pas dormi et pourtant je n'étais pas fatigué, l'inquiétude était bien trop présente pour que je pense à me reposer.

-Des nouvelles? Osai-je demander, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

-Non, croisant mon regard un dixième de seconde Christie tourna rapidement la tête.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que je me lève précipitamment, ne supportant plus de rester assis, j'avais besoin de bouger, d'être actif…de retrouver Isabella.

Ne permettant pas à Christie de réagir, je sortis de la chambre faisant tout de même attention à ne pas claquer la porte de la chambre d'ami. Montant les marches qui menaient au grenier, je priai silencieusement pour que ma famille ait trouvé quelque chose.

Installé dans sur le canapé maman et papa discutaient à voix basse. Je me raclai la gorge annonçant ainsi ma présence. Maman se releva en me voyant alors que papa soupira.

-Wyatt…commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par papa.

-Il faut leur dire Piper. Maman se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

-Cela ne nous aidera en rien, répliqua maman.

Je gardai le silence et assistai à la confrontation entre mes parents.

-Cela explique beaucoup de chose en commençant par l'état de Billie! Papa se redressa faisant comprendre à maman qu'il parlerait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas.

-Mais…

-Stop! Me plaçant entre les deux je les jaugeai du regard. Maman ne semblait pas en colère, juste résignée, alors que papa semblait anticiper chacun de mes mouvements.

-Que devez-vous nous dire? Demandai-je, essayant de contrôler mon impatience.

-Nous devrions peut être appeler les autres, ils…

-Non, Maman! Je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps, vous allez me dire ce que vous nous cachez tout de suite et ensuite si vous irez le dire aux autres.

C'était la première fois que je me « rebellais » autant contre mes parents, malgré mon caractère j'avais l'habitude de céder, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils prennent mon entêtement comme une marque d'irrespect.

-Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît.

J'écoutai papa et allai m'installer à la place que maman occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

-Nous aurions dû vous le dire immédiatement mais nous n'en avons pas eu le courage, souffla papa, un air désolé marquait son visage.

-Nous parler de quoi? Redemandai-je.

-Du Pouvoir Ultime.

Le hoquet de maman ne m'échappa pas mais je ne me tournai pas pour la regarder, gardant mon regard fixé sur papa qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je ne posai pas de questions, attendant la fin des explications, même si deux questions ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'était le Pouvoir Ultime?_

_Et_

_Quel lien avait-il avec Isa et Billie?_

-Ce pouvoir a été révélé par une prophétie il y a des siècles, elle a été prédite avant même celle sur ta naissance. À cette époque personne n'osait imaginer qu'une telle puissance puisse un jour exister, bien entendu c'était avant celle de Mélinda Warren et du Pouvoir des Trois. Ce pouvoir été attendu, très attendu, par les sorciers comme par les démons. La prophétie n'avait pas révélé dans quel camp ce pouvoir se situerait, quel camp il mènerait à la victoire.

Les siècles ont passé et, n'ayant pas de trace de ce pouvoir, la prophétie fut oubliée. Je n'avais jamais fait réellement attention à cette prophétie, même si j'en avais déjà entendu parler, ayant été un Fondateur. Je pensais même que ce pouvoir n'était qu'un mythe, une légende, le rêve d'un vieux prophète avide de reconnaissance, et pourtant j'avais tord, totalement tord. La seule information que donnait la prophétie était que le pouvoir est constitué de _deux _entités.

Je me relevais brusquement en le dévisageant, tendant un doigt dans sa direction je secouai la tête refusant d'accepter ce que j'entendais.

-Ne me dîtes pas que…

-Et si, me coupa maman en s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir se trouvant à la droite de papa.

Je me mis à faire les cent pas, tout en me mordant la lèvre, retenant ainsi mon cri de rage.

-Est-ce sûr? N'obtenant pas de réponse je m'arrêtai et crispai les poings.

-Êtes-vous sûrs que la prophétie concerne bien Billie et Isabella? J'articulai doucement chaque mot, mes paumes commençaient à chauffer preuve de ma colère difficilement contenue.

-Pour Billie, oui, pour Isabella les Fondateurs ne sont sûrs de rien, Christie pourrait être elle aussi la seconde partie du pouvoir, expliqua papa le plus calmement possible.

_Ils le savent._

Je relevai la tête, l'ayant inconsciemment baissée.

-Depuis quand les Fondateurs sont-ils au courant? Maman et papa échangèrent un regard. Je perçu de l'hésitation dans leurs pupilles.

-Ne vous inquiétez, je ferai mon possible pour ne pas les tuer, grognai-je comprenant la raison de leur hésitation.

-Cela fait quelques mois que les Fondateurs et les Enfers sont après le Pouvoir Ultime.

_Le Pouvoir Ultime…les attaques…Isabella…ses fuites…ses absences…ses secrets…son comportement…_

-Elle nous protégeait…, laissai-je échapper.

-Wyatt de quoi parles-tu? Maman se plaça face à moi et posa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue, exerçant une légère pression pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

-Isabella…elle…elle…a fait ça pour…nous. Tout s'explique.

Je détournais brusquement la tête alors que la nausée me prit, je la refrénai, ne souhaitant pas être faible, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'Isabella avait besoin de nous, avait besoin de _moi._

-Es-tu sûr de toi?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement à papa, préférant aller me poster face à la fenêtre pour observer le levé du soleil.

-Quand j'étais enfant, quelqu'un m'a dit que jamais personne n'agissait pas hasard, que tout avait un sens. La situation actuelle me le prouve. Tout ce qu'Isabella a fait depuis qu'elle est revenue, c'est pour nous protéger, pour préserver Billie de la Triade. Je pense même qu'elle souhaitait attirer l'attention sur elle pour que personne ne s'en prenne à Christie, même si elle refusera de l'admettre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Billie soit inconsciente.

Un silence accueillit mes propos, mes parents devaient se poser des questions, ils pouvaient même se demander si je ne perdais pas la tête. S'ils pensaient cela, je pourrai leur répondre sans hésitation que je n'étais pas fou et que pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi je voyais les choses clairement. J'avais l'impression d'être utile en aidant Isabella, en étant là pour elle, même si elle ne m'avait rien demandé.

En comprenant ses agissements je pouvais la défendre face à la Communauté magique, face à ma famille, face à sa famille.

-Nous pensons que le lien entre Billie et Isabella est plus puissant et présent que ce que nous imaginions. La voix de maman était indécise.

Ma respiration s'accéléra en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait: si Billie était dans cet état alors qu'elle n'avait _aucune _blessure, dans quel état devait être Isabella?

Ma gorge se serra et je me retins de justesse de lancer une boule de feu juste pour me détendre.

Le cri de Christie nous parvint distinctement.

-BILLIE!

_**Isabella**_

Mon regard fixé sur la feuille de papier, je soupirai, à moitié en colère à moitié blasée.

-Tu ne peux pas nous demander cela! Cria Alice. Je ricanai mais m'arrêtai bien vite en sentant la douleur se propager petit à petit dans mon corps.

-Cela tombe bien puisque je ne le demande pas à toi mais à ton père, sifflai-je en grimaçant, la main fermement appuyée sur ma blessure.

-Ce que tu me demandes est totalement impossible Bella, une fois que le venin est dans l'organisme rien ne peut l'arrêter et l'_extraire_. Soit la transformation a lieu soit…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase et secoua la tête.

-Rien n'est impossible, soufflai-je difficilement. Je sentais les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler dans mon dos. La morphine arrêtait de faire effet, la mort approchait à grand pas.

-Les miracles n'existent pas.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois que je ne voyais pas d'animosité dans les prunelles de Rosalie, elle me regardait peinée. J'étais en quelque sorte rassurée de la savoir là, près de moi. Emmett refusait de venir dans la chambre tout comme Esmée, ils ne supportaient pas de me voir dans cet état, ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée que j'allais bientôt…mourir.

Alice aussi ne le supportait pas c'est pour cela qu'elle m'avait proposé l'option miracle: la transformation. Option que j'avais acceptée à une seule et unique condition: que le venin ne reste dans mon organisme que pendant vingt quatre heures, juste le temps que j'aille détruire moi-même la Triade.

-Les miracles n'existent peut-être pas Rosalie, mais la magie si.

Prenant les quatre vampires présents au dépourvu, je plaçai ma main face à moi et créai une boule de feu pendant quelques secondes. Je fus obligée de la détruire rapidement en sentant mon énergie me quitter peu à peu.

Le silence accueillit mon geste, les vampires restaient immobiles alors que je tentais vainement de me redresser sur le lit, mon poing toujours fermé sur la feuille.

-Tes secrets… La voix d'Alice n'était qu'un murmure mais je hochai faiblement la tête, la nausée me prit soudainement. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et vomis de la bile, mon estomac refusait d'ingérer tout aliment, il était vide depuis quelques heures déjà.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée que je vomissais et une fois de plus Carlisle avait réagit en maintenant un seau au niveau de mon visage.

Je gardais la tête baissée alors que Carlisle éloignait le seau.

Allais-je réellement mourir ainsi, entourée de ceux qui m'avaient trahie pour leur frère/fils, le goût de vomi dans le bouche et une horrible blessure au ventre?

-J'accepte, dis soudainement Jasper. Je relevai la tête aussi rapidement que je le pus et le dévisageai comme les membres présents de sa famille.

-Mais Jazz…commença Alice avant que son mari ne la coupe.

-Non Alice! Bella nous a aidés sans rien demander en retour, elle ne le souhaite peut-être plus mais je la considère toujours comme un membre de notre famille. Alors si je peux l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit je le ferai.

La voix de Jasper n'acceptait aucune objection même si Rosalie grogna de mécontentement avant de quitter la pièce. Carlisle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Penses-tu y arriver?

-Je ferais de mon mieux…

Je ne pus entendre la fin de sa phrase qu'une vive douleur me prit au niveau du cœur, je laissais échapper un gémissement attirant l'attention des vampires.

-Jasper, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, une main tiède se posa presque instantanément sur mon front.

-Carlisle, elle est glacée! La voix d'Alice me parvint comme un bruit étouffé. Je sentis un souffle au niveau de mon cou.

-Non…poignet…gauche…cicatrice.

Je voulais que Jasper me morde au même endroit que James, je voulais que cette cicatrice prenne une toute autre signification n'étant plus une marque d'inconscience mais d'amour.

_-Isabella…il est temps…_

Je reconnus la voix de l'ange de la mort mais l'ignorai, espérant que Jasper soit plus rapide que lui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'une fois encore Prue Halliwell était avec lui, je savais aussi que cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

-Alice… J'ouvris les yeux avec peine sans pour autant réussir à bouger la tête, je croisais les yeux dorés du lutin qui me couvait du regard, l'inquiétude inondant ses prunelles.

-Le papier…

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et attrapa prudemment le papier, elle ne réussit pas à retenir son exclamation en sentant la température de ma peau qui devait être presque aussi froide que la sienne.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le papier le plaçant de manière à ce que je puisse lire les mots.

_Que le venin agisse _

_Et que la blessure guérisse_

_Que les Cieux entendent mon désespoir_

_Et que leurs pouvoirs m'éloignent du noir_

_Que vingt-quatre heures durant_

_La vie reprenne sa place _

_Que je puisse faire face_

_Jusqu'au dernier jugement_

À peine avais-je terminé que Jasper me mordit comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse. Le venin se propagea rapidement, je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire.

…laissant le poison m'envahir.

_**Billie**_

Je me redressai brusquement, la respiration saccadée, les images de mon rêve tournant encore dans mon esprit.

_Isabella…Dayias…moi suppliant Wyatt de sauver Isa…la mort de Dayias…la blessure d'Isa…son arrivée dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'arrivais pas à identifier…_

-Billie, tu vas bien? Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard de Chris. Derrière lui se trouvaient Wyatt, Piper et Léo, j'arquai un sourcil en les voyant.

_Que faisaient-ils dans ma chambre?_

Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce et je retins un juron en reconnaissant l'une des chambres d'ami du manoir.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien n'est-ce pas? Demanda Wyatt en surprenant mon regard interrogateur.

-Que s'est-il passé?

**Alors? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Je ne vous dis ni bonjour, ni bonsoir, je suis bien trop énervée pour cela!**

**Je tiens à remercier les 12 personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review!**

**Vous rendez vous compte que sur 154 visiteurs je n'ai eu que 12 review,ce qui fait que SEULEMENT 7.79% de ceux qui lisent ma fiction prennent le temps de donner leur avis!**

**Alors que vous êtes en train de lire ce message vous devez penser que je suis une peau de vache et vous savez quoi...je m'en moque.**

**Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, je disais à Bellibella que j'avais peur de vous décevoir avec le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire! Mon opinion a bien changé, j'ai peur de décevoir ce qui le méritent!**

**Je présente mes excuses à ce qui ne méritent pas mes brimades, certains me suivent depuis le début et je les remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Laisser une review prend en moyenne deux minutes!**

**C'est paroles sont peut être écrites sous le coup de la colère, cela ne change strictement rien!**

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**Billie**_

-Êtes-vous sûrs de vous?

Appuyée contre un mur j'observais d'un œil absent la scène qui se déroulait face à moi.

-Si nous étions sûrs de nous nous n'aurions certainement pas besoin de vous, siffla le démon qui, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, s'appelait Enzo.

De colère, Wyatt donna un coup de poing sur la table. Une légère fissure apparut dans le bois, provoquant une grimace de la part de Piper…qui garda malgré tout le silence. Enzo observa brièvement la cassure avant de secouer la tête.

-À ta place je ne ferais pas l'insolent bien longtemps, je ne suis pas Isabella, je ne t'épargnerai pas! Répliqua Wyatt en se redressant de toute sa stature. Il dominait ainsi le démon qui, après quelque secondes, baissa le regard tout en laissant échapper un ricanement.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a insisté pour que Léo soit mon unique lien avec votre famille. De l'amusement, mais aussi de l'inquiétude, transparaissaient dans la voix du démon. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour en comprendre la raison: Isabella. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles.

Une semaine…depuis la réunion.

Je soupirai en baissant la tête; tout cela était de ma faute.

-C'est faux Billie! Je t'interdis de croire cela. Trop perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Chris se lever du canapé pour se rapprocher de moi. Tout comme moi, il était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur son frère.

-Comment sais-tu ce qui occupe mes pensées? Murmurai-je, me sentant encore coupable.

-Cela se lit sur ton visage, et puis n'oublie pas que je te connais, je sais déchiffrer tes expressions, souffla Chris.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il me fixait.

-Tu te trompes.

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, je me déplaçai pour m'installer aux côtés de Mélinda sur le canapé.

-Dire qu'elle a fait tout ça pour te protéger, pour vous protéger, et maintenant qu'elle a besoin de vous vous n'arrivez même pas à la localiser!

Enzo ne s'était pas détourné, il était resté droit et fier, appliquant ainsi deux des règles les plus importantes pour les sorciers comme pour les démons: ne jamais faiblir devant un ennemi et ne jamais - au grand jamais! - tourner le dos si on n'avait pas totalement confiance.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute! Et puis au lieu de nous accuser, sais-tu, toi, où Isabella se trouve?

Ne réussissant plus à contenir sa colère, Mélinda se releva brusquement et fit exploser le cadre qui se trouvait à proximité du démon. Ne montrant aucune peur, il la défia du regard.

-Je ne sais pas _où _elle est, mais je sais avec _qui _elle est.

Une lueur de contrariété passa dans ses yeux: il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, et nous aussi. Un dixième de seconde plus tard Enzo se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, l'une des mains de Wyatt lui enserrant la gorge.

-Tu sais avec qui elle est et tu ne l'a pas dit! Qui!

De ma place, je voyais clairement la poigne de Wyatt se resserrer à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-Qui! Répéta mon meilleur ami. Sa voix était froide et cassante. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, lui qui était toujours si souriant, si joueur…

_-S'il te plaît! Isabella joignit ses mains en signe de prière et fit la moue, essayant d'amadouer son petit-ami._

_-N'essaie pas de me charmer, sorcière! Wyatt lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. On aurait pu croire qu'il était réellement concentré si un sourire malicieux n'étirait pas ses lèvres._

_Je me mordis la lèvre retenant difficilement mon rire face à la situation._

_- 20 dollars sur Isa, murmura une voix à mon oreille. Je sursautai, et me retournai vivement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Chris qui leva immédiatement ses mains en signe d'innocence._

_-Tu m'as fais peur! Plissant les yeux je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de me détourner, mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant dans lequel brillait une lueur amusée._

_-Alors? Qui va gagner? Demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi. Me dépassant largement il n'avait aucun mal à voir ma sœur et son frère de cette place._

_Je mis quelques secondes à répondre: Isa était ma sœur, je devais donc la soutenir, mais Wyatt était mon meilleur ami, me mordillant la lèvre je soupirai n'arrivant pas à me décider._

_-Je ne comprends pas ton hésitation, il est de nature publique que mon frère cède toujours à Isa._

_-Il est également de nature publique que ma sœur ne résiste jamais à Wyatt, répliquai-je._

_-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Wyatt ou Isa? Le roi diabolique ou la démone refoulée? Ria discrètement Chris, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel._

_-Vu que tu as choisi Isa, je dirais Wyatt, soufflai-je en essayant de me concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi._

_-Au fait, reprit Chris après quelques secondes où seules les chamailleries d'Isa et de Wyatt avaient brisé le silence, quel est le sujet du désaccord?_

_-Tu veux la vérité? Tournant la tête sur le côté je croisai le regard bleu de Chris qui hocha la tête._

_Je ne retins pas mon rire face au ridicule de la situation et à son impatience._

_-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée! Admis-je._

-Penses-tu que cela soit possible? Billie?

Reprenant conscience de la réalité, je tournai la tête, perdue, Léo fit un pas dans ma direction, les sourcils froncés, il paraissait soucieux.

-Tout va bien? Me demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête, tous les Halliwell, sauf Wyatt, étaient tournés vers moi; pendant ce temps mon meilleur ami était toujours en train d'étrangler le démon.

-Excusez-moi, j'étais…je réfléchissais, repris-je en secouant la tête, souhaitant chasser les souvenirs qui me hantaient.

Souvenirs qui refusaient de s'effacer, qui ne cessaient de me rappeler ce que _j_'avais perdu, ce que _nous _avions tous perdu.

-Penses-tu réussir à localiser Isabella grâce à votre lien?

Penaude, je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. J'avais déjà essayé de retrouver Isa grâce à notre connexion, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Au fond de moi, j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'avoir brisé notre lien en rejetant Isa. J'avais clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas ma sœur, ma magie ou sa magie avait peut-être réagi suite à cette déclaration, cassant de manière irréversible ce qui nous reliait, ce qui avait fait jusque là que nous étions Isa et Billie, Billie et Isa.

-Je ne ressens rien Léo, avouai-je en baissant les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Cela peut paraître fou, mais je préférais la douleur que j'avais ressentie au vide qui m'habitait désormais.

Quand je souffrais, j'avais la preuve qu'Isa était en vie, alors qu'à cet instant la seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il était impossible de la localiser.

-Billie. Je sentis la main de Paige sur mon épaule alors que Phoebe attrapa l'une des miennes pour m'apporter du réconfort.

Ne le supportant pas, je me relevai et me mis à arpenter la pièce, tout en agitant mes bras dans tous les sens.

-Ne commencez pas à me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute parce que c'est le cas! Je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui est en train de se passer! Si j'avais laissé Isa s'expliquer nous n'en serions pas là! Si je ne l'avais pas repoussée j'arriverais à la localiser…non, vous savez quoi? Si je ne l'avais pas repoussée, je n'aurais pas besoin de la localiser parce qu'elle serait avec nous en sécurité, loin de tous ces démons psychopathes accros au pouvoir! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que je ressens en cet instant.

Savez-vous à quel point je désire ressentir ce qu'Isa ressent en ce moment, même si cela est douloureux! À cet instant je suis vide, totalement vide! Même après qu'elle soit partie je ne ressentais pas ce manque! Vous savez le pire? Je prie pour qu'Isa aille bien parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, je me livrerai moi-même à la Triade, Pouvoir Ultime ou pas!

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser entre la disparition de ma jumelle, les révélations des sœurs et de Léo sur le Pouvoir Ultime, le mutisme de Christie; la présence de Chris et la souffrance mêlée de colère de Wyatt.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, plongeant ma tête dans le cou de mon meilleur ami je laissai libre cours à ma douleur.

-Je suis faible Wyatt…je n'y arriverai pas sans elle, sanglotai-je. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux comme le faisait habituellement Isa pour me montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais.

-Moi non plus Billie, moi non plus.

Je relevai la tête en entendant des sanglots dans la voix de Wyatt. Les yeux fermés, il luttait pour contenir sa peine.

Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour de nous, mais quand Wyatt osa ouvrir les yeux plongeant son regard dans le mien, sa souffrance reflétant complétant la mienne, nous étions les seuls dans la pièce.

-Comment va-t-on faire? Murmurai-je, vidée de mes forces.

Wyatt ne répondit pas immédiatement, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-Nous allons nous battre contre la Triade, nous allons nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'Isa nous revienne parce qu'elle nous reviendra! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser, elle est bien trop têtue pour abandonner.

Voyant que ses paroles avaient provoqué un nouveau torrent de larmes, Wyatt essuya doucement mes joues avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien, ne brisant à aucun instant notre contact visuel.

-Arrête de pleurer Billie the Kid! Tu sais bien que je déteste te voir triste, qu'Isa déteste te savoir malheureuse.

Je refreinai de justesse un sanglot qui menaçait de me secouer et inspirai profondément pour retrouver une respiration normale et me calmer.

Pour Wyatt.

Pour Isabella.

_**Isabella**_

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, je me préparais psychologiquement aux évènements qui allaient se dérouler dans les prochaines heures.

Prenant une profonde inspiration je sentis alors une odeur de cannelle qui n'était pas là la seconde précédente.

-Bella? Murmura Jasper, sûrement pour ne pas me brusquer.

Je ne réussis pas à retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres quand j'entendis sa voix.

Depuis mon « réveil » je comprenais l'attachement que portaient Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett à Carlisle, la tendresse que ressentait Alice en parlant de son créateur dont elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas, ou encore le respect qui teintait les paroles de Jasper quand il racontait sa vie avec Maria ou en tant que major.

Je n'avais jamais été très proche de Jasper avant aujourd'hui. A mes yeux il était le mari de ma meilleure ami, le frère de mon petit ami, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui il était mon créateur, une part de moi, _son _venin coulait dans _mes _veines.

Je n'essayais même pas de lutter contre l'attraction qui me poussait vers lui, préférant me laissait charmer.

-Oui Jasper, finis-je par répondre après quelques secondes de silence. Je me retournai et croisai son regard lui adressant un sourire heureux. Il arqua un sourcil et fit une moue.

-C'est assez étrange, tu es…calme.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à mon statut de nouveau né, je haussai les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres…commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

-Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage que m'offrait la baie vitrée.

-Je pensais que tu avais des choses à faire, n'est-ce pas pour cela que tu souhaitais être transformée pendant vingt quatre heures? Demanda Jasper.

-Si ta question est une manière « subtile » de me demander si je vais partir alors la réponse est oui. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi.

-Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas Bella, c'est juste que nous sommes…inquiets, perdus, trop de choses se passent, nous ne comprenons pas tout. Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, avouai-je. Tournant la tête, je vis Jasper les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, il avait la tête baissée rappelant un petit garçon qui venait tout juste de se faire punir.

Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui, posant une main douce sur sa joue. Il releva la tête surpris.

-Pourquoi? Chuchota-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire triste et repoussai l'une de ses mèches blondes qui lui tombait sur le front.

-Parce que ma famille est en danger, mes amis le sont également, je ne peux pas les abandonner alors qu'ils risquent leur vie chaque jour pour des personnes innocentes en luttant pour le bien.

-Ils t'ont abandonnée, ils ne te méritent pas.

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, je savais qu'il en était de même pour moi.

-C' est ce que je me dis tous les matins en me regardant dans le miroir, blaguai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cela fonctionna puisque Jasper eut un petit rire, même si son regard était toujours tourmenté.

-Sérieusement, soufflai-je, je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a vu, ou ce que Jenks a pu vous apprendre, mais je ne vous ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments, je vous ai aimés comme si vous étiez de ma famille, même si je n'ai jamais été très proche de Rosalie ou de toi. Je sais que tu le feras même si je ne te le dis pas mais prends soin d'Alice, sous ses airs de lutin révolté elle est fragile.

-Bella…non. Jasper ferma les yeux, je serrai les dents alors que mon regard se posait sur l'horloge: l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille. J'allai reculer mais la main de Jasper sur mon poignet m'en empêcha.

-Ne pars pas, reste avec nous. On peut t'offrir plus que vingt quatre heures Bella. On peut t'offrir l'éternité! Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je me moque de ta famille, ils ne sont pas là alors que nous si, pense à Alice, Emmett, Esmée, Rosalie, Carlisle! Pense à moi! Grogna Jasper.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je réussis à soustraire ma main de son emprise et commençai à me diriger vers la porte menant au salon, je savais que le reste des Cullen se trouvait là attendant le moment où je sortirais de cette chambre.

-Tu sais pendant tout le temps où j'étais le major, je n'ai jamais transformé une seule personne. Pourquoi? Parce que Maria ne le désirait pas. A cette époque, je pensais qu'elle voulait m'éviter des souffrances inutiles car étant empathe j'aurais sans aucun doute ressenti la brûlure de la transformation. Mais j'avais tord ce n'était pas pour cela, elle voulait éviter que je ressente ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, ce que Carlisle ressent pour les autres.

-Carlisle t'aime, qu'il t'ait transformé ou non, sifflai-je en colère qu'il ait pu penser le contraire.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais personne ne peut nier le lien qui l'unit aux autres, comme je ne peux pas nier ce qui me rattache à toi.

Ne supportant pas ses paroles, je sortis précipitamment de la chambre, les Cullen assis sur le canapé se relevèrent rapidement.

-Je vais devoir partir, la nuit commence à tomber. Je sais que c'est digne d'un film niais, dramatique et que c'est incroyablement cliché mais je vous aime tous, dis-je en fermant les yeux, je ne supportais pas les regards peinés que les Cullen échangeaient entre eux.

-Non! Cria Emmett me faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Tu n'en a pas le droit!

-Emmett…Rosalie posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari espérant le calmer sans succès.

-Comment peux-tu partir ainsi? On t'a sauvée Bella, on peut te donner bien plus qu'eux, on pourrait te rendre heureuse si tu nous laissais le faire! Imagine ce que se serait d'être éternelle, tu pourrais tout voir, tout connaître. Le Monde n'aurait plus aucun secret pour toi!

Emmett ne me lâchait pas des yeux jaugeant ma réaction, je ne réussis pas à retenir mon ricanement.

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est que d'être éternelle Emmett! Je l'étais avant d'être blessée! Révélai-je.

-Mais…euh…comment? Alice qui était dans les bras de Jasper fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Je fais de la magie, le fait que je suis enfin…que j'étais éternelle ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

Personne ne répondit à cela, me faisant soupirer.

-Le temps presse, je dois partir maintenant!

J'allais sortir de la maison pour ne pas qu'ils me voient me projeter loin d'eux, vers ma mort.

-Attends! S'écria d'un coup Rosalie. Cette fois-ci je ne me retournai pas, attendant la suite. Je fus surprise de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille avant qu'elle ne m'enlace.

-Bonne chance…, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Toujours dos à elle, j'attrapai l'une des ses mains et la serra doucement espérant qu'elle comprenne que son geste m'avait beaucoup touchée.

Elle s'éloigna et fut presque instantanément remplacée par Esmée que je reconnus grâce à son odeur.

-Je t'aime ma petite fille, murmura-t-elle la voix emplie de sanglots difficilement contenus.

Son étreinte se resserra quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne ne réussissant plus à masquer sa colère. Je savais que j'étais lâche mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour les regarder, je n'étais pas assez forte.

-Reviens s'il te plaît quand…le venin cessera d'agir. La voix de Carlisle tremblait alors qu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas aller ailleurs, répondis-je mes yeux brûlants à cause du venin.

-Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour te protéger. Je sais que cela était égoïste mais je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Alice s'arrêta avant de reprendre:

- On peut dire que j'ai échoué. C'est peut être idiot de ne te le dire que maintenant, mais j'y tenais. Tu vas me manquer, petite sœur.

-Toi aussi Alice, toi aussi. Dans un élan de courage je tournai légèrement la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon ancie…de ma meilleure amie.

-Juste…ne m'oublie pas trop vite. La seconde d'après Alice me sautait dessus le corps secoué par ses pleurs, je la rattrapai et la serrai contre moi.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, murmura-t-elle la tête plongée dans mon cou.

-Je veillerai sur vous qu'importe l'endroit où je me trouve: te voir botter le cul à Emmett aux jeux vidéos est bien trop drôle pour que j'arrête de vous espionner.

Jasper se rapprocha, Alice s'éloigna de moi pour le laisser m'enlacer. Il me tint ferment contre lui, me berçant comme si j'étais une enfant.

-Qui aurait cru que j'aurais tant de mal à te laisser partir?

-Pas moi espèce de vampire constipé, dis-je en rappelant ainsi son comportement au lycée à cause de l'odeur du sang.

Il sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Moi non plus espèce de petite humaine asociale.

Je fis un pas en arrière me détachant de lui à regret, mon regard se posa sur Emmett une seconde, il avait la tête tournée refusant totalement de me regarder.

J'esquissai un sourire triste avant de quitter la maison, ne regardant pas derrière moi de peur de craquer. N'ayant pas envie de courir, je marchais quelques minutes en direction de la forêt pour échapper aux regards des Cullen qui me vrillaient le dos.

Considérant que j'étais assez loin, je fermai les yeux, prête à me projeter.

-BELLA! Cria soudain quelqu'un. Je ne pus ouvrir les yeux que je me retrouver plaquée contre un torse dur comme du marbre.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime petite sœur! Répéta Emmett comme une litanie, passant mes bras autour de lui je l'enlaçai.

-Je t'aime aussi Emmett. Je relevai la tête, comprenant ce que je désirais il se baissa et plaqua son front contre le mien.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Malheureusement je devais partir, je devais agir _maintenant_. Emmett sembla le comprendre puisqu'il desserra très légèrement son emprise sur ma taille.

-Merci.

La seconde d'après je me projetai.

_**Wyatt**_

-Récapitulons la situation, s'il vous plaît, demanda Papa placé en bout de table.

Personne ne protesta face à sa proposition, nous étions tous perdus, inquiets. Papa prit notre silence comme une approbation puisqu'il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

-L'Ordre contrairement à ce que nous pensions n'a jamais été dissout.

-Exact, Isabella voulait que tout le monde le croit, la Triade y compris. Je ne connaissais même pas son plan avant que sa lettre d'explication me parvienne, tous les membres de l'Ordre n'ont appris la vérité que par cette maudite lettre, le coupa Enzo les poings serrés.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Mélinda était assise bien droite sur sa chaise, son regard était déterminé. A cet instant elle était loin d'être une adolescente de seulement seize ans, elle était une femme prête à se battre pour sauver sa famille, elle était une sorcière prête à vaincre le mal.

-Elle voulait que le sorcier qu'elle pourchassait la croit seule et vulnérable, c'est précisément ce qu'il s'est produit puisque Isa a …disparu, expliqua Billie d'une voix neutre.

-Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve en ce moment mais, d'après Enzo, elle serait avec un certain Dayias qui est précisément celui qu'elle a surveillé pendant des mois. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas s'il la retient toujours, conclut Christie placée à la droite de Billie.

-On aurait dû lui mettre une puce GPS, on aurait gagné du temps, grogna Chris en plongeant la tête entre ses mains.

-On le fera la prochaine fois qu'on la verra, promit Paige en soupirant.

-Mais avant tout, il faudrait savoir où elle est et où va se dérouler la bataille puisqu'Isa va sans doute attaquer la Triade si elle a réussi à échapper à leur homme de main. Maman passa une main dans ses cheveux, un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

-Nous devons donc trouver le lieu de la bataille pour pouvoir nous y rendre. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je venais pour la première fois de prendre part à la réunion.

-Maintenant? Demanda Phoebe.

-Isabella n'attendra pas plus longtemps, j'espère que nous arriverons avant elle. Elle est beaucoup trop déterminée pour tout arrêter maintenant, cela fait des mois qu'elle prévoit cette bataille et elle combattra que nous soyons là ou pas.

-À-t-elle déjà parlé d'un lieu possible pour la bataille? Demanda Papa à Enzo qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Pas vraiment, elle disait juste qu'il ne fallait surtout pas attaquer la Triade de front, mais plutôt les attirer hors de leur territoire, ainsi ils n'auraient aucun avantage. Mais elle n'a jamais abordé le vrai lieu de bataille, je ne sais même pas comment elle a prévu de les faire venir jusqu'à elle.

-Plus mystérieuse tu meurs, siffla Paige.

Personne ne répondit à son commentaire même si nous étions tous d'accord avec elle. Depuis son retour Isa était beaucoup trop mystérieuse, elle n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour nous protéger.

-Réunis les membres de l'Ordre pendant que nous cherchons le lieu, dis-je à Enzo.

Étrangement depuis quelques heures, c'est à moi qu'on demandait des explications, c'est à moi qu'on faisait d'abord part de l'avancée des recherches, c'est à moi qu'on avait donné le statut de chef, même maman et papa n'avaient pas contesté une seule de mes paroles, un seul de mes actes.

J'attendis que le démon soit parti pour me tourner vers ma famille.

-Phoebe et Paige, cherchez tous les lieux magiques qui seraient propices à cette bataille. Chris, Mélinda j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des potions, on ne sait pas quels démons nous devrons affronter.

Maman, Papa, il faudrait que vous alliez voir les créatures magiques qui souhaiteraient participer à la bataille, nous avons de multiples alliés autant les contacter dès à présent. Ne leurs cachez pas la vérité, il y aura des morts, il ne faut pas en douter.

Billie, Christie vous venez avec moi.

À peine eussé-je terminer ma phrase que Paige attrapa le bras de Phoebe et s'éclipsa en direction de l'école de magie. Maman fit un signe de tête dans ma direction et partit avec papa alors que Chris et Mélinda se précipitaient vers le grenier.

-Wyatt? Demanda anxieusement Billie.

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour ensuite aller dans la cave qui nous servait de salle d'entraînement.

-Venez.

-Que comptes-tu faire? Christie croisa ses bras et me lança un regard suspicieux.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire amusé.

-Vous verrez.

**Alors qu'en pensez-_vous?_**

**La relation Jasper/Isa?**

**Ah Jasper...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi (je pars en week end dans 5-10 minutes, alors...) donc je vais aller droit au but.**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review.**

**Et ensuite, je souhaite offrir un petit cadeau en retard à ...Mélinda!**

**Tu es une habituée, j'ai de tes nouvelles sur CHAQUE chapitre (Nouvelle Vie et Away from you), donc voici ton/tes cadeau(x):**

**-Premièrement tu auras l'occasion de lire en avant première l'un des POV du prochain chapitre (celui de Chris est le plus long donc si tu le choisis tu n'en auras qu'une partie).**

**Alors choisis lequel veux-tu: Chris, Wyatt, Mélinda, Piper, Christie ou Billie?**

**-Deuxièmement je te laisse l'occasion de mes poser une et je dis bien UNE question, n'importe laquelle mais fais bien attention si je peux répondre à la question par oui ou par non je le ferai. ^^ Donc choisi bien ta question et n'essai pas d'en poser deux à la fois, je précise également que poser une question comme "combien de chapitres restent-ils?" serait inutile puisque je n'ai moi-même pas la réponse à cette question.  
**

**Il faudra aussi que tu précises si tu souhaites garder l'information pour toi ou si tu désires que j'en informe les lecteurs au prochain chapitre.**

**Voilà j'espère que tes cadeaux te plairont (tu les auras demain ou lundi par message, surveille bien ta boite mail) XD**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 24**

**Wyatt**

-Arrête ça tout de suite Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Siffla Billie planquée derrière un fauteuil.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et renvoyai une boule d'énergie dans sa direction. Sentant une présence derrière moi, je m'éclipsai pour réapparaître derrière Christie que je propulsai contre un mur. Elle se releva et me lança un regard furieux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui te prend, et pour tout dire je m'en moque! Mais arrête de nous attaquer, ce n'est pas avec ça que le Pouvoir Ultime va se manifester.

Billie sortit prudemment de sa cachette pour aller se placer aux côtés de sa sœur.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Christie, la seule chose qu'on a gagné ce sont des courbatures et des égratignures.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et grognai:- Vous vous trompez toutes les deux, le Pouvoir doit s'activer maintenant, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Le danger crée de l'adrénaline qui provoque l'apparition des pouvoirs. Donc si je vous attaque ce n'est pas pour rien!

-Tu vois bien que cela ne marche pas. Billie fit un pas dans ma direction alors que je lui adressais un regard noir.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas parce que vous n'essayez pas réellement! Mettez-y un peu du vôtre.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse leur faisant comprendre que je n'en démordrai pas.

Je voulais réellement savoir si Billie et Christie formaient le Pouvoir Ultime, même si j'étais quasiment certain du contraire. Cela expliquerait le manque d'action de la Triade pendant l'absence d'Isa, eux aussi devaient penser qu'Isa était la seconde partie du pouvoir, étant la jumelle de Billie.

-Si on se concentre réellement, arrêteras-tu de nous attaquer comme un fou furieux?

Je hochai la tête et Christie soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger au centre du tapis d'entraînement. Billie l'imita en se plaçant face à elle. Elles fermèrent toutes deux les yeux et essayèrent de réunir leur magie, de les faire fusionner et ainsi de nous permettre de tuer plus facilement la Triade.

Considérant que j'avais assez attendu, j'envoyais une boule d'énergie dans leur direction et comme je le pressentais elle atteint Christie à l'épaule la blessant et la faisant tomber.

-Wyatt! T'es vraiment malade!

J'ignorai Billie et allai vers sa grande sœur pour la soigner. Contrairement à ma meilleure amie, Christie ne paraissait pas en colère.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son regard.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement, je me relevai pour aller m'appuyer contre le mur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Que voulais-tu? S'énerva Billie ne comprenant pas ce que la blessure de Christie avait révélé.

-Wyatt ne voulait pas activer le Pouvoir Ultime, il souhaitait uniquement savoir si en ce moment même le Pouvoir Ultime est complet. Ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas, expliqua Christie en se relevant, aidée par Billie.

-Comment ça? Billie fronça les sourcils commençant à comprendre.

-Si j'étais réellement la seconde partie de ce pouvoir, je n'aurais pas été touchée par l'attaque, la boule d'énergie aurait simplement rebondie avant de disparaître.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûrs?

-As-tu déjà vu ma mère et mes tantes utiliser le Pouvoir des Trois? M'as-tu déjà vu l'utiliser? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Billie secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Utiliser un pouvoir tel que celui-ci est très…complexe. Pour permettre cela, une barrière magique se met en place et protège les personnes concernées, c'est pour cela que je vous ai attaquées. Si Isabella avait été à la place de Christie il n'y aurait eu aucun blessé.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, ta magie ne peut répondre qu'à celle d'Isabella.

Je quittai la pièce avant qu'elles n'aient pu formuler une quelconque objection. Je montai rapidement au grenier, Chris et Mélinda étaient placés face à plusieurs chaudrons de différentes tailles, ils relèvent la tête en m'entendant arriver.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Demanda Mélinda.

-Rien de bien intéressant, et vous? Répondis-je avant de me placer derrière elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Ce que tu es en train de contempler sont les potions les plus puissantes que les sorcières de notre lignée ont jamais créées. On a même fabriqué celle que notre mère et nos tantes ont utilisée contre l'une des Sources. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Mélinda tourna la tête dans ma direction et plissa les yeux, essayant de m'impressionner.

-Christie n'est pas la seconde partie du Pouvoir Ultime, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Et que viens-tu faire ici? J'adressai un sourire amusé à Chris avant de me diriger vers un coin de la pièce.

-Je viens juste récupérer une vieille amie à moi, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, dis-je en relevant un drap qui masquait l'immense rocher qui emprisonnait Excalibur.

Attrapant la fusée de l'épée, je n'eus, encore une fois, aucun mal à l'extraire de sa prison de pierre.

Les yeux fermés je profitai du sentiment de puissance qui m'envahissait quand je tenais Excalibur, j'avais plus que jamais conscience de la magie qui coulait dans mes veines.

A cet instant j'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

J'étais fort.

J'étais…roi.

_**Chris**_

-J'adorerais posséder Excalibur, Wyatt a tellement de chance, murmura Mélinda comme si elle me confiait un secret.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je lui lançais mon sourire en coin.

-Pas la peine de chuchoter Mél', Wyatt est peut-être en transe post-Excalibur, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'entendre notre conversation.

Mélinda ne prêta pas attention à ma remarque et s'avança vers notre grand frère qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, l'épée bien droite face à lui. On aurait pu le comparer à un junkie qui vient juste de prendre sa dose, il planait littéralement sous la magie qui venait de l'assaillir.

-Wy' t'as réellement prévu de l'emmener avec nous? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

J'arquai un sourcil en l'entendant parler, sa voix était tellement douce, tellement teintée de respect, tellement…pas Mélinda! Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'en étais surpris: les gens réagissaient toujours ainsi en voyant Wyatt manipuler Excalibur.

Il y a quelques années j'avais été jaloux de cette révérence à son égard, maintenant je m'en amusais. Je faisais confiance à mon frère, s'il pensait qu'Excalibur ferait pencher la balance de notre côté alors je le pensais aussi.

Laissant mon frère et ma sœur discuter, je replongeai dans les potions, faisant la liste de celles que nous avions réalisées. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais occupé par cette liste, mais quand je finis par me retourner le grenier était vide.

Levant les yeux au ciel je soupirai: Mélinda venait une fois de plus de s'éclipser pour éviter les tâches inintéressantes. Je grognai et me saisis de ma liste avant de descendre au salon où j'avais entendu les voix de mes tantes et de mes parents.

-C'est bon, dis-je en arrivant. Je tendis la liste à Wyatt qui s'empressa de la lire, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors? Osai-je demander, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé pendant la lecture de mon frère.

-On a rien trouvé de concluant, soupira tante Paige alors que Phoebe baissait les yeux, déçue et honteuse.

Maman posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. On retrouvera Isabella, et puis avec elle il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que soit si simple, soupira-t-elle, un sourire maternel ornant ses lèvres.

-Au contraire, je suis certaine qu'elle nous a laissé un indice. Je crois même qu'elle a pu le dire à l'un d'entre nous, pas de manière explicite bien sûr, mais elle a quand même du lâcher l'info à un moment ou à un autre.

Wyatt venait de relever la tête, il dévisagea chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-Réunion de toute la famille, tout de suite! Annonça-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Je vis Phoebe et Paige échanger un regard avant qu'elles ne se saisissent de leur téléphone, sûrement pour demander à leurs maris et enfants de venir nous rejoindre.

J'allai silencieusement m'installer sur l'un des canapés suivi par Mélinda. Maman et papa, eux, étaient toujours face à Wyatt, ils parlaient trop bas pour que je puisse savoir le sujet de leur conversation.

-Henry junior, va chercher Coop, Pénélope et Peyton, ils arrivent. Tante Paige vint s'asseoir à ma droite alors que Tante Phoebe, qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, se plaça à la gauche de Mélinda.

-Où sont Billie et Christie?

Mélinda regarda autour d'elle comme si elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de leur absence.

-Je vais aller les chercher! Tante Phoebe se releva rapidement et quitta la pièce avant que l'un de nous ait pu réagir.

-Elle s'en veut tellement.

Surpris, je tournai la tête et dévisageai mon autre tante qui, le regard fixé droit devant elle, semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de nous.

-Pourquoi? Mélinda était tout aussi ébahie que moi.

-Parce qu'elle ne ressent pas ce qu'elle espérait ressentir, parce qu'elle se considère comme responsable de la douleur de Wyatt. Être empathe comporte des tas d'inconvénients, quand elle est perdue Phoebe a tendance à s'approprier les sentiments les plus forts des personnes qui l'entourent. Aujourd'hui la douleur et la culpabilité que ressentent Wyatt et Billie est supérieure à celle que nous ressentons, Phoebe le sait et la partage.

-Maman?

Totalement pris par notre conversation, nous n'avions pas vu le reste de la famille arriver. Paige se leva pour accueillir ses enfants et son mari qui la regardaient d'un air soucieux, inquiets face à la tristesse qu'elle laissait transparaître. Se reprenant, elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant avant de désigner les places restantes, leurs faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils devaient s'installer.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que toute la famille soit réunie dans le salon, Billie et Christie étaient assises sur un fauteuil, mains liées, doigts entrelacés. Malgré sa force apparente, le regard de Billie était vide. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle attendait un signe de sa sœur, l'espoir ne l'avait pas quittée.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'Isabella a pu révéler à l'un d'entre vous le lieu de la prochaine bataille donc, s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez et essayez de vous souvenir de chacune de vos conversations avec Isa, la moindre allusion peut être capitale!

Wyatt était debout, placé au centre du cercle que nous formions.

Je ne cachai pas le sourire que le comportement de mon grand frère provoqua. J'avais passé mon enfance et le début de mon adolescence à idéaliser Wyatt, comme presque tous les membres de la population magique. À leurs yeux, il était l'héritier, celui qui pouvait repousser le mal rien qu'avec son petit doigt, il était celui qui méritait le plus de respect, il était le Roi Wyatt.

Puis j'en avais été jaloux, ce que je regrettais toujours aujourd'hui, et finalement j'en avais été fier. Au fil du temps j'avais appris à admirer Wyatt pour les bonnes raisons: pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il possédait.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais été aussi fier de mon frère qu'à cet instant, malgré les épreuves, malgré les démons, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il avait pu rencontrer il était là, il était droit, il était fier et fort, prêt à se battre et à affronter l'une des plus dangereuses et mauvaises puissances magiques avec nous, pour nous, pour Isa, par amour.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une révélation m'apparut comme une évidence, je compris alors pourquoi depuis la disparition d'Isabella aucun membre de la famille n'avait osé contester ses décisions, pourquoi ils semblaient tous être d'accord avec lui, pourquoi ils faisaient tous entièrement confiance à son instinct.

Oh oui, je venais de comprendre quelque chose d'important, de fondamental même.

Wyatt n'était pas seulement l'image de notre famille, il était bien plus que ça…

…il en était le cœur…

_**Wyatt**_

La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages. Je me doutais que ma demande était étrange. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas eu de « vraie » conversation avec Isa depuis son retour, pas qu'ils ne le souhaitaient pas.

Mais entre les cours, le lycée, les amis, la famille, plus leurs autres activités, sans parler des nombreuses absences d'Isa, cela avait été assez difficile, voir impossible.

-De quoi doit-on se souvenir exactement? Demanda Pénélope.

-Je veux juste que vous vous souveniez de ses propos, peut-être vous a-t-elle emmené quelque part ou parlé d'un lieu qui compte à ses yeux… Parole, visite, description, tout peut être important, expliquai-je patiemment.

Le silence se fit pendant qu'ils ressassaient tous leurs souvenirs.

-Une carte…, murmura soudainement Henry junior. Nous nous tournâmes tous immédiatement vers lui; il qui nous adressa un sourire timide.

-De quoi parles-tu Henry? Chris avait les poings crispés, il se retenait visiblement de secouer notre cousin.

Je devais admettre que j'étais moi-même surpris de mon propre comportement, j'aurais pensé avoir une attitude similaire à celui de Chris, ou de Mélinda qui n'arrivait pas à rester en place, contrairement à Billie qui faisait de visibles efforts pour rester concentrée.

J'avais tendance à devenir irrationnel quand ma famille était en danger, et mes réactions avaient toujours étaient plus vives quand cela concernait Isabella. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle paraissait si fragile avec ses yeux de biches et sa moue attendrissante, même Mélinda, qui avait pourtant trois ans de moins qu'elle, semblait plus féroce et dangereuse.

Enfin, c'était le cas avant son départ…

La Isabella qui nous était revenue était entourée de secrets et de danger, elle n'était plus la même.

Face à ce changement j'aurai pu nier mon amour pour elle, arguant que je préférais les filles douces et calmes, celles qui acceptaient de rester à la maison loin du danger quand on le leur demandait, mais cela aurait été faux. Même avant son départ, Isa n'était pas ainsi, et je suis certain qu'elle ne m'aurait pas tant attiré si elle n'avait pas possédé ce côté piquant et rebelle.

Je me moquai du caractère d'Isa, du fait qu'elle soit entêtée, râleuse, téméraire et totalement hors de contrôle. J'avais accepté ses qualités et ses défauts il y a bien longtemps. Je l'aimais quelque soit son tempérament, son physique, je tenais à elle telle qu'elle était.

Henry junior se tut quelques secondes, ce fut les secondes de trop. Mélinda craqua et, avant que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, elle secouait déjà l'adolescent comme un prunier.

-Tu vas parler oui! Siffla-t-elle le poing serré sur le tee-shirt de notre cousin qui tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Mélinda! Crièrent Maman, Papa et tante Paige en se levant. Oncle Henry, lui, était toujours assis et observait la scène d'un œil amusé. Je ne pas lui en vouloir, quelques secondes d'amusement dans une situation telle que la nôtre ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Après que mes parents eurent réussi à éloigner Mélinda d'Henry junior, le calme revint et les rires se turent.

-Henry junior? Ma voix était rauque comme si j'avais passé les dernières heures à pleurer, ce que je m'étais formellement interdit.

-Isabella m'a fait travailler sur des cartes à plusieurs reprises, admit-il en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi? La question avait quitté les lèvres de Papa avant même que nous ayons assimilé l'information.

-Isabella disait que c'était pour m'aider à améliorer mon esprit stratégique. Elle m'a parlé d'un de ses « amis » qui serait un stratège étonnant. Elle voulait voir les différences qu'il y avait dans nos manières d'analyser différentes situations. J'ai hésité, mais j'ai fini par accepter: après tout je n'avais rien à perdre.

Plusieurs mercredis de suite, elle me confiait une nouvelle carte qui correspondait à un nouveau plan de bataille. Il y avait des numéros que je devais placer, ces numéros correspondaient à des pouvoirs et des caractéristiques physiques.

-Où sont ces cartes? Articula doucement Chris, la mâchoire serrée, faisant gigoter Henry jr qui nous adressa un sourire contrit.

-Isabella les a toujours récupérées, je n'ai jamais osé demander pourquoi.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon frère. Mélinda ne retint pas un petit cri de rage et voulut se précipiter une nouvelle fois sur notre cousin; elle fut heureusement arrêtée par papa qui l'attrapa par le bras.

-Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles? Grogna Billie en défaisant sa main de celle de sa sœur pour se tenir la tête.

Personne ne lui répondit…car personne n'avait la réponse.

Pendant des mois Isa avait risqué sa vie, elle nous avait menti pour nous protéger et avait même « utilisé » un membre de notre famille presque sous notre nez; pourtant personne n'avait rien vu.

-Je…elle n'a pas récupéré la dernière.

-Où est-elle? Je fermai les poings en sentant mes paumes chauffer, faisant craquer mes articulations j'essayai de me calmer.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que je te tue maintenant ou alors j'attends un peu? PUTAIN HENRY, VA CHERCHER CETTE FOUTUE CARTE! Hurla Mélinda, nous faisant tous sursauter. Effrayé Henry junior disparut dans la seconde.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, chuchota Christie les yeux dans le vague.

-Croire à quoi? Questionna Pénélope.

-Elle avait tout prévu.

_**Isabella**_

Placée dans l'ombre, j'attendais, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

Viendraient-ils ou serais-je seule face à la Triade et à leurs soldats? Qui gagnera cette bataille? Serais-je assez forte?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, je me plaquai davantage contre la paroi, il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois immédiatement repérée, je devais arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, provoquant surprise et colère.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ici? Grogna une voix que je reconnus aussitôt, retenant un soupire de soulagement je me mis à sourire.

Ils étaient venus!

-Oui Chris, j'en suis sûre et certaine, c'est le seul lieu qui correspond à la carte, alors mets-toi en place et arrête de râler, siffla Mélinda.

-Non mais, vous pensez sérieusement qu'Isabella voudrait nous faire combattre dans _cette _grotte? Continua mon meilleur ami en ignorant la remarque de sa petite sœur.

-Cette grotte a un aspect symbolique en plus d'être magique, je ne comprends même pas qu'on n'y ait pas pensé!

La voix de Wyatt me fit frissonner. Je déglutis avant de me décoller légèrement du mur, désirant me rapprocher de _sa _voix, de _lui_.

-En position, j'entends des voix! Prévint Paige.

-Faites attention je vous en prie, murmura Piper la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous vaincrons tous ensemble, la rassura doucement Wyatt.

Je n'entendis plus rien à part quelques bruits de pas…ils se mettaient en place.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que je perçoive l'onde magique de la Triade. Ils avançaient rapidement, trop rapidement pour que l'Ordre n'ait le temps d'arriver et de se cacher. Malgré cela j'étais sereine, je ne l'avais peut être pas entendue ni vue, mais je savais que Billie était là, je la _sentais_.

-Maîtres, il n'y a personne.

La voix rocailleuse provoqua en moi un frisson d'excitation.

Tout était en place.

La bataille pouvait commencer.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Salut les amis! **_

_***évite les projectiles lancés par les lecteurs mécontents***_

_**Hey calmez-vous sinon...pas de chapitres! Nananère! (très mature je sais ^^)**_

_**Plus sérieusement, avec le bac je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour mes fictions et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.**_

_**Il ne me reste qu'une épreuve donc je serai largement plus disponible puisque je considère que je suis au point, et qu'il me reste encore deux semaines avant mon passage alors pour le moment no stress.**_

_**Alors merci à Memo bonafide, Emichlo, Evermore04 (qui je tiens à le préciser a été très contente de ses cadeaux XD ), Chavenda, Twiwoodlove, Mimi81, Mimicam, Missgege93, Adeline.L et Bloodxkiss.**_

_**Merci à tous ces individus qui prennent le temps de commenter ma/mes fictions, je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que quand je manque d'inspiration je relis toutes et je dis bien TOUTES les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. **_

_**J'ai perdu certains lecteurs comme j'en ai gagné d'autre, d'un point de vue personnel je considère que mon style d'écriture a évolué et s'est améliorée depuis le tout premier chapitre de Nouvelle Vie.**_

_**C'est pour cela que je remercie particulièrement Bellibella parce qu'elle a contribué à cette évolution en corrigeant les chapitres et en me conseillant sur cette fiction.**_

_**Dernière chose, je me suis rendue compte que certains-certaines pensaient que Enzo était un vampire, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Enzo est un démon de niveau supérieur, c'est l'une des raisons qui a poussé Isa à le choisir comme seconde, l'autre raison sera expliqué dans un autre chapitre.**_

_**Encore merci à tous et ...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!  
**_

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**Chris**_

Placé derrière un rocher je croisai le regard de Billie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Elle m'adressa un sourire anxieux.

Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée même. Pas par la bataille, non, mais par l'absence d'Isa. Je ne savais pas du tout comment elle réagirait si sa sœur ne venait pas

-Il doit être ici, le message était clair!

J'eus la chair de poule en entendant la voix froide et sèche qui avait prononcé ces mots. Je n'osais pas me pencher pour voir qui venait de parler, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer.

-Pourtant …euh je …il n'y a personne, bafouilla une autre voix beaucoup plus hésitante.

_Mauvaise réponse…mauvaise réponse…_

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête en entendant la bêtise que venait de dire l'un des démons. La seconde d'après un cri retentit, prouvant qu'il venait d'être puni pour sa bêtise.

Essayant de contenir mon impatience je repensai à ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt.

_-C'est…brillant, murmura Papa en passant sa main sur le papier que venait de nous apporter Henry junior._

_Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée Wyatt fixait la carte; je m'attendais presque à la voir prendre feu sous l'intensité de son regard. Mélinda, qui était à la droite de papa, ricana avant de dévisager notre cousin._

_-Ne t'es-tu donc pas aperçu que cette carte nous concernait? Nous y sommes presque tous cités! Regarde les pouvoirs qui correspondent aux numéros: _

_1: ralentissement et accélération des molécules_

_2: prémonitions, empathie et lévitation_

_3: télékinésie-orbing, téléportation, guérison._

_-Tu vois où je veux en venir ou je dois continuer? Siffla Mélinda. Elle serrait les poings, se retenant visiblement de frapper Henry junior qui, penaud, enfonça les mains dans ses poches. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut arrêté par Pénélope qui attrapa rapidement la liste, les yeux écarquillés elle était figée, interdite._

_-Pénélope? S'inquiéta Phoebe en se rapprochant de sa fille. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire._

_Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, elle se défit de l'emprise de sa mère et monta au grenier, le poing toujours serré sur la feuille._

_Quelques secondes plus tard un cri victorieux nous parvint et elle redescendit en courant. Arrivée à notre niveau, elle jeta un livre sur la carte._

_-Qu'est-ce que…commençai-je avant que Pénélope ne me coupe la parole. Je me décalai légèrement pour qu'elle puisse atteindre aisément le livre qu'elle feuilleta rapidement._

_-Projection, lut-elle, est un pouvoir extrêmement puissant considéré comme dangereux. Ce pouvoir permet le contrôle des objets, de l'esprit, du temps et de l'espace par la simple force de la pensée. Le/la sorcier/sorcière possédant ce pouvoir serait l'un/l'une des plus puissants sorciers du monde magique._

_-Personne ne possède ce pouvoir Pénélope, remarqua Billie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_-Si, Isabella. _

-Fouillez tout les recoins de cette grotte! Si Dayias n'est pas là, son cadeau, lui, doit l'être.

-Que doit-on trouver mes Maîtres?

J'étais dégoutté par le ton doucereux du démon. En voilà un qui était prêt à tout pour rester en vie. C'était l'une des plus grandes différences entre démons et sorciers. Dans les ténèbres, les plus forts dominent, qu'ils soient stupides ou pas, le pouvoir attire le pouvoir, l'hypocrisie règne en maître.

Alors que pour nous, sorciers, nos actes forgent notre réputation et c'est celle-ci qui détermine notre place particulière dans la société. Les pouvoirs et la puissance magiques n'ont rien à voir avec notre rang.

Sentant une présence derrière moi je me retournai vivement, prêt à attaquer.

-Du calme, souffla Enzo en levant les mains en signe de paix. Abaissant mon poing, je regardai les démons de l'Ordre apparaître peu à peu à nos côtés. J'aurais menti si j'avais dit ne pas être surpris par leur nombre. Isa n'avait décidemment pas chômé ces derniers mois.

- Êtes-vous tous là? Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis; je tournai légèrement la tête ne voulant pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre par un démon ennemi ; je vis malgré tout le hochement de tête d'Enzo.

Une ombre se dessina contre la paroi face à nous. Réagissant automatiquement, j'attrapai Enzo et le plaquai contre le rocher qui me protégeait du regard des démons. Le signal n'avait pas été donné, nous ne devions pas nous faire repérer.

J'espérais que Wyatt lance le signal pour que nous puissions enfin attaquer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait, il s'était contenté de nous dire d'attendre le _bon _moment.

J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Enzo en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de notre planque. Si le signal n'était pas lancé dans les secondes à venir, nous serions découverts et attaqués par l'un des démons de la Triade.

Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, la voix de mon frère brisa le silence.

-Maintenant!

Je ne savais pas exactement où était placé Wyatt mais je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Sortant de ma cachette, je fis face à un démon, il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant mais se reprit rapidement et créa une boule de feu. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais été plus vif, la fiole de potion se brisa sur les écailles qui recouvraient sa peau, il se mit à convulser avant d'imploser et de devenir un tas de cendres.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, je rejoignis ma famille et l'Ordre qui faisait face à la Triade et à leurs démons. Ces derniers s'étaient repliés devant leurs maîtres quand ils nous avaient repérés. Ils semblaient être légèrement plus nombreux que nous, une vingtaine ou une trentaine de plus, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas.

Une fois encore, je ne fus pas étonné de voir que Wyatt s'était naturellement placé en première ligne, à seulement quelques mètres des êtres les plus démoniaques et dangereux de notre siècle et du siècle précédent. J'allai me placer à la droite de Wyatt alors que Billie se trouvait déjà à sa gauche, Christie était juste derrière sa petite sœur, assurant ses arrières.

Maman, tante Phoebe, tante Paige et Mélinda étaient à dix mètres derrière nous. Chacune prête à agir en cas de danger, elles devaient arrêter les démons qui réussiraient à passer entre les mailles du filet.

Les membres de l'Ordre, eux, occupaient les côtés et l'arrière de la grotte. Sur le plan laissé par Isa nous étions clairement séparés, sans doute pour éviter les erreurs qui pouvaient se produire dans le feu de l'action. Un geste pouvait coûter la vie à un allié, qu'il soit sorcier ou démon. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et nous n'avions donc pas l'habitude de combattre ensemble : il nous faillait prendre le moins de risques possibles.

J'affichai un air impassible en faisant face à l'ennemi et au danger.

-Où est Isabella? Siffla Billie. Je la vis serrer les poings du coin de l'œil. Pas du tout impressionnés par sa colère, l'un des membres de la Triade se mit à ricaner.

-Penses-tu nous effrayer, petite?

Une boule de feu s'échappa des mains de Billie avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir. Nos ennemis réagirent presque instantanément : certains répliquèrent tandis que d'autres s'avancèrent pour faire bouclier entre leurs Maîtres et nos attaques.

Je me baissai, évitant de justesse une boule d'énergie. Le démon qui m'avait visé devint un tas de cendres quelques secondes plus tard quand Excalibur le transperça.

Je me relevai et remerciai Wyatt d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans la bataille…

…qui ne faisait que commencer.

_**Wyatt**_

Grognant, je repoussai pour la énième fois un démon qui m'avait pris pour cible. Ma rage redoublait à mesure que je voyais le sourire de la Triade augmenter, ils ne se doutaient visiblement pas que nos alliés n'étaient pas tous présents.

Excalibur fendit l'air une fois de plus. A peine la lame eut-elle atteint la gorge du démon que sa tête se détacha et roula sur le sol.

J'aurais menti si j'avais dit ne pas être impatient de l'arrivée d'Isabella, non que je fusse fatigué, loin de là ; malgré le fait que cela faisait presque 72 heures que je n'avais pas fermé, l'œil j'étais en pleine forme. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, la rage de vaincre inondait mon âme.

La Triade avait certes beaucoup de démons, j'étais pourtant persuadé que nous allions gagner : non seulement nous avions le Pouvoir des Trois et Excalibur avec nous, mais, en plus de tout cela, le Pouvoir Ultime serait bientôt activé et réuni…à tout jamais.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Mélinda faire exploser un démon, cette vision me donna un léger sourire. Je savais exactement ce que ressentait ma sœur en cet instant, il s'agissait de son premier combat, cela ne la rendait que plus forte.

Mes gestes étaient automatiques, précis, sans faille, atteignant toujours leur cible. Excalibur répondait à la moindre de mes attentes, ne rencontrant pas un seul obstacle qu'elle ne put franchir, les corps des démons décapités recouvraient le sol pendant une demie seconde avant qu'ils ne se transforment en cendres.

Tante Paige passa à mes côtés, poignardant un démon au passage ; nous ne nous adressâmes pas la parole, concentrés sur la bataille.

Je tendis une fois de plus la main en direction de la Triade, espérant blesser l'un d'entre eux à distance. Malheureusement pour moi l'un de leurs démons se plaça sur la trajectoire, se sacrifiant pour protéger ses Maîtres.

Étant pour la première fois totalement libre de mes mouvements depuis le début du combat, je pris quelques secondes pour observer ma famille, vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'était en difficulté.

- On m'a dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide, Roi Wyatt? Demanda une voix rauque

Baissant le regard, je rencontrai celui d'un Leprechaun. Derrière lui se trouvaient certains de ses semblables ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques: Elfes, Fées, Géants, Walkyries, Gnomes et même des Gremlins. Les sorciers qui nous avaient rejoints se tenaient un peu trop en retrait pour que je puisse les identifier.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

-Pensais-tu réellement que vous vous retrouveriez seuls sur ce coup là? J'en ai marre que les sorcières se pavanent devant toi parce que t'es un héros, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, ria Owen, l'un de mes amis sorciers.

Je secouai la tête en entendant ses paroles, quelques fois il me rappelait Chris: dragueur invétéré, toujours prêt pour une bonne bagarre, réfléchissant très peu aux conséquences préférant agir d'abord, mais toujours présent en cas de besoin.

-Êtes-vous sûrs de vous? Demandai-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas les voir combattre par obligation.

-Sûrs et certains, mon Roi. La Walkyrie fit une légère révérence. Je ne dis rien, premièrement parce que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela, et deuxièmement parce que quoi que je puisse dire elle ne m'écouterait pas et renouvellerait son geste à notre prochaine rencontre, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques.

-Très bien, les Walkyries et les Géants avec Mélinda, je compte sur vous pour la protéger en cas de danger. Elfes, Gnomes, Fées et Gremlins avec le Pouvoir des Trois, vous servirez de distraction aux démons pour qu'elles puissent plus facilement les atteindre. Les autres, placez-vous où vous le souhaitez mais faites bien attention. Merci et bonne chance à vous!

N'attendant pas de réponse, je fis demi-tour. Au loin je vis Billie égorger un démon alors qu'à ses côtés Christie en faisait brûler un autre avec son pouvoir de pyrokinésie.

-WYATT! Cria Mélinda, je tournais la tête et vis qu'elle se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant.

_**Mélinda**_

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand la blessure fut totalement guérie. Un stupide démon avait réussi à me surprendre et à m'écorcher sévèrement le bras.

Voyant que Wyatt n'était pas « occupé » je n'avais pas hésité longtemps à l'appeler et j'en étais maintenant soulagée.

-Merci grand frère!

J'adressai un sourire à Wyatt mais il ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu.

-Va combattre je t'assure, je vais bien, les autres ont besoin de toi, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front. Il me lança un dernier regard avant de replonger dans la bataille.

Ne perdant pas de vu ma mission, je levai les mains une, deux, trois, quatre fois, soit pour figer les démons pour que mes « coéquipiers » s'en charge, soit pour les faire exploser quand je ne risquais pas de blesser quelqu'un de notre camp.

Voyant une Walkyrie en difficulté, j'agitai une fois de plus mes mains, remerciant silencieusement maman de m'avoir transmis ce don. J'imaginais déjà les têtes d'Henry Junior et de Pénélope quand je leur raconterai tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé depuis notre départ du manoir: le récit de cette bataille, de _**ma**_ première bataille!

Le sourire moqueur que j'adressai au démon me faisant face disparu bien vite quand j'aperçus Chris en difficulté. Je fis rapidement disparaître mon ennemi pour pouvoir me précipiter à ses côtés, mais une main me retint par le poignet. En colère je fis face à la personne qui m'empêchait d'aider mon frère.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, nous avons besoin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'en sortira.

Hargneuse, je repoussai la Walkyrie qui recula de quelques pas, je n'étais pas énervée à cause de ses paroles mais parce qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison.

-BILLIE! CHRISTIE! Hurlai-je soudainement, espérant qu'elles m'entendent. Ce fut le cas de Christie qui me dévisagea de loin, une lueur inquiète illuminant ses pupilles.

Je lui fis signe que j'allai bien et lui désignai Chris qui semblait avoir été pris pour cible: à chaque démon détruit deux autres apparaissaient. Elle me fit un geste de la main avant de courir aider mon frère.

Ce fut une explosion provenant de ma gauche qui me fit reprendre conscience de la réalité, Maman venait de détruire un démon qui allait une fois encore m'attaquer par surprise.

_**Piper**_

-Ils sont trop nombreux! On n'y arrivera jamais! Râla Paige en renvoyant une flèche empoisonnée sur l'Être des Ténèbres qui venait de la viser.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux mes enfants. Wyatt n'avait pour le moment aucune blessure, Excalibur le protégeant, Chris n'était plus en difficulté grâce à Christie, ils restaient désormais côte à côté formant un duo destructeur alors que Mélinda enchaînait explosion sur explosion.

-Piper? Appela Phoebe. J'eus du mal à détacher les yeux de mes enfants pour regarder ma sœur qui me dévisageait.

-Il faut utiliser le Pouvoir des Trois! Annonça Paige, les poings serrés. Le regard haineux, elle envoya un démon directement sur Excalibur qui le transperça. Wyatt ne fut pas surpris par le comportement de sa marraine et continua son combat comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Paige, nous l'avons déjà essayé sur la Triade et nous avons failli toutes les trois en mourir, lui rappelai-je.

Paige leva les yeux au ciel tout en assommant un démon avec l'aide de Phoebe. J'agitai légèrement les mains en direction d'un démon, j'avais la sérieuse et mauvaise impression qu'ils se multipliaient en un rien de temps.

Notre léger avantage était en train de nous échapper.

-Pas sur la Triade mais sur ces démons! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Isabella nous a placées côte à côte sur son plan? Pour faire du tricot?

-Elle a raison Piper. Nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, plus nous tuons de démons et plus il y en a. La Triade va nous écraser si nous ne réagissons pas maintenant, rajouta Phoebe.

Phoebe savait qu'elle venait de faire mouche, jamais je ne mettrai en danger mes enfants si j'avais en ma possession le moyen de les protéger, et à cet instant même je possédais ce moyen. Ne me voyant pas la contredire elle me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai et me plaçai au milieu, Paige attrapa mon autre main et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Vous êtes prêtes? Demanda Paige en voyant un groupe de démons s'approcher de nous.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en même temps que Phoebe, provoquant un sourire chez notre petite sœur qui ricana.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'on a plus vraiment le choix.

Elle resserra son emprise sur ma main, me faisant comprendre que je devais commencer en tant qu'aînée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je commençai la récitation de la formule la plus ancienne de notre famille.

_**Le Pouvoir des Trois nous libérera**_

Ce fut au tour de Phoebe qui ferma les yeux.

_**Le Pouvoir des Trois nous libérera**_

Contrairement à nous Paige n'hésita pas quand ce fut son tour.

_**Le Pouvoir des Trois nous libérera**_

Un premier démon explosa, entraînant avec lui quelques-uns de ses semblables, alors que nous récitions ensemble la formule qui nous avait sauvées à de nombreuses reprises.

_**Le Pouvoir des Trois nous libérera**_

Une multitude d'explosions se fit entendre, la terre trembla légèrement alors que les torches accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent subitement.

_Nous sommes fortes, nous sommes trois, nous sommes le Pouvoir des Trois._

_**Christie**_

-Ça va? Demanda Chris.

M'appuyant contre la paroi je reprenais petit à petit une respiration normale. Mon regard scanna la foule en s'arrêtant sur les visages familiers.

-Je ne pensais pas que tant de monde viendrait nous aider, avouai-je, mon regard tombant sur Billie qui affrontait un énième démon sans faillir.

J'entendis le soupir de soulagement de Chris quand le démon fut vaincu; j'esquissai un sourire amusé et arquai un sourcil.

-Arrête de déshabiller ma petite sœur du regard Christopher, me moquai-je.

En réponse, j'eus droit à un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule ; si je fis semblant d'avoir mal, au fond de moi j'étais heureuse. Pas heureuse de me battre, non, mais heureuse d'être à nouveau «acceptée» parmi les Halliwell.

La seule chose qui entachait mon bonheur était la distance présente entre Isabella et moi, mais j'avais bien l'intention de me faire pardonner et de regagner la confiance de ma petite sœur, et cela dès que cette maudite bataille serait terminée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Grogna Chris en regardant sa montre, je pus clairement voir que la bataille avait commencé depuis trois bonnes heures ; je n'en fus pas vraiment étonnée, le temps passait plus vite quand on se trouvait en danger.

-Laisse lui le temps, elle viendra, rétorquai-je, mon sérieux retrouvé.

-En es-tu sûre? Questionna Chris.

J'affrontai son regard sans ciller une seule seconde.

-Sûre et certaine! Ma voix claqua, je montrai ainsi à Chris que la conversation était close.

Un cri fendit l'air, serrant mes entrailles. J'entendis le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant s'arrêter, plus aucune explosion ne retentit ; étrangement, cela ne me rassura pas mais m'inquiéta davantage.

Je tournai la tête cherchant le responsable. C'était Mélinda, elle était livide et avait placé une main sur sa bouche comme pour réfréner une nausée. Les démons, sorciers et autres créatures semblaient hypnotisés par quelque chose à ma droite, suivant leur regard je ne pus retenir mon cri.

-BILLIE!

_**Billie**_

Je sentis du sang s'écouler de ma gorge, une légère brûlure se faisait ressentir alors qu'une odeur de sang apparaissait dans l'air, l'athamé m'entaillait la peau du cou.

-Vous êtes des lâches, soufflai-je.

J'étais plaquée contre l'un des membres de la Triade, prisonnière de leur bon vouloir, au moindre de mes gestes je risquais de me retrouver la gorge tranchée.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? Je m'étais fait piéger comme une débutante, laissant mes pulsions vengeresses prendre le dessus sur ma raison qui me criait de ne pas attaquer la Triade de front.

-Dis nous où se trouve ta charmante sœur et nous te laisserons partir, siffla une voix à mon oreille.

Ne me laissant pas démonter, je ricanai, me moquant bien du fait que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi.

-Pensez-vous réellement que je vous ferais ce plaisir? Jamais vous n'aurez Isa, jamais vous ne saurez qui compose le Pouvoir Ultime!

J'étais étrangement calme, comme si je savais que je ne risquais rien, j'étais _presque _rassurée par la situation.

-Laissez-là! Grogna Wyatt. Il voulut faire un pas en avant accompagné de Chris, mais fut retenu par Piper. Elle m'adressa un regard désolé, je secouai la tête lui faisant comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas de protéger ses fils d'une mort certaine. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils soient blessés par ma faute, essayant de les rassurer je leur adressai un petit sourire, même si la situation ne s'y prêtait guère.

-Je…commença Christie en s'approchant. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Tais-toi Christie!

Je m'étais montrée volontairement sèche, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle, qu'elle leur dise ce qu'ils désiraient savoir depuis des siècles.

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui nous révèle la vérité, ce n'est pas grave, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

Je me tendis en entendant ces mots.

Jusqu'où iraient-ils pour l'apprendre?

-Si quelqu'un a la moindre information, qu'elle parle maintenant…commença la voix rauque et sèche, mais elle fut coupée par une voix, non, par _sa _voix.

-Ou se taise à jamais, ricana-t-elle.

J'avais tellement espéré l'entendre durant ces dernières heures qu'une larme de soulagement m'échappa et dévala ma joue.

Je ne la voyais peut-être pas, mais je savais qu'elle était là. Je ne fus pas la seule à être rassurée de l'entendre : je vis Wyatt se détendre alors que le regard des autres parcourait la grotte, cherchant la propriétaire de la voix.

- Montre-toi, grogna la personne qui m'emprisonnait.

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre, la seconde d'après je sentis la pression sur ma gorge disparaître alors que j'atterrissais dans les bras de Chris.

J'eus un « flash back » du retour d'Isabella en décembre, elle s'était servi de son bouclier pour délivrer Mélinda de l'emprise du démon tout comme elle venait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour me protéger.

-C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux qu'obtempérer.

Je vis du coin de l'œil une forme sortir de l'ombre, un murmure m'échappa.

-Isabella…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, parce que comme vous avez pu le constater c'est l'un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire.**

**C'est en quelque sorte la première partie de l'accomplissement, le point culminant de cette histoire: après tant d'années de combats et de sacrifices la Communauté magique obtient finalement l'affrontement tant attendu.**

**A la prochaine.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey oh! Hey oh! **

**Alors chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (?) comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? **

** En tout cas, merci à Twiwoodlove (qui a passé son brevet!), à Mimi81, à Emichlo, à Evermore04, à Mimicam, à Sissi72-friend et à Natacha!**

**Ainsi qu'un immense merci à Bellibella pour sa review et sa correction! ^^**

**Désolée pour mon retard sur Nouvelle Vie mais le chapitre est loin d'être terminé, il va donc falloir être patients(es).  
**

**Sinon je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avec Mélinda, tout en espérant que le message sera parfaitement compris: Wyatt est à moi! XD**

**Comment ça folle? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire!**

**Dernière chose maintenant que je suis quasiment en vacance (il me reste encore une épreuve), le système des bandes d'annonce est de retour! Par contre ceux qui sont intéressés devront me prévenir avant mercredi (je pars en vacances quelques jours)**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fois-ci je serais vraiment minutieuse pour les envois, j'ai du temps devant moi, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il y ait des problèmes.**

**Donc pour terminer précisez dans votre review si vous désirez la bande d'annonce!**

**Encore merci et ...**

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**Chapitre 26**_

_**Billie**_

Son sourire ne la quittait pas alors qu'elle avançait en direction de la Triade. Tels de fidèles sujets et serviteurs, nos alliés s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Crainte et admiration se reflétaient dans leurs yeux.

Isabella était calme, ses pas légers : elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, et cela se voyait.

La confiance qui émanait d'elle me serra légèrement le cœur avant qu'une vague d'espoir de ne me traverse.

Son regard déterminé, son sourire en coin, la lueur moqueuse qui illuminait ses pupilles… j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu ; c'est alors que la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

Voilà trois heures que Wyatt avait exactement la même attitude face à nos ennemis.

-Je suis désolée.

Je repris conscience avec la réalité en entendant parler ma jumelle. Faisant face à notre grande sœur, Isa leva doucement sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Christie, la caressant tendrement.

Notre aînée écarquilla les yeux sans savoir comment réagir. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire, même si en cet instant un millier d'interrogations envahissaient mon esprit.

Reprenant son avancée, Isabella arriva à notre niveau, se positionnant ainsi en première ligne. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, cependant ce ne fut pas sur moi que ses yeux se posèrent… mais sur Wyatt.

Ma respiration se bloqua face à cette scène, tandis que Chris resserra légèrement son emprise sur ma taille.

Sans hésitation Isabella attrapa la main inoccupée de mon meilleur ami et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_**Isabella**_

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je sentis ma respiration devenir irrégulière alors que les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent subitement.

J'esquissai un sourire…cette sensation m'avait tellement manqué! Je me détendis immédiatement à son touché. Mon corps lui avait toujours appartenu … tout comme mon cœur.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que je n'avais pas été en phase avec quelqu'un.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que je n'avais pas été en phase avec _lui._

-Qu'est-ce que…? Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, des questions plein les yeux.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds en espérant qu'il comprenne ce que je désirais ; ce fut le cas. Il se baissa à mon niveau et colla nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Me penchant davantage vers lui je frottai doucement mon nez contre le sien dans un geste enfantin qui l'avait toujours fait craquer.

Je me refusais à penser à la fin de la bataille, à penser à ma mort.

L'instant était trop parfait pour le gâcher en pensant à notre séparation…_**définitive.**_

-Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je.

Le venin me monta aux yeux, et je fus reconnaissante à Wyatt de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur mon physique ou sur mes yeux étrangement dorés.

Je perdis le peu de raison qui me restait quand je sentis son souffle effleurer mes lèvres ; je ne le quittai pas des yeux tandis que la distance qui nous séparait diminuait peu à peu.

Un grognement détruisit notre bulle. Me séparant difficilement de Wyatt je fis face à nos ennemis.

Je savais que le grondement venait de la Triade, mais au lieu de raviver ma colère ce geste m'avait permis de nous « protéger ». Je n'aurais pas réussi à quitter Wyatt si nous nous étions embrassés : la réalité aurait fini malgré tout par nous rattraper, ne nous blessant que davantage.

Je n'étais pas aveugle, j'avais remarqué le comportement de Wyatt depuis mon retour : il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour moi. En cet instant, alors que nous faisions tous deux face à nos ennemis, j'aurais voulu qu'il ait cessé de ressentir cet amour pour moi, qu'il soit passé à autre chose, pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir.

Ainsi après ma …disparition, il n'aurait pas eu à expérimenter la tristesse de la perte en repensant à « nous ». Je refusais que la colère ou les pleurs salissent notre histoire ; Wyatt devrait pouvoir se relever, il devrait pouvoir rencontrer une femme qui ne le blesserait pas, il devrait pouvoir être heureux… sans moi.

Le venin au niveau de mes yeux se fit plus insistant mais ne coula pas, me rappelant amèrement ma condition.

-J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas, mais heureusement pour moi vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce que je l'avais espéré, ricanai-je en reprenant contenance, du moins en apparence.

-Où est Dayias? Siffla l'un des membres de la Triade. Je séparai à regret mes doigts de ceux de Wy…mon ange et fis un pas en avant, me mettant clairement entre les deux camps.

Je haussai les épaules en prenant un air innocent.

-Oh vous savez, il est un peu ici et un peu là.

L'éclair de rage qui traversa leurs yeux me prouva qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris mon sous-entendu.

En effet, je n'avais pas pu rester en place durant les trois dernières heures et, sachant que le moindre de mes gestes risquait de me faire repérer et de tout compromettre, j'avais mis ce temps à disposition pour me « débarrasser » de Dayias.

J'avais rapidement démembré « l'Embroché » avant de faire brûler des bouts de son corps à divers endroits de la grotte ; il ne méritait un véritable enterrement.

-Tu mens.

Je roulai des yeux en soupirant.

-Pourquoi donc mentirais-je? J'arquai un sourcil et croisai mes bras sur la poitrine dans une pose mi-décontractée, mi-défensive.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, je fis un pas en avant ; les rangs démoniaques se resserrèrent de manière perceptible autour de leurs Maîtres.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, Dayias est bel et bien « parti » et, malheureusement pour vous, avant son départ il a eu le temps de me révéler certaines choses _**très **_intéressantes.

Le doute se peignit sur les traits d'un des membres de la Triade avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance en arborant un visage impassible.

-Nous ne comprenons absolument pas la signification de ces paroles, tout comme nous ne saisissons pas la raison de notre présence ici.

J'aurais pu être impressionnée par le ton de mon ennemi et par sa prestance, j'aurais pu… si je n'avais pas su ce qu'il m'avait pris, si je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce dont j'avais été privée.

Privation qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, me donnant un peu plus la nausée à chaque seconde.

-Mentir ne sert à rien. Les faits sont là : vous avez détruit des milliers de vie, ma vie, il est donc juste qu'aujourd'hui on vous prenne la vôtre, expliquai-je le plus calmement possible.

Si j'entendis des hoquets de stupeur venant de nos alliés face à mon culot et à mon assurance, nos ennemis se contentèrent de ricaner.

-Comment espères-tu nous tuer? En claquant des doigts? Se moqua un démon.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Répliquai-je. Joignant le geste à la parole je claquai une fois des doigts, utilisant mon bouclier au même moment pour attirer le démon vers moi.

Il ne put réagir que je l'égorgeai sans hésitation. Il posa ses mains sur sa blessure avant d'imploser suite à une série de convulsions certainement plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, l'amusement laissant place à la consternation et à la peur.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, démons, sorciers, créatures magiques, si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour répondre à l'une des plus importantes interrogations de ces derniers siècles.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur dans une pose théâtrale. Il n'y eu aucun bruit, tous étaient accrochés à mes lèvres.

-Et oui mes amis, ce soir vous allez assister à quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose que des centaines, des milliers de personnes ont espéré voir de leur vivant! Ce soir le Pouvoir Ultime sera enfin réuni après des siècles d'attente. Mais avant cela chers spectateurs nous devons répondre à une question fondamentale : qui compose donc ce pouvoir?

-Vous ne le savez pas vous-même!

Penchant la tête sur le côté, je fis la moue.

-Si, je le sais. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas reléguer les tâches « ingrates ». Vos informateurs n'étaient que des incompétents. En quelques mois l'Ordre a recueilli bien plus d'informations que vous en des siècles de recherches. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. _Alors qu'en pensez-vous?_ _Billie et Christie? Billie et moi? Qui va vous tuer ce soir? Qui va mettre fin à deux siècles de Terreur?_

Pendant ma tirade je n'avais cessé de me déplacer. Chacun de mes pas en avant faisait trembler les démons. Sentir la peur les envahir, savoir qu'ils avaient conscience de leur mort prochaine, était exaltant.

Je goûtais ma victoire.

_**Billie**_

-Allons-y, souffla Christie à mon oreille. Je sursautai, ne m'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Elle avait profité de l'attention que l'assemblée portait à notre sœur pour venir à moi.

J'attrapai la main qu'elle me tendait mais ne pus me défaire de l'étreinte de Chris qui se resserra.

-Chris…, commençai-je avant de m'arrêter, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas quoi _**lui **_dire.

-Juste…fais attention, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au creux de ma nuque. Je sentis son souffle sur ma gorge, derrière mon oreille, dans mes cheveux… mes idées commencèrent à devenir floues. Christie qui avait perçu mon trouble me tira légèrement en avant ; le bras de Chris quitta ma taille.

Main dans la main nous rejoignîmes Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé, elle fixait toujours la Triade, son regard étrangement doré ne se détachant pas une seule seconde de nos ennemis.

-Billie, mets toi au milieu, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais je lui obéis pourtant immédiatement. Elle me tendit sa main et j'entrelaçai nos doigts, ma main gauche étant toujours serrée dans celle de Christie.

-Faîtes-moi confiance… La voix d'Isabella n'était qu'un murmure, Christie et moi étions sûrement les seules à l'avoir entendue. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne, lui montrant que je la soutenais.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Christie tourner la tête en direction d'Isabella avant de nous souffler.

-Mettons leurs en plein la vue.

L'un des membres de la Triade avait profité de notre « discussion » pour donner l'ordre à des démons de nous attaquer.

Les boules de feu étaient bien trop proches pour que nous puissions les éviter.

-ISABELLA! Je reconnus la voix de Wyatt alors qu'une boule de feu se rapprochait de plus en plus de ma jumelle qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Christie et moi l'imitions, Isa ne nous mettrait pas en danger, nous le savions parfaitement.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir les boules de feu se figèrent à quelques mètres de nous, toujours en suspension elles ne représentaient plus aucun danger.

-Billie.

Je compris ce que je devais faire en voyant le regard interloqué de nos adversaires. Je fermai les yeux une demie seconde, quand je les rouvris les boules de feu avaient déjà atteint plusieurs de nos ennemis.

-Christie. Comme précédemment la voix d'Isabella retentit dans la grotte silencieuse.

Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que notre grande sœur venait de fermer les yeux. Isa laissa échapper un rire quand elle vit une minuscule boule de feu apparaître devant Christie.

Minuscule boule de feu qui ne cessa de s'accroître de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un diamètre conséquent. J'attendis que Christie eut fini son « travail » pour une fois encore utiliser ma télékinésie.

Quelques secondes plus tard la première ligne de démons - celle qui protégeait la Triade - fut détruite.

-Cette fois-ci c'est à vous.

À la fin de sa phrase Christie détacha sa main de la mienne pour faire un pas en arrière rejoignant notre clan. Si je ne fus pas surprise par l'éloignement de notre grande sœur je le fus par celui de ma jumelle.

Je tournai la tête et croisai son regard.

-Ne la retiens pas, me demanda-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne put répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Laissai-je échapper en tournant la tête de tous les côtés espérant la retrouver, désirant comprendre.

Il me fallut une bonne minute pour la repérer ; je pense que je fus la seule à la voir. Postée juste derrière nos ennemis Isa pouvait à tout moment les attaquer par surprise, mais elle ne le fit pas, attendant que je sois prête.

J'hochai difficilement la tête comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tende ses bras en direction de nos ennemis, je fis de même ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais faire, ce que j'allais ressentir.

_Allais-je souffrir?_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Isabella dévoilant par la même occasion sa position aux autres personnes présentes, alliées ou ennemies.

-Que dois-je faire? Ma gorge était serrée d'appréhension, je perçus parfaitement le tremblement de mes mains. Prenant une profonde inspiration j'essayai de me calmer, de faire abstraction de tous les regards qui étaient posés sur moi.

-Ressens…

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai au maximum, attendant un signe, une sensation inhabituelle.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester tandis qu'au même moment le cri de rage de la Triade retentit.

-NE RESTEZ PAS LA A RIEN FAIRE! ATTAQUEZ-LES!

Trop concentrée sur les nouvelles sensations qui m'envahissaient, je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je percevais Isabella, je la ressentais, elle et _sa _magie…_**notre **_magie_**.**_

_**Isabella et Billie**_

Les yeux toujours fermés, je sentais les changements s'opérer. La magie n'était plus seulement en moi, elle était _moi_, me possédant comme jamais auparavant.

La première vague m'atteint et me coupa littéralement le souffle. Instinctivement je tendis davantage les bras, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de moi et …je m'en moquais. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'éprouvais le besoin de voir, de _la _voir.

_Elle, _ma moitié.

Un soupir m'échappa, il en fut de même pour elle puisqu'elle m'appela au même instant.

_-Isabella_

_-Billie_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux m'attendant presque à être éblouie, j'accrochai immédiatement le regard de ma jumelle et ne le quittai pas, même si je notai au passage que rien n'avait changé, la Triade était toujours là avec ses démons, cependant l'effroi semblait les paralyser.

Me concentrant sur ma moitié je ne m'inquiétai pas en voyant ses yeux devenir noirs, je me doutais que j'étais moi-même en train de subir cette transformation.

La deuxième vague se répandit, elle balaya la grotte projetant démons et alliés contre les parois de la grotte.

Seules elle et moi ne bougions pas : encadrant la Triade, nous nous préparions à l'anéantir. Elle avait trop pris à la communauté pour rester en vie, et si elle et moi devions nous charger de leur exécution et bien nous le ferions sans une once d'hésitation.

Mes jambes tremblèrent légèrement, j'ancrai profondément mes jambes dans le sol pour rester la plus immobile possible.

Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième vague que la magie se manifesta « réellement ». Le peu de démons qui avaient réussi à rester debout furent pulvérisés, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre nos ennemis et nos alliés.

Je décalai légèrement mon bras vers la droite ; un éclair s'en échappa et alla frapper la paroi qui se fendilla. D'imposants morceaux de roche tombèrent au sol bloquant les issues qu'auraient pu emprunter la Triade pour s'enfuir.

Ils étaient piégés : leur fin était enfin arrivée!

Les regards terrifiés de mes ennemis furent la dernière chose que je vis avant qu'un souffle ne me projette au sol.

_**Isabella**_

Mon souffle se coupa alors que le rocher sur lequel j'avais atterri m'écorcha sévèrement le bras. Les sens toujours en alerte je me relevai prestement, prête à parer la moindre attaque, quand un spectacle apocalyptique se dressa devant moi.

Là où se trouvait la Triade trônaient maintenant trois tas de cendre ; l'un d'eux se consumait encore, laissant échapper une odeur de chair brûlée.

En arrière plan j'aperçus nos alliés qui étaient soit légèrement sonnés, soient assommés. Mon regard se posa sur Billie qui était au sol, je me précipitai vers elle. Je ne vis aucun Halliwell, la poussière était trop présente pour discerner clairement les individus.

Soutenant sa tête j'évaluai les dégâts causés par sa chute, je grimaçai en voyant du sang s'écouler de sa tempe.

-Chris! Criai-je en espérant que mon meilleur ami m'entende.

-Je suis là Isa, entendis-je derrière moi avant que Wyatt ne s'agenouille à mes côtés. Relevant la tête je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il m'évalua quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir, je compris alors qu'il se préoccupait de mon état.

J'allais lui répondre pour le rassurer quand un tiraillement se fit ressentir au niveau de mon estomac ; je baissai les yeux me rappelant soudain la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps à vivre?

Wyatt soigna Billie. Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais je n'étais pas inquiète, après avoir utilisé autant de magie elle devait être extenuée.

-Isabella? Billie? Cria une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Christie. Wyatt passa l'un de ses bras sous les genoux de Billie, l'autre dans son dos, et la souleva sans problème, en m'indiquant d'un signe de tête la provenance de la voix.

Je le suivis, les Halliwell et Christie étaient tous appuyés contre l'une des parois : Chris était encore sonné, Piper était blessée à la jambe, Phoebe au bras et Paige à l'arcade ; cependant cette dernière semblait ne pas s'inquiéter de sa blessure, trop occupée qu'elle était à soigner ses sœurs.

J'aperçus une légère éraflure sur l'avant bras de Christie. Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées ma grande sœur m'adressa un sourire.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, et toi comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle un éclair d'inquiétude traversant ses pupilles.

Le tiraillement que je ressentais depuis quelques minutes se fit plus présent, j'eus un léger vertige et faillis m'effondrer. Un bras entoura ma taille, me soutenant.

-Isa? Wyatt me força à le regarder en exerçant une pression sous mon menton. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Billie, toujours évanouie, avait été déposée dans les bras d'un Chris qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

Ignorant volontairement les regards de sa famille, Wyatt me caressa doucement la joue. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, son souffle effleurant mes lèvres : j'étais à ma place… avec lui.

_**-**_Je…je…je t'aime, laissai-je échapper sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Je ne pris réellement conscience de mes paroles que quand Wyatt se pencha davantage et m'embrassa, mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement brisant notre contact visuel.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes enlacés, et nous aurions pu d'ailleurs le rester davantage si la douleur que j'avais réussi à ignorer jusque là ne s'était pas manifestée de façon plus violente. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un perçoive mon trouble je me plaquai davantage contre lui. Quelque chose de chaud coula le long de mon ventre collant mon tee-shirt à ma peau.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Comprenant que je devais partir, je posai ma tête dans le cou de Wyatt et pris une profonde inspiration, respirant son odeur, alors que mes bras se resserrèrent pour la toute dernière fois autour de sa taille.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me contentai de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille, la peau de mon ventre se tendit et une grimace m'échappa.

Grimace que Phoebe aperçut puisque je vis son regard inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de son neveu ; je vis également les petits sourires qu'affichaient ma grande sœur et le reste des Halliwell qui n'avaient pas perçu mon trouble.

-Sois heureux …tu le mérites…susurrai-je avant de me projeter.

J'avais été lâche de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux avant de m'en aller, mais si je l'avais fait je me serais sûrement effondrée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'atterris une fois de plus sur le parquet luxueux des Cullen qui, immobiles, attendaient mon retour. La douleur me paralysa les jambes et je m'effondrai, ne retenant plus mes sanglots.

-C'est fini…c'est vraiment fini…

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans s'arrêter alors que je sentais déjà les battements de mon cœur ralentir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour savoir qu'il me restait moins d'une demi-heure à vivre.

-Une demi-heure dans une éternité, soufflai-je au bord de la folie.

Un bras froid m'entoura et je me sentis soulever de terre avant d'être emmenée dans le bureau qui sera…

…ma dernière demeure…

_**Wyatt**_

Ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se dérouler je restai immobile, refusant d'y croire.

Isabella ne pouvait pas m'avoir avoué son amour!

Elle ne le pouvait pas, surtout avant de partir sans raison apparente!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je ne me retournai pas, tournant toujours le dos à ma famille.

-Elle reviendra Wyatt, elle t'aime, souffla Mélinda pour me rassurer.

-Rentrons, murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

J'étais prêt à m'éclipser quand je baissai les yeux. Une tache sombre salissait mes vêtements. Je posai doucement ma main dessus, le liquide était poisseux et dégageait une forte odeur de fer.

-Wyatt, appela maman, nous y allons, tout le monde est parti.

J'ouvris la bouche mais ne dis rien ne sachant pas comment interpréter ma découverte.

-Isa…bella, gémit Billie dans son sommeil.

La vérité me frappa de plein fouet, je vacillai et faillis m'effondrer. Maman et Mélinda me soutinrent alors que j'haletai, sans parvenir à reprendre mon calme.

Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête sans que je parvienne à réfléchir de manière posée.

-Wyatt? Wyatt! Cria Maman en me voyant amorphe. Je relevai ma main ensanglantée pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Il faut retrouver Isabella …et vite! Ma voix était rauque et ma gorge sèche alors que mon esprit se remettait petit à petit en marche.

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un gémissement de douleur. Je me retournai à temps pour voir Billie ouvrir les yeux tout en se pliant en deux comme si quelqu'un venait de la poignarder.

_**Billie**_

Des frissons me parcouraient alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front

-Je suis là Billie, je suis là, murmura Chris en épongeant mon front avec un gant humide. Si cela me fit du bien en atténuant très légèrement la douleur, j'avais pourtant toujours la nette impression qu'on m'éventrait.

-J'ai mal Chris… j'ai si mal, sanglotai-je le poing crispé sur la peau de mon ventre. Je ne fis rien pour retenir mes larmes. La nausée me prit, j'eus tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour vomir dans le seau prévu à cet effet ; il avait été placé là par Piper quelques minutes auparavant.

Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir le regard inquiet de Wyatt, je savais ce qu'il pensait : puisque le lien que je partageais avec ma jumelle ne me restituait qu'une partie de ce qu'elle ressentait, alors …

…dans quel état allions-nous retrouver Isabella?

Seulement vingt minutes s'était écoulées depuis notre retour au manoir, et pourtant à mes yeux cela semblait faire une éternité. Qui aurait pu penser que moins d'une heure auparavant j'avais contribué à la libération d'un des plus puissants pouvoirs au monde…

Un des plus puissants pouvoirs au monde? Captant une information capitale, j'essayai de me redresser, une main m'en empêcha en me maintenant en position couchée.

-Le lien …, murmurai-je à bout de force. Chris, qui avait toujours sa main sur mon épaule, me dévisagea, ne comprenant pas mon intention.

-Tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour cela. Christie s'assit face à moi et m'aida à boire un peu d'eau.

Je secouai négativement la tête et réussis à murmurer.

-Trace…la trace…Paige.

Je ne pus observer leur réaction que la douleur s'accentua, je me cambrai instinctivement.

-Billie…Billie…PAPA ELLE SAIGNE!

Totalement déconnectée je ne résistai pas, laissant le vide s'emparer de moi.

_**Wyatt**_

-Je ne la sens plus Chris, je ne la sens …

Billie ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouie.

Amorphe je ne bougeai pas tandis qu'autour de moi ma famille s'affairait et pour sauver Billie qui ne cessait de saigner et pour retrouver Isabella.

Je sursautai en me rendant compte de mon comportement.

_Comment puis-je me montrer aussi calme, aussi lâche, alors que la femme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie sont en train de perdre la vie?_

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Billie je vis Chris, tante Paige et Papa penchés dans sa direction, tous trois tentant de la soigner. Christie était derrière eux, elle se mordait la lèvre, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Maman, tante Phoebe et Mélinda avaient descendu le pendule ainsi que le livre des Ombres. Je les rejoignis, ne désirant pas perdre davantage de temps.

Je feuilletais les pages du livre des Ombres, ne m'arrêtant pas plus d'un dixième de seconde sur l'une d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce que Billie voulait dire en parlant de « trace »?

Les joues humides de larmes, Mélinda essayait de reprendre son calme. Malgré la détresse de ma sœur je ne lui répondis pas ; maman et tante Phoebe pouvaient très bien s'en charger.

J'étais égoïste et j'en avais conscience, mais je m'en moquais : la vie d'Isabella était en jeu et c'était là la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

-Quand ta tante Prue est …décédée et que le Pouvoir des trois a été réactivé grâce à ta tante Paige une « trace » est apparue, c'est une trace magique qui ne se manifeste que quand un pouvoir conséquent se « réveille ». C'est en utilisant cette trace que nous avons pou retrouver tante Paige avant que la Source ne la fasse basculer du côté du mal, expliqua calmement maman.

Je savais pourtant qu'elle était bouleversée, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Mon poing se crispa sur l'une des pages du livre : j'avais enfin trouvé la formule.

_Nous invoquons les Puissances Supérieures_

_Qu'elles nous indiquent l'emplacement du Pouvoir Ultime_

_Avant que ce dernier ne meure_

Le pendule suspendue au-dessus de la mappemonde se mit à tourner. À peine s'était-il arrêté que nous nous penchâmes tous pour découvrir que la zone qu'il indiquait était le comté de Clallam.

-C'est quoi ce bordel! S'écria Mélinda. Je fronçai les sourcils essayant de me rappeler les villes qui se trouvaient dans ce comté, il devait forcément y en avoir une qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Isabella.

-Forks, dit soudain une voix derrière nous. Je me retournai pour voir que Christie s'était rapprochée de nous, elle semblait bouleversée et tremblait. Tante Phoebe se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle.

-En es-tu sûre? Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur! Ma voix était dure et sèche, preuve de mon tourment intérieur.

-Wyatt! Le reproche de maman ne m'atteint pas, je serrai la mâchoire et lançai un regard menaçant à Christie, me moquant bien qu'elle soit à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

Perdue, elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est là-bas qu'elle a vécu pendant plus de deux ans, c'était écrit sur le faire part du mariage.

-Le faire part? Je fermai les yeux me remémorant ce que disait le faire part.

Un nom! Il me fallait à tout prix le nom de son ex- « fiancé »!

-Cullen, murmurai-je avant de dire plus fort, Mélinda trouve-moi immédiatement l'adresse des Cullen à Forks.

Ma petite sœur se précipita sur l'ordinateur posé en bout de table. J'allais la rejoindre quand une main se posa sur mon bras, me retenant faiblement. Je croisai le regard de Christie qui était toujours soutenue par Phoebe.

-Je t'en prie Wyatt, sauve-la, je ne supporterais pas de les perdre.

-Je le ferai, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre … je fus coupé par Mélinda qui poussa un cri de victoire, le temps de me retourner vers elle, ma petite sœur agitait déjà un papier devant moi.

Je l'attrapai, le lus et m'éclipsai avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

_**Isabella**_

-Bats-toi Bella, je t'en prie, murmura une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Jasper.

-C'est fini Jazz, réussis-je à répondre. Ma gorge était sèche tout comme mes yeux qui me brûlaient.

Mes yeux étaient fermés mais je savais qu'ils étaient tous autour de moi.

Esmée qui fut pendant quelques mois une seconde mère à mes yeux.

Carlisle qui, avec sa présence réconfortante, me rappelait Léo.

Rosalie que je me plaisais à ignorer et à haïr parce que son comportement était semblable à celui de Christie.

Emmett, mon nounours, mon grand frère, celui qui réussissait toujours à me faire sourire.

Alice, mon mi-lutin mi-alcaline, l'accro du shopping, celle que je m'amusais à embêter en m'habillant le plus simplement du monde.

Et enfin Jasper, mon créateur, celui qui, en me donnant un peu de son venin, m'avait permis de sauver ma famille.

C'était assez étrange de voir la place qu'il avait prit dans mon cœur en seulement quelques heures, il était tellement important à mes yeux … ils étaient tous importants, je les aimais tous et j'étais peinée de les faire souffrir en « partant » .

-Je refuse de te perdre, siffla tout-à-coup Emmett. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire contrit.

-Emmett, commença Carlisle mais il fut interrompu par Alice.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Emmett, se rebella ma meilleure amie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Si j'avais eu assez de force pour sourire je l'aurais certainement fait. À la place, j'observais la scène d'un œil lointain tandis que je sentais mes jambes et mes bras commencer à s'engourdir. Un voile se posa sur mes yeux rendant ma vision floue, je clignai vainement des yeux espérant le faire partir.

La micro-dispute se calma quand un élan de douleur m'arracha un gémissement, tous m'entourèrent de manière plus prononcée et le silence reprit sa place.

La main de Rosalie se posa sur mon front et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui me gênaient.

-Nous sommes là, chuchota maternellement Rosalie.

Étrangement ses paroles me rassurèrent, je fermai les yeux, plus calme.

Un soupir m'échappa.

-_Wyatt… _

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut les battements de mon cœur qui reprirent après vingt quatre heures, mais leur course ralentit presque instantanément.

_Trois _

_Deux _

_Un_

_-Viens avec nous Isabella, souffla la mort placée dans un coin de la pièce. Il était encore une fois accompagné de Prue Halliwell. Cette dernière pleurait en me tendant la main._

_Je sentis mon esprit se détacher de mon corps, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur et pus me relever sans difficulté._

_J'observai tristement les Cullen autour de mon corps, Esmée s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Carlisle qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, Emmett avait les bras étroitement enroulés entour de la taille de Rosalie, il avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de sa bien-aimée refusant de regarder mon corps inerte plus longtemps._

_Alice s'était laissée glisser au sol, assise sur ses talons elle avait ramenée ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Rosalie n'avait pas cessé de me caresser le front et les joues alors qu'elle passait une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son mari._

_Jasper, lui, avait le visage appuyé contre mon ventre, de longs grognements se faisaient entendre preuve de sa tristesse._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement._

_**Wyatt**_

Je restai figé quelques secondes devant la scène, mon regard se posa sur le corps d'Isabella.

-Qui êtes-vous? Me demanda un homme blond. Je ne lui répondis pas et voulus m'approcher du lit. Je fus arrêté par un autre homme, ne m'en préoccupant pas davantage je l'expédiai contre un mur.

À cet instant je me moquais que ma nature soit dévoilée.

Je me moquais des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Je me moquais des reproches qui pourraient m'être faits.

La seule chose qui comptait était Isabella allongée sur ce lit, pâle comme la mort, du sang sur le ventre et les mains, le regard vide, la respiration inex…

Je me précipitai vers elle et repoussai brutalement l'homme qui, totalement amorphe, était appuyé contre elle. La prenant contre ma poitrine je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et plaçai ma main sur la blessure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais te soigner, susurrai-je à son oreille comme elle l'avait fait avant de quitter la grotte.

-Elle est partie, murmura la voix d'une femme.

À bout de nerf je relevai la tête, prêt à désintégrer la personne qui venait de proférer ces paroles insensées.

-Elle va bien, d'ailleurs sa blessure est presque gué… Je ne finis pas ma phrase en voyant le sang recouvrant ma main et ne disparaissant pas.

-Non, non, non…Isa t'as pas le droit de me faire ça, pas maintenant, pas après ce que tu m'as dit! Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit quand tu essayais de me dévoiler tes sentiments alors que nous n'étions encore que des adolescents insouciants et naïfs? Ce jour-là je t'ai affirmé que tu ne m'échapperais plus jamais Isabella Marie Jenkins, et je compte bien tenir ma promesse : rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort.

Je continuais de la bercer refusant de voir la réalité en face, si Isabella était « partie » je le sentirais.

Mes larmes humidifièrent ses joues alors que je me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais elles n'étaient pas glacées, elles n'étaient pas tièdes mais elles n'étaient pas pour autant froides.

Comme s'il avait ressenti ma surprise l'homme que j'avais repoussé en enlaçant Isabella attrapa l'une des ses mains, il releva la tête et eut un mouvement de recul.

-On peut encore la sauver. Sans que j'eus le temps de réagir il attrapa doucement mon ange et la reposa sur le lit.

-Jasper…qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ignorant la jeune femme brune, il tourna la tête en direction de celui qui devait être le chef de famille.

-Elle n'est pas glacée Carlisle! Elle n'est pas comme nous!

Le dit Carlisle relâcha la femme rousse et se précipita vers Isabella, il lui prit son pouls mais n'en trouva pas. Je le savais ayant déjà essayé.

Ne supportant pas de ne pas avoir de contact avec Isabella, j'agrippai l'une de ses mains alors que ma main inoccupée se replaçait sur sa blessure, mon pouvoir de guérison s'activa automatiquement.

-Faîtes-la revenir et je la guérirais, ordonnai-je en voyant Carlisle s'éloigner comme s'il abandonnait. Son regard se posa sur ma main, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'hoche difficilement la tête.

-Jasper commence le massage, je vais chercher l'électrocardiogramme, surtout n'arrêtez pas. Les autres, sortez.

Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune hésitation alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il fut rapidement suivi des autres. Si certains avaient été réticents à quitter la pièce, ils avaient vite compris que la vie d'Isabella était en jeu.

Mon pouvoir toujours en action, j'observais Jasper qui avait rapidement commencé le massage.

-Comment l'avez-vous sauvé?

J'avais rapidement compris en voyant Isabella arriver à la grotte qu'un changement s'était produit, quelque chose avait changé _en _elle.

-Je lui ai injecté un peu de mon venin. N'arrêtant pas sa tâche je m'aperçus que si les pressions qu'il exerçait sur la poitrine d'Isabella était à la base douces et calmes, elles étaient maintenant fermes et rapides.

-Refais-le.

Mes paroles avaient étés prononcées avant même que je puisse les analyser.

-Quoi? Sa surprise le fit ralentir, il se reprit rapidement. Le cœur d'Isabella n'était toujours pas reparti mais je ne perdais pas espoir, il repartirait il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-J'accepterais qu'Isabella ne soit pas comme avant, qu'elle ait des yeux dorés et même des cornes ou des écailles si cela peut l'aider à vivre, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporterai pas c'est de la perdre, alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

Carlisle revint à ce moment-là, empêchant Jasper de répondre. Il installa la machine et posa une seringue sur la table de chevet avant de nous jauger du regard.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il. Son regard ne cessait de se déplacer entre Isabella, Jasper et moi.

-Il veut que je la transforme, expliqua Jasper qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il devait se demander si j'étais sérieux, je hochai la tête répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Oui j'étais réellement prêt à _tout _pour sauver celle que j'aimais.

-Si vous êtes tout les deux sûrs de vous alors je vous aiderai. Jasper, mon fils, tu as parfaitement réussi la première fois, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour lui injecter le venin. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'Isabella était contre cette transformation et qu'elle risque de très mal la vivre si jamais nous…nous réussissons.

-Elle ne sera pas obligatoirement transformée, je vous l'ai dis : faîtes repartir son cœur et je m'occupe du reste, répétai-je. Une crampe se fit ressentir au niveau de ma main mais je tins bon.

Le visage d'Isabella palissait de seconde en seconde.

-Le venin est censé ralentir son cœur jusqu'à sa mort ! Répliqua Jasper. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Il est aussi censé renforcer l'organisme, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Si le cœur d'Isabella se remettait à battre alors que sa blessure n'est pas guérie cela ne servirait à rien, le venin la protégera le temps que je la soigne, grognai-je.

Je sentis une vague de magie me traverser ; je fermai les yeux, comprenant que j'étais bel et bien en train de perdre mon calme. Il me fallut plusieurs inspirations et la pensée qu'Isabella avait besoin de moi pour reprendre le total contrôle de mon corps.

Jasper s'était désintéressé de ma personne pour se concentrer sur Isa alors que Carlisle me dévisageait, inquiet.

-Le cœur ne repart pas! Cria Jasper. Mon regard se posa sur la seringue que son père avait rapporté. Je me doutais de la nature de son contenant.

-Prépare-toi Jasper. Carlisle attrapa la seringue et appuya légèrement sur le piston faisant jaillir du liquide.

Jasper attrapa le poignet gauche d'Isabella. Je fus choqué d'y voir déjà deux cicatrices se chevauchant, mais ne dis rien. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

-Prêts? Carlisle plongea son regard dans le mien avant de faire de même avec Jasper. Voyant que nous étions tous les deux décidés, il planta directement la seringue au niveau du cœur d'Isa : nous n'avions pas le temps d'installer une intraveineuse.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre: l'électrocardiogramme enregistra une activité et les yeux d'Isabella s'ouvrirent avant de se révulser.

Voir ses yeux vides me fit mal, je me répétai silencieusement que cette réaction était nerveuse…uniquement nerveuse, ce n'était pas Isabella, elle n'était pas encore revenue parmi nous.

Immédiatement Carlisle commença le massage cardiaque, j'entendis un grognement alors que Jasper mordit Isa, lui injecter une dose suffisante de venin lui prit quelques secondes. Il finit par s'éloigner, du sang perlant de ses lèvres. Il s'essuya rapidement et fit le tour du lit pour être derrière moi.

-Alors?

-Ça ne marche pas, il faut encore attendre.

Un tremblement parcourut mon bras, je me relevai en comprenant que le processus de guérison commençait enfin.

-Allez ma belle, soufflai-je. De ma main valide je caressai la joue d'Isabella ; dans ma poche mon téléphone vibra mais je l'ignorai.

J'eus un étourdissement et faillis perdre pied. Heureusement Jasper, qui était positionné derrière moi, me rattrapa et m'installa dans un fauteuil qui avait été tiré jusqu'au lit, il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois éloigné d'Isa.

Je m'aperçus en relevant le regard que Carlisle avait stoppé le massage cardiaque et …que le cœur d'Isabella battait de lui-même.

Une larme de soulagement m'échappa alors que j'attrapai la main d'Isabella pour la serrer doucement. Je sentais mes forces me quitter mais le soulagement que je ressentais me faisait oublier ma fatigue.

Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché, sûrement par peur que je ne m'effondre. Ce fut ce qui se produisit juste après que j'eus senti mon pouvoir arrêter son action et que je vis clairement la poitrine d'Isabella se soulever d'un rythme régulier.

-Emmène-le se reposer dans l'une des chambres, entendis-je. Je tournai la tête brusquement.

-Non, _personne _ne m'éloignera d'Isabella.

Mon ton sembla les avoir convaincus puisque Carlisle quitta la pièce après m'avoir adressé un sourire reconnaissant. Jasper allait suivre son père quand il se retourna.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Sa question n'était qu'un murmure mais je l'entendis malgré tout.

Reportant mon attention sur Isa, je pris cette fois-ci la peine de répondre.

-Plus que tout…

**Alors?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, je ne serais pas là jusqu'à fin aout, mes fictions sont donc en pause le temps des vacances.**_**  
**_

_**Merci à Mimi81, Tia63, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Natacha, Emichlo, Evermore04, Mimicam, Aryaueda,Twiwoodlove, Nany1980, Ellesmra, Wesker101 et Sissi72-friend.**_

_**Et bien sur un immense merci à Bellibella pour sa correction.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!  
**_

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**Wyatt**_

_-Allez…_

_-NON! Cria-t-elle avant de continuer sa route en m'ignorant. _

_Loin d'être découragé, j'adaptai mes pas aux siens pour rester à son niveau. Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de laisser échapper un soupir, et comme à chaque fois je n'arrivai pas à retenir un sourire en la voyant faire._

_-Arrête de sourire Halliwell, tu m'agaces, siffla Isa sans me regarder._

_-Pourquoi refuses-tu à chaque fois mes invitations? Demandai-je en ignorant sa remarque._

_Elle s'arrêta un instant puis alla s'appuyer contre l'une des rangées de casiers, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive. Je me plaçai face à elle, les mains dans les poches._

_-La vraie question, mon très cher Wyatt, c'est « pourquoi désires-tu tant sortir avec moi? ». Il y a des tas de filles qui sont bien plus belles que moi dans ce lycée ou bien même à la fac ; pourquoi moi?_

_Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant d'hausser les épaules, conservant une attitude nonchalante._

_-Parce que tu es différente des autres._

_À peine avais-je eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Isabella fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et reprit son chemin._

_-Qu'ai-je encore dit qui ne t'as pas plût? _

_Je continuai à la suivre dans les couloirs vides du lycée, et d'un point de vue extérieur je serais sans doute passé pour un grand malade, mais personnellement je considérais que mon intérêt pour Isabella était du à mon caractère tenace : plus elle me repoussait, plus elle devenait fascinante à mes yeux._

_-J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me mente ouvertement Halliwell! À tes yeux la seule chose qui me différencie des autres filles c'est que je refuse d'écarter les cuisses pour toi et ça, ça te tue, n'est-ce pas? Une fille refuse de se prosterner devant toi en te suppliant de la troncher. Je suis sûre que cela ne t'arrive pas souvent, pas parce que tu es agréable à regarder et que tu as de belles fesses mais parce que, et même si cela m'écorche la langue de l'avouer, tu sais t'y prendre pour charmer celles dotées d'un Q.I de pâquerette. _

_Je ne pus retenir mon rire en entendant son discours, même si au fond de moi je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour me percer à jour._

_-Malgré cela une question me turlupine, reprit-elle. Billie et Christie ne sont, elles aussi, absolument pas intéressées par toi, alors pourquoi ne les poursuis-tu pas? Pourquoi ne te trouvent-elles jamais en train de les observer ou de leur mater les fesses ou la poitrine de manière tout sauf discrète? Pourquoi suis-je la seule fille que tu poursuives? Vas-y Halliwell, déchaîne-toi, le monde est peuplé de femmes qui n'attendent que toi!_

_À la fin de sa tirade Isabelle leva les bras au ciel, comme désespérée. Je sortis les mains de mes poches pour l'applaudir, accélérant légèrement le pas je me retrouvai de nouveau à son niveau._

_-Tu es très mélodramatique je trouve. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je vois davantage Billie comme une sœur que comme une petite amie potentielle, et de plus elle a tapé dans l'œil de Chris… pour ce qui est de Christie, aussi mignonne que soit ta sœur elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle est bien trop effrayante pour moi. Je préfère largement les filles douces et gentilles._

_En réponse à mon explication Isabella me pinça. Je pris un air offusqué et ignorai du mieux possible le frisson qui m'avait parcouru. Je vis très clairement Isabella dissimuler un sourire mais ne fis aucun commentaire : elle aurait tout nié en bloc._

_Nous continuâmes à avancer en silence, il nous fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre les portes du lycée._

_Isabella regardait droit devant elle, alors que mes yeux étaient posés…sur ses seins que je pouvais apercevoir grâce à son top rouge décolleté._

_-Je ne tomberai pas dans ton lit, dit-elle une fois que nous fumes sortis du lycée. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et se dirigea vers le portail où devait l'attendre Christie._

_-Si tu y tiens vraiment nous pouvons le faire ailleurs! La taquinai-je. _

_Me tournant toujours le dos, elle tendit son bras sur le côté et leva son majeur. Ne réussissant plus du tout à masquer mon hilarité, j'éclatai de rire._

_-Allez Jenkins! Accorde-moi au moins un ciné! Criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende, je levai à mon tour les bras au ciel tout en me mettant à genoux._

_Arrivée au niveau de la voiture de sa sœur elle tourna la tête, elle observa alors ma posture avant de me faire les gros yeux, pour finalement pénétrer dans l'habitacle._

_J'allais me relever quand j'entendis un rire, tournant la tête je vis Chris négligemment accoudé à un poteau._

_-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu te mettrais à genoux pour une fille je ne l'aurais pas cru ; comme quoi tout est possible! Ricana-t-il._

_Je me relevai prestement et lui lançai un regard noir._

_-Que fais-tu ici? Grognai-je, mécontent qu'il se moqua de moi._

_-Maman m'envoie en tant que messager : elle désire que tu te bouges les fesses pour aider à la préparation de la Journée des sorcières. Tu avais promis d'être là pendant l'organisation, et à la place je te retrouve ici, au lycée, en train de déclarer ta flamme à la seule fille qui soit importante à tes yeux, sentimentalement parlant bien entendu._

_Mes poings se fermèrent alors que ma mâchoire se serra._

_-Je ne lui déclarais pas ma flamme, sifflai-je. _

_Au lieu d'être effrayé, mon agaçant petit frère arqua un sourcil._

_-Tu ne nies donc pas qu'elle est importante à tes yeux? _

_Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. _

_-Au fait Wyatt, m'appela-t-il._

_Je soupirai avant de me retourner. Semblant s'amuser comme un fou, Chris se retenait visiblement de me pointer du doigt en sautant partout comme une fillette de douze ans._

_-Avais-tu déjà demandé à une fille de seulement t'accompagner au cinéma? _

_-Vas droit au but Chris, maman va certainement m'étriper pour mon retard, ne me fais pas perdre davantage de temps._

_L'amusement que je ressentais une dizaine de minutes auparavant avait disparu pour laisser place à l'ennui et à la …gêne._

_-Cela fait trois mois que tu convoites Isabella sans succès. Il serait temps que tu te demandes si à tes yeux elle ne représente pas davantage qu'une potentielle conquête de plus._

_Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre il alla se cacher derrière un large poteau pour s'éclipser rapidement._

_Perturbé par les dernières paroles de mon frère, je regagnai ma voiture lentement._

_M'installant derrière le volant, je me demandais si, dans un sens, Chris n'avait pas raison._

_Je secouai la tête en riant en me rendant compte des pensées qui m'envahissaient, j'étais stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'un jour dans sa vie mon petit frère ait pu dire quelque chose d'intelligent et plein de bon sens._

_Chris avait forcément tord, n'est-ce pas?_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en sentant mon téléphone vibrer.

Regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que j'étais toujours dans la pièce qui faisait chambre et bureau, je soupirai de soulagement en voyant Isabella profondément endormie.

Ma main était ancrée dans la sienne, je l'enlevai doucement pour me relever. Une grimace m'échappa quand je le fis : malgré le confort du fauteuil je n'avais pas échappé aux courbatures.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front d'Isa avant de quitter difficilement la pièce. La petite femme brune qui était assise sur le canapé à l'extérieur se releva rapidement et me sauta dessus, m'étreignant fortement.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…ne cessa-t-elle de répéter.

-Alice… j'entendis Jasper juste avant qu'il n'éloigne la jeune femme de moi. Elle se débattit quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'arrêter de gigoter.

-Jazz, se plaignit-elle, t'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets.

Le regard amusé et amoureux que Jasper posa sur elle me permit de déterminer la nature de leur relation.

-Tu désirais quelque chose? Me demanda Jasper en reportant son attention sur moi alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de la dite Alice.

-J'aimerais téléphoner à ma famille pour les rassurer et prendre de leurs nouvelles, mais je ne veux pas qu'Isabella reste toute seule alors…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'Alice se mit à sautiller tout en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je m'en occupe! Et puis cela me permettra de la changer. Vous rendez-vous compte que ses vêtements sont tâchés de sang? À sa place je me serais réveillée rien que pour vous botter le cul! Râla Alice avant de monter rapidement les escaliers.

Je croisai le regard amusé de Jasper.

-Elle est toujours comme ça? Osai-je demander.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à Isa, je l'arrêtai en l'appelant. Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

-Quand ta petite et diabolique petite-amie, femme ou même compagne va changer Isa, je te conseillerais vivement de quitter la pièce. Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te botter le cul de quarante-sept manières différentes.

Jasper secoua la tête en riant avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Ne désirant pas rester trop longtemps éloigné d'Isabella, je me dépêchai de sortir de la maison. Je pourrai ainsi téléphoner tout en prenant l'air.

Je sortis mon téléphone qui m'indiqua que j'avais treize sms, 8 messages vocaux et 18 appels manqués. Levant les yeux au ciel je décidai d'appeler directement à la maison. Ce fut Mélinda qui décrocha.

-Allo? Sa voix laissait transparaître de l'inquiétude.

-Mél, c'est moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et m'en voulus de ne pas les avoir contactés plus tôt.

-Enfin! Maman était prête à partir pour Forks! Alors comment va Isa? Et toi ça va? Seigneur dis-moi que tout va bien, s'affola-t-elle.

-Tout va bien, et vous alors? Demandai-je. Le souvenir de l'état de Billie fit augmenter mon inquiétude.

-Tout le monde va bien même si Billie a eu chaud, on a bien cru la perdre! Il y a malgré tout un point positif à tout cela : depuis qu'elle va mieux elle a la langue de Chris qui lui nettoie les amygdales, ria Mélinda plus détendue.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris. Chris aurait-il enfin avoué ses sentiments à Billie?

-Tu veux dire que…commençai-je avant de m'arrêter ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cela était si surprenant.

-Que notre frère a décidé d'arrêter de faire l'idiot? Et bien oui! Tu aurais vu ça, à peine Billie était-elle rétablie que Chris l'a embrassée. Ils étaient aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

-Wyatt! Je tournai la tête et vis Alice au niveau de la porte d'entrée me faire signe de m'approcher.

Comprenant qu'Isa devait reprendre conscience, je décidai d'abréger ma conversation.

-Je dois y aller Mél, Isa se réveille.

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me précipitai à l'intérieur de la villa. Je pénétrai dans la pièce au moment où Isa commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour être véritablement éveillée, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne sembla pas nous avoir aperçus Alice, Jasper et moi. Son regard était perdu et je sus immédiatement ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Non, tu n'es pas morte Jenkins. Si c'était le cas je serais déjà en train de te botter le cul, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie ; même si j'avais parfaitement conscience que cela était la vérité.

Si Isa n'avait pas survécu j'aurai certainement fait une connerie pour la retrouver, qu'importe les conséquences de mon acte.

En entendant ma voix Isabella tourna immédiatement la tête, je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien. Je finis par m'approcher du lit quand je la vis me tendre la main.

-Wyatt, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant grands les yeux.

J'esquissai un sourire en me rendant compte que son premier mot, ses premières paroles m'étaient destinés.

-Ma belle, soufflai-je en lui caressant la joue. Elle pencha la tête à la recherche de plus de contact. Je fus captivé par la couleur de ses yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur chocolat, mais un rond d'or se trouvait maintenant tout autour de la pupille au niveau de l'iris. Le regard d'Isabella paraissait encore plus perçant, plus …félin

-Merci.

Je ne lui en demandai pas la raisons, préférant profiter de l'instant. Cela faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la peau d'Isabella, sentir son odeur, et cela sans la voir me lancer un regard empli de haine et de rancœur?

J'étais littéralement en train de vivre un rêve éveillé et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Ma main était maintenant au niveau de sa gorge, je passai un doigt le long de son menton, massa doucement sa nuque avant de revenir sur son épaule. Isa pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ma main.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je joue au héro, ironisai-je provoquant son rire.

-Je me doutais que tu avais fait tout ça pour jouer au prince charmant!

Je détournai le regard mal à l'aise.

-Toi comme moi savons parfaitement que je n'ai pas toujours été charmant ; ma voix n'était qu'un murmure alors que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Voilà que je devenais émotif! C'était le comble!

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Isa ne se referma pas, elle ne me cria pas dessus en me traitant de connard-trompeur-briseur de cœur. Non, elle se contenta de se redresser. Je voulus l'en empêcher, mais elle me fit signe qu'elle allait bien.

Assise au bord du lit, je pris conscience de ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle ne portait plus ceux tâchés de sang, mais une nuisette rouge qui lui couvrait à peine les cuisses.

Saleté d'Alice!

Je déglutis difficilement et serrai les poings pour me retenir de la toucher.

-Tiens, me dit-elle doucement. J'attrapai l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait et vis l'adresse du manoir écrite dessus.

Voyant que j'étais désemparé, Isa passa l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux profitant du fait que je sois assis.

-Lis-la, elle t'est destinée. Je l'ai écrite avant la bataille en me disant que vous voudriez certainement avoir des explications. Tout est expliqué dans cette lettre Wyatt, _tout_, me prévint Isabella en n'enlevant pas sa main de mes cheveux.

Je la laissai faire et voulus ouvrir la lettre, mais Isa m'en empêcha.

-Je préférerais que tu le fasses dans un endroit où tu te sentes à l'aise. Écrire cette lettre m'a fait énormément souffrir et je sais que tu vas ressentir exactement la même chose en la lisant. Et puis Esmée tient à ses meubles, elle serait sans doute attristée si tu venais à les pulvériser.

Sa touche d'humour ne réussit pas à me faire sourire. Isa n'était pas le genre de personne à exagérer, elle était même du genre à minimiser les choses pour ne pas inquiéter son interlocuteur.

-C'est si grave ? Je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains espérant qu'elle me contredise, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur mon bras, relevant la tête je vis qu'Isabella pleurait, elle m'adressa un sourire contrit mais n'essuya pas ses larmes.

Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, j'en fus flatté : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Isa avait toujours détesté c'était de passer pour faible. Peu de personnes l'avaient vue pleurer.

-C'est pire que ça. Elle baissa les yeux pour se triturer les mains tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je la lirai plus tard.

J'allais reposer l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit quand Isabella attrapa le col de ma chemise pour me rapprocher d'elle, nos visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

-Oh non Halliwell, tu vas lire cette lettre et pas plus tard que tout de suite! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas passer ton temps à t'inquiéter de ce qu'elle peut contenir et je vais de plus en plus craindre ta réaction. Tu veux que je fasse une crise de nerf, ou pire que je fasse un infarctus! C'est ça que tu veux Halliwell!

Je posai mes mains sur celles d'Isabella, espérant ainsi qu'elle arrête de me secouer comme un prunier.

-D'accord, ok, relax, je vais aller lire cette lettre, mais je refuse de te laisser toute seule.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse, lui montrant qu'elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle soupira en voyant mon attitude.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Alice ; Isa et moi sursautâmes.

-Tu peux y aller, je m'occupe de Bella! S'écria-t-elle, toujours aussi enjouée. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira en direction de la sortie.

-Amuse-toi bien et bonne chance! Elle alla pour fermer la porte quand nous entendîmes des pas précipités venir dans notre direction. Alice se figea avant de soupirer quand elle vit entrer Jasper. Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, il paraissait en colère.

-Que t'avais-je dit Alice?

Prenant un air innocent, elle s'avança jusqu'à se coller à Jasper.

-Que tu aimerais beaucoup me voir dans le petit ensemble violet que j'ai acheté la semaine derrière? Murmura-t-elle avec une moue séductrice.

-N'essaie pas de me distraire! Je t'avais dit de rester sage le temps qu'ils puissent se retrouver et s'expliquer, non pas de les espionner avant de mettre Wyatt dehors pour pouvoir jouer à Barbie Bella!

Furieuse du ton de son compagnon, Alice se recula et croisa à son tour les bras.

-Wyatt doit être au calme pour pouvoir lire une lettre. En plus de cela il refuse que Bella reste seule. Je me suis donc tout naturellement proposée pour m'occuper de ma charmante et _vivante _meilleure amie.

Les yeux plissés, Alice paraissait encore plus dangereuse que certains démons que j'avais affrontés.

Pendant leur dispute je m'étais inconsciemment accoudé au chambranle de la porte, tandis que du coin de l'œil je vis Isa se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

-J'aurais très bien pu le faire! S'exclama Jasper.

Je reconnus tout de suite son air et son ton, j'avais exactement les mêmes face à Isa quand je savais avoir perdu la bataille mais que je refusais de l'admettre. Alice avait gagné ce combat et je n'avais pas besoin de les connaître depuis très longtemps pour savoir que cela devait arriver très souvent : dans leur couple c'était elle qui le menait par le bout du nez et non l'inverse.

-Oh non, mon cher monsieur. Vous, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, vous devez aller trouver un superbe cadeau à votre femme pour que celle-ci accepte "peut-être", et je dis bien "peut-être" de réduire le temps de votre punition.

-Ma punition? Grogna Jasper.

-Oui, deux semaines sans sexe ainsi qu'un…

Alice vint en sautillant jusqu'à son mari, sans gêne elle plongea sa main dans l'une des poches du jean de ce dernier, fouilla quelques secondes, et en ressortit son sésame qu'elle exhiba comme un trophée.

-…accès illimité à ta carte de crédit. Maintenant, dehors hommes!

Isabella ne se retint plus et éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri qu'arborait Jasper. J'eus moi-même de grandes difficultés à masquer mon amusement. Finalement je fis un clin d'œil à Isa avant de m'éclipser.

Après ce qu'il s'était déroulé, les Cullen savaient qu'Isa et moi n'étions pas humains, je ne voyais donc pas l'utilité de cacher mes pouvoirs.

Évitant l'agitation du manoir, j'atterris en haut du Golden Gate Bridge. M'asseyant confortablement, je laissai mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Je tenais toujours la lettre sans oser l'ouvrir. M'apercevant que mon comportement était ridicule, je soupirai et ouvris l'enveloppe.

_Wyatt_

_Je te connais et je me doute que tu es tenté de déchirer cette lettre, mais s'il te plaît ne le fais pas et lis-la jusqu'au bout. Tu dois te dire que tu ne me dois plus rien et que tu me hais pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je pourrais prétendre que je suis désolée, mais cela serait mentir car tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec l'Ordre ou contre la Triade, je l'ai fait pour vous, afin que vous puissiez vivre le plus normalement possible._

_J'ai des tas de choses à t'avouer : pour commencer je n'ai pas vécu à Seattle comme je l'ai affirmé, j'ai habité pendant deux ans à Forks, une petite ville dans l'État de Washington. Là-bas j'ai rencontré les Cullen, je suis sortie avec Edward pendant deux ans avant d'apprendre qu'il m'avait trompée avec sa « cousine ». Nous étions fiancés quand __**elle **__me l'a dit. Charmant n'est-ce pas?_

_D'une certaine manière je suis reconnaissante envers Edward d'avoir fauté, et envers Tanya de me l'avoir dit. Elle m'a offert sans le savoir une porte de sortie. Après être partie de Forks j'ai atterri à New-York, c'est là-bas que j'ai pour la première fois entendu parler du Pouvoir Ultime. _

_Une prophétie a été prédite il y a plusieurs siècles. Les Fondateurs le savaient et pourtant ils n'ont jamais rien fait et ne nous ont jamais prévenus._

_Cette prophétie parle d'un pouvoir immense, un pouvoir qui serait capable de détruire la Triade. D'après le prophète, ce pouvoir serait constitué de deux êtres qui formeraient une seule entité. Après avoir pris connaissance de cela, j'ai décidé de découvrir qui constituait ce pouvoir. C'est en apprenant que Billie et moi étions les « êtres » dont parlait cette prophétie que j'ai créé l'Ordre. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à tes côtés c'est que « les ennemis de tes ennemis sont tes amis ». _

_J'ai parcouru les Enfers pendant des semaines avant de réussir à convertir un certain nombre de démons à ma cause, non qu'ils aient été avec la Triade, mais ils étaient trop peureux pour se rebeller. J'ai donc du leur prouver que j'étais apte à les protéger, eux et leurs clans. _

_Enzo, le démon qui a pris contact avec ton père, est devenu mon second. Il a été le premier à me rejoindre. Tête brûlé, il était prêt à tout pour détruite la Triade, même à plonger dans une bataille perdue d'avance : c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le jour où il a fait cette bêtise, je me trouvais à proximité. J'ai pu le rejoindre et l'aider à se débarrasser des démons envoyés par la Triade._

_Si je suis revenue ce n'était pas pour vous espionner, mais en Enfer l'annonce de l'existence du Pouvoir Ultime avait été faite, et la chasse était ouverte. Je ne voulais pas que Billie apprenne son appartenance au Pouvoir avant d'être prête. L'une des choses que je désire le plus au monde est de la voir réaliser ses rêves, ce que la prophétie menaçait à chaque instant._

_Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de démons que j'ai contrés avant qu'ils ne vous attaquent. Je pensais réussir à vous protéger encore un petit moment, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. Il y a quelques heures j'ai affronté plus fort que moi. Dayias est le démon le plus proche de la Triade, plusieurs de mes traqueurs le suivaient depuis quelques mois, il a commencé à s'en rendre compte. Cela risquait de tout faire échouer, j'ai donc décidé de « dissoudre » l'Ordre. Je ne te parlerais pas de ce qui s'est déroulé pendant mon enlèvement, je tiens juste à rétablir la vérité. Une vérité qui aurait pu tout changer, malheureusement cela est trop tard. _

_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Wyatt, Christie et toi n'avez rien fait! Vous n'étiez même pas conscients quand cela s'est produit. La Triade avait réussi grâce à je-ne-sais-quelle formule- à retenir et emprisonner vos esprits. Ils désiraient que je les rejoigne, et notre relation leur faisait barrage, par conséquent ils ont décidé de la détruire. D'après Dayias, en les rejoignant j'aurai entraîné Billie dans ma chute, Christie aurait fini par sombrer à son tour n'ayant pas réussi à nous faire revenir du bon côté._

_Je t'aime, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour te le dire…je désirais au moins te l'écrire. Je ne souhaitais pas partir en me demandant si tu avais conscience de mon amour pour toi. S'il-te-plaît prends soin de Billie ; Christie est forte et saura gérer la douleur mais Billie est si fragile. _

_À cet instant mes rêves sont qu'elle et toi puissiez réaliser les vôtres. Sois heureux Halliwell : termine tes études de médecine, devient un grand chirurgien, fais fantasmer toutes les infirmières en te baladant en blouse blanche, mari- toi, aie de beaux enfants, achèt- toi une magnifique maison._

_Égoïstement j'espère que la femme qui aura la chance de partager ta vie ne remplira pas la place que j'ai pu occuper dans ton cœur. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre en désirant que tu ais mal en pensant à moi, à nous, à ce que nous aurions pu avoir, à ce que nous aurions __**dû **__partager._

_Dis à Billie qu'elle a intérêt à réussir sa vie, sinon morte ou pas je reviendrai la hanter, et tu sais mieux que personne que m'avoir sur le dos n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable. _

_Encourage-la comme je l'aurais encouragée, pousse-la dans ses études, qu'elle devienne une grande journaliste, qu'elle ait la maison de ses rêves, qu'elle ait le nombre d'enfants qu'elle désire ; et surtout qu'elle et Chris s'avouent enfin leur sentiments pour qu'ensemble ils puissent être aussi heureux et comblés que nous quand nous étions en couple!_

_J'ai encore deux lettres à écrire et trop peu de temps pour le faire, tellement de choses ont été cachées._

_Même si cela me blesse, je dois te dire au revoir._

_Garde-moi une petite place dans ton cœur._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Isabella_

_**Isabella**_

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Alice, perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas aperçue que ma meilleure amie s'était tue et me regardais avec insistance.

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu en connais déjà la réponse?

Le regard malicieux d'Alice s'adoucit alors qu'elle s'installa à mes côtés sur le lit. Mon regard se baissa et je soupirai en tirant sur la nuisette qui découvrait bien trop mes jambes à mon goût.

-Tu sais, murmura Alice comme une confidence, je m'étais toujours demandée à quoi ressemblait l'homme que tu aimais, celui qui t'empêchait de t'attacher véritablement à Edward. Et je peux t'affirmer que je ne suis pas déçue, il est vraiment _charmant_.

J'arquai un sourcil et esquissai un sourire amusé.

-Bon d'accord il est sacrément sexy, reprit ma meilleure amie en voyant mon regard. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, approuvant totalement ça constatation.

Malgré mon calme apparent j'étais terrifiée, ma gorge était nouée alors que mon regard ne cessait de se poser sur l'horloge, surveillant le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Wyatt.

Comment réagirait-il après avoir lu la lettre?

Allait-il m'en vouloir pour ma bêtise et mon emportement au moment de notre rupture alors qu'au final tout n'était que mensonge?

Allait-il ressentir ce sentiment de trahison qui ne m'avait pas quitté pendant plus de deux ans et demi?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu ais pu faire il te pardonnera, essaya de me rassurer Alice en voyant mon air perdu.

Je laissai tomber mon masque d'indifférence et m'effondrai en pleurs dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, me permettant d'extérioriser une douleur trop longtemps contenue.

Après ma rupture avec Wyatt j'avais été une loque pendant des semaines, des mois même, attaquant presque les gens qui cherchaient à m'approcher : je n'étais pas prête à refaire confiance. À cette époque, j'étais persuadée que Wyatt avait été faux pendant la totalité de notre relation, j'avais même eu l'intime conviction qu'il n'était resté avec moi que parce qu'ainsi il prouvait au monde entier qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister.

Je n'avais pleuré qu'une seule fois ma rupture avec Edward : juste après que Tanya m'ait appris sa tromperie, une petite heure avant que je ne quitte définitivement Forks. Ce jour-là, je m'étais effondrée autant parce qu'Edward m'avait blessé que parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'imaginais avec Tanya, l'image de Wyatt et Christie au lit s'imposait automatiquement dans mon esprit.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? Sanglotai-je. L'étreinte d'Alice se resserra alors qu'elle me berçait d'avant en arrière comme une enfant.

Cela était absurde, je n'étais plus une petite fille! Je n'étais même plus une adolescente, s'effondrer pour un chagrin d'amour était tout bonnement ridicule!

Je me redressai et essuyai rapidement mes joues, refusant catégoriquement d'être faible une seconde de plus. J'avais trop vécu pour que de simples suppositions ne me mettent dans cet état.

Alice me caressa la joue et haussa les épaules.

-Parce qu'il t'aime…, souffla-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Mon cœur était serré et mes mains tremblaient, je réussis malgré tout à adresser un sourire de remerciement à Alice. Ces derniers mois sa présence m'avait manquée, et souvent l'idée de la contacter m'avait effleurée, mais je me reprenais toujours en me rappelant sa trahison.

-Je l'espère Alice, je l'espère…

_**Jasper**_

Prudemment, je toquai à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Toujours installée sur son lit, Isabella avait le regard tourné en direction de la fenêtre, elle ne réagit pas quand je pris place à ses côtés.

La nuit commençait à tomber, obscurcissant l'horizon, alors que la pluie tapait contre les vitres avec une certaine violence.

Je tournai la tête dans la même direction qu'Isabella et attrapai sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Malgré la noirceur présente je trouvais quelque chose de rassurant au spectacle que Mère Nature nous offrait ; je savais qu'il en était de même pour Isabella.

Je n'osais pas briser le silence et attendis patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après mon entrée dans la pièce.

-Cela fait six heures Jazz, et si …et s'il ne revenait pas, et s'il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur notre historie.

Ma main se resserra sur la sienne, je commençai à lui insuffler un peu de réconfort mais elle secoua la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'use de mon don sur elle.

Je vis qu'il était bientôt vingt-deux heures et décidai que je ferais mieux de quitter la pièce pour qu'Isabella puisse se reposer. Je croisai son regard en me relevant et fus une fois de plus captivé par celui-ci. Je me souvins d'Edward répétant que le regard jade qu'arborait Bella il y a quelques mois était unique.

Si seulement il voyait son regard à cet instant précis, si seulement il avait l'occasion de croiser, ne serait-ce qu'un seule et unique fois, son océan de chocolat entouré par cette anneau d'or, alors il saurait qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

-Tu devrais te reposer Sweety, tes blessures sont peut-être guéries mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il faut te ménager. Je refuse que tu prennes des risques inutiles!

Les lèvres d'Isabella s'étirèrent d'un sourire moqueur, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fenêtre.

J'allais quitter la pièce quand elle se releva brusquement.

-Wyatt…, murmura-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la chambre. Une seconde plus tard la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua.

-Bella! Entendis-je Emmett crier. Il l'avait sans aucun doute vue quitter la maison.

Curieux face à la réaction d'Isabella, je tournai la tête en direction de la fenêtre et aperçus, sous la pluie, une chevelure blonde qui n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant.

**S'il vous plait, faîtes moi atteindre les 300 reviews...**

**A la prochaine.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Et non et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis de retour! **_

_**Comme je l'ai dis à ma bêta je ne donnerais pas de raisons, les raisons de mon absence ne concerne que moi. Sinon je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre INCROYABLE patience.**_

_**Et avant que certaines posent la question: j'ai bel et bien prévu de terminer Nouvelle Vie, c'est juste que cela met plus de temps que prévu.**_

_**Merci à Omoveronica Cullen Massen, Twiwoodlove, Mimi81, Marie L, Natacha, Emichlo, Alexia, Libelaf, Alira79, Xukette, Sissi72-me, Nomie, Vampire-marie, Dreams-Twilight, Nany1980, Maelys Halliwell Black, Isabelle, Wesker101, M, Alexia, Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Ferri29.**_

_**Je vous remercie vraiment autant ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts sur ce site que les nouveaux qui j'espère continueront de suivre mes histoires.**_

_**UN IMMENSE MERCI!**_

_**Merci également à Bellibella qui ne m'a pas lâché malgré ma longue absence.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera posté plus rapidement que celui-ci.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!  
**_

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**Billie**_

Mon regard était fixé sur le téléphone des Halliwell, sans que je ne réussisse à l'en détacher. Une demie heure plus tôt Mélinda avait eu Wyatt au téléphone pendant quelques minutes ; elle avait malheureusement recueilli peu d'informations pendant cette courte conversation.

Résultat, aucun de nous ne savait réellement ce qui était en train de se dérouler à Forks. J'essayais vainement de ressentir le lien qui avait été si présent entre Isabella et moi, mais seul le vide semblait me répondre.

-Billie?

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement, Chris se trouvait à l'entrée du salon. Accoudé au chambranle de la porte il paraissait inquiet, et en même temps amusé. Un sourire étira inconsciemment mes lèvres à sa vue, je pouvais toujours pas croire ce qui m'arrivait. Tout se passait trop vite, tout était si étrange, si invraisemblable.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Isabella et moi ne serions plus aussi soudées qu'avant.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle distance prenne place entre nous.

Jamais je ne me serais permise d'espérer que Chris ressente un millième des sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Et pourtant tout cela était vrai : Isa et moi étions séparées par une frontière qui paraissait infranchissable, et Chris m'avait avoué ses sentiments quelques heures plus tôt.

-Elle va bien, dit mon… petit-ami alors que mes yeux s'étaient une nouvelle fois posés sur le téléphone.

-Tu n'en sais rien, murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ne rien ressentir venant d'Isabella, même pendant son « absence » j'avais ressenti sa présence. Certes, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait alors, mais je la savais au moins en vie. C'était l'une des choses qu'ignoraient les Halliwell, je n'avais jamais osé leur en parler, ne désirant pas les blesser davantage.

-Wyatt est avec elle, rien ne peut lui arriver.

Je vis Chris se rapprocher du coin de l'œil avant qu'il ne s'installe à mes côtés sur le canapé. L'un de ses bras s'enroula naturellement autour de ma taille alors qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne réussis pas à retenir un frisson en sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

-Il l'a déjà blessée auparavant, lui fis-je remarquer.

Je me sentis immédiatement coupable en prononçant ces paroles mais ne m'en excusai pas.

-Billie…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en croisant mon regard menaçant.

J'avais les nerfs à vif et je ne supporterais pas que Chris défende son frère. Wyatt était le coupable idéal à mes yeux, après tout c'était de sa faute si Isa était partie la première fois. C'était à cause de lui…et de Christie. Je n'avais pas reparlé à ma grande sœur depuis la bataille ne sachant pas si je devais la remercier ou la haïr.

Certes Christie s'était battue pour Isa ; toutefois je n'oubliais pas que c'était _elle _qui avait couché avec Wyatt, que c'était _elle _qui avait provoqué tout cela. Si Christie et Wyatt n'avaient pas couché ensemble, Isa ne serait pas partie, la Triade n'aurait peut-être pas été si empressée de savoir qui constituait réellement le Pouvoir ultime. Toute cette histoire ne serait pas parvenue aux Enfers aussi rapidement, Isa n'aurait donc pas été obligée de créer l'Ordre pour nous protéger, les Halliwell et moi. Elle n'aurait alors pas été kidnappée par le tueur de la Triade et n'aurait donc pas été blessée mortellement. Au final elle n'aurait pas failli mourir et moi non plus.

Réalisant que j'étais en pleines divagations, je soupirai et secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à Wyatt et Christie, ils n'étaient pas les seuls responsables. J'avais également fait des erreurs : repousser Isa à la réunion alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de soutiens était sans doute la pire.

-Tout va s'arranger Billie.

Je me mordis la langue, retenant une réplique qui aurait pu être vexante. Je n'avais pas le droit de blesser mon entourage. Chris n'était pas responsable de ma douleur.

Essayant de calmer mon attitude lunatique je fermai les yeux, détachant finalement mon regard du téléphone, et m'appuyai d'une manière plus prononcée contre Chris, espérant que sa tendresse réussirait à me faire oublier ma tristesse et ma peur.

J'étais terrifiée, car contrairement à lui je ne pensais pas que tout allait s'arranger aussi facilement. La mort de la Triade n'avait fait que retirer un poids de nos esprits, nous obligeant ainsi à faire face à nos véritables problèmes, à ceux qui nous atteignaient beaucoup plus facilement qu'un démon ne pourrait le faire.

Nous devions maintenant faire face à une réalité douloureuse.

_**Isabella**_

Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue alors que ma nuisette trempée se collait à ma peau. Le froid de Forks, accentué par l'heure tardive, ne réussit pas à me faire ralentir. Je devais le voir, je devais savoir.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de Wyatt, je n'avais pas besoin de m'avancer davantage pour percevoir sa rage. Sa posture droite, ses muscles tendus, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux accusateurs étaient les signes de sa colère qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur moi.

-Pourquoi ? Siffla-t-il ; ses bras plaqués contre son corps tremblaient légèrement : sa magie qui demandait à être libérée ne désirait que me blesser.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Wyatt ? Répliquai-je. Je détestais sa manière de me regarder, de me juger.

Un ricanement lui échappa et il secoua la tête alors qu'un air qui se voulait moqueur, mais qui laissait entrevoir sa tristesse, se peignait sur son visage.

-Je désire simplement que tu m'expliques pourquoi notre relation était si peu importante à tes yeux.

Réagissant instinctivement je m'approchai à vitesse surhumaine et ma main rencontra sa joue avec violence. Le bruit de la gifle parut se répercuter dans l'obscurité alors qu'un éclat de haine illumina ses prunelles.

Il posa brusquement ses mains autour de mes épaules et m'obligea à m'avancer davantage. Nos corps n'étant plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas venue te voir pour des explications ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait suffisamment confiance? Parce que je n'étais rien à l'époque! Crachai-je.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je refusais de me montrer faible. La conversation était trop importante pour que je flanche et m'effondre.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-il avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds je rapprochai nos visages.

-Tu veux savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être aussi belle que Billie ? Combien de fois j'ai envié Christie pour son caractère ? Des milliers et des milliers de fois Wyatt ! Mes sœurs étaient mes idoles et je me plaisais à rêver d'être comme elles. Tu aurais fini par te lasser. Le sort de la Triade n'a fait qu'avancer l'inévitable.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et pourtant je savais qu'il avait entendu chacun des mots que je venais de prononcer.

Wyatt me lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière. Passant une main dans ses cheveux il me dévisagea comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu te trompes, tu étais tout.

Je ne pus lui répondre, il avait déjà fait demi-tour vers la villa des Cullen. Je ne réagis pas quand Alice se précipita vers moi pour m'enlacer, se moquant de la pluie.

-Tout va s'arranger, il t'aime, me chuchota ma meilleure amie en m'entraînant vers la maison.

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappa quand Esmée m'enveloppa dans une immense couverture, trop préoccupée par Wyatt je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais si froid.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle étaient installés sur les canapés du salon. Leur air embarrassé m'apprit qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de ma « discussion » avec Wyatt.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais…quand connaîtrons-nous toute l'histoire ? Osa demander Rosalie en m'adressant un sourire gêné.

-Rosalie, siffla Emmett en réprimandant sa femme du regard.

Je secouai la tête signifiant que ce n'était pas grave, et allai m'asseoir à la droite de Jasper, Alice s'étant assise à sa gauche.

-Une… une lettre se trouve dans le bureau. Je l'ai écrite et déposée il y a quelques jours, avouai-je en me pelotonnant davantage dans la couverture. Je savais mon comportement enfantin mais j'espérais que son épaisseur puisse me protéger de la douleur autant que du froid, qu'elle me cache du monde et me permette de guérir.

Le bruit de l'eau me fit sursauter alors que mon regard se dirigeait automatiquement vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

L'idée que Wyatt se trouva encore dans la maison ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Je croyais qu'il s'était juste éloigné pour s'éclipser au calme, ou alors que sa rage envers moi était si présente et profonde qu'un acte de magie en ma présence aurait pu me blesser et qu'au fond il ne le désirait pas.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement et me relevai soudainement.

-Bella ? M'appela Alice.

Je ne répondis pas combattant difficilement mon instinct qui me disait de courir à l'étage pour m'excuser, qui me poussait vers Wyatt, qui m'ordonnait de le revendiquer comme mien.

Mes pas me menèrent doucement aux escaliers sans qu'aucun des Cullen ne cherchent à m'arrêter, ils devaient certainement se demander si je ne perdais pas la tête mais je m'en moquais.

J'avais besoin de Wyatt et j'en avais besoin maintenant !

Ce fut quand l'un des mes pieds se posa sur la première marche que je repris conscience avec la réalité, mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur alors que ma main droite se resserra sur la rampe d'escalier faisant craquer le bois sous ma poigne.

Étais-je réellement en train d'agir de la sorte?

Allais-je réellement me jeter sur Wyatt après l'avoir blessé comme personne auparavant?

Je ne pouvais pas faire cela, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je reculai et lâchai la rampe comme si le bois venait de me brûler.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir j'allais m'enfermer dans le bureau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Me laissant glisser contre la porte je me pris la tête entre les mains, trop de pensées m'envahissaient d'un coup.

J'étais en train devenir folle et le bruit de l'eau ne m'aidait pas à me calmer car je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser mon imagination pour visualiser la scène, seule ma mémoire suffisait. Je connaissais le corps de Wyatt comme personne, pendant notre relation je l'avais observé et caressé pendant des heures.

Chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice, rien ne m'avait échappé, je pourrais encore aujourd'hui le dessiner les yeux fermés. Mes poings se crispèrent dans ma chevelure, l'envie de le rejoindre était là.

Un feulement m'échappa quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse, de son soupir, du frottement de la serviette contre sa peau.

Wyatt était mon fruit défendu.

Il représentait la tentation pure.

Ma damnation.

_**Wyatt**_

Face au miroir, j'étudiais mon reflet d'un œil critique et surpris.

Où était donc passé l'adolescent irresponsable et volage ?

Depuis quand un sourire franc n'avait pas étiré mes lèvres ?

Depuis quand mes yeux étaient-ils si durs et froids ?

Je soupirai une fois de plus en passant une main dans mes cheveux humides, je savais parfaitement quand les changements avaient commencé à s'opérer, j'avais juste du mal à les accepter.

Voilà des années que je rêvais de détruire la Triade car je pensais que leur disparition me permettrait d'avancer d'une quelconque manière. Et maintenant que cela était fait j'étais perdu.

Je refusais d'admettre qu'entre Isabella et moi ce soit réellement fini, je l'avais trop aimée, je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour que nous devenions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier ses paroles, elles étaient là ancrées en moi au fer chaud.

Mes poings se crispèrent sur le rebord du lavabo, menaçant de briser la porcelaine. En me crachant son ressentiment au visage Isa m'avait fait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement cru en nous comme moi je l'avais fait.

Notre couple devait donc être moins important à ses yeux qu'il ne l'était aux miens.

Elle avait tout été pour moi : proie, connaissance, amie, confidente, petite amie. Elle m'avait aidé à grandir ; c'était elle qui m'avait encouragé à prendre mes fonctions auprès de la communauté magique. Isa avait rapidement comprit que ce qui m'empêchait d'agir en tant que « chef » et roi avait été ma peur de décevoir, je ne voulais pas provoquer de faux espoirs.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps j'avais passé dans cette salle de bain je décidai d'en sortir et d'aller présenter mes excuses aux Cullen pour mon comportement.

Avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste je me retrouvai plaqué contre l'un des murs carrelés. Je tendis la main prêt à répliquer quand je stoppai mon geste. Face à moi se trouvait Isabella, ses prunelles chocolat étaient anormalement foncées alors que l'anneau d'or s'était éclairci.

Me prenant totalement au dépourvu elle passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou, rapprochant nos corps et nos visages.

-Ne dis rien, susurra-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je ne sus pas réellement ce qui me fit perdre le contrôle.

Était-ce notre soudaine et étrange proximité ? Son souffle que je sentais sur ma peau ? Ou l'éclair d'envie qui illuminait ses prunelles ?

Quelque soit la réponse, je cédai et passai un bras autour de sa taille avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. J'étais incapable de rejeter Isa, que je fusse en colère ou non.

Je n'étais qu'un pantin entre ses mains, elle pouvait me détruire et me reconstruire autant de fois qu'elle le désirait. Nous avions tous d'eux conscience de cela.

Ma main libre glissa lentement le long de son corps pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches. Ma poigne était forte et laisserait certainement une marque sur sa peau mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Le corps d'Isa s'arqua contre le mien.

Je me détachai légèrement d'elle et plongeai ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Tel un drogué je fermai les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, inhalant l'odeur de sa peau comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

Je me penchai, dévalant son cou et frôlant sa clavicule, pour remonter jusqu'à l'intersection entre son cou et son épaule : c'était à cet endroit précis que son odeur était la plus forte.

En transe, j'allai jusqu'à suçoter doucement sa peau espérant la marquer.

-Seigneur…je t'aime, gémit Isabella en plaquant davantage son corps contre le mien.

Je relevai vivement la tête n'osant pas croire ce que je venais tout juste d'entendre. Isabella avait la tête penchée en arrière, elle se redressa et me dévisagea ne comprenant visiblement pas ma réaction.

-Qu'est-ce…, commença-t-elle avant de se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle prit conscient de ses paroles. Me relâchant elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et recula davantage se plaquant contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, je vis clairement sa main tâtonner à la recherche de la poignée.

Comprenant qu'elle aller fuir…encore une fois, je me rapprochai d'elle réduisant la distance entre nous.

Mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens je plaçai mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Tu le pensais ? Demandai-je. Isa tourna la tête coupant notre lien visuel, ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dans sa tête pour savoir qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'éviter cette conversation.

Ma colère qui s'était calmée peu de temps auparavant se raviva à cette constatation.

-N'y pense même pas, sifflai-je mécontent.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Isabella en plissant les yeux face à mon ton accusateur.

De colère je mis un coup de poing dans la porte en bois qui se fendilla. Isa sursauta et me jeta un regard surpris.

-Arrête de mentir. Putain Jenkins pour la première fois de ta vie sois honnête. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je te connais trop bien.

Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours malgré ce que tu as noté dans ta foutue lettre.

-Je sais ce que j'ai écrit Halliwell, maintenant pousses-toi.

Les mains d'Isa se posèrent sur mon torse et elle tenta de me repousser, mais ma colère sembla décupler mes forces puisque je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

-Tu m'as aussi écrit que tu m'aimais, la provoquai-je pour la mettre en colère.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié le passage où tu parles de mon futur, c'est vrai ça à du être dur pour toi d'écrire cela. Je sais que t'imaginer avec un autre homme me rend complètement dingue, et je me demande si tu as réagi de la même manière.

Et surtout, à qui pensais-tu quand tu parlais de « la femme qui aurait la chance de partager » ma vie ?

Je me forçais à sourire moqueusement. Je savais que je me comportais comme le dernier des salops mais j'avais besoin qu'Isa craque, j'avais besoin qu'elle avoue ce qu'elle ressentait en l'acceptant et non en le reniant comme elle le faisait si bien.

-Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à Christie, soufflai-je comme si c'était un secret.

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase qu'Isa tenta de me gifler. Je réussis à attraper son poignet avant que ça main ne m'atteigne.

-J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

-La ferme Halliwell, articula Isa en tentant vainement de se défaire de ma poigne.

-Je ne peux pas nier que Christie soit mignonne…, dis-je en ignorant ses paroles. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour ne pas voir le regard meurtrier et douloureux que me lançai la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-…mais j'ai toujours préféré les brunettes, continuai-je alors qu'Isa continuait de se débattre.

-Arrête de jouer, grogna-t-elle.

-Je te retourne le conseil.

Je repris mon sérieux et replongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-J'en ai marre de toi, Isa. J'en ai marre de ne jamais savoir comment réagir en ta présence. J'en ai marre de ton double jeu.

J'ai passé les derniers mois à te tenir tête, à me défendre mais là… j'abandonne. J'ai trop donné, trop perdu pour toi. J'ai survécu pendant ton absence, quand tu es revenue j'ai tellement espéré que tout s'arrange mais je me suis trompé.

Je veux vivre, Isa ! Je veux recommencer à vivre…avec toi. Mais je ne me battrai pas pour nous si tu ne le veux pas, si tu n'es pas prête à faire de même.

Me penchant j'appuyai mon front contre le sien.

-Si tu veux de la vie que tu m'as décrite : le mariage, les enfants, la carrière, la maison ; si tu veux tout ça Isa alors je serais là.

Des larmes illuminèrent les prunelles d'Isa, j'esquissai un sourire triste et déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Préviens-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision, soufflai-je avant de m'éloigner et de lui tourner le dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour se refermer presque immédiatement.

_**Jasper**_

-Il est parti, dis-je en refermant la porte du bureau derrière moi.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit Isabella hocha la tête mais ne me regarda pas.

-A-t-il…est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose, me demanda-t-elle timidement en se triturant les mains. Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à sa timidité, ce qui me valut un regard noir. Je n'y fis pas attention et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, avouai-je. Elle baissa la tête et soupira.

-Comment je peux l'aimer et le détester en même temps? Isabella tourna la tête et plongea son regard empli d'incertitudes dans le mien.

-Je te dirais bien que l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments très proches mais cela ne t'aiderait sans doute pas. Même si je ne connais pas votre histoire, je sais qu'il t'a blessée.

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Répliqua Isabella en me lançant un regard mauvais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ; je veux juste dire que je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir tes émotions pour savoir que le voir te blesse mais te rassure, que l'amour que tu lui portes à un arrière goût de trahison qui te dégoûte, que tu aimes le détester mais que tu détestes l'aimer.

Je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apporter la solution car je ne la connais pas. C'est ta vie Isabella, c'est à toi de prendre tes propres décisions.

-T'es vraiment nul comme empathe et conseiller, râla Isabella en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller.

Je ris et me relevai.

-Généralement il m'est plus simple de donner des conseils quand je ressens les sentiments de la personne ! Les yeux d'Isabella se plissèrent et elle tenta de me donner un coup de pied que j'évitai.

-Jasper, m'appela-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que quelques chose glissa dans ma main, je baissai la tête pour voir que l'objet en question était une enveloppe.

-La lettre…

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus!**

**A la prochaine!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre encore plus étrange que les autres! ^^**_

_**Merci à Emichlo, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Natacha77, Isabelle, Mimicam, Hdbt31, Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Xukette, Evermore04, Mimi81, Saroura92, Sissi72-me et Nany1980.**_

_**Ainsi qu'un immense merci à ma bêta Bellibella!  
**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!  
**_

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**Isabella**_

Me projetant à l'abri de regards indiscrets, je le repérai rapidement alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la porte de service du P3. Je savais qu'il serait là : Piper lui avait demandé le matin même de récupérer un papier.

Un soupir m'échappa quand je réalisai à quel point j'étais ridicule. Voilà que je me planquais pour l'apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Comprenant qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes j'en profitai pour observer mon environnement. Je me trouvais juste à côté de bureaux administratifs à une trentaine de mètres du P3.

J'aurais très bien pu m'avancer, mais le risque d'être découverte était trop grand. Je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Wyatt s'il apprenait que son ex-petite amie, qui lui avait brisé le cœur, l'épiait, sans jamais tenter un seul petit, minime, microscopique mouvement d'approche.

Je voulais réellement lui parler, j'attendais juste …le bon moment, celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de me pardonner tout les actes et toutes les paroles détestables que j'avais pu avoir à son encontre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais « discuté » avec Wyatt, cela faisait aussi une semaine que j'étais revenue à San Francisco. J'avais aimé chaque instant passé avec les Cullen, mais j'avais fini par ressentir le besoin de m'éloigner : être au milieu de trois couples fou amoureux avait été assez éprouvant.

Vivre avec eux m'avait permis de voir ce à côté de quoi j'étais en train de passer. Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon retour et Jasper m'avait promis de ne pas prévenir Wyatt si je ne le désirais pas. Et je ne le voulais pas encore, car s'il apprenait ma présence ici son comportement changerait sûrement.

Je ne pourrais plus le voir s'énerver face à un énième chauffard, je ne pourrais plus l'entendre soupirer alors qu'il aurait une nouvelle fois surpris Chris et Billie dans une position délicate ou bien chantonner juste pour embêter Mélinda qui n'était pas du matin.

Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je décrochai, sans pour autant quitter le club des yeux. Trop occupée avec mes pensées je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier le numéro.

-Oui ?

Quand j'entendis la voix d'Enzo que je me maudis pour ma distraction.

Depuis deux semaines il m'appelait tous les jours, désirant que je reprenne ma place de chef au sein de l'Ordre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais il faudrait que tu reviennes, dit simplement le démon.

-Je ne reviendrai pas Enzo, la Triade est morte, notre but est donc accompli. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et profites-en pour effacer mon numéro, sifflai-je avant de raccrocher.

Ma colère s'évapora instantanément quand la porte s'ouvrit, cependant mon sourire s'effaça très vite : Wyatt n'était pas seul, une femme blonde, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, l'accompagnait. Le voir rire avec une autre me fit mal et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur derrière moi pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les refoulai. Après tout je n'avais que ce que je méritais, si Wyatt avait finalement décidé de passer à autre chose c'était entièrement de ma faute. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Wyatt qui ne tarda pas à démarrer et s'éloigner du club.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine je ne suivis pas Wyatt, la dure réalité venait de me frapper. Je n'avais pas le droit de continuer ainsi, de le suivre, de désirer qu'il soit à moi, qu'il ne pense qu'à moi.

J'étais tellement égoïste !

Je me relevai et lançai un dernier regard au club avant de me projeter aux Enfers. J'avais réellement besoin de me changer les idées et d'évacuer la rage qui commençait à m'envahir. Deux semaines auparavant il me clamait son amour en parlant de notre futur possible et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il jouait les jolis cœurs avec une autre !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je pris conscience de mes pensées. Je savais que je devais aller chez les Cullen, je le savais mais ne le ferais pas.

Jasper se sentirait immédiatement coupable s'il venait à apprendre que j'avais des « sautes d'humeurs vampiriques » qui me rendaient lunatique, car oui le venin de Jasper ne m'avait pas seulement rendu la vie, il avait également rendu une partie de moi vampirique.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse à cet instant, mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à rester en place et se déplaçaient inlassablement le long des parois rocheuses alors que mes mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. J'avais aussi l'impression que ma peau avait pâli malgré le soleil presque toujours présent à San Francisco.

Je secouai la tête, reprenant mes esprits j'avançai dans les nombreux tunnels, espérant tomber sur un démon, même si depuis la mort de la Triade ils devaient certainement se faire discrets.

-Ne bouge plus, siffla une voix mauvaise dans mon dos.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que mon impatience accentuait le tremblement de mes mains.

Je me retournai lentement tout en tentant de conserver mon calme.

Dans quelques secondes je pourrai libérer ma rage, je pourrai évacuer tous les sentiments contradictoires mais intenses que je ressentais depuis ma résurrection.

À peine avais-je croisé le regard du démon que je craquai et me jetai sur lui sans prendre le temps de sortir mon athamé. Mes mains trouvèrent son cou et je le plaquai contre la paroi, savourant silencieusement la lueur effrayée qui illumina ses pupilles.

L'empêchant de bouger, je resserrai lentement ma poigne sur sa gorge, mes ongles griffèrent sa nuque le faisant…saigner. Je me crispai et m'éloignai comme si son contact m'avait brûlé.

Trop préoccupée par le sang sur mes mains je ne réagis pas quand le démon s'enfuit. Dans un état second j'approchai mes mains de mon nez, respirant l'odeur envoûtante qui s'en dégageait.

Un élan d'excitation m'envahit et ma tête partit d'elle-même en arrière alors que mes yeux roulaient dans leur orbite.

Je refusais de penser à ce qu'était la _chose _qui me procurait tant de plaisir, cela serait dégoûtant et morbide.

Je ne pouvais pas me sentir si heureuse en percevant l'odeur de fer et de rouille, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'étais une sorcière, je devais protéger les innocents et non pas être obsédée pas leur sang.

Un électrochoc me parcourut quand un goût divin envahit ma bouche et enflamma mes papilles. J'éloignai mes mains de mon visage, choquée par mon geste.

Sentir le sang et trouver l'odeur envoûtante était une chose…

…le goûter et désirer en vouloir davantage en était une autre.

Mes genoux fléchirent et je m'effondrai au sol le corps tremblant, ma respiration était difficile et je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ma détermination flancha face à la détresse que je ressentais et je décidais d'aller voir quelqu'un qui saurait m'aider.

Je ne supportais plus mes changements d'humeur, je n'avais jamais été le genre de personne qui passait du rire aux larmes en une seconde.

Je ne supportais plus de sentir mon corps s'affaiblir de jour en jour.

Et surtout, je ne supporterai pas de blesser quelqu'un à cause de la folie qui m'envahissait.

Je me redressai difficilement avant de me projeter sur le perron, je tapai nerveusement à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

-Bella…, sourit Alice avant de se figer. Je vis une lueur d'horreur traverser ses prunelles avant que je ne m'effondre une nouvelle fois au sol.

-Je vous en prie aidez moi…je t'en supplie Alice…fais quelque chose…

_**Jasper **_

_**-**_Comment a-t-on pu ne pas y penser ? Grogna Carlisle en colère contre lui-même.

Personne ne lui répondit car aucun de nous n'avait la réponse. À part Esmée et Isabella nous étions tous installés autour de la grande table de la salle à manger.

Esmée avait refusé de laisser Isa toute seule, de toute façon elle devait certainement entendre tout ce que nous disions.

Mon regard était fixé sur l'entrée du salon, je savais que je pourrais y aller, qu'en tant que créateur je me devais d'être auprès d'Isabella mais je n'en fis rien. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour supporter sa tristesse, je ne supporterais pas de revoir son regard effrayé, de revoir le regard qu'elle nous avait jeté la semaine dernière après que nous ayons lu la lettre.

_Isabella ne releva pas la tête pour affronter nos regards et alla s'installer sur le canapé qui nous faisait face. Personne ne parlait, car personne ne savait comment lancer la discussion._

_Ce fut finalement Alice qui parla la première après quelques minutes de silence._

_-Tu…tu as vraiment vécu tout ça ? Demanda timidement ma femme. _

_Isabella hocha la tête sans pour autant la relever._

_-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le silence d'Isabella pendant les deux ans qu'elle avait passé à nos côtés. Alice était sa meilleure amie et Edward son fiancé et pourtant elle ne leur avait jamais rien dit, elle ne s'était jamais confiée et cela même si elle connaissait notre nature, notre plus grand secret._

_Je fus étrangement blessé par cela, Isabella releva soudainement la tête et me dévisagea. Elle avait perçu mon trouble, j'en étais sûr._

_-Ce…si je n'ai rien dit ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais par honte…et aussi par orgueil, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. _

_De quoi pouvait-elle avoir honte ? D'être une sorcière ? De sauver des vies en risquant la sienne ? Ou alors d'avoir été trompée par son petit ami et sa sœur?_

_Ma confusion s'accentua, à cet instant j'étais totalement perdu sans mon pouvoir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la manière de penser d'Isabella, sa manière de ressentir les choses. Elle semblait si fragile et si forte, si douce et si sauvage, si décidée et si indécise._

_J'étais certainement en train de ressentir ce qu'Edward avait ressenti pendant toute sa relation avec Isabella. Ne rien percevoir était…troublant, la rendant parfaitement imprévisible._

_Voyant nos visages troublés, Isabella soupira en se triturant les doigts._

_-Rosalie… qu'as-tu ressenti quand ton fiancé t'a…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et d'adresser un regard désolé à ma sœur._

_Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Rosalie ne se mit pas en colère, elle ne fut pas non plus envahie par la tristesse. Les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle ressentit de la compréhension et de la compassion envers Isabella._

_-J'ai eu honte… j'ai longtemps pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Royce… avoua ma sœur. La main d'Emmett se resserra sur la sienne, lui apportant le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour continuer._

_-…j'étais persuadée que tout était de ma faute, que je n'étais… pas assez bien, termina-t-elle._

_-Nous aurions compris, murmura Esmée d'une voix tremblante._

_-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il m'a fallut plus de deux ans pour en prendre conscience. Quand je vous ai rencontré j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que vous me repoussiez en vous apercevant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous._

_Emmett grogna et leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Tu te trompes, jamais nous n'aurions pensé ça ! Siffla-t-il mécontent qu'Isabella ait pu penser cela de nous._

_-Je suis loin d'être parfaite Emmett ! La preuve je n'ai pas hésité à pactiser avec des démons, des meurtriers ! Craqua Isabella en se relevant. Elle arpenta la pièce de long en large._

_-Si tu l'as fait c'était pour protéger ta famille, répliqua Alice. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de calmer sa colère montante._

_Isabella ne parut pas convaincue puisqu'un ricanement lui échappa._

_-Tu n'as pas hésité à affronter les Volturi pour nous protéger, je te fais confiance, __**nous**_ _te faisons confiance. Quoi que tu ais fait, quoi que tu ais écrit, quoi que tu penses, tu en vaux la peine Bella, tu es assez bien, peut-être même trop bien, dit Alice. Je desserrai ma poigne lui permettant ainsi de se relever et d'aller prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras._

_Les yeux d'Isabella s'emplirent de larmes et elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de ma femme à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort._

_Si ses réponses m'avaient légèrement rassuré et aussi permis d'ouvrir les yeux, son comportement, lui, m'inquiétait : elle était lunatique et n'arrivait pas à rester en place. _

_Étrangement, son attitude me rappelait celui des Nouveaux nés…_

-Qu'allons nous faire? Demanda anxieusement Rosalie.

Carlisle ne put lui répondre qu'un gémissement provenant du salon se fit entendre. Je me précipitai dans la pièce, mon regard se posa brièvement sur le visage inquiet d'Esmée avant de se fixer sur Isabella.

Roulée en boule sur le canapé, elle prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, des gémissements lui échappaient quand des spasmes, plus douloureux les uns que les autres, parcouraient son corps. Son visage était couvert de sang séché, le venin me monta aux yeux quand je compris ce que cela signifiait. Isabella avait sans doute craqué et attaqué quelqu'un, qu'elle avait peut-être tué… ou transformé en vampire.

Ignorant les membres de ma famille, je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, ne supportant pas de voir la douleur inscrite sur le visage d'Isabella.

Arrivé en dehors de la maison, je laissai ma colère exploser et j'attrapai le premier rocher qui se présentait pour le lancer, rappelant le geste qu'Alice avait eu en détruisant la voiture d'Edward. Un cri de rage m'échappa alors que je ne me laissa tomber à genoux ; tout était de ma faute. J'avais ruiné la vie d'Isabella, à cause de moi elle ne pourrait plus jamais être la même.

-Laisse-moi, murmurai-je en sentant Alice s'approcher. Ignorant ma remarque ma femme se plaça derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en signe de réconfort.

-Ne t'en veux pas Jasper… commença-t-elle. Je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase et me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en veuille pas ! Je suis responsable de ce qui est en train d'arriver ! Seigneur Alice, ne me demande pas de ne pas m'en vouloir parce que c'est totalement impossible ! Si je n'avais pas injecté de mon venin dans Isabella rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, hurlai-je en serrant les poings.

La main d'Alice atteint ma joue trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'éviter. L'un des poings de ma femme agrippa mon tee-shirt.

-Si tu n'avais pas injecté du venin à Bella, elle serait morte ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Jasper ! Elle est peut-être différente, mais elle est en vie, et c'est le principal. Quand elle aura appris à se contrôler face au sang, alors elle pourra reprendre une vie normale ; d'ici là nous devons la soutenir.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête espérant effacer les paroles d'Alice.

Toute mon éternité je m'étais appuyé sur quelqu'un pour réussir à avancer : Maria, Alice, Peter et Charlotte ainsi que ma famille.

Comment pourrais-je aider Isabella alors que je n'étais pas capable de me gérer seul ?

Je ne répondis pas et reculai, forçant Alice à me lâcher. Dès que cela fut fait je partis en courant vers la forêt, je n'étais pas assez fort pour être le soutien dont Isabella avait besoin… mais je savais qui le serait.

Au loin, j'entendis le rire d'Alice.

_**Wyatt**_

Je grognai en entendant mon téléphone sonner. Ouvrant un œil je vis qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin.

Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le numéro je décrochai, cela faisait trois jours que je recevais des appels étranges : la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne parlait pas.

-Isa…, murmurai-je incertain. J'espérais tellement que ce soit elle. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines et deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vue, et cela était une véritable torture. Je savais où elle se trouvait mais je ne pouvais pas y aller : Isa avait besoin de temps et d'espace, et moi aussi.

Nous avions tous deux un grave problème de confiance : elle envers notre « couple » et moi envers sa vision d'elle-même. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle passe son temps à se rabaisser, qu'elle ne cesse de douter d'elle même. Si la situation entre Isa et moi devait s'arranger, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle me fasse confiance.

-Je suis au P3, on doit parler. Isabella a besoin de toi, souffla une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Jasper. La seconde d'après il raccrocha. Je fronçai les sourcils, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Prenant conscience de ses paroles, je me relevai rapidement, attrapai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et m'éclipsai au P3 sans prendre le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. Isa avait besoin de moi, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Comment ça ? Elle a fait quoi ? Entendis-je quand j'apparus aux côtés de Jasper qui sursauta avant de me lancer un regard soulagé.

-Alice, je dois te laisser… oui je l'ai retrouvé, occupe-toi d'Isabella. Je t'aime, dit-il avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

J'arquai un sourcil, impatient de savoir pourquoi Isa avait besoin de moi alors qu'elle ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle en un peu plus de deux semaines.

Jasper ne dit rien, et se contenta de s'appuyer davantage sur l'un des murs du P3. Son regard parcourut la rue, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre et nous attaquer. Comprenant qu'il ne parlerait pas tant que nous ne serions pas dans un lieu « sûr », j'utilisai ma clef personnel du club pour l'ouvrir, je désactivai l'alarme et j'allumai les lumières de la salle.

Je fis un geste en direction du bar, incitant Jasper à s'y installer : s'il voulait réellement me parler cela pouvait prendre du temps.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence. J'essayais de ne pas laisser transparaître mon angoisse.

-Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone Isabella a besoin de toi, elle … ne va pas bien, commença-t-il, il se tut, attendant ma réaction.

Mes poings se crispèrent et ma respiration se coupa. La dernière fois que les termes « ne va pas bien » s'étaient appliqués à Isabella elle avait failli mourir.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Jasper, je n'avais pas la force de parler. Si j'esquissais le moindre geste je risquais d'exploser et de tout détruire. Il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il reprit son explication.

-Mon venin a fait plus de dégâts que prévu, termina-t-il en détournant son regard du mien. J'eus tout de même le temps de déceler une lueur de culpabilité dans ses prunelles.

-C'est-à-dire ? Ma voix claqua, plus sèche et agressive que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Des…aspects vampiriques sont en train d'apparaître chez Isabella, mais elle ne les accepte pas, et pour tout dire moi non plus.

-Jasper, grognai-je. Je détestais devoir chercher le double sens de chacune de ses phrases. Ne pouvait-il pas dire clairement les choses ?

-Elle a besoin de sang, Wyatt. Mais elle refuse d'en boire ce qui fait qu'elle est impulsive et dangereuse. Elle est arrivée à la villa il y a trois jours, son visage était barbouillé de sang et elle tremblait comme une droguée qui n'a pas eu sa dose. Si elle ne s'alimente pas rapidement son état peut se dégrader, je ne suis pas assez solide pour l'aider et lui faire accepter la situation mais je sais que toi tu l'es.

-Où est…attends, tu as bien dis qu'elle était "arrivée"… mais elle…vous…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase attendant une énième réponse, Jasper osa cette fois-ci relever la tête pour affronter mon regard.

-Isabella était partie il y a une semaine, elle…elle désirait te voir. Il y a trois jours quand je n'ai pas reçu son appel quotidien j'ai pensé qu'elle avait enfin osé te parler, que vous étiez en train de discuter pour arranger les choses entre vous. Mais quelques heures plus tard, quand elle est arrivée couverte de sang et désorientée, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tord.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, sans pour autant réussir à formuler une phrase cohérente. Isa était revenue à San Francisco pour me voir. Mais voulait-elle sauver notre relation ou au contraire y mettre définitivement fin ?

Étrangement je me sentis rassuré : Isa avait bel et bien réfléchi à un possible « nous ». Elle n'avait pas fuit comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, non, elle avait décidé de faire face et d'assumer son choix quel qu'il fût.

Maintenant c'était à mon tour de faire mon choix : allais-je l'aider ou préférerais-je la laisser régler ses problèmes seule pour qu'ensuite elle revienne vers moi d'elle-même ?

Un sourire étira inconsciemment mes lèvres. Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je n'avais jamais abandonné Isa volontairement et je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui ; et puis Isa avait déjà fait un pas vers moi en revenant à San Francisco pour que nous puissions discuter.

Je repris conscience avec la réalité et je m'aperçus que Jasper me dévisageait.

-Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-C'est étrange, je viens de t'annoncer que ton ex-petite amie a besoin de toi parce que son côté vampire fait surface et toi tu…souris, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux la voir.

Je me relevai, décidé à la revoir, à lui apporter tout le soutien et l'attention dont elle avait besoin. J'étais prêt à tout à cet instant, Isa était et sera toujours ma priorité.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller maintenant. Elle n'a pas encore ingéré de sang, si elle te voit elle risque de craquer et de te blesser.

Mon sourire s'effaça et je lançai un regard dur à Jasper.

-Je vais voir Isa que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est à toi de voir si tu viens ou pas avec moi, sifflai-je.

Je laissai quelques secondes à Jasper pour prendre sa décision, finalement je décidai de m'éclipser sans lui ; à la dernière seconde il posa sa main sur mon bras et partit avec moi.

J'atterris sur le perron de la villa des Cullen et attrapai la poignée de la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de frapper. Du coin de l'œil je vis Jasper lever les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes aussi impatients l'un que l'autre, râla-t-il en me suivant dans la maison.

Je pénétrai dans la salon où se trouvaient Alice et Esmée.

-Enfin, souffla Alice en se précipitant vers Jasper pour l'embrasser. Esmée se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras, je me doutais qu'elle avait été mise au courant des intentions de Jasper de me prévenir de l'état d'Isa.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je ne pus lui répondre qu'un bruit sourd provint de l'étage, il fut rapidement suivit par un grognement animal.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait? Demanda anxieusement Jasper en gardant son bras autour de sa femme dans une attitude protectrice.

Esmée et Alice échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière avoue.

-Elle a défenestré Emmett .

Un soupir échappa à Jasper.

-Es-tu certain de vouloir la voir maintenant ? Elle pourrait t'attaquer, m'avertit-il.

Je roulai des yeux, masquant du mieux que je pus mon appréhension. Ne m'étant jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette question, parfaitement inutile selon moi, j'empruntai les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les murs détruits, le parquet cabossé et arraché. Isa n'y était décidément pas allée de main morte.

Je m'avançai en suivant le bruit du grognement qui n'avait pas diminué d'intensité. Devant une porte close se trouvait Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi en m'entendant m'approcher.

Du soulagement, mais également de l'inquiétude, éclairèrent leurs prunelles.

Ne disant pas un mot j'attrapai le verre que tenait Carlisle entre ses mains, me doutant de sa contenance. D'instinct ils eurent un mouvement de recul quand je posai ma main sur la poignée de porte.

Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'Isa leur avait fait endurer durant ces trois derniers jours.

Prenant une profonde inspiration j'ouvris la porte.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello!**

**Vous boudez? Je demande ça car peu se sont exprimés au dernier chapitre.**

**En tout cas je remercie Evermore04, Natacha77, Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Belladu57, et Sissi72-me pour leur review! **

**J'ai été heureuse de constater que la nouvelle "intrigue" vous a plu.**

**Ainsi qu'un immense merci à Bellibella pour sa correction et sa patience. ^^**

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**Chapitre 30**_

_**Isabella**_

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne cessais de grogner sans parvenir à m'arrêter ; je percevais la présence de Rosalie, Carlisle et Emmett, tout comme je sentais l'odeur envoûtante du sang humain qui embaumait l'air.

-Laissez-moi, sifflai-je en colère.

D'après ce que Carlisle m'avait dit, cela faisait trois jours que j'étais venue quémander leur aide. Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs de mon arrivée, quelques brides de souvenirs me revenaient de manière floue et désordonnée.

Il avait également tenté de m'expliquer ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté, trop préoccupée par le sentiment d'insécurité qui m'étreignait.

Un élan de culpabilité me traversa quand je repensai à la façon dont j'avais expulsé Emmett par la fenêtre. Mais ma tristesse s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à la colère : face à mon refus d'ingérer du sang Emmett avait voulu utiliser la manière forte, il semblait avoir oublier qu'en plus de ma force de sorcière je possédais également celle des Nouveaux-nés, et qu'il ne faisait donc pas le poids.

Je n'eus pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir. Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes cheveux provoquant une vague de douleur que j'ignorais du mieux que je pus. Mon grognement s'intensifia et l'envie d'attaquer me prit.

Pourquoi insistaient-ils?

Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'accepter ma décision?

L'intrus loin d'être intimidé par ma colère se rapprocha, ce fut à cet instant que je m'aperçus que quelque chose clochait.

Un cœur battait.

Choquée et furieuse par l'attitude des Cullen, je relevai la tête prête à envoyer paître l'humain qui serait assez fou pour venir me tenter de la sorte. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge quand je vis « l'intrus ». Adossé contre l'un des nombreux murs cabossés, Wyatt Halliwell me fixait, attendant ma réaction.

Ne me voyant pas réagir, une moue dubitative étira ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse ; mes yeux restèrent fixés sur ce dernier, sans réussirent à s'en détacher.

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas laisser mon esprit s'égarer. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'Edward avait voulu dire quand il m'avait parlé de l'esprit des vampires. Analysant les informations très rapidement, les vampires avaient des nombreuses distractions : leur capacité de réflexion les empêchait de rester trop longtemps fixés sur la même occupation.

Quand Edward me l'avait expliqué, j'en avais été amusée. Maintenant je l'étais beaucoup moins. J'étais tombée dans un cercle vicieux : dès que j'avais le malheur de penser aux tentatives des Cullen de me faire ingérer du sang, j'entrais dans une sorte de transe où le besoin de les faire souffrir écrasait mes autres envies et faisait disparaître ma raison.

Mais à l'instant même où j'arrivais à me reprendre je me sentais horriblement coupable : comment pouvais-je une seule seconde souhaiter les blesser après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais cela doit être réellement passionnant pour que tu m'ignores de la sorte, dit simplement Wyatt en jetant un regard rapide au contenu du verre qu'il tenait encore.

-Vas-t-en, sifflai-je. Ma voix ne fut pas froide et sèche comme je l'avais espéré. Elle sonna au contraire comme une supplique. A cet instant précis, les tortures que m'avaient infligées Dayias me paraissaient bien douces par rapport à ce que je ressentais.

Wyatt se redressa et j'espérai pendant une seconde qu'il m'avait écoutée et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser. Mais au lieu de cela, il se rapprocha de moi. Mes grognements, que j'avais réussi à stopper, reprirent avec davantage d'intensité. Si je souffrais en imaginant ce que Wyatt pensait de moi à cet instant précis, je fus cependant rassurée de le voir arrêter son avancée.

Malgré mon esprit plus qu'embrouillé j'avais conscience que chacun de mes gestes pouvaient blesser Wyatt.

-Isa tu dois boire…commença-t-il mais je lui coupai la parole.

-Vas te faire voir Halliwell ! Grognai-je en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Toujours aussi chaleureuse, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Son geste tendit les muscles de son bras, ce qui me déconcentra pendant une seconde.

-Toujours aussi emmerdant, répliquais-je piquée à vif.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, l'odeur du sang combinée à l'essence naturelle de Wyatt réussissait à me faire perdre tout mes moyens.

Je fermai les yeux et me plaquai contre le mur, désirant m'éloigner le plus possible de Wyatt. Ma « bête » commença à se manifester, je détestais ça.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, alors vas-t-en…

-Jenkins, nous savons tous les deux que tu vas finir par boire le contenu de ce verre, alors pourquoi lutter ?

Je réprimai du mieux que je pus mon envie de l'étrangler et plaçai mes mains derrière mon dos. Mes poings se fermèrent et mes ongles raclèrent les murs dans un bruit stressant qui paraissait assourdissant. Je savais que Wyatt se comportait ainsi pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, car si je craquais et perdais le contrôle, lui le reprendrait sans difficulté : il détiendrait ainsi l'avantage dans notre échange.

-La ferme ! Criai-je, sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre ; avec ma nouvelle condition chacun de mes gestes était devenu dangereux et destructeur.

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer la stricte vérité, je suis plus têtu que toi. Tu vas céder Jenkins, comme toujours…

En temps normal, ma conscience m'aurait certainement soufflé que Wyatt mentait, qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné et qu'il ne le ferait que si j'avais le malheur de répliquer physiquement à ses attaques verbales.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal, et c'est sans doute pour cela que j'avançai à vitesse surhumaine pour le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Surpris, Wyatt laissa échapper le verre qui se brisa sur le sol en une centaine de morceaux. J'aurais pu être satisfaite de sa réaction si seulement un sourire vainqueur n'avait pas étiré ses lèvres.

Je n'eus pas le temps de véritablement analyser la situation qu'il me fit pivoter, l'une de ses mains emprisonna les miennes alors que mon dos se retrouva plaqué contre son torse.

-Et bien voilà, souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors que je me débattais sans réussir à me défaire de son emprise.

L'idée d'utiliser mon pouvoir de projection effleura mon esprit mais comme s'il l'avait lue dans mes pensées, Wyatt déploya son champ de force autour de nous, m'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser mon pouvoir. J'étais piégée, j'en avais conscience.

-Tu vas me le payer…

Loin d'être impressionné par mon ton menaçant Wyatt éclata de rire.

-Si tu veux bien, nous en reparlerons quand tu seras dans ton état normal.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire narquois quand je m'aperçus que son fabuleux plan possédait une magnifique faille.

-Dis moi Halliwell, comment vas-tu faire pour m'obliger à boire du sang si tes deux mains sont prises ?

Au lieu de le déstabiliser comme je l'espérais, ma question ne fit que renforcer son amusement.

-Jasper, appela-t-il simplement. Un millième de seconde plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur mon créateur. Un feulement m'échappa à sa vue, je lui en voulais d'être parti alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Et je lui en voulais davantage d'avoir ramener Wyatt, je pouvais affronter ma nouvelle condition mais pas les regards que poseraient sur moi ma famille, mes amis, la communauté magique…Wyatt.

-Le retour du vampire prodigue, dis moi Jasper ton voyage c'est bien déroulé j'espère.

Les yeux de Jasper se plissèrent et semblèrent m'analyser, je relevais la tête fière et moqueuse.

-On m'avait prévenu mais je suis tout de même surpris de voir que tu peux être à ce point garce.

Énervée et vexée par ses paroles je tentais une nouvelle fois de me défaire de l'emprise de Wyatt, qui était tout d'un coup devenu silencieux. Le seul effet qu'eut mon geste fut que sa poigne se resserra sur mes poignets.

Fatiguée par mes constants changement d'humeur je laissais ma tête retomber en arrière sur le torse à Wyatt.

-Vous allez tous me le payer, soufflai-je, tout en sachant que toutes les personnes présentes dans la villa m'avaient entendue.

_**Alice**_

Assises sur l'un des canapé du salon, Esmée et moi suivions la scène en silence. Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas redescendus, ils étaient prêts à intervenir au cas où Bella perdrait totalement le contrôle, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver si elle n'était pas nourrie rapidement.

Un léger cri échappa à Esmée quand elle entendit la menace de Bella ; une grimace étira mes traits alors que je tachais de refréner ma peur.

Je connaissais le comportement des Nouveaux Nés, ils étaient instables et terriblement dangereux, mais en général je n'étais pas effrayée par eux. Certainement parce que malgré leur instabilité j'arrivais toujours à voir leur futur, et aussi parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était ma meilleure amie.

Mes muscles se détendirent sous la vague de calme qui m'assaillit.

-Merci, murmurai-je à l'adresse de mon mari qui avait sans aucun doute senti ma détresse. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter du calme, qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par un rire mesquin.

-Tu as donc besoin de ton pouvoir pour contrôler ta femme…commença Isa avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

-Isa, la ferme ! Je fus reconnaissante envers Wyatt d'essayer de calmer la…folie de Bella, même si ses tentatives étaient mises en échec.

-Tout ce que tu veux…mon ange, rétorqua Bella plus moqueuse que jamais.

Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique j'aurais certainement rit de la verve de Bella, la voir… "l'entendre" remettre Wyatt à sa place était amusant.

Des pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, Esmée et moi tournâmes la tête pour voir Emmett se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit une poche de sang pleine à la main et un verre, je lui fis un sourire encourageant sachant ce qu'il allait affronter une fois à l'étage.

Son air peiné me blessa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Voir Isa ainsi nous était insupportable. Nous savions tous qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle ne désirait pas réellement faire ce qu'elle faisait, que c'était sa « bête » qui la contrôlait.

Emmett hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de remonter à l'étage.

_**Wyatt**_

Aussi ignoble que celui puisse être j'étais heureux, tenant fermement Isa contre moi, je pouvais l'admirer à ma guise. Elle était en position d'infériorité pour la première fois et je comptais bien en profiter autant que possible.

-C'est ton portefeuille dans ta poche Halliwell, ou tu es juste content de me voir ? Me provoqua Isa en se plaquant davantage contre moi.

Ne lui répondant pas je roulais des yeux et ignorais du mieux que je pus le sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres de Jasper.

-Vous formez un joli couple…légèrement explosif certes mais bien assorti.

-Je serais bien tentée de répliquer que si nous nous sommes séparé c'est entièrement de sa faute, mais cet argument n'est malheureusement plus valable.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le visage d'Isa pour savoir qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel : le manque de sang faisait ressortir son côté mélodramatique.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Emmett rentra dans la chambre. Je pus apercevoir Rosalie et Carlisle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Jasper attrapa la poche de sang et le verre qu'il posa sur ce qui avait dû être une table de chevet ; alors qu'Emmett s'approchait timidement d'Isa.

-Bella…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne répliqua pas méchamment, elle ne chercha pas non plus à se défaire de mon emprise pour attaquer la personne qui lui faisait face.

Son comportement me fit comprendre qu'elle commençait peu à peu à reprendre conscience de ses actes et de ses paroles, même si je me doutais que cela ne durerait pas. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées Jasper revint vers nous, le verre à la main.

Ne prenant pas le risque de libérer Isa j'enveloppai également Jasper dans mon champ de force.

Ce fut quand le verre effleura ses lèvres qu'Isa eut une réaction inattendue…elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle tenta de se reculer mais fut bloquée par mon corps, je sentis ses mains (toujours prisonnières de l'une des miennes) se crisper sur ma chemise. Tournant sa tête sur le côté elle plongea son regard inondé de larmes dans le mien.

-Je t'en prie Wyatt pas ça…, me supplia-t-elle.

Emmett et Jasper ne réagirent pas et attendirent ma réponse.

Je ne sais ce qui me décida ; était-ce le regard d'Isa ? ou bien la pensée que lui faire ingérer du sang contre son grès était une mauvaise idée ? mais les mots m'échappèrent avant même que je n'en sois conscient.

-Sortez, dis-je à l'attention de Jasper et Emmett.

-Wyatt, commença Emmett avant d'être stoppé par Jasper qui posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à quitter la pièce d'un mouvement de tête.

_**Isabella**_

Wyatt attendit que nous soyons seuls pour me relâcher. Silencieusement, je retournai dans le coin de la pièce, me repliant sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, devais-je remercier Wyatt pour son geste ou au contraire lui en vouloir pour ses paroles ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Wyatt, je tournais la tête pour voir qu'il était toujours adossé au mur. Il rouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien, ne sachant quoi dire je baissai les yeux et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

-Isa…

-Je ne peux pas.

Je m'attendais à ce que Wyatt réplique et me demande mes raisons mais il ne le fit pas. Ne le voyant pas réagir je fermai les yeux et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine pensant qu'il allait abandonner la partie et quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les Cullen…ou sa famille, peut-être même Blondie qui était certainement sa « petite amie ».

Je retins de justesse un grognement à cette pensée, si je reperdais le contrôle je serais certainement obligée de boire du sang humain, et je m'y refusais.

-Je ne serais plus jamais la même, murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, je sentais son regard sur moi. Je ne l'avouerai certainement pas mais j'en été heureuse : je ne le dégoûtais pas au point qu'il n'ose plus me regarder.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demandai-je pour changer de conversation ; j'étais masochiste, j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

-Qui ça ? J'entendis Wyatt bouger mais ne rouvris pas pour autant mes yeux. La surprise présente dans sa voix me réconforta, s'il ne voyait pas de qui je parlais cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas toujours présente dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne le hantait pas comme il me hantait.

-Ta petite-amie.

-J'ai une petite-amie ?

Ne supportant pas de l'entendre sans le voir, j'ouvris lentement les yeux et fus surprise de le voir si proche : assis face à moi, seuls quelques centimètres séparaient nos corps.

Sa question me prit au dépourvue, je fronçai les sourcils en analysant son visage : il haussait les sourcils, ses prunelles étaient emplies d'interrogations et sa bouche était pincée alors qu'il tentait de masquer un sourire malicieux.

-La jeune femme blonde qui était avec toi aux P3…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses pupilles et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'en conclus donc que tu étais là quand je suis allé au P3.

Je hochai la tête, ne voyant pas de raison de lui mentir, j'étais là quand il était avec une autre et j'en crevais de jalousie même si je ne le montrais pas.

-Natacha est une… amie, Isa. C'est un Être de Lumière, elle est venue me voir pour discuter de l'une de ses protégées qui lui pose des problèmes.

-Tu n'as pas à me fournir d'explication.

Le soulagement s'empara de moi et je me mordis les lèvres camouflant mon sourire. Je n'avais cependant pas manqué son hésitation et me doutais que Natacha n'avait pas toujours été qu'une « amie ». Étrangement ce fut moi qui gagna le combat face à mon côté masochiste qui désirait connaître les détails de leur relation.

-Je crois au contraire que je t'en dois, et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu as des explications à me donner.

-Vraiment ? Gémis-je en plongeant ma tête entre mes mains.

-Vraiment. Je te laisse le choix : veux-tu d'abord parler de ton aversion pour le sang ou de ta présence à San Francisco la semaine dernière ?

N'étant pas prête à parler de ma condition je me décidais à parler de ma décision concernant notre relation.

-Je…je…voulais te parler, avouai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

Je retirai mes mains de ma figure et le vis en train de me dévisager.

-Je…j'espérais que nous puissions continuer notre discussion mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues.

Wyatt ne répondit pas et croisa ses bras sur son torse me faisant comprendre qu'il attendait des explications sans aucune omission.

-Tu me manques.

À cette déclaration il arqua un sourcil mais je ne loupai pas la nouvelle lueur qui illumina ses prunelles.

-Et…, m'incita-t-il à continuer.

-Et…je voulais me faire pardonner.

-Parce que…

Cette fois-ci je vis clairement ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire en coin.

-Parce que je…je…je…t'aime.

Le sourire de Wyatt s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait l'une de mes mains pour entrelacer nos doigts.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, me répondit-il en se penchant en avant ; je l'imitai et collai nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_**Billie**_

Appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, j'observais la chambre d'Isabella : tout était comme elle l'avait laissé quelques semaines auparavant, avant que je ne la chasse.

Je fermais les yeux refoulant difficilement mes larmes, plus le temps passait et plus l'absence d'Isa se faisait ressentir. J'avançai doucement dans la pièce et m'allongeai sur son lit, ses draps et ses oreillers étaient encore imprégnés de son odeur ; j'en attrapai un et le plaquai tout contre moi.

Perdant le combat, je laissai couler mes larmes. Je me rappelais que ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trouvais dans cette situation.

_-Billie? _

_Reconnaissant la voix de Christie je me blottis davantage dans les couvertures d'Isabella. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait fugué. Cela faisait également quatre jours que je n'avais pas quitté sa chambre, refusant de manger ou de recevoir de la visite. _

_Les sanglots secouaient mon corps et mes yeux me brûlaient à force de pleurer. Je dormais peu, mon sommeil était troublé de cauchemars, mais le pire n'était pas les rêves mais le réveil. À chaque fois que mes yeux s'ouvraient j'espérais voir Isabella penchée sur moi, les yeux teintés d'amusement et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres ; mais ce n'était jamais le cas : à chaque fois que mes yeux s'ouvraient j'étais seule…toute seule._

_-Vas-t-en, murmurai-je à ma grande sœur quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ne m'écoutant pas Christie fit quelques pas dans la pièce et me lança un regard coupable._

_-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu la trahir ? Pleurai-je en serrant l'oreiller d'Isabella de toute mes forces._

_Un élan de colère me prit quand je n'obtins aucune réponse, je me redressai difficilement et lançai un regard noir à Christie._

_-Tu savais qu'elle l'aimais ! Tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et tu as quand même couché avec lui ! _

_Je me relevai du lit pour faire face à ma sœur, ignorant son teint pâle, ses membres tremblants et ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs._

_-Je te déteste, sifflai-je à l'attention de Christie qui recula et me dévisagea comme si je venais de la gifler. Ses yeux larmoyants ne m'atteignirent pas et je me précipitai dans sa direction pour la forcer à quitter la chambre d'Isabella._

_-Tu l'as assez salie, sors d'ici._

_Ma voix était rauque à cause des heures que j'avais passées à pleurer, mais elle était également froide et sèche. Je ne supportais pas la présence de Christie ; elle me dégoûtait._

_À chaque pas en avant que je faisais, elle en faisait un en arrière jusqu'à être en dehors de la pièce. _

_J'attrapai la porte et la lui claquai au nez. _

-Billie?

Je sursautai et tournai la tête, croisant le regard étonné de maman. Me redressant je quittai avec regret le lit de ma jumelle et allais enlacer ma mère que j'avais peu vue ces deux dernières semaines.

-Un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en me caressant la joue. Je secouai la tête en signe de négation et sentis au même moment mon téléphone vibrer. Le sortant de ma poche je vis un message de Chris.

_Wyatt a disparu._

_**Wyatt**_

Une main placée dans le creux des reins d'Isabella, je l'incitai à avancer jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient certainement tous les Cullen, vu que Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle n'étaient plus derrière la porte de la chambre.

À peine eut-on franchi la porte du salon qu'un grognement échappa à Isabella quand elle vit Jasper, préventivement je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir.

Jasper me lança un regard reconnaissant, je me doutais que même si Isa venait à l'attaquer il ne répliquerait sûrement pas de peur de la blesser. Carlisle se releva de l'un des canapés, il fut rapidement imité par les autres membres de sa famille qui nous dévisagèrent Isa et moi.

-Es-tu prête ? Demanda le chef de famille en faisant un pas dans notre direction. Il avait placé ses mains en évidence de sorte qu'Isa ne se sente pas menacée alors qu'il se rapprochait.

En réponse Isa secoua la tête, je la sentis se tendre. Malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas seuls j'osais poser un baiser sur sa nuque pour l'encourager.

-Je ne veux pas boire de sang…humain, avoua Isa en baissant la tête comme prise en faute. À sa déclaration les Cullen échangèrent des regards surpris et choqués.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? S'étonna Alice. N'étant pas un vampire je ne savais pas ce que ressentait Isa à l'égard du sang, mais je me doutais que son envie d'en boire était forte. Cependant elle n'avait eu aucun geste menaçant en ma présence et, mis à part son attitude, elle ne paraissait pas souffrir de la soif.

-Si…

Isa se stoppa et me lança un regard coupable. Comprenant qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir envie de sang, j'attrapai l'une de ses mains et entrelaçai nos doigts. Depuis son aveu une heure auparavant je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec elle, et vu la réaction d'Isa qui agrippa fermement ma main je me doutais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Je caressai le dos de sa main, voulant qu'elle exprime le fond de sa pensée aux Cullen, même si cela lui paraissait difficile.

-…mais je…je veux pouvoir continuer à sauver des innocents sans me sentir mal à l'aise à leur égard.

Carlisle hocha la tête et adressa un regard empli de fierté à Isa.

-Je comprends, mais que veux-tu faire maintenant?

Isa haussa les épaules.

-Je me demandais si…si quelqu'un était partant pour une petite partie de…chasse?

**_Alors la discussion Isa/Wyatt? Le comportement d'Isa? Le retour de Jasper? Le souvenir de Billie? _**

**_A la prochaine!  
_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! Voici la suite de Away from you! Je suis désolée du retard mais bon il semblerait que vous soyez maintenant habitué!  
**

**Entre le boulot, les études et le permis on va dire que c'est pas vraiment la joie.  
**

**En tout cas je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis sur le chapitre précédent: GA2898, Wesker101, Sissi72-me, Twilight-et-the-vampire, Garance, Mlle Cullen-Sawn, Xukette, Evermore04, Adeline.L, Isabelle, Modigou29, Natacha77!  
**

**Natacha77: "Ps: lire ta fiction me permet de m evader l'esprit de mon travail sur mon manuscrit qui a deux mois de sa sortie est assez stressant lol merci a toi, bisous."  
**

**Merci! C'est extrêmement flatteur! ^^  
**

**Isabelle et Xukette: Je sais que c'est une chose que vous attendez tous avec impatience mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu, Edward va bel et bien faire son GRAND retour avec des flash_back relatant son absence. Maintenant il reste à savoir si il sera un s*lop, ou un héros! Je dois avouer que j'hésite beaucoup!  
**

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**Jasper**_

Placé face à la baie vitrée, je ne quittais pas Isabella des yeux, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle nous avait « rejoint », trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec l'extérieur - mis à part Wyatt - à cause de son instabilité.

Malgré sa décision de s'en tenir au sang animal, elle peinait à la respecter. Quant à moi j'avais du mal avec Isabella : depuis mon départ elle ne m'avait pas reparlé, elle semblait décidée à rejeter notre lien. C'était l'une des raisons qui me rendait si dur avec elle ; j'étais blessé, et je savais que si Isabella prenait conscience de ma douleur elle s'en servirait pour la retourner contre moi.

Le vol plané d'Emmett me reconnecta avec la réalité. Étant plus forte qu'un simple vampire, Isabella ne pouvait s'entraîner qu'avec Emmett ou moi-même. Ne laissant aucun répit à mon frère, elle se précipita vers lui à vitesse vampirique. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol pour finalement le plaquer contre l'un des murs de la villa.

L'inquiétude de ma famille convergea vers moi alors qu'un craquement assourdissant se fit entendre. Réalisant que je devais intervenir avant qu'Isabella ne détruise la maison je fis coulisser la baie vitrée, ce simple geste lui indiqua ma présence. Elle relâcha Emmett pour me fusiller du regard.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dis-je simplement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne me répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur en m'ignorant.

-Elle est bien trop têtue pour son propre bien, soufflai-je à Emmett en l'aidant à se redresser. Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où elle l'avait plaqué et grimaça en voyant l'immense fissure qui traversait le mur : Isabella n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-Sa transformation ne date que de trois mois, il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps, répliqua-t-il, comme piqué à vif. De nous tous il était certainement le plus protecteur envers elle, sans doute parce que lui-même avait très mal vécu sa première année en tant que vampire. Et même si une part de moi partageait cet avis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier d'Isabella : elle pouvait perdre pied à tout instant.

Mon téléphone vibra, m'empêchant de répondre à Emmett.

_Je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir._

_Dis à Isa que je suis désolé._

_Wyatt._

Je grimaçai en lisant le message, je ne savais pas exactement en quoi consistait le rôle de Wyatt, ni même sur quoi il « travaillait », mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas venir… et à chaque fois son message provoquait une nouvelle crise.

Emmett, qui se trouvait toujours face à moi, grogna en voyant ma réaction.

-Cela fait déjà deux fois qu'il la laisse tomber cette semaine, siffla-t-il sans que je n'ai eu besoin de lui expliquer la situation.

Trop préoccupé par la réaction d'Isabella je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

_**Billie**_

Assise autour de la table familiale je gardai mon regard fixé sur mon assiette : voir la chaise vide d'Isabella en face de moi était bien trop difficile. J'entendais maman faire la conversation mais n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. À ma gauche je ressentais la présence de Christie sans qu'elle soit dans mon champ de vision.

Trois mois plus tôt Wyatt nous avait fait part des découvertes d'Isa, et depuis ce jour Christie s'était renfermée sur elle-même : elle parlait peu et allait uniquement au Manoir quand l'une des sœurs la contactait.

Contrairement à elle, Wyatt semblait libéré d'un poids, comme si l'implication de la Triade dans sa rupture avec Isabella allait effacer toutes les souffrances que nous avions endurées.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes couverts quand je pensais à ma jumelle, il m'avait également expliqué la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_-Je veux aller la voir, sifflai-je en lançant un regard noir à mon meilleur ami qui me bloquait la sortie du grenier._

_Pas le moins du monde impressionné par ma colère, Wyatt croisa ses bras sur son torse, me dominant de toute sa hauteur._

_-Billie, ce n'est pas possible… commença-t-il, mais je le coupai en utilisant mon pouvoir de télékinésie sur lui. Je me moquais de savoir que toute sa famille et ma grande sœur se trouvaient derrière nous et pouvaient intervenir à tout moment. _

_Je voulais voir ma jumelle, et je voulais la voir maintenant !_

_Malheureusement pour moi Wyatt, qui au cours des dernières années était devenu un pro de la voltige, eut le réflexe de s'éclipser avant de rentrer en contact avec le mur. Il réapparut juste devant moi._

_-Pense à Isa…_

_Je lui coupai de nouveau la parole et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine dans une position défensive._

_-Non, toi pense à Isa ! Elle a besoin de nous ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit bien alors qu'elle vit sa transformation chez des inconnus ! Criai-je alors que je sentais mes paumes de mains chauffer et mes muscles se tendre. Si Wyatt ne bougeait pas rapidement il risquait de vivre un autre vol plané très rapidement._

_-Elle est instable Billie, comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira si nous allons la voir et qu'elle perd le contrôle ? _

_-Nous sommes en état de nous protéger, répliqua Mélinda. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle avait fait un pas dans notre direction, au risque d'être réprimandée par ses parents._

_Un rire nerveux échappa à Wyatt qui passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Si je n'avais pas été si en colère contre lui je me serais certainement inquiétée de l'état de fatigue de mon meilleur ami. Mais à cet instant je ne ressentais que de la rancœur à son encontre : je savais qu'il était fatigué parce qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits à veiller sur Isa, alors qu'il nous interdisait de nous approcher d'elle._

_-Elle est plus forte que nous, certainement plus rapide, et comme je ne l'ai pas encore vue utiliser sa magie je ne sais pas quel impact le venin a eut sur ses pouvoirs : donc même si cela ne vous plaît pas vous ne la verrez pas. Mélinda, tu as peut-être l'impression de pouvoir te protéger si Isa perdait le contrôle mais tu as tord._

_Personne ne répondit, ce qui augmenta ma colère. _

_Allaient-ils vraiment abandonner Isabella si facilement ?_

_-Billie, souffla Chris en posant l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je me dégageai de son emprise pour lui faire face ainsi qu'à toute sa famille. Tous me fixaient, attendant ma réaction. Seule Mélinda avait baissé la tête en signe de défaite._

_Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'Isa serait capable de nous blesser ?_

_-Vous me dégoûtez, sifflai-je avant de quitter la pièce, bousculant Wyatt au passage._

-Billie ? M'appela maman. Je sursautai en reprenant conscience de la réalité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en lui adressant un regard contrit. La douleur présente dans ses yeux me blessait et me rassurait toujours autant. Le fait que maman souffre de l'absence d'Isa prouvait que ma jumelle pouvait encore compter sur sa famille et cela même si les Halliwell l'avaient lâchement abandonnée.

-As-tu des nouvelles …

Maman n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que je comprenne de qui elle parlait. Je secouai la tête négativement avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Ma propre douleur était bien trop présente pour que je supporte également celle des autres. Je savais mon comportement égoïste, mais plus le temps passait et moins je supportais l'absence d'Isa.

Je n'avais pas manqué le léger mouvement de Christie qui s'était sensiblement tournée dans ma direction ; papa, lui, n'avait rien dit, préférant me sonder du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge.

-Et as-tu reparlé à Chris ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour lancer un regard noir à mon père. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas ma brusque rupture avec mon petit-ami : j'avais rompu avec lui deux mois et demi plus tôt, ne supportant plus le soutien qu'il apportait à son frère.

_-J'ai besoin de la voir ! C'est ta meilleure amie, tu devrais le comprendre ! Criai-je en direction de Chris qui, assis sur le canapé, ne réagit pas réellement à ma colère._

_Cela faisait deux semaines que Wyatt nous avait interdit d'aller voir Isabella, cela faisait également deux semaines que je ne supportais plus la présence des Halliwell. Même si Isabella leur manquait ils ne ressentaient pas le vide qui m'habitait, leur lien avec elle n'était pas aussi important que celui que j'entretenais avec ma jumelle._

_Les paroles réconfortantes de Chris avaient tendance à me taper sur les nerfs. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me donner des conseils alors que toute sa famille se trouvait près de lui, et en bonne santé ?_

_-Billie on en a déjà parlé ! Tu ne peux pas. D'après Wyatt Isa est encore instable ! Craqua-t-il en se redressant. _

_-Wyatt avait également dit que la mort de la Triade effraierait les démons, et pourtant il est bien souvent en train « d'aider » Natacha à secourir ses protégés ! Crachai-je, mauvaise._

_Mon petit-ami me dévisagea comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que je venais de dire._

_-Wyatt aime Isabella plus que tout, s'il aide Natacha c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est une nouvelle être de Lumière, qu'elle a besoin de soutien et qu'ils sont amis ! _

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il me prenait pour une débile._

_-C'est vrai, ricanai-je, nous savons tous à quel point Wyatt peut se montrer amical !_

_Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre Natacha et Wyatt avant le retour d'Isabella._

_-Et puis, repris-je, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, Isa a également besoin de soutien ! _

_-Je ne t'aiderai pas dans ta mission suicide Billie ! _

_Ma mâchoire se crispa et je serrai les poings, retenant difficilement ma colère et ma tristesse. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes que je retins._

_J'avançai jusqu'à me trouver aux côtés de Chris._

_-Alors je continuerai sans toi, soufflai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je m'étais déjà précipitée en dehors du manoir pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette vie que je ne supportais plus._

_-BILLIE! Entendis-je, je ne me retournai pas et montai dans ma voiture. _

_Mes pneus crissèrent sur le bitume alors que je démarrais à toute vitesse._

_**Christie**_

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, je le sortis me doutant de l'appelant.

_-On a besoin de toi, _me dit Paige_._

_-_J'arrive, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

-Un problème ? S'inquiéta maman. Je secouai la tête et me relevai, abandonnant mon assiette à peine entamée : l'appétit m'avait quitté ces dernières semaines.

Mon regard se posa sur Billie qui ne bougea pas. Elle savait que l'appel venait des Halliwell à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plus de deux mois. La plus grande qualité de Billie était sa loyauté - qu'elle ne cessait de prouver envers Isabella -, alors que son plus grand défaut était certainement le fait qu'elle soit rancunière.

Avant la révélation de Wyatt je l'aurais certainement soutenue, je l'aurais aidée à rentrer en contact avec notre sœur. Mais maintenant je me sentais comme une moins que rien, je n'avais pas été en mesure de protéger Isabella.

La Triade m'avait eu comme une débutante, j'étais tombée dans un piège mental alors que toute ma puissance reposait justement sur ma force psychique. J'étais faible, bien trop faible pour me trouver aux côtés de Billie et d'Isabella.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles m'avaient souvent dit, ce n'était pas moi la plus courageuse des trois : Billie n'avait pas hésité à rompre avec son petit-ami par loyauté envers sa jumelle, alors qu'Isabella avait été transformée en une espèce qu'elle avait toujours combattue en tant que sorcière.

Je conduisis machinalement jusqu'au manoir avant de me diriger vers le grenier où devait se trouver les Sœurs Halliwell.

Je compris immédiatement la raison de ma venue en croisant le regard de Paige.

-Une nouvelle attaque…soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

Installé sur le canapé présent dans la pièce, se trouvait le corps d'une femme. Son cou était couvert de sang et je n'avais pas besoin de m'approcher pour savoir qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Peu après la mort de la Triade débuta une série de disparitions suspectes. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment alerté notre attention si tous les disparus n'avaient pas été des sorciers. Leur corps réapparaissait généralement quelques jours plus tard vidé de leur sang.

Tous les Êtres de Lumière se trouvaient en alerte, prêts à intervenir à tout instant. De notre côté nous cherchions à déterminer la logique des attaques. Il paraissait évident que l'attaquant était un vampire et pourtant plusieurs des meurtres avaient eu lieu en plein milieu de la journée.

La police qui enquêtait n'avait pas non plus trouvé d'indice d'après ce que Darryl nous avait rapporté.

-Wyatt fais le tour des Enfers à la recherche de « témoins », m'expliqua Piper alors que Paige avait déjà reporté son attention sur la nouvelle victime.

J'arquai un sourcil comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait : il n'irait pas voir Isabella. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, je me retournai pour voir Chris débouler dans le grenier. Un soupir de déception lui échappa à ma vue ; en voyant ma voiture il avait sans doute espéré que Billie m'avait accompagnée.

_**Wyatt**_

-Je suis désolée, souffla Natacha en me suivant alors que je m'engageais dans un énième tunnel. Je tournai la tête et la dévisageai, surpris.

-Je sais que tu devais voir ta petite-amie ce soir, et que tu ne peux pas y aller pour veiller sur nous tous, continua-t-elle en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

Malgré l'ampleur de la situation je ne pus retenir un sourire en la voyant faire, c'était l'une des choses qui m'avait poussé vers elle : Natacha, en plus d'avoir un physique agréable, était drôle, intelligente, généreuse, dynamique et toujours souriante.

Nous avions été amis avant d'être amants, et je suis certain que si mon amour pour Isabella n'avait pas été si fort j'aurais pu tombé amoureux d'elle.

Je perdis mon sourire en pensant à Isabella, elle me manquait et savoir que je la verrai pas ce soir me plombait le moral. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'appeler Jasper pour savoir comment s'était déroulé la journée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

Natacha ne répondit pas mais je la vis du coin de l'œil ouvrir la bouche sans oser demander ce qui la taraudait.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

J'observai les alentours en haussant les épaules. La vérité était que je ne savais pas comment Isabella allait. Depuis sa transformation il y avait des jours où elle faisait des progrès remarquables en agissant presque comme avant, et d'autres jours où rien n'allait et où ses instincts prenaient le dessus sur sa raison.

-Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

Je secouai la tête, la contredisant.

-C'est moi qui ait énormément de chance de l'avoir.

Je soupirai en voyant que nous étions seuls dans la grotte, ce n'était pas ce soir que nous trouverions quelque chose.

-Retourne auprès des Fondateurs, dis-je simplement. J'attendis que Natacha se soit éclipsée pour faire de même en direction du grenier.

-Alors ? Me demanda Chris quand il me vit apparaître. Installée à ses côtés, Christie releva la tête mais ne parla pas.

-C'était désert. Où sont les autres ?

-Maman prépare le dîner, tante Phoebe et tante Paige sont rentrées prévenir le reste de la famille de notre « avancée » et Papa est à l'école de Magie, tandis que Mélinda est une nouvelle fois enfermée dans sa chambre, m'énuméra Chris en se saisissant d'un nouveau grimoire.

J'attrapai également un livre et m'installai sur l'une des chaises libres.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

_**Isabella**_

Recroquevillée sur mon lit je regardais l'aiguille des heures tournée sans que Wyatt n'arrive. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit mais je ne détournai pas la tête, mon regard resta fixé sur la pendule.

-Il ne viendra pas, murmurai-je à me repliant davantage sur moi-même.

J'essayais vainement d'atténuer la douleur qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, les seuls moments où le trou présent dans ma poitrine disparaissait était quand Wyatt se trouvait à mes côtés. Ce qui était de plus en plus rare. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais Wyatt refusait de m'en parler.

-Je suis désolée Bella.

Alice passa une main maternelle dans mes cheveux et s'installa à mes côtés.

-Jasper m'envoie te dire que vous irez chasser au lever du jour.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se relève et quitte la pièce, mais elle ne le fit pas et resta près de moi.

Ne supportant plus la vue de l'horloge je fermai les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil jusqu'à ce que Jasper m'appelle pour aller chasser. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer au souvenir de ma première chasse.

_Je fermais les yeux savourant le plaisir que je ressentais. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Malheureusement un rire brisa cet instant, j'ouvris doucement les yeux retardant le plus possible mon retour à la réalité._

_La première personne que je vis fut Emmett qui riait aux éclats en m'observant. J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité. _

_-Il rit en imaginant la réaction que va avoir Alice, me renseigna Jasper. Je savais qu'il était derrière moi, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Ne l'ayant pas dans mon champ de vision je n'étais pas en mesure de prévoir ses réactions._

_Sa trahison était bien trop récente pour que je pense à lui pardonner, il m'avait lâchement abandonnée et n'avait pas assumé son rôle._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il sous-entendait._

_-Tes vêtements…me renseigna-t-il en sentant certainement ma confusion. Je retins un grognement en pensant que mon bouclier n'était pas activé et que Jasper avait donc accès à tous mes sentiments._

_Je baissai tout de même les yeux sur mes vêtements et ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur en voyant leur état : mon jean était déchiré à de multiples endroits alors que mon tee-shirt et mes mains étaient recouverts d'un mélange de terre et de sang._

_Alice allait définitivement me tuer!_

-Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas Alice ? Pourquoi mon besoin de sang est si présent ? Susurrai-je sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis le corps d'Alice se rapprocher du mien jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie soit blottie contre moi.

-Je ne sais pas Bella, je ne comprends pas. Lors de ta « première » transformation tout allait bien.

Je me retournai pour plonger mon nez dans son cou, j'avais besoin d'affection et ni mon créateur ni mon petit-ami n'était présent pour me réconforter

-La première fois j'avais Jasper, murmurai-je alors qu'une vague de fatigue m'atteignait de plein fouet. La dernière chose que je vis fus le regard trouble d'Alice qui s'était légèrement éloignée pour me dévisager.

_**Alice**_

J'attendis quelques instants vérifiant qu'Isabella dormait bien pour sortir de la chambre. Les paroles d'Isabella m'avait troublé. Il était vrai qu'elle en voulait encore à Jasper pour son départ… Etait-ce sa rancune qui la rendait si instable ?

J'allai au salon où se trouvait Jasper, le reste de la famille était parti chasser.

-Tu crois que c'est ça ? Demandai-je en m'installant près de lui.

Mon mari semblait pensif, je n'avais pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir que lui aussi était perturbé par les propos de ma meilleure amie.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, me répondit-il en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, n'ayant pas connu mon créateur je ne connaissais pas le lien qui unissait Jasper et Bella. Je ne savais donc pas s'il était assez puissant pour jouer sur le comportement de Bella.

-Qu'allons-nous faire si c'est en effet le cas ?

Je sentis Jasper se tendre alors qu'il relevait la tête.

-Nous allons avant tout en parler en Carlisle en espérant qu'il pourra nous éclairer. Ensuite nous aviserons. Je la ferai réagir Alice, même si pour cela je dois la repousser dans ses retranchements. Je ne la laisserai pas se détruire, elle mérite de retrouver sa vie, murmura-t-il d'un ton décidé.

J'hochai la tête, d'accord avec sa décision.

Je voulais retrouver ma meilleure amie et pour cela j'étais prête à tout.

_**Carlisle**_

-Tu penses que si Isabella est ainsi c'est à cause…d'elle-même ? Demandai-je à Jasper sans cacher ma surprise. J'étais assis à la table familiale, à ma gauche se trouvait Esmée et à ma droite Emmett. Jasper et Alice se trouvaient en bout de table alors que Rosalie était adossée au mur.

-Je pense qu'elle le fait inconsciemment.

J'hochai la tête, fasciné. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'Isabella nous surprenait mais j'étais toujours émerveillé des découvertes que nous faisions à son contact.

Avant aujourd'hui jamais je n'avais imaginé que le lien entre un vampire et son créateur puisse être si fort.

Placée derrière Jasper, je vis Rosalie froncer les sourcils.

-Edward a pu s'éloigner de Carlisle, fit-elle remarquer.

-Il n'était pas un nouveau né quand il a quitté le clan, intervint Alice avant que Jasper ait pu le faire.

-Nous avons longtemps pensé que la place du créateur n'était pas si importante dans le développement du vampire, mais nous avions tord. Le venin crée une sorte de dépendance entre les deux vampires, si le lien n'est pas accepté alors le… «responsable » de la séparation souffre. En l'occurrence dans le cas présent il s'agit d'Isabella et comme elle est une Nouvelle née sa douleur la rend incontrôlable , dit Jasper en me sondant du regard. Je savais qu'il cherchait mon approbation à son hypothèse.

-Vous rendez vous compte…commença Emmett…que Bella a entendu toute notre conversation?

Contrairement à mes attentes Jasper ne fut pas surpris comme le reste d'entre nous. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il est vrai que totalement prit dans notre discussion aucun de nous n'avait réellement pensé à l'ouïe plus que fine de Bella.

-Il est préférable qu'elle ait entendue Emmett, comme cela nous n'aurons pas à nous répéter et puis il est temps qu'elle réagisse. Sa tranquillité va être bousculée et même si je dois me battre avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour qu'elle accepte notre lien , je le ferai. N'est-ce pas Isabella ? Termina plus amusé que jamais.

-Va te faire voir, siffla la voix de Bella chargée de haine qui retentit depuis l'étage.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée je n'étais pas inquiet par la réaction de Bella, j'en étais plutôt… amusé.

Et sans que je puisse le retenir je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire.

**Et oui, et oui la situation est très loin d'être réjouissante! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**L'apparition de Natacha?**

** Le rôle de "protecteur" de Wyatt? **

**La réaction Billie/Christie? **

**La possible révélation sur le lien entre Isa et Jasper? **

**Les attaques?  
**

**Dîtes moi tout!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi****! Je tiens à vous présentez mes excuses pour la longue attente entre les chapitres mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire sur Nouvelle Vie et Away From You. Je préfère donc prendre mon temps pour vous offrir des chapitres de qualités plutôt que des textes bâclés.**_**  
**_

**J'espère que les quelques courageux qui me suivent encore comprennent la situation. Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et ce même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions. Dès que je réussissais à écrire une ligne, je finissais toujours pas en effacer trois donc je n'avançais quasiment pas, et ce pendant des mois.  
**

**Je vous présente une nouvelle fois des excuses, et vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour la suite de l'histoire.  
**

**Je tiens également à remercier (Maya31, Mimi81, Xukette, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Sissi72-me, Isabelle, Guest, Saroura92 et Milie) pour leur commentaire, que j'ai dû lire une bonne centaine de fois. Dès que je sentais que j'allais craquer et abandonner je relisais toutes les reviews que j'avais pu recevoir. **

**Tous ces messages, ces encouragements m'ont fait me rendre compte que je n'avais pas le droit de laisser tomber et que même si j'avais du mal je vous devais de continuer à écrire.  
**

**Merci à Bellibella, ma bêta en or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**Isabella**_

_Je fronçais les sourcils en observant mon environnement, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit et pourtant je m'y sentais étrangement bien, comme si j'étais à ma place._

_Mes yeux ne cessaient de se déplacer, allant des chênes énormes aux rochers, de la terre jusqu'au ciel parcouru d'éclairs menaçants. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de la tempête, je n'étais pas en danger : ce lieu était empli de magie, je la ressentais comme si elle m'appartenait._

_-Tu ne devrais pas rester là, souffla une voix rauque. _

_Malgré ma surprise de ne pas être seule en ce lieu, je ne sursautai pas. Rien ne semblait capable de détruire le sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais, à cet instant rien ne pouvait m'atteindre : le comportement de Wyatt et la décision de Jasper semblaient bien loin, comme si cela s'était produit dans une autre vie._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_Je me retournai doucement pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix, je n'étais pas en colère contre lui d'avoir brisé le calme qui m'entourait, je lui en étais même reconnaissante : je n'aurais certainement pas été capable de me détourner de mon propre gré de ce paysage aussi apocalyptique qu'idyllique._

_Mes lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire à la seconde où je plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux noirs. L'étranger était un vieil homme, une cape recouvrait ses longs cheveux blancs et une partie de son front mais je vis pourtant clairement le regard mi-amusé, mi-fier qu'il m'adressait._

_-Si tu viens à disparaître qui les protégera ? _

_Ne me laissant ni le temps d'analyser sa phrase, ni même d'y répondre, il fit demi tour et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Je le regardai, comme figée, s'éloigner sans réagir. Mes pieds semblaient cloués au sol alors que mon seul souhait était de rejoindre cet homme aussi mystérieux que rassurant. _

_**Je ne voulais pas perdre ce qu'il m'avait donné.**_

-Bella ?

En alerte, je bondis du lit et saisis l'intrus par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur. Les méandres de mon rêve tournaient encore dans mon esprit.

-Dé...dé...solée ...baragouina difficilement Alice en essayant de se soustraire à mon emprise. Rassurée de constater que je n'étais pas en danger immédiat, je relâchai ma prise en murmurant des excuses à l'encontre de ma meilleure amie. Indulgente, celle-ci m'adressa un doux sourire, me montrant ainsi qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller ainsi alors que je sais que tu es... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase ce qui me fit ricaner et m'exaspéra en même temps.

-Alors que tu sais que je suis instable, un véritable danger pour les autres et pour moi-même ? Tout le monde le pense Alice, ne te sens pas gênée de le dire tout haut, crachais-je du venin plein la voix.

Maintenant que j'étais réveillée et que mon sentiment de sécurité s'était envolé je recommençais à ressentir la soif de sang. Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que je sentais ma gorge s'assécher.

Le regard effrayé d'Alice me fit reprendre conscience avec la réalité, je pris plusieurs inspirations pour retrouver mon calme et faire cesser mes tremblements même si au fond de moi je savais que je ne me sentirais jamais aussi bien que dans mon rêve.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière et m'assis sur le lit que j'avais quitté en catastrophe quelques minutes auparavant. Je fis un signe de tête à Alice lui montrant que j'étais assez « stable » pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

-Je...Jasper m'a demandé de te prévenir que vous partiez chasser dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Je ne sus comment réagir à son annonce, d'un côté j'étais soulagée d'aller chasser : dans ces moments là je pouvais laisser mes pulsions me contrôler, je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ma nature, de qui j'étais et cela même si j'étais le plus dangereux prédateur au monde. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne désirais pas voir Jasper, je ne voulais pas ressentir une nouvelle fois le sentiment de trahison qui m'envahissait dès qu'il se trouvait trop près de moi.

Jasper m'avait blessée, il avait fuit alors que j'avais besoin de lui, il s'était déchargé de ses responsabilité en allant chercher Wyatt, qui s'était lui-même éloigné de moi me laissant aux soins des Cullen. Leur comportement me mettait hors de moi, tout en me rendant honteuse : étais-je si horrible pour qu'ils ne supportent pas ma présence ?

-Isabella, nous y allons.

Je retins de justesse un grognement, je connaissais Jasper : il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. Si j'osais m'opposer à lui il serait bien capable d'annuler notre partie de chasse rien que pour me torturer, et me faire réfléchir sur mon comportement envers lui.

Docile, je baissai la tête et quittais le bureau qui avait été réaménagé en chambre. Mes muscles étaient bandés, j'étais prête à l'attaquer et cela même si j'adoptais une attitude de soumission.

Je le suivis en silence alors que nous quittions la maison pour la forêt. Je faisais mon possible pour garder les yeux baissés, j'avais tellement en colère que j'aurais bien été capable de me jeter sur lui pour tenter de le mordre. Je n'étais pas stupide, si je possédais la force, Jasper, lui, avait des décennies d'expériences. Mes chances de l'atteindre étaient moindres.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter au cœur de la forêt, j'attendis son signal pour m'élancer à la recherche d'une proie. Ma gorge me faisait mal, si je ne savais pas que cela était impossible j'aurai pu penser être malade.

Je repérai une biche, quelques secondes plus tard mes dents s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge et son sang s'écoulait dans ma bouche, apaisant légèrement le feu qui y brûlait. Je pris tout mon temps pour terminer mon « repas », j'étais loin d'être pressée de me retrouver face à mon créateur.

Il me fallut malgré tout le rejoindre pour regagner la villa, contrairement à nos précédentes parties de chasse Jasper ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Installé sur un tronc d'arbre il me jaugeait du regard.

-La chasse était bonne ? Me demanda-t-il calmement, je ne lui répondis pas et préférai tourner la tête en faisant semblant d'observer mon environnement.

Je détestais quand il s'adressait à moi, car ce n'était jamais Jasper qui me parlait, c'était sa bête, le major. J'avais la sensation qu'il cherchait à avoir le dessus sur moi.

-Ne sois pas si têtue, Isabella.

Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou, un frisson me parcourut mais je ne reculai pas : il ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé faire.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à lui obéir, il plaça l'une de ses mais autour de mon cou dans une attitude dominatrice et possessive.

-Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il. Sa voix était basse, douce et en même temps teintée de menace.

L'envie de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements me prit, c'était pour cela que je gardais ma tête baissée.

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un arbre. Jasper colla son corps contre mien et attrapa mes poignets avec l'une de ses mains m'empêchant ainsi de le repousser.

Un éclair de colère mêlé de satisfaction me traversa, sans réfléchir je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-N'oublie jamais qui je suis Isabella, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

-Un lâche, voilà qui tu es, répliquai-je pour le défier.

Il ricana et plaqua davantage son corps contre le mien, me faisant ainsi comprendre que j'étais loin d'être en position de force.

Quelque chose se réveilla en moi en le voyant agir de la sorte, comment osait-il rire alors que tout était de sa faute ?

-Ne ris pas, sifflais-je.

-Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de rire de ton comportement enfantin ?

Un rugissement secoua mon corps et je réussis - je ne sais comment - à repousser Jasper de quelques centimètres. Je profitai de sa surprise pour libérer mes mains, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter mon poing.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de rire ? Parce que tu es parti ! Tu m'as laissé, sans un putain de regard en arrière, tu as fui comme un lâche ! Hurlai-je à Jasper qui avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

-Tu aurais dû être là...repris-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les retins difficilement et partis en direction de la villa.

_**Wyatt**_

Je soupirai en regardant l'heure, il me restait deux heures de cours avant de pouvoir retrouver Isabella. Mes doigts tapotaient nerveusement la table en bois de l'amphithéâtre alors que je contenais difficilement mon impatience.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas pu aller à la Villa voir ma petite-amie : les attaques se multipliaient sans que l'on arrive à en trouver le ou les responsables. Je passais mon temps libre en Enfer, en réunion avec les Fondateurs ou à étudier tous les lieux d'attaques possibles avec ma famille.

Un sentiment de désespoir m'étreint quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je savais ce que cela signifiait : de nouveau je ne serai pas dans la possibilité de voir Isabella.

Je sortis discrètement mon portable ne voulant pas troubler le cours.

_Nouvelle attaque._

_Rejoins-nous à l'École de Magie dès que tu peux._

_Chris_

Je fus tenté d'ignorer le message de Chris mais je repoussai bien vite cette idée. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela, j'avais des responsabilités. Il m'arrivait de jalouser mon frère, car malgré le respect qu'il inspirait dans la communauté magique il n'était pas pour autant sollicité dès qu'un démon faisait son apparition.

Je serrais les mâchoires en tapant un message pour Jasper.

_Je ne peux pas venir. Dis à Isabella que je suis désolé._

_Wyatt_

_**Isabella**_

Je grognai en entendant des pas venir vers moi. J'étais rentrée il y avait plus de deux heures et aucun des Cullen n'avait encore tenté de m'approcher.

-Va-t-en Jasper, sifflai-je en plongeant ma tête entre mes mains, je me doutais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas et ferait exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais.

Ce fut sans surprise que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, je ne relevai pas la tête pour l'affronter, j'étais fatiguée d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, me demandant quand Jasper allait craquer et repartir.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à ma gauche, je compris que sa colère s'était également calmée. Car, le cas opposé, je serais certainement déjà plaquée contre le mur, l'une de ses mains me tenant par la gorge.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Sa voix était douce, rauque et teintée de tristesse.

-À ton avis ? Répliquai-je d'une voix étouffée.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser...Isabella...Si je suis parti c'est...

-Laisse tomber, le coupai-je en relevant la tête.

J'étais lasse de la situation, de notre relation, Jasper avait gagné, je ne me battrais plus contre lui.

Je ressentis un puissant sentiment de tristesse et d'amour : Jasper usait de son don sur moi. J'aurai pu me mettre en colère, j'aurai pu lui dire de garder ses sentiments pour lui car je me moquais de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais cela aurait été faux, j'avais l'impression que plus je luttais contre le lien qui nous unissait et plus ce dernier se renforçait : Jasper été devenu indispensable à ma vie, à mon bonheur.

Et je voulais que mes sautes d'humeur cessent, je voulais retrouver ma famille, je voulais retrouver ma vie...mais...je ne savais pas si j'étais assez forte pour quitter Jasper. Alertée par cette pensée je fermai les yeux et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, généralement quand l'idée de partir me traversait l'esprit, le besoin de détruire et de blesser ne tardait pas à se manifester.

J'attendis que mes sentiments partent en vrille mais étrangement mon humeur ne changea pas, j'étais toujours plus blessée qu'en colère.

-Laisse mes émotions tranquilles...

Du coin de l'œil je vis Jasper secouer la tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne fais rien, je te le promets.

Soulagée, je hochais la tête distraitement et replongeai rapidement dans mes pensées. Ce fut quand mon regard se posa sur le réveil quand je repris brusquement conscience avec la réalité: Wyatt aurait dû être là depuis deux bonnes heures...

-Laisse-moi deviner : un astéroïde se dirige vers la Terre et seul super Wyatt peut le détruire ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été cynique envers Wyatt mais je ne supportais plus son absence, après tout c'est lui qui avait tenu à être impliqué dans ma nouvelle vie. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi il n'aurait jamais su ce qui m'arrivait.

-Il n'a rien dit.

-Comme d'habitude...tu sais, je suis certaine que mon histoire aurait fait un carton au cinéma.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, je ne cherchais même plus à ignorer mon créateur. Mon regard se posa sur le plafond, Jasper sembla rassuré par ma réaction puisqu'il osa s'allonger à mes côtés.

-Ton histoire ?

-Oui, tu sais, celle d'Isabella Jenkins - sorcière extraordinaire et lycéenne insignifiante et stupide- qui rencontre le roi du bahut, qui a un égo aussi grand que l'Océan Atlantique. Malheureusement pour elle, ce type n'est pas qu'un corps avantageux, il est aussi un sorcier intelligent et passionné. Résultat, elle tombe amoureuse et finit avec le cœur brisé. Elle décide donc de s'éloigner et pense réussir à avancer, mais elle se trompe puisqu'elle est à nouveau trahie.

Elle décide donc de retourner vers les siens pour protéger sa sœur jumelle des forces démoniaques. Mais une nouvelle fois les choses se passent mal pour cette jeune fille toujours aussi insignifiante et stupide, et elle est reniée par sa famille et ses amis. Super Isabella se précipite alors dans la gueule du loup pour sauver les gens qu'elle aime, la bataille contre les grands méchants a finalement lieu et sans grande surprise ce sont les gentils qui l'emportent. Dans le combat elle se retrouve blessée à mort, alors que son adversaire était aussi fort qu'un ver de terre.

Mais toujours mortellement blessée, dans un élan de bêtise elle se précipite chez les personnes qui n'ont pas hésité à la trahir et à lui mentir. Étrangement ces derniers l'aident et la voilà enchaînée à l'un d'eux - à qui elle n'avait presque jamais parlé -, elle l'aime car il l'a fait renaître même si cela n'était à la base que pour quelques heures. La voilà à moitié vampire et à moitié sorcière.

Elle n'est plus une Jenkins, n'est pas une Cullen et est loin d'être une Halliwell. Elle n'est rien...

-Jasper, grognai-je en sentant une vague d'amour m'atteindre.

-Tu as tord, tu es une Cullen, souffla-t-il. Il sembla ignorer mon grognement puisque des salves d'amour et de tendresse continuaient de m'atteindre.

Un ricanement me secoua et je secouai la tête de droite à gauche :- Désolé de t'annoncer cela comme ça mais le mariage avec Edward n'a pas eu lieu, je ne suis donc pas une Cullen.

Jasper soupira et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour légèrement se redresser. Je sentis son regard sur moi mais ne tournai pas la tête pour le croiser.

-Tu es une Cullen, répéta-t-il.

-Et toi tu es sûrement sourd, répliquai-je en roulant des yeux. La pensée qu'il s'agissait de ma plus longue conversation avec Jasper depuis ma transformation me traversa l'esprit mais je l'ignorai, refoulant par la même occasion le sentiment de satisfaction que je ressentais.

-Emilie...

J'arquai un sourcil et tournai la tête vers mon créateur qui était toujours immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Non, moi c'est Isabella. Tu sais mes problèmes d'identité ne concernent que mon nom, mon prénom lui me convient... enfin je crois.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. S'il semblait amusé par mon commentaire, son regard était pourtant sérieux quand il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-C'est l'absence de Wyatt et la mienne qui t'ont fait te sentir ainsi, qui t'ont fait douter de ton identité, de qui tu es. La personne qui m'a fait douter de moi s'appelait Emilie.

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise, je n'avais jamais imaginé Jasper avec une autre femme qu'Alice.

-Tu te trompes Isabella, je n'aimais pas Emilie, j'ai aimé son sang.

Totalement perdue, je me redressai, ne quittant pas le regard de Jasper.

-Elle était blonde et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Je pense qu'elle avait quinze ans mais je n'en suis pas sûr. La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'elle a été ma première victime, la première personne à qui j'ai arraché la vie. Je ne voulais pas la tuer mais j'en avais terriblement envie...

Je compris parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, j'étais exactement dans la même situation : je ne voulais pas être avec Jasper et pourtant mon instinct me hurlait de ne pas le quitter.

-Après sa mort, j'ai refusé de me nourrir pendant des semaines. Je ne cessais de revoir son regard effrayé, encore aujourd'hui ce que j'ai pu faire me dégoûte.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Jasper, tu étais un nouveau né entraîné de force dans des guerres stupides. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Ma voix était assurée, l'idée que Jasper puisse être malheureux me blessait : j'avais l'impression qu'un trou se creusait dans ma poitrine. Je retins une grimace ne voulant pas inquiéter mon créateur.

-C'est vrai, contrairement à moi tu n'es pas seule, et pourtant tu passes tes journées à te morfondre en pensant à la vie que tu as dû quitter, aux personnes que tu as été obligée de laisser derrière toi. Mais tu pourrais récupérer ta vie, seulement tu ne fais rien pour cela. Tu te trompes lourdement si tu crois que ton contrôle va devenir parfait du jour au lendemain sans que tu n'aies à fournir aucun effort. Je suis peut être un lâche à tes yeux, ma présence te met peut être hors de toi et pourtant je te suis nécessaire. Mais pour que je puisse t'aider tu as besoin de t'avouer tout cela. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, crois moi.

Muette de stupeur, je regardais mon créateur se relever et rejoindre la porte de ma chambre.

-J'oubliais, dit Jasper en s'arrêtant. Il sortit un écrin en velours de sa poche, et le déposa sur ma commode avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais parfaitement immobile, mais quand je repris conscience avec la réalité mon regard était toujours fixé sur l'écrin. Me relevant doucement je fis mon possible pour être silencieuse, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour faire savoir à Jasper qu'il avait marqué des points en venant me voir.

Je pris délicatement le paquet, et rejoins le lit aussi vite que je pus. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je me demandai si je devais l'ouvrir, car si je décidais de ne serait-ce que de regarder l'intérieur de l'écrin, Jasper le saurait. Il n'aurait qu'à regarder dans mes yeux pour le découvrir, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et même si cela avait tendance à m'énerver, une partie de moi aimait cela. Jasper ne me jugeait pas, il savait ce que je ressentais, il comprenait mes sentiments : douleur, souffrance, tristesse, colère, haine.

Distraitement je caressai du bout des doigts la douceur du velours. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, n'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, j'ouvris l'écrin.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc et une légère exclamation m'échappa.

Devant moi se trouvait un bracelet portant _leur_ symbole, _leur_ emblème.

L'emblème de la famille Cullen.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**À la prochaine.**


End file.
